Dangerous Liaisons
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Cuddy enters a relationship and isn't prepared for the damage that is to come.
1. Catalyst: Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own House M.D., nor the characters.**

**Warning:**** Takes place in season four.**

**Author's Note:**** This subject has been done, but I wanted to do it my way. The fic is divided into three sections with three different subtitles based on the places the fic goes. There will be some harsh material and language to come, but I will provide warnings for specific chapters. For the most part, this first section is mild and not too damaging. Sorry to be a bit vague, but I don't want to ruin where this fic goes, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"Her."

House pointed out a red headed woman crossing the lobby. She was standing too straight and her fur coat was fastened tightly around her. Wilson looked between her and a blonde woman.

"Who?"

"Her, right there." House rolled his eyes and pointed with his cane.

Wilson's eyes locked on the red headed woman and he drew back. "Oh... no way."

House looked to his friend. "Why not?"

"She's definitely not my type." Wilson shook his head.

"This little exercise isn't about type," House replied.

"Then, maybe." Wilson gave a shrug. "I guess." A long haired brunette with pea coat entered the hospital. "Oh, her."

"No."

Wilson's eyebrows drew together. "No?"

"No. I mean, _no_."

House's eyes weren't on the brunette, but on Lisa Cuddy as she headed toward the exit of the hospital with a man on her arm. Wilson brought his attention to Cuddy before looking to House, a smirk on his face.

"Jealous?" Wilson asked.

"Never." House shot him a look. "I can't believe she's going out with a man who looks like _that_."

"You only saw the back of his head!" Wilson exclaimed.

"It was enough," House told him before taking off for the exit.

"House, stop."

Wilson had forgotten his promise to Cuddy that he would keep House away from the lobby at five because she would be leaving with her date who was meeting her at the hospital. Now, it was up to Wilson to stop House before he could do any damage.

"House!" Wilson called out after him.

House burst through the doors and tried to ignore the winter chill since he was without his coat. Wilson just made it outside to hear House's words.

"Dr. Cuddy, mother of my child!"

Cuddy froze in her spot and turned around, glaring with all her might at House. The man next to her turned also and his eyes fell upon the limping doctor. House made his way through the parking lot to her. Wilson gave her an apologetic shrug as he joined them as well.

"What?" The word was bitter as Cuddy spat it to House.

"Where are your manners?" House attempted shock and extended a hand to the man next to Cuddy. "Greg House, doctor."

The man took House's hand and shook it. "Neil Perkins, private investigator."

House tried to hold back his comment to this dark haired man. "I hope you did your research on this one. She's real feisty and involved in money laundering."

"I'll kill you," Cuddy muttered under her breath to House.

Wilson extended a hand to Neil as well. "I'm James Wilson."

"Doctor?" Neil asked as he shook Wilson's hand.

Wilson nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, we're going-" Cuddy tried to steer Neil away from her colleagues.

"Private investigator," House cut her off. "How _exactly_ did you meet Dr. Cuddy here?"

"None of your business," Cuddy answered him and pulled Neil toward her car.

House frowned, unsure of any other way to stall her that didn't involve climbing into the car with them. As Cuddy and Neil opened their car doors, House raised a hand to the side of his mouth.

"Don't forget to mention the genital warts!" he called out.

Cuddy glared before getting into the driver's side and slamming the door shut. Wilson looked to House and shook his head.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" he asked.

House shrugged and began towards the entrance. "Just protecting my fellow man."

"Since when have you ever cared about the fellow man?" Wilson's eyebrows drew together as he followed House back into the hospital.

* * *

"How is it?" Neil asked over the table, nodding towards Cuddy's half eaten dinner.

Cuddy quickly swallowed and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Delicious."

"I'm glad." Neil smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

"I do." Cuddy returned the smile. "Does this mean I get to choose dessert?"

"Of course." Neil leaned forward. "So, I was wondering. What do you like most about your job?"

Cuddy thought a moment. "I like helping people. I like knowing that what I do makes a difference. Even if it's just a dent." She thought over the answer she gave, before turning her attention back to him. "What about you?"

"I give people peace." Neil gave a small shrug. "On many levels."

"Don't you, like, tail cheating husbands?" Cuddy asked him, wondering how exactly that involved giving people peace. She figured it must have something to do with knowing the truth.

"And wives." Neil nodded in response. "But, I've also worked with the police. I've been called into New York a few times. Sometimes on kidnapping cases or inside jobs at law firms. Drug busts. One time I even tracked a mob."

"That sounds dangerous," Cuddy commented. She couldn't image ever doing anything that risky.

"It can be," Neil agreed. He smiled again in attempt to comfort her a bit since she appeared worried. "I try not to think too much about that part of it. I just do my job and get the work done. I know there's a reason for my work and I believe that some good comes out of it."

"Yeah," Cuddy nodded. "It must be hard, though. To travel all the time."

Neil raised his eyebrows slightly and indicated her. "It must be hard to be so busy all the time."

"Sometimes." Cuddy raised her eyebrows a touch as well.

Neil poured more wine for her. "Same here. I take it in stride, you know? Although, it _can_ get lonely. I've never given myself the chance to settle."

"I've worked hard to get where I am so I know exactly what you mean." Cuddy almost wished she didn't and reached for her wine glass.

"But, it is fulfilling." Neil freshened his wine. "Which I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah." Cuddy sipped her wine. "Though sometimes I find myself wanting that little bit more."

"Yeah, me too," Neil agreed. "I mean, I had a real relationship a long time ago, but I knew I wasn't ready. I was too focused on my career. Lately, I've been dating more. I find myself meeting the most beautiful women."

Neil let his eyes linger on Cuddy. She flushed slightly and set her wine glass down.

"Thank you." Cuddy gave him a smile.

"What about you?" Neil focused the conversation on her. "Any past damaging relationships? I always find the damaging ones have the best stories."

"Ah, one." Cuddy though back to that time. "It wasn't too damaging. Well, it was for him more than it was for me. I was in way over my head and we just, weren't good together. He thought otherwise, but... I think he's married now with kids, so I guess it all worked out."

"The heartbreaker," Neil indicated her with a coaxing smile.

"Well, I try," Cuddy responded right back.

Neil let out a laugh and picked up his wine glass. Cuddy resumed eating, but found herself growing steadily full. Neil was almost finished with his meal. He took a drink of his wine and set the glass back down.

"You know, I know this little café," Neil spoke, a bit shy. "It's about twenty minutes from here. They play this great music and the environment is just so... classic. We can stop by for an hour or something if you'd like. I mean, I'd love to take you there. If you want, of course."

Cuddy gave him a smile. "I would _love_ to, but I have a ton of work at home and an early board meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, right, that's fine." Neil shook his head to help shake off her refusal.

"But, I'm free tomorrow night," Cuddy added in quickly.

Neil smiled. "Okay. Tomorrow, then."

"Yes, tomorrow," Cuddy agreed, returning the smile.


	2. Catalyst: Chapter Two

**Thanks for all your comments, everyone! It's always a little nerve wracking to be starting to post a new story. I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter. :o)**

* * *

"You're going out with him _again_?" House trailed Cuddy through the Clinic.

"Exam room two," she commanded in response, attempting to evade him as she headed to exam room one.

Cuddy managed to almost close the door to the exam room when House forced himself through. House ignored the elderly woman sitting on the exam table while Cuddy gave her an apologetic smile for whatever the poor woman was going to be forced to overhear.

"Did he... _pleasure_ you?" House asked, whipping the door closed grandly.

Cuddy turned to him and glared. "No. Now, get out."

"Dr. Cuddy-" the woman began.

"You have the flu," House told the woman before directing his gaze to Cuddy. "Did he get you drunk? You seem to be suffering from a hangover, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy reached for the door and opened it. She placed a hand against House's chest and tried to push him from the room.

"I didn't get drunk and I don't have a hangover," Cuddy hissed, giving House a shove.

House stepped out into the hall and yanked Cuddy's arm, pulling her into the hall with him. The exam room door swung shut after Cuddy's failed attempt to hold on to it for leverage. Cuddy pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Easy there." House raised a gentle hand. "Wouldn't want you to-"

"Get into exam room two or I _will_ fire you." Cuddy stared House down, showing she wasn't joking.

"You'd never fire me, Dr. Seuss," House replied wittingly.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Two. Now."

House frowned. "You know, this all could have been avoided if you simply answered my questions."

"Nothing's simple with you," Cuddy retorted, frowning as well.

Cuddy turned away from him and reached for the door knob of exam room one. House moved in her way, breaking her grasp from the door.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He pressed his body closer to hers.

She took a step back. "You know exactly what it means. Next, you're going to be telling me I look tired from my apparent late night sex or that a slight difference between the length of Neil's arms means he's part of some underground drug trafficking project or-"

"There's a difference in length between his right and left arm?" House interrupted, feigning disgust.

"No!" Cuddy glared. "I don't even know why I put up with this." She sighed. "My relationships are none of you business, House. Go to exam room two, treat the patient, then go away. Anywhere. Leave early. I don't care, just get away from me."

House stepped aside, his fun dissipated. Cuddy angrily entered the exam room and shut the door sharply behind her. House gave a look to the door before heading to exam room two.

* * *

"So, what is this deal with Dr. House?" Neil asked as he accompanied Cuddy through the cold air to her front door.

"What'd you mean?" Cuddy asked and gave him a nervous glance, hoping House hadn't ruined another relationship of hers.

"You mentioned earlier that you're often stressed because of him." Neil gave a shrug. "He's not such a great guy if he stresses you out. You've been quieter tonight."

"I'm sorry," Cuddy apologized, sucking in a breath that chilled her lungs. "It's just... it's House. He does a damn good job of making everyone around him miserable."

Neil stopped in front of her door as Cuddy searched her purse for her keys.

"Why don't you just fire him?" Neil asked.

Cuddy drew her keys from her purse and looked to Neil. "He happens to be one of the best doctors we have."

She placed her key in the lock and quickly unlocked her front door. Neil leaned against the side of the house.

"So, you'd compromise your happiness to work with a jerk like him just because he's good?" Neil wasn't sure if he believed her.

"It's... complicated," Cuddy led the way into her home.

She flicked on the light as Neil followed her in. She pulled off her coat and turned to him, about to offer him something warm to drink. Neil stepped close to her and wrapped a hand around her backside before drawing her into a kiss.

Cuddy was slightly taken aback, surprised by the kiss. But, she got over that quickly as her hand found its way into his dark hair. After a moment, he pulled away, but let their bodies remain close.

"I hope that wasn't too forward," Neil said softly.

"No." Cuddy shook her head, a smile on her face, and she brought him back in for another kiss.

* * *

Wilson approached Cuddy's office, unaware that House was stealthily following him. Cuddy opened her office door to greet Wilson. He handed her a few charts. House conspicuously peered around a corner, watching them.

"These were what you were looking for?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy skimmed over the charts and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

A delivery man approached Wilson and Cuddy. House's gaze followed him and the vase of flowers in his hands. Cuddy smiled as the man approached.

"Dr. Cuddy?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes." Cuddy nodded, her smile growing as the flowers were handed to her.

Wilson's eyes were on the flowers as well. "Impressive."

"Sign here." The man produced a clip board.

Cuddy balanced the vase of flowers and scrawled her signature where the man indicated. He gave her a quick nod.

"Have a nice day." He began to go back out the way he came in.

"Thank you!" Cuddy called after him.

"Who are they from?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, who are they from?" House called out and stepped from his hiding spot.

He approached them and Cuddy glared. House stopped and reached for the card attached to the vase. Cuddy snatched the card before he could. She flipped it open, but House snagged it from her fingers.

"House," Cuddy scolded.

House looked at the handwritten note and read, "'I know their beauty pales in comparison to yours, but I thought they'd still brighten your morning. See you tonight.'"

"That's sweet." Wilson raised his eyebrows in approval.

House frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. He looked at Wilson. "Give me a break." He shoved the card back in amongst the flowers and brought his eyes to Cuddy's. "He just wants to screw you."

Cuddy glared again. "I think it's very nice. I wouldn't expect you to appreciate it."

"That's because I'm realistic," House replied. "I'm not a hopeless romantic like you and Sleepless in Seattle over here." House gave a nod toward Wilson.

"I'm not a hopeless romantic," Cuddy defended.

"Uh, me neither," Wilson added in.

"Closet hopeless romantics are even worse than the ones who admit it."

"It's not often I find a decent guy who is thoughtful enough to send me flowers," Cuddy told House. "It's nice. I like it. I like him. Now, leave me alone."

Cuddy situated the charts under her arm and carried the flowers into her office, shutting the door behind her. House and Wilson looked at each.

"Buy me lunch." House turned and began to lead the way to the cafeteria.

"Only if you take back that Sleepless in Seattle comment." Wilson followed after House. "I hated that movie."


	3. Catalyst: Chapter Three

**Thank you for your comments, guys!! I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well. :o)**

* * *

"Picking up?" House stepped alongside of Neil who was patiently waiting against the wall in the hospital lobby.

Neil looked over at House. "Yes, I am."

"There's a hot blonde over there," House nodded across the lobby as Cameron exited the elevator, coat on and side bag slid over herself.

"You're something else, you know that?" Neil's eyes followed Cameron. "You like her."

"I don't even know her." House rolled his eyes.

"You do." Neil looked back at House, a smirk crossing over his face. "Is she a love interest of your past, Dr. House?"

"No, P.I. Perkins." House wanted to move the subject off of himself. "You and Satan have been dating for what? Two weeks? Did she pop the baby question to you yet?"

"Two weeks, six days," Neil corrected. "And we talk about a lot of things, Dr. House. Lisa's very open with me as I am with her."

"Sensitive souls or are we talking about sex?" House asked, trying to find the right place to poke.

Neil shook his head slightly, finding amusement in his current situation. House frowned, not exactly sure why Neil was so pleased. Usually, House was better with analyzing others. Although he figured Neil might be pretty good at that as well.

The click of swift heels across the floor drew both men's attention forward. Cuddy approached them, her hands jammed into her coat pockets. She offered a smile to Neil before looking to House suspiciously.

"What were you talking about?" Cuddy directed her gaze back to Neil.

"Booze and women," House answered her.

Cuddy gave him a look. Neil stepped closer to Cuddy and placed an arm around her. Cuddy leaned into him and he gave her a quick kiss on her temple.

"We were talking about you," Neil told her.

"Oh joy," Cuddy replied sarcastically and shot a look to House, hoping he hadn't said something awful to Neil about her.

"Only good things," Neil said sweetly.

"And obviously there wasn't much to say," House cut in.

"Come on." Neil began to lead Cuddy toward the doors.

"See you Monday, House." Cuddy gave House a parting smile and left with Neil.

House stared after them for a moment before grasping his cane tighter and heading for the elevators.

* * *

"Neil the Nazi." House sat on the couch in Wilson's office, one leg crossed over the other. "Neil the Narcissist. Neil the..." 

"Jealous?" Wilson looked up from the prescriptions he was filling out.

"That doesn't begin with N," House exaggerated an eye roll.

"You have to leave her alone," Wilson warned and went back to writing.

"I'm not jealous," House replied. "I really don't care."

"Then why were you thinking of names to call Neil?" Wilson didn't bother to look up.

"He makes my heart flutter." House gave a shrug. "Innocent crush."

Wilson shook his head, but still didn't look up. House dropped his game and took on a more serious role.

"I'm only doing it to annoy her," he confessed honestly.

"One day she's going to fight back, you know." Wilson brought his eyes up toward House.

House smirked. "I'm anxiously awaiting."

"Neil's a good guy, House," Wilson said. "If you ruin this for her-"

"Oh, cool it," House cut him off, his eyebrows drawing together. "I'm not going to ruin it." He smirked again. "I'm just playing around."

* * *

"Tell me about Dr. Wilson," Neil said as he sat on Cuddy's couch. 

"What about him?" Cuddy asked, handing a glass of wine to Neil before sitting next to him on the couch, a glass in her own hand.

"Do you work together a lot?" Neil was nonchalant and took a sip of his wine.

Cuddy shrugged. "Not really. I give a consult every now and then, but we're friends so-"

"What about Dr. House?" Neil raised his eyebrows, giving her a grin.

Cuddy chuckled. "House is... House."

Neil skimmed his fingers over her bare leg, but stopped when he reached the hem of her skirt. "Do you work with him a lot?"

"Well, he avoids me like the plague." Cuddy shook her head and sipped her wine. "Unless he wants something. Then, he just annoys me until he gets it. Or finds a way around the rules to get what he wants."

"I see." Neil smiled, though his next comment saddened him. "He seems to have a thing for you. I work with a lot of people who are in affairs and in love, so I can see the signs."

"Oh, no," Cuddy laughed, but stopped quickly. "No, don't even think that. He just... He's. We have a long history and he makes sure to get on every last nerve. I apologize if he ever said anything to you. He needs to mess with other people to feel any self worth."

"That's harsh," Neil commented.

"It's true," Cuddy replied and took another sip of her wine. "Well, maybe not entirely true, but he does need to mess with everyone around him." Cuddy shook her head and gave a wave of her hand. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like how beautiful you are." Neil's hand moved back down her leg.

Cuddy smiled. "I was thinking more along the lines of you. Tell me something about you."

"Ah, what else can I say?" Neil stretched back, thinking.

"Have you received any new cases lately?" Cuddy asked.

Neil leaned back down, moving closer to Cuddy. "Right from your work to mine."

Cuddy shrugged. "I'm just curious. We don't talk about your work."

"It's pretty confidential," Neil told her. "But, I'm working two cases now. One's with the police."

"Are you finding evidence or clues or whatever?" Cuddy gave an embarrassed smile at her lack of articulation.

Neil placed an arm around her and drew her into him. He skimmed her cheek with his nose before nuzzling against her ear.

"A few," he whispered.

Cuddy felt her senses flee from her as she gave in to Neil. He kissed her gently, slowly. She smiled and pulled back, turning in his direction.

"Why don't we go into the bedroom," she suggested, her voice dropping seductively low.

"Read my mind," he replied, his voice just as low as he led her from the couch.

* * *

"Good morning," Cuddy greeted as she passed Wilson and House as they stood at the nurse's station in the Clinic. 

House looked Cuddy over. "You're chipper."

"I had a nice weekend," Cuddy replied and picked up a chart from the counter.

"What did you do?" House eyed her suspiciously. "Or should I ask _who_ did you do?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Cuddy smirked in his direction before opening the chart and scanning it over.

"Ouch." Wilson lowered his coffee cup. "Nice one."

"Thank you," Cuddy returned, giving Wilson a smile before looking back at the chart.

"God, you're _glowing_," House said, disgusted. "Did he knock you up?"

"No," Cuddy replied, but the smile still stayed on her face. She closed the chart and looked toward the exam rooms.

"He took you to Disney World?" House tried a second guess.

Wilson looked to his friend. "What?"

House rolled his eyes toward Wilson. "It's a token saying."

"No, it's not." Wilson shook his head.

"Yes, it is," House insisted and began a quick conversation to prove his point. "I won the grand prize. '_What are you going to do?'_ I'm going to Disney World."

"I don't think it applies here," Wilson replied and took a sip of his coffee.

House looked around and realized that Cuddy had slipped from his view. "Damn it. Where did she go?"

"Leave her alone, House," Wilson told him.

"Yeah, right." House rolled his eyes again. "I'll leave her alone when Magnum P.I. does."


	4. Catalyst: Chapter Four

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews!! I'm glad you're all still interested in it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ;o)**

* * *

Cuddy gave a smile as she picked up her phone. "Three minutes."

"Want me to time you?" Neil smirked and held up his watch as he sat across from Cuddy in her office.

"If you want to be bored for three minutes," Cuddy replied and punched in the phone number.

"I'll go get a coffee then," Neil told her and stood up.

Cuddy nodded in response. Neil crossed her office and let himself out. He smiled at her secretary and soon found himself in the waiting room in Clinic, coffee-less, and without a hope of finding a vending machine.

"Lost?"

Neil turned and his eyes fell on House. "Looking for a coffee machine."

"Go out that way, make a left, and you'll eventually run into it," House instructed and slapped a chart on the counter of the nurse's station.

"You're serious?" Neil asked as House limped toward him.

"One friend to another," House offered, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"We're not friends," Neil replied, eyes locked with House and holding his ground.

"Here you are," Cuddy's voice traveled across the room as she approached Neil. She noticed House. "Oh."

House looked to Cuddy. "I found your boy toy."

"He's not a boy toy." Cuddy glared. "Don't be rude."

"I can see why you said those things, Lisa." Neil eyed House up and down. "No wonder you're always wiped out."

House tilted his head upwards slightly, looking over Neil. He wasn't stupid and knew Neil was trying to get a rise out of him. House looked to Cuddy to determine who she would side with.

"It's not that bad," she muttered, which caused House to smile. Cuddy gave a tug on Neil's arm. "Let's go get lunch."

"Yeah, I gotta get back soon," Neil agreed with a nod.

"Have a good time." House kept his eyes locked with Neil's.

"We will," Neil replied.

Cuddy turned to go, but Neil stopped her before kissing her. House looked toward the ground, annoyed, before he brought his eyes back up as Cuddy pulled away.

"Not here," she said quietly to Neil.

House tried to hold back a smirk at catching Cuddy's words. "Yeah, no PDA's."

Cuddy shot House a strict glare. She took Neil's hand within her own and walked out of the Clinic with him. House frowned and picked up a chart from the stack on the counter.

* * *

Cuddy let out a heavy sigh as she entered through her front door. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the coat rack. As she began down the hallway, she thought about making a fire to help get the edge off the cold. 

Turning into the living room, Cuddy jumped at the sight of the man sitting on her couch. "Neil. How did you-"

"There's a key outside," he cut her off. "You should hide it better."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cuddy gave him a smile and turned on the lamp. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"Where were you?" Neil asked her.

Cuddy straightened and stared at him. "Didn't you get my message?"

"I did," he replied.

"I told you I had to stay at the hospital." Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "There was a problem with a patient and I had to step in so-"

Neil stood from the couch. "Was he there?"

Cuddy stared at Neil in her puzzlement. "Who?"

"Dr. House," Neil's tone suddenly became crisper.

"Um, yeah." Cuddy nodded. "He was part of the problem actually." She gave a little laugh to lighten the mood, but Neil didn't react. Cuddy frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Was Dr. Wilson there, too?" Neil asked her harshly.

Cuddy stepped closer to Neil. "No. Neil, what...?"

"You cancelled our date to stay with Dr. House," Neil accused with a pointed finger.

"_No_," Cuddy stretched the word out as she looked from Neil's finger to his face. "I had to stay because of my job. If I could have been with you, I would have. I thought you understood-"

"I_ understand_," Neil cut her off, "that there's something going on between you, House, and Wilson."

"We're friends," Cuddy replied.

"It's more than a friendship." Neil brushed past her, hitting her hard in the shoulder along the way.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy spun in his direction, her hand on her now tender shoulder. "I don't-"

Neil stopped and turned. "Enough."

Cuddy watched him. "Are you saying you're jealous of-"

"I said enough!" Neil interrupted loudly.

Cuddy lowered her hand, her eyes locked with Neil's. "I think you should go."

"Yeah," Neil agreed.

"And I'm not so sure you should come back," Cuddy added.

Neil took a step closer to Cuddy. "What?"

"I thought it was weird when you kept asking about House and Wilson, but I shrugged it off," Cuddy told him. "I just thought you were interested with who I spend my workdays with because it is House and he's crazy, but this... this is too much."

Neil shook his head. "You know, Lisa, I needed to know you were with _me_, not flirting around with those two men while they stared at your breasts. I see the way Dr. House looks at you. I should have known this would be coming."

"Neil, I can't believe you actually think there's something going on between us," Cuddy said. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I know you stayed late for a different reason," Neil accused.

"This is..." Cuddy paused, trying to find the right words. "Absolutely ridiculous. You should go. I don't..." She was flustered by this sudden change of events. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. Clearly, we're in two different places."

"We could have been in one place if there was trust in this relationship," Neil spat back, taking another step closer to her.

"My job is very demanding of me," Cuddy told him harshly. "I thought you understood that since yours can be too. I thought our trust came from that same understanding."

"Yeah, but I don't hang out with members of the opposite sex after hours," Neil shot back.

"It was _work_," Cuddy insisted. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Neil raised a pointed finger again. "I'm not second rate, Lisa. I'm not someone who steps down."

Cuddy placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't think this is going to work then. Sometimes, you have to step down. And I can't be with someone who will always be suspicious of me when I cancel plans or have to work late, Neil."

Neil shook his head. "You should have known better."

Cuddy's mouth fell open. "Should have known-"

"This is a mistake, Lisa," Neil said. "Things should have gone differently. I thought we were going to have something good. I guess I didn't know what kind of person you really were."

Cuddy frowned. "I'm not whatever you're implying I-"

"Don't." Neil cut her off and headed for the doorway.

"I don't know where this all came from," Cuddy told his backside as she followed him. "How long have you felt threatened by House and Wilson? Was your trust in me always this low?"

Neil spun in the hallway, causing Cuddy to stop. "It's not about trust. It's about seduction and lust. I've seen what it's done to people, how it tears families apart."

Cuddy let out a sigh. "But-"

"I don't do well coming in second," Neil fastened his coat. "You'll see that. Goodbye, Lisa."

Cuddy stood speechless, not quite knowing what more she could say. Neil hurried out her front door, slamming it shut behind him. What seemed like a promising relationship had suddenly come to end and all Cuddy could think about was how House had ruined another great chance for her.


	5. Catalyst: Chapter Five

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful feedback. I'm glad you're so invested in the story and I hope you will like the journey it takes. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

House swung Wilson's office door open and stepped inside. "Cuddy called in sick."

Wilson looked up from his desk. "So?"

"I should go investigate," House said and seated himself on the couch.

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "House."

"What if the Dean's playing hooky?" House asked with as much innocence as he could muster. "What kind of example does that set?"

"And what if she's sick and you waste half your morning for nothing?" Wilson returned, raising his eyebrows.

"Like she's actually sick." House dropped his act, frowning, and rolled his eyes. "She's probably lounging around in bed with Magnum."

"You need to get over it," Wilson told him and looked down at the chart on his desk.

"Nothing to get over," House replied.

"Right," Wilson agreed quietly, half distracted by his work.

"Want to go throw grapes at the janitor?" House asked, almost hopeful.

"No, I'm not a jerk," Wilson said, not looking up. "Besides, I have actual work to do."

"Write me a prescription," House commanded with nonchalance.

Wilson lifted his head. "No!"

House shrugged. "Just seeing if you would."

"Don't_ you_ have work to do?" Wilson asked, wanting House out of his hair for the morning.

"I can't bother Cuddy," House began, "she's not here to make me work in the Clinic, and I don't have a case. I'm tapped out."

Wilson sighed. "Well, annoying me isn't the best use of a morning."

"It is when Cuddy's not here," House said in response.

"You know what?" Wilson feigned his interest. "Maybe you should go to her house. I think you may be right."

House perked up a bit. "Really?"

"No," Wilson shot him down and looked back to the chart.

House frowned and then let a puff of a sigh escape from his lips. With the help of his cane, he lifted himself to his feet and left Wilson's office.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" House trailed after Cuddy as she headed for her office. 

"Sick," she answered over her shoulder and picked up her pace.

"You have no symptoms." House sped up as well. He wasn't going to give up and simply leave her alone.

Cuddy stopped and swirled around. She gave a pathetic dry cough without much attempt and then took off again. House was still on her tail.

"Where were you _really_?" He was going to wear her down. He vowed it.

"Sick," she called back to him.

"You were with P.I. Boy," House accused.

Cuddy let out a heavy sigh as she stopped for the second time. She turned to face House. "I was sick. Don't you have a patient?"

"Yes," House answered quickly and continued on. "However, this is the greater mystery."

"The greatest mystery of all will be when you wonder why I fired you because you weren't doing your job," Cuddy attempted to be menacing, but she doubted she was pulling it off.

"No." House raised his eyes to the ceiling and then brought them back down to her. "That seems pretty cut and dry."

"_Go_." Cuddy put extra strain on the word.

"PMSing?" House leaned in and whispered. Cuddy glared and House drew back. "_Not_ PMSing? That would be even more interesting."

Cuddy shook her head and took off for her office once again. She made it through the first door and almost thought she could manage to lock him out of her office. However, he was fast, even with his limp, and followed her through into her office.

Turning quickly, Cuddy stood grounded. House stopped and opened his mouth to make a wisecrack. Before he could utter a word, however, Cuddy had her hands against his chest as she gave him a shove towards the door, nearly knocking him off balance.

House's mouth remained open in surprise. "Jesus, Cuddy-"

"Get_ out_." Cuddy pushed him towards the door, not caring about him or his limp. "Now."

House attempted to hold his ground, but he was doing a poor job of it. "Is that any way to treat-"

"I swear to God, House." Cuddy yanked open her office door and shoved him out. "You ruin my life."

"I ruin-" House was cut off by the door slamming closed in his face.

Cuddy pulled the blinds down and locked her office door. House stood there and then turned away from the door. Cuddy's secretary was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" House snapped at her before taking off.

* * *

House burst into Wilson's office, causing Wilson to jump in his office chair before looking up at House with an annoyed stare. 

"What the hell is up with Cuddy?" House asked, completely ignoring Wilson's current feelings.

"What'd you mean?" Wilson's eyebrows drew together.

"I_ mean_," House emphasized, "what the hell is her problem?"

Wilson shook his head and pulled a stack of papers from his desk drawer. "I don't understand. She seemed fine when I spoke to her five minutes ago."

"Well, she's not fine." House began to pace in the small confines of the room. "She practically bit my head off this morning."

"What did you do?" Wilson set the papers down on his desk.

House stopped and faced Wilson. "Why do you always assume _I_ did something?"

"Because you're you," Wilson answered and picked up his phone receiver.

House bit his bottom lip, mulling over his thoughts. "You think something might have happened between her and Prince Charming?"

"That's a new one," Wilson commented on the nickname and punched in numbers on his phone.

"Think they broke up?" House asked, peering at Wilson.

"I don't know, House!" Wilson figured to let his call wait and returned the receiver to the console. "Though, if they did, I can understand why she'd be upset with you."

"Why?" House asked almost cautiously.

"You've been pestering her and Neil since they started dating," Wilson said. "If I was dating someone and the bonus package was you, I'd think twice."

"But, you already _have __me_, Jimbo," House replied.

"All I'm saying is that to an outsider, you're tough to put up with," Wilson told him. "And don't call me Jimbo."

* * *

Wilson made his way down the stairs, a manila folder in his hand. He stopped on the landing when he saw Cuddy approaching the stairs. 

"Dr. Cuddy," Wilson greeted and began towards her.

She stopped on the second stair and gave him a tight smile. "Wilson."

"I was just coming to see you." Wilson extended the folder. "I need your signature."

"Oh." Cuddy took the folder and flipped it open.

Cuddy scanned the papers inside and then pulled her pen from her pocket. Wilson watched, eyeing her up and wondering if what House had claimed was true. Cuddy scrawled her signature across the bottom of the first page and handed the folder back to Wilson.

"Thanks." Wilson smiled.

Cuddy continued up the stairs as Wilson went down the rest of them. He stopped at the bottom and turned.

"Lisa?"

She swiveled around on the landing. "Yeah?"

"House seemed worried," Wilson said, wanting to clear things up. "He thought you were angry with him. Or upset, maybe."

Cuddy paused a moment and then shook her head slightly. "Right. I'm just messing with him."

"So, you're okay, then?" Wilson asked.

"I'm fine." Cuddy gave him a smile and continued on up the second set of stairs. She wasn't going to go into her break up with Neil. She felt it wasn't the time nor place.

* * *

Cuddy rubbed tiredly at her eyes as she padded across her hallway and to her front door. She fastened her robe tighter around herself and peered through the peephole. Letting out a sigh, she unlocked and opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, the exhaustion in her voice taking the edge off the anger that was present.

"Where's Neil?" House tried to peer into her home, but she blocked his view.

"Working late," she replied flatly. "What do you want?"

"I haven't seen him in about three days," House said. He gave up on looking into her home and brought his eyes to hers. "And you haven't been yourself."

"No?" Cuddy placed her hands on her hips. "Who have I been then?"

"Some tired bitchy woman," House answered. "You know that lady on-"

"House,_ what_-" she paused for emphasis, "do you want?"

House produced a chart from the inside of his coat. "Look this over?"

"Why?" Cuddy ignored the outstretched chart.

"'Cuz," House dropped his tone to mimic a bored teenager.

Cuddy snatched the chart and flipped it open. House tried to see into her home again. Cuddy scanned the chart over and then brought her eyes back up to House, brow furrowed.

"This isn't even your patient." She sighed and handed the chart back. "It's Wilson's."

"No wonder I was so confused." House took the chart from her. "Thanks, Doc."

"Goodnight, House." Cuddy shut her front door and quickly locked it.


	6. Catalyst: Chapter Six

**Well, some suspicions will be settled in this and more suspicions will be raised! I hope... anyway, thanks for all the feedback! I'm glad you're all liking this fic so far. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Cuddy made her way to the bedroom and shut the door. She locked it before turning around and glancing at each window, making sure the blinds were drawn. After looking them over, she walked to her bed and crawled under the sheets.

Within a few minutes, Cuddy was beginning to drift off even though she tried desperately to stay awake. She hadn't been sleeping well since the night of the break up with Neil, but it wasn't for the lack of trying. After that night, the disturbances began.

The sharp ringing cut through the partially lit bedroom and pulled Cuddy from her sleep. She groaned and picked up the receiver before slamming it down. Since the break up, she had been receiving phone calls just as she fell asleep or after a few minutes of sleeping. This happened all night, leaving Cuddy completely exhausted.

The number was unidentifiable on her caller ID and there was never anyone on the other end. However, Cuddy was quite certain it was Neil. But, she had no way to prove it and the simple task of removing her phone from her bedroom unnerved her in case someone, particularly Neil, were to suddenly appear. She was stuck in a nightmare.

As Cuddy began to drift off for the second time, the phone rang out. She grabbed the receiver harshly and held it to her ear.

"Leave me the fuck alone," she spat angrily into the receiver before hanging it up.

Cuddy was breathing heavily by this point due to her anger and fear. It worried her that Neil could see her, if it was Neil. However, she was convinced it was him. After all, working as a private investigator, he had the right tools and the means to hook up cameras in her home. It was also these thoughts which kept her awake.

* * *

"Good morning," Wilson turned the newspaper over in his hand as he looked up at Cuddy.

"Morning, Wilson," Cuddy mumbled and moved past him.

"Hey..." Wilson placed a hand on Cuddy's arm, stopping her. "You all right?

Cuddy looked from Wilson's hand to his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... not sleeping well."

"You look tired." Wilson nodded.

"I am." Cuddy drew her arm back, her patience on a short fuse.

"I'll get you a coffee," Wilson offered, trying his best to help and thinking that House may have been right about a break up.

"Thanks." Cuddy did her best to give Wilson a smile. "I would appreciate that. I'll be in my office."

Cuddy walked away from Wilson as he headed to get her a coffee. She tiredly made her way to her office, giving some muttered greetings to a few people along her way. One she was behind her closed door, she let out a sigh. She had a feeling her lack of sleep would make for a terribly long day.

As Cuddy crossed the room towards her desk, her shoe gave way, and she clutched onto the chair opposite her desk.

"Damn it," Cuddy cursed under her breath and checked out her shoe whose heel was missing. "Damn it!"

Cuddy slipped off her shoes and then took off her winter coat. She set her coat on the chair and picked up her shoes and the broken heel.

Sighing, she walked to the bookcase near the corner of her office and opened the bottom cabinets of the bookcase. She set her shoes on the shelf and pulled out the pair of sneakers she usually wore when she was in scrubs.

After slamming the cabinet doors closed, Cuddy slid the sneakers on before crossing the room and picking up her coat. She hung it on the coat rack in the corner of the room and then intercepted Wilson as he entered with a coffee.

"Here." Wilson offered the steaming beverage to her.

"Thanks." Cuddy took the paper cup and sipped from it appreciatively.

"I hope you have a good day," Wilson said.

"You, too," Cuddy replied.

Cuddy offered him a weak smile, which Wilson returned before letting himself out of her office.

* * *

Cuddy, several clipboards clutched to her chest, entered her office with her eyes closed as she tried to will her tiredness away. When she opened he eyes, she froze at the sight of a medium sized white box on her desk. She glanced around and then headed back out of her office. She stopped in front of her secretary's desk.

"What is that?" Cuddy asked as calmly as she could manage. Her patience had already depleted.

"What, Dr. Cuddy?" Margery looked up from her computer screen.

"The box on my desk." Cuddy wished she could drop the annoyed tone from her voice.

"Oh, that." Margery nodded. "A man dropped it off."

Cuddy pressed her lips together for a moment as she took in a breath. "Who?"

"A delivery man," Margery answered quickly. "He didn't say where he was from. I didn't think it was important, so..."

"Okay." Cuddy used the rest of her remaining energy to speak as calmly as possible. "Next time, get his name."

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy." Margery diverted her eyes and hurriedly busied herself with work.

Hoping that being alone in her office would cool her off, Cuddy entered and closed the door behind her. Clipboards still to her chest, she crossed her office and then set the clipboards down gently next to the box.

Cautiously, Cuddy looked over the white box before popping the lid. Her mouth fell open as she pulled out a pair of shoes that were the same make and color as the ones she broke that morning.

Her mouth going dry and her heart beginning to pound, Cuddy threw the shoes back into the box and jumped back. She looked around her office, desperately searching for the source that made her feel she was being watched at that very moment.

* * *

"Are you... _crying_?"

House stood in the doorway of Cuddy's office. Cuddy quickly swiped at the tear streaks on her face as she sat on her couch.

"Get out," Cuddy told House, refusing to look at him and wishing she hadn't let her secretary take an early lunch.

"You're crying!" House tried his best to hold back his smile as he accused.

"I'm glad it pleases you," Cuddy shot back, still not looking at him.

"Sex with Neil that bad, huh?" House asked, jamming the end of his cane into the floor.

"Shut up," Cuddy said, forcing herself to her feet and making her way over to her desk.

House began to follow her. "No, really, I'm curious because-"

"House." Cuddy stopped abruptly and turned. "My relationship with Neil is over."

"Oh?" House leaned in towards her.

Cuddy frowned. "Don't act so surprised."

"And you're losing sleep over it?" House noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Something like that," Cuddy muttered and moved past him, suddenly needing to flee his presence.

"Wait a second." House grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "What's going on?"

"It's..." She trailed off.

Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat, wanting to tell someone the problems that had emerged since her break up with Neil. House began to grow concerned and took a step closer to her.

"Bad break up?" House hid his worry with sarcasm. "Found out the hard way he was into S and M?"

Cuddy gave him a look and shook her head. "Forget it."

"No, wait." House stopped her again. "Did something happen?"

"I can't... _talk_ about it," Cuddy told him, giving a glance around her office. "Not... here."

House stared at her. "Then, _where_?"

Cuddy bit her lower lip. "The cafeteria."

"Why can't we talk here?" House asked. "Or is your new secretary becoming a little snoop?"

"I'll explain everything." Cuddy ignored his comment. "Meet me in the cafeteria in twenty."

House paused a moment in confusion and then gave a nod. "Okay."


	7. Catalyst: Chapter Seven

**Hi, guys! I just wanted to remind everyone that even though the chapters for Catalyst are winding down, the story is far from over. I sort of explained it in the first chapter A/N about the division of three sections. I just wanted to remind everyone that after chapter eight (the next chapter) is posted, Dangerous Liaisons will still continue, just with a different subtitle. Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

House joined Cuddy at a small table in the cafeteria. She was looking around anxiously as he seated himself, frowning.

"What the hell's going on?" House asked her. "It better be good. Do you know how many people almost took out a cripple? It's lunch rush, _Cuddy_. The place is packed."

"I know." Cuddy was still occupied with the rest of the room. "Although, I don't think it's bugged so-"

"Care to repeat that?" House leaned in. "Bugged?"

Cuddy let out a sigh and brought her eyes to House. "I think Neil's stalking me."

"I don't think it's stalking if it's his job as a P.I., Cuddy," House replied and massaged his thigh after it had been bumped into at least three times.

"I never _see_ him, but he's there." Cuddy paused. "I know I sound completely paranoid, but I'm sure he's bugged my office and he could have done the same to yours and Wilson's. He has _cameras_."

House removed his hand from his thigh. "Why would-"

"He was jealous of you," Cuddy cut him off and tried to stay focused on House and not on the fact that Neil could be listening to her conversation in the cafeteria.

"I think you're overreacting," House told her and pulled his Vicodin from his jacket pocket.

"I get phone calls all night so I can't sleep," Cuddy confided. "And no one is ever on the line."

House swallowed the pill and then placed the bottle back in his pocket. "Well, that is a little weird."

"He_ watches_ me," Cuddy whispered.

"Have you called the cops?" House asked, trying to determine if Cuddy was really overreacting or not.

"And tell them what?" Cuddy leaned back in her chair. "That I'm being stalked by a P.I. who never leaves a trail? I have no proof. Nothing. I mean, he did send me a new pair of shoes, but there was-"

"He what?" House cut her off

Cuddy let out a sigh and began to explain. "I broke a heel when I came in this morning and an hour later, there was a package with the _exact_ same pair of shoes. No note, just the shoes."

"That could have been anyone who sent them," House said.

Cuddy shook her head. "Not when I broke them alone in my office. I had to change into my sneakers."

House checked out her sneakers and then brought his eyes back up to her, frowning. "So, you told one of your girl-"

"I didn't," Cuddy insisted, becoming irritated that he didn't believe her.

House let out a sigh of his own. "I still think you're over-"

"You want to see for yourself?" Cuddy asked harshly. "Go to my house before I get home and hide in my closet and you will hear the phone ringing as I try-"

"You've gotta be kidding me." House drew his eyebrows together. "I'm not hiding in your _closet_."

"No one believes anything without proof." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest and diverted her eyes to the floor.

House eyed her up carefully. "You _really_ think you should be worried?"

"Yes," she answered him quietly.

House hesitated slightly. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

"What?" Cuddy looked to him. "House, I-"

"To get at least one good night's sleep." He shrugged.

"You're serious?" Cuddy stared at him.

"Sure," House answered. "And then I can brag that I serviced the Dean of Medicine in my home last night."

Cuddy debated refusing for that comment alone. But, her exhaustion and the thought of actually sleeping in a place she felt safe outweighed the possible future blackmail and snide comments from House. Cuddy felt that if she had one night of sleep that maybe she could get her mind clear about this problem and work on fixing it.

She gave House a nod. "Thank you."

* * *

House was awake. His thoughts were on her, of course. After changing her mind several times, Cuddy ultimately ended up at House's apartment. He set her up with blankets and pillows on the couch and left her there for the night. Now, he was listening intently, attempting to determine if he heard her moving about or if it was his imagination. 

"Cuddy?" House asked, knowing he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

The door creaked open as Cuddy pushed it lightly with her fingers. "It's... I keep hearing noises." Cuddy stepped into the room, shaking her head slightly. "God, this is so embarrassing."

"No, come here," House's roughened voice spoke from the bed as he slid over.

"I don't need a spot in your bed." Cuddy entered more, blankets and a pillow in her arms. "I can sleep on the floor, it's fine."

"Who said I was giving you a spot in my bed?" House turned in her direction, glad he was putting his weight on his good thigh.

"Okay." Cuddy dropped her armful to the floor. "Good."

"Get in the bed," House told her.

"No, House, it's fine," Cuddy replied.

"Get in the bed," House insisted.

Cuddy looked longingly at the empty space beside the groggy House. She took in a breath and picked up her pillow. Still uncertain, she climbed into bed alongside of House and scooted under the covers.

Cuddy mirrored him and turned on to her side in his direction. She smiled slightly, noting the tiredness in his eyes and the messiness of his hair.

"I'm really sorry," Cuddy told him and had to force herself to keep from crying. She was ashamed enough as it was and she was quite certain tears wouldn't make it any better for herself.

"It's fine." House lowered the tone of his voice in an attempt to calm her.

"No, it's not." She shook her head against the pillow.

"I think you should go to the police tomorrow," House told her.

"What would I say?" Cuddy asked, her eyes feeling heavy. "They'd all think I'm paranoid."

"If it's getting to you this much, it's a problem," House stated simply.

"I guess," Cuddy agreed, but she was still unsure.

House held back a yawn. "You haven't seen him since the break up, right?"

Cuddy nodded. "Right."

"Well, if I see him, I'm going to make sure I'm not the only one with a limp," House said.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "House."

Not being able to hold back her own yawn, Cuddy closed her eyes and rested against her pillow. House watched her, studying her face. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and serious.

"Did he threaten you?"

Cuddy forced her eyes back open and looked at him. She shook her head slightly. "No... not yet, at least."

"Yeah," House gave a short nod, but wished Cuddy's answer was a bit more confident. "Night."

Cuddy's eyes were already shut again and she was close to sleep. "G'night."

* * *

Cuddy's heels clicked as she hurried down the hallway in House's apartment. She was fastening her coat and stopped in the living room. House looked to her as he stood, balancing without his cane, next to the coffee table. He held a mug of coffee in his hand. 

"I need to get a change of clothes," Cuddy told him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" House took a sip from the mug.

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" House asked.

"Yes, thanks." Cuddy did her best to give him a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Yep," House replied and took another sip.

* * *

Cuddy entered her home and peered around carefully. It was upsetting to her that she was still slightly frightened to be in her home even in the daytime. She walked down the hall to her bedroom, wanting to change as quickly as possible so she could leave. 

Once she had changed into fresh clothes, she slipped on her heels and headed back down her hallway. Cuddy drew back quickly and let out a cry as Neil stepped out from the living room. He smiled at her.

"Good morning," Neil greeted.

"Get out of my house." Cuddy stared at him coldly.

"Did you have a fun night with Dr. House?" Neil asked quite calmly.

Cuddy's coldness was replaced with fear. "How did you know-"

"I see everything, Lisa," Neil cut her off, dropping his act.

"I'm calling the police," Cuddy told him, hoping a threat would get Neil to leave.

Cuddy moved toward her living room, but Neil had his hands on her in an instant. He shoved her harshly against the wall, nearly knocking the wind out of her. One of Neil's hands tightened around Cuddy's throat as the other roamed down her body.

"I don't think they'd help you very much," Neil said. "I've got a lot of friends there."

Cuddy couldn't breathe and wondered if today was the day she was going to die. She thought of House and the guilt he would feel for not insisting on accompanying her. She thought of her sister and her parents, and the buzz that would take place at the hospital when they found out the Dean of Medicine was murdered in her own home.

Those thoughts suddenly made Cuddy fight against Neil. She brought her elbow over his arm and jammed it down as hard as she could in an attempt to break his grasp on her neck. Neil loosened his grip enough for Cuddy to throw her weight against him and shove him off of her.

Cuddy ran for her bedroom and almost made it when Neil's arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her back before throwing her to the hardwood floor. Cuddy attempted to scramble to her feet as Neil put his hands on her again. He pulled her up and threw her back into the wall.

This time, Neil used both hands and wrapped them around Cuddy's neck. He pressed his thumbs against her soft skin and her airway was cut off. Cuddy scratched Neil's hands and tried to pry them away, but he didn't let up.

"Just think about this, Lisa," Neil began calmly. "I follow people for a living. I trail people who want to remain lost, but I manage to find them because I know my job. I know all the tricks. And if I can find people so easily, imagine what I can do to make someone disappear."

Neil released his grip and threw her back to the floor before storming out. Cuddy brought her hands to her throat and attempted to regulate her breathing as her vision came back into focus. She stared at the open front door as it sent a cold air into her home and she wondered if anyone would believe her now.


	8. Catalyst: Chapter Eight

**Okay, guys, this is the last of Catalyst. The next part of this story is called Bluebirds Fly. Stay tuned and enjoy. :o)**

* * *

House stepped in line behind Cuddy, following her through the Clinic and into the lobby. She maneuvered around a few nurses and several visitors as she made her way to the staircase. House sidestepped her quickly and then moved in front of her, causing her to jump in surprise before coming to a stop.

"Have you been avoiding me?" House asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Cuddy looked up at him before bringing her head back down and passing him. "House, I'm busy."

"We sleep together and then you give me the cold shoulder." He turned and followed after her, knowing she _had_ been avoiding him and this _wasn't_ going to be easy.

Cuddy stopped a few feet from the door to the staircase. She figured it would be best to try and pacify. She faced him and narrowed her eyes. "You've already started the rumor, I presume. Too bad you've tried that one so many times you've become the boy who cried wolf."

"At least you're back on your verbal toes since you've gotten some sleep," House replied.

"Yeah." Cuddy began to turn away. "Now, I have some-"

"Did you call the police?" House asked loudly, causing several stares to come their way.

Cuddy winced at his voice and stood grounded, giving him a profile view. She tried to act as if she wasn't addressing him after his outburst. "House. I'm going there after work. I don't want to call them here."

"Why won't you face me?" He eyed her up carefully.

"What?" She turned her head in his direction, but couldn't hold his eye contact.

House limped towards her. "Something happened."

"No." Cuddy directed her gaze downward and headed for the staircase again. "I just have so much to do and the energy to actually do it, so..."

House reached out and took her by the arm. He swung her around to face him. "Can you stand still for a minute?"

"No," she shot back and pulled her arm away.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" House stared at her.

Cuddy placed her hand on the door to the staircase. "Nothing."

"Cuddy." House grabbed her again, stopping her.

"Let go of me." Cuddy turned and told him through gritted teeth, her eyes locked with his.

"Are you going to cry?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy spat back.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He was trying to draw the truth out since he was having a bad feeling about her avoidance.

"No," she replied.

House pointed a finger toward the side of her neck. "You have bruises on-"

"It's nothing," Cuddy cut him off quickly. "It's just... shadows."

"How do you know what I'm referring to?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"House, I'm busy!" She snapped and forced the door to the staircase open. "Leave me alone."

* * *

Cuddy stepped out into the darkness and her eyes scanned the area, searching for any indication that something was out of place. She regretted walking out alone, but she figured asking a security guard to escort her would raise eyebrows and she wanted as little people to know about this as possible.

She gripped her purse tighter and continued her journey to her car. Her next stop was the police station and her stomach was fluttering as she thought about filing a complaint against Neil. He scared her earlier this morning, but she came to the conclusion that reporting his assault would be better than letting it go unsaid.

Keys in her hand and picking up her pace, she almost wished she had confided in House. She wished she had asked him to accompany her. However, Cuddy felt guilty over the fact that she had stayed at his place last night, and requesting his accompaniment would simply be asking too much of him.

She wasn't aware that someone was behind her until she went to step off the sidewalk and an arm came around her abdomen. Letting out a cry that was quickly muffled by a leather glove, Cuddy was yanked backward from the sidewalk and towards the building.

Feet flailing, she attempted to break free from her captor. She looked about wildly, hoping someone would see her, especially since he was dragging her toward the trees and shrubs surrounding the hospital. It wasn't until her stocking clad foot melted the snow on the grass that she realized she lost one of her shoes.

Somehow in her attempt to break free from her captor, Cuddy was able to sack him in the head with her purse. As she turned from him, he clutched on to her purse and yanked it towards him, pulling her back as well. She dropped the purse and attempted to run, but her unprotected foot slid across the wet snow, stalling her.

"Help!" Cuddy screamed out, her voice echoing back to her.

She didn't have time to get another word out before she was given a blow to the side of her head and knocked into the snow. Without wasting time, his strong arms grabbed her and pulled her up, dragging her toward the parking lot this time.

Cuddy was still reeling from the blow and hoped to remain conscious. Her stocking had a hole in it and her bare foot was freezing against the black asphalt. When he suddenly stopped, Cuddy attempted to break free again, but his grasp was tight and she was dizzy.

A car door opened and she was shoved into a backseat, hitting her head on the way in. The door slammed shut behind her and he hurriedly climbed into the driver's side of the car. Cuddy noted her other shoe was now gone as she kicked at the door.

Once the indoor car light went off, he reached between the seats toward her. Cuddy cried out and attempted to edge away from him as she reached for the door. It was locked. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him.

A cloth was placed over her mouth and Cuddy had no choice but to breathe in from the almost sweet smelling fabric. As he tightly held the cloth over her nose and mouth, the room started to spin. Cuddy closed her eyes against it, realizing what the drug was. In the moment before giving way to unconsciousness, she wondered if this really was the day she was going to die.

* * *

Ten minutes later and the air slightly colder, Cameron made her way out of the hospital. She waited patiently on the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. As her breath condensed around her, she spotted a single shoe lying on the sidewalk.

Curious and bored, Cameron walked over to the black pump and used her boot to turn it upright. She looked it over for a moment before bending down and picking it up.

"Allison... what are you doing?"

Cameron turned and smiled at Chase, who was making his way toward her and rubbing his hands together against the cold. Cameron held up the item in her hand.

"I found a shoe," she told him.

"So?" Chase jammed his hands into his pockets.

"So it's a Jimmy Choo," Cameron replied as if it was obvious.

"And?" Chase expected something more.

"No one loses a Jimmy Choo," Cameron shook her head, awe clear in her voice.

"Apparently someone did." Chase indicated the pump.

"I should put up a found poster." Cameron gave an affirmative nod.

Chase stared at her, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Over a shoe."

"A Jimmy Choo!" Cameron exclaimed and pointed to the Jimmy Choo label inside of the shoe.

"Okay." Chase stretched the word out, still not understanding the importance of the one black pump.

"If I lost a Jimmy Choo, I'd hope someone would return it to me." Cameron gave a small shrug.

"Stop saying Jimmy Choo." Chase shook his head slightly, tired of the fuss.

"But, it's a _Jimmy Choo_," Cameron whined, but then dropped the act.

Chase raised his eyebrows. "So I've heard."

"Come on. We can go."

Cameron led the way towards Chase's car. Chase stared after her a moment before catching up to her side.

"You're taking the shoe?" he asked.

"I'm going to return it to whoever it belongs to," Cameron replied. "Besides, what would I do with one Jimmy Choo?"

Cameron held up the shoe with a roll of her eyes. She gave Chase a smile which he returned.

"Come here."

Chase put his arm around her and she leaned into him. They walked together toward his car in the parking lot, completely unaware that the matching black Jimmy Choo pump was resting on its side roughly forty feet away.


	9. Bluebirds Fly: Chapter One

**Warning:** Takes place in Season Four. Some spoilers for the new team in later chapters. Also, there will be some graphic content. I will give specific warning for that particular chapter, but just be on alert, guys.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the second chunk in this series. There will also be another chunk at the end of Bluebirds Fly. I'll reveal that title in time. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!!

* * *

Wilson looked up from his desk as House entered and slammed the door shut. He limped his way over to the couch and sat down. He stared at Wilson, who looked back at him expectantly. After a minute, Wilson gave a shrug.

"Any word on Cuddy?" he asked House. It was mid afternoon and no one had seen or heard from Cuddy since the previous night.

"No, but I think she was taken," House said.

"You mean, like, kidnapped?" Wilson stared at House with uncertainty.

House gave a slight shrug. "Kidnapped, abducted, grabbed, snagged against her will..."

"Are you joking?" Wilson didn't find humor in House's words.

House paused slightly, a seriousness coming over his face. "No."

"Why do you think she was kidnapped?" Wilson asked, wondering if there was truth to House's suspicions.

"She has, almost probably, a stalker," House said, playing it off as nonchalant so his worry didn't come through.

Wilson raised doubtful eyebrows. "She told you that?"

"Yes," House answered.

"Did you," Wilson leaned forward in his chair, "_mention_ it to anyone?"

"No," House replied simply.

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "House-"

House rolled his eyes. "I called the cops and they gave me some bullshit about a time frame before reporting a missing person and if there's no apparent foul play, there's nothing they can do as of right now."

"Did you tell them you suspected she was being stalked?" Wilson asked.

"No, slipped my mind," House's words dripped with sarcasm. He let out a sigh. "They brushed it off and said they'd check things out. Which means they're going to do absolutely nothing."

"Maybe they're right." Wilson gave a shrug. "Cuddy's missed some days before."

"She always calls," House replied.

"Could be sick again," Wilson guessed.

House's eyebrows drew together. "She wasn't sick the first time. And her car's in the parking lot."

"Maybe she _was_ sick and got a ride home," Wilson tried.

"No answer at home," House said.

"House, why don't you just let the police worry about it, okay?" Wilson was annoyed that House seemed to have a response to every logical explanation he gave. "I'm sure she's fine."

House stood from his seat on the couch and moved to the door. Wilson turned back to the paperwork on his desk. House paused at the door and turned.

"He attacked her."

Wilson raised his head. "What?"

"Neil." House took a step towards Wilson's desk. "He attacked her yesterday morning."

Wilson shook his head. "Of course this is about Neil. I don't-"

"She was all teary eyed and there were bruises," House explained. "She wouldn't admit it, but-"

"And you told the cops this?" Wilson asked. "What did they say?"

"They said it was speculation and possible slander since she wasn't there to prove her injuries," House said with bitterness over the response he received from the police. "I saw the bruises."

"Maybe you _thought_ you saw bruises," Wilson replied. "Lisa knows how to take care of herself. I doubt she would get attacked by this man and not call the authorities. I can't believe you're this worked up about it."

"You should be too." House reached for the door handle and yanked the door open.

"House," Wilson tried to get him to stay and possibly cool off, but it didn't work and House stormed away.

* * *

She awoke in a cold darkness and shivered against it as goosebumps raised over her flesh. Panic arose in her chest as she realized she couldn't identify her location. Then, she remembered the events that had occurred and she suddenly felt nauseous. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she painfully sat up and examined the space she was in.

Squinting slightly, she realized that she couldn't determine how large the room was, but only that it was concrete. She was unable to see anything that indicated there was a door or even furniture. A clanking sound began somewhere above her, causing her to freeze and stare upwards, but she was unsure of what was causing it.

The clanking stopped as fast as it had started. There were several loud bangs and the sound of metal on metal before it became quiet again. She was breathing heavily by this point, uncertain of what was to come next. Another bang sounded, causing her to jump, and a large square of light appeared in the ceiling a few feet over from where she sat.

She shielded her eyes against the bright light and wanted to stand, but she was too frightened in this new environment to have the courage to do so. A rope ladder with wooden rungs dropped down from the square in the ceiling. Her body tensed and she lowered herself to the floor, feigning sleep as a body descended.

Each approaching footstep caused the knot in her stomach to grow and twist. Suddenly, her shirt was yanked from her body. She barely had a chance to fight as her undershirt was removed as well. As two hands grabbed at her skirt, she placed her hands on top of them.

"You're awake," the voice that hurt to recognize spoke with slight humor.

"Don't." She opened her eyes and they met with Neil's.

Neil smiled and pulled hard at her skirt, ripping it as he removed it from her body. Her stockings were already gone. The only thing left was her underwear. Forcing herself to the sitting position, she self consciously and protectively placed her arms over her bra.

"I'm not going to touch you." Neil chuckled. "Not _now_ anyway. I just want you to feel vulnerable. To know who's in charge. There's a toilet in the corner of the room. Here."

Neil chucked a roll of toilet paper at her. It hit her leg and bounced before rolling away and leaving a small trail of toilet paper following it. She tore her eyes from the roll and looked to Neil.

"That may be all you get so use it wisely," he told her. "I'll be back later."

Fright kept her from saying anything to him in return. Neil gave a short nod before turning from her and going up the ladder. She watched as he tugged the ladder up with him. She then looked to the corner of the room where an old, dirty toilet sat.

That was the last view she had before the square of light was gone with a thud and several quick bangs. She looked to the ceiling where the light had been and then brought her eyes downward. Her bottom lip quivering, Cuddy placed her face within her palms and began to cry.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cameron stood just in front of the door in House's office, staring cautiously at him as he tore apart his office.

"Nothing," he told her before practically knocking his bookcase over as he examined the tight area behind it.

"Are you looking for something?" Cameron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," House spat back and released his grip from the bookcase. He moved back to his desk and stared at the open drawers.

"I was talking to Wilson earlier and he mentioned that you thought Dr. Cuddy was abducted." Cameron stared at him uneasily.

"Yeah," House answered and then lifted his telephone and looked at the underside of it.

"Why would you think that?" Cameron's eyebrows drew together at House's strange behavior.

House let the phone drop back down to his desk, the receiver falling off to the side. He looked up at Cameron. "Why do you care?"

"I... found this shoe on the sidewalk last night." Cameron moved her arm from behind back and displayed the shoe. "It could be hers."

Cameron crossed the room, offering the black pump to House. He took it from her and looked it over, knowing it was Cuddy's. Still holding onto the shoe, he picked up his cane with his free hand.

"Show me where you found it," House commanded as he moved around his desk.

"It's hers?" Cameron stood grounded, slightly frightened.

"Now." House headed for the door.

"We should call the police," Cameron told him as she took a few steps after him.

House stopped and faced her. "Tried that already. Let's go."

* * *

"It was right here?" House asked as he stood next to the spot on the sidewalk that Cameron had indicated as the place where she found the shoe.

"Roughly," Cameron answered him.

House looked around the surrounding area, examining the ground. He studied the disturbed snow next to the sidewalk and tried to determine if any of the footprints were barefoot, but he couldn't be sure. However, during his scan of the area, he spotted a glistening object in the snow.

"House?"

Hurriedly making his way through the snow, House slipped and almost fell. Cameron steadied him and then followed him to the car keys resting in the snow. She reached for them, but House swung his cane out in front of her, preventing her from picking them up.

"Crime scene," House said.

"We don't even know if there was a crime," Cameron replied.

House lifted his cane and pointed to something a few feet away. Cameron's eyes followed his indicated direction and her eyebrows drew together in concern. Just under a bush was a black purse with half of its contents spilled out.

"I think we better give the cops another little phone call," House told her.

He turned from the scene and scanned over the parking lot as if it would tell him the answers to his questions. Cameron nodded in response to him, unable to voice a reply. She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.


	10. Bluebirds Fly: Chapter Two

**Hey! Thank you guys all so much for the AWESOME reviews. I love you all to pieces! Enjoy the next chapter. :oD**

* * *

"Here." Neil set a plate down on the concrete floor. "It's a cheese sandwich."

Cuddy stared at the sandwich as she sat on the floor, refusing to look up at Neil. He began to walk around her, Cuddy's eyes now following his shoes.

"I didn't poison it," he told her.

Pushing the plate away defiantly, Cuddy decided to look at him and glare. Neil stopped next to her and leaned down toward her face.

"You don't want it?" Neil asked. "Fine."

Neil picked up the plate and whipped it at the wall. Cuddy jumped at the sound of the plate shattering. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from crying.

"You were suppose to take me back, you know," Neil said calmly, which disturbed Cuddy more than if he had yelled at her.

Cuddy glared even though her bottom lip quivered slightly. "Take you back? You're crazy."

Neil stared down at her before raising his arm and slapping her hard across the face. Cuddy placed a hand to the cold floor to keep from falling over as her other hand raised to her stinging cheek.

"I'm not crazy." Neil moved away into the shadows. "I have a career, a house, nice car. I have everything."

"...Except?" She asked quietly, wishing she didn't as tears fell from her eyes.

"You're smart." Neil smirked. "That's what I like about you the most. You know there's more to come. Not like some of the others."

"Others." Cuddy tried to make him out through the darkness.

"Let's not think about that," Neil quickly tried to move on. "Let's talk about how I have everything... except you."

Neil passed through the light underneath the square in the ceiling. He made his way over to her and stopped. Cuddy stared up at him, her breath caught in her throat.

"How many times have you said those words to someone else?" she asked him.

"We're not focusing on them, Lisa." Neil gave her a smile.

"How many women have you kidnapped?" Cuddy couldn't control the panic in her voice. She covered her chest and clutched onto her upper arms with cold hands.

"A few." Neil cocked his head to the side. "Satisfied now? Will you drop it?"

"What did you do to them?" It took all of her courage to ask this.

"Let's just say..." Neil paused and leaned down to her. "They're still missing."

Neil smirked and took Cuddy's chin in his hand. He forced her into a kiss before finally letting her go. Cuddy drew back and shut her eyes. Neil's smile grew and he let himself out of the room, pulling the ladder up with him before shutting Cuddy in darkness again.

* * *

The television lit the dark break room. House sat on the couch, staring numbly, not really focused on the images on the screen. 

"Doctor Lisa Cuddy, Hospital Administrator and Dean of Medicine at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, disappeared late last night," the voice of the news reporter filled the room. "Authorities have several theories and a few leads, but are not giving any further details. Tonight, we have Kevin McCline reporting outside of the hospital. Kevin?"

"'Evening, Margaret," the reporter stood just outside of the too familiar territory. "I'm standing in the very spot where the alleged abduction took place. From here, you can see the markers identifying where evidence was found. I have Mitch Henry here with me from the Princeton Borough Police Department. Mitch, can you give us any details?"

"Well, Kevin, as you said, there-"

Click.

The television went off and House tossed the remote aside. The light was flicked on. House looked toward the doorway where Wilson stood.

"What do you think?" Wilson asked, nodding toward the television.

"'Bout what?" House wondered how long Wilson had been standing by the door.

"You still think Neil did it?" Wilson stepped further into the room.

"I_ know_ he did," House insisted.

Wilson moved around the couch and looked down at House. "What did the police say?"

"They said they talked to him, but didn't charge him with anything." House returned to staring at the television.

Wilson placed his hands on his hips and gave a shrug."What if it _wasn't_ Neil, House?"

That brought House's gaze back to Wilson. "Who the hell else would it be?"

"I don't know, but we met Neil and he seemed like a nice guy," Wilson replied.

"The nice ones are always hiding something," House returned bitterly. "For example, oh, I don't know, a kidnapped Dean of Medicine perhaps."

"What if you're wrong?" Wilson asked, wanting to look out for House after doing a poor job of it for Cuddy.

"How often am I wrong?" House stood to his feet with the use of his cane and moved around the couch.

"Well, the police think you are." Wilson followed after House. "Are you saying you know their job better than they do?"

House stopped and faced Wilson. "All I know is that Cuddy is missing and that bastard knows exactly where she is."

"Dr. Wilson, I was..." Cameron was halfway through the doorway, her hand on the knob, when she saw he was in the middle of a conversation with House. "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's all right," Wilson told her.

"Yeah, Cameron, we were just talking about Dr. Cuddy," House said to her. "That's all. Wilson, here, thinks he knows what's going on."

Wilson turned and raised an accusing finger. "No, House, you're the one who-"

"What do _you_ think?" House cut him off and directed his question to Cameron.

"I... um, I don't..." Cameron flustered. "I don't know what to think. I mean, it's... pretty scary. I found her shoe. I keep thinking that maybe if I left a bit earlier, I could have-"

"Oh, quit the guilt, Cameron," House jumped in. "Is everything always about you?"

"No, I..." Cameron looked away from House. "I was just saying-"

"Don't take your frustrations out on her, House," Wilson warned with a glare.

"Frustrations?" House repeated, looking to Wilson. "You think I'm frustrated over the fact that Cuddy's going to die because no one is listening to the man who is right?"

"They already talked to Neil because of your suspicions," Wilson replied. "What more do you want them to do?"

"Find her," House emphasized harshly. "Apparently, I'm the only one who cares-"

"Oh, don't even go there, House," Wilson cut him off with matching harshness. "You know I care about Lisa as much as you do."

"I'm going to-" Cameron began weakly.

"Yeah, you show it." House directed his words to Wilson, not even hearing Cameron.

"I can't stop everything and just sit and worry all day like you," Wilson said. "I'm trying to work so I don't have to think about what could have happened. Don't make yourself out to be the victim in this."

"You're right." House gave a nod. "She is. Especially when she turns up dead."

"House!" Cameron exclaimed, bringing attention to herself. "Don't say things like-"

"Oh? You're still here?" House snapped at Cameron. "Maybe you should go monitor the entrance of the hospital in case any other lunatics feel like kidnapping the female staff. A little faster and I'm sure you'll nab him this time."

Cameron clenched her jaw and swallowed the hatred for House rising in her throat. She looked to Wilson.

"I need to see you when you get the chance." Cameron told him quietly and left the room.

Wilson looked to House, a mixture of shock and anger on his face. "Did you need to make her feel even worse about-"

"Oh, she'll get over it." House rolled his eyes.

"Unless Lisa turns up dead as you insist," Wilson shot back.

"I'm not the bad guy here," House replied defensively. "Neil is the one-"

"I can't listen to you anymore." Wilson shook his head and raised a forfeiting hand as he made his way to the door. "I'll... see you later."

"Coward," House spat.

Wilson turned. "Excuse me?"

"You're a coward," House accused. "You know as well as I do that Cuddy would never fabricate a story about Neil stalking her. You just can't admit it. You can't admit that you didn't know because she didn't confide in you."

"Then, why didn't she get help?" Wilson asked. "If what you're saying is true, Lisa would have-"

"Right, because a bitch like Cuddy never gets scared," House cut him off.

Silence filled the room. Wilson directed his gaze to the ground while House watched him. Wilson swallowed hard and opened the door.

"I have to go speak with Cameron," he said, not looking at House.

Wilson left, making sure the door was closed behind him. House stood a moment, limped around the couch, and seated himself. He lifted the television remote and threw it, watching as it hit the television before landing in two separate pieces on the floor.


	11. Bluebirds Fly: Chapter Three

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the feedback and comments! You know, I usually find myself saying thank you out loud after I read the comments and then I'm like "wow, Jill, you're lame for saying thanks out loud." But, that just shows how much I love your comments!! You're all awesome. Enjoy the next chapter!!**

* * *

House stared at the crowd gathered around the hospital. He frowned at the sight of the flowers lying on the snow. As far as he chose to believe, Cuddy wasn't dead and these sad displays made him angry. Especially since he was certain he knew who the culprit was.

As he left the hospital for the night, House recognized Cuddy's parents from a picture he always found himself staring at in Cuddy's office. The couple was speaking with a police officer as they prepared to address the television cameras in a plea over their daughter's safe return.

Limping slowly, House made his way over to the sizable crowd. He lingered on the outskirts, watching as the camera man cued Cuddy's parents. As Cuddy's father started his speech, House forced his way through the crowd, knocking into people with his body and his cane. He pushed past several crew members and stepped in front of the cameras.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy's father asked him.

"I'm telling you who has your daughter," House replied. "Neil Perkins. He works as a private investigator and your daughter claimed he was stalking her."

"What?" Mrs. Cuddy wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"The cops suspect foul play and he's why," House told her.

A police officer approached. "Turn those cameras off." He grabbed House by the arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Telling someone who cares what's going on," House spat.

"You're lucky they weren't on a live news feed," the officer said.

"Is what he's saying true?" Mr. Cuddy asked the officer. "Was my daughter being stalked?"

"We had no formal complaints," the officer held up a reassuring hand. "We talked with Neil and-"

"He's one of you," Mrs. Cuddy jumped into the conversation. "Of course you'd protect one of your own."

"Dr. House, what do you know about Dr. Cuddy being stalked?" a young man, with a notepad poised, stepped in.

"What kind of relationship did Detective Perkins and Dr. Cuddy have?" a woman held out a tape recorder.

"Enough of this," the police officer raised his voice. "Dr. House has been known to stir up trouble due to his nature and the mere fact that he is sedated most days because of his prescription pain medication. We, at the Princeton Borough Police Department, are looking at every possible suspect which may or may not include Neil Perkins."

The officer drew House away from the crowd. He lowered his voice and looked over House's shoulder to make sure they were not being overheard.

"We all know about the battle between you and Tritter," the officer said. "Don't think about messing with us or this case, understand?"

"Blaming me for your failings doesn't make them go away," House replied. "When she winds up dead because of your dear ol' Neil, remember that I was _always_ right."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Neil opened his front door and stared at the man on his porch. 

"Where is she?" House demanded, his eyes locked with Neil's.

"Are you trying to scare me, Dr. House?" Neil asked and folded his arms across his chest. "Didn't you do enough by accusing me of kidnapping her to a bunch of news crews? The police were a little pissed about that because it made them seem like they weren't doing their job."

"I don't care about them," House said.

"Of course you don't," Neil replied. "You do care about yourself, though, don't you? I can sue you for libel."

"Go ahead," House told him. "Although, it may not matter since you'll be in jail on kidnapping charges."

"You are completely in over your head, _Doctor_ House," Neil shook his head. "I'm trying to help _find_ her."

House gave a shrug. "Guess it's not that hard since you know where you're keeping her."

"Get off my property," Neil commanded.

House leaned in closer to Neil. "You're not the only one with connections, Perkins."

Neil raised his eyebrows. "Are you threatening me?"

House gave another shrug. "That's what it sounds like, but it's up to your interpret-"

Neil clocked House in the jaw. House stumbled backward at the force of the punch. He rubbed his tongue over the split in his bottom lip. House locked eyes again with Neil.

"Just because I have a cane, it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," House spat.

"Just because I'm looking for her, it doesn't mean she'll ever be found." The menace in Neil's voice caused a burning to start in the pit of House's stomach.

Neil shook his head and shut the door in House's face. He turned the porch light off, leaving House in the dark.

* * *

"Your boyfriend was here..." Neil approached the figure in the fetal position on the floor. "Not talking to me?" He waited for a reaction, but didn't receive one. "Okay, fine. We can do it your way." 

Neil grabbed Cuddy by the arms and dragged her over the concrete floor to a darker place in the room. Cuddy let out a cry of pain as her legs scraped across the concrete. Just as she was sure she gained enough ground with her feet to stand, Neil dropped her.

Cuddy landed hard with a thud. Neil seated himself on her chest, expelling the air from her right lung. He stretched her arm out between his legs. Cuddy attempted not to cry out again at the pressure of his body on hers.

"Did I ever explain to you how to remove blood stains from concrete?" Neil asked her.

Tears streamed down Cuddy's face as she heard the sharp click of what she could only assume was Neil's Swiss army knife. She let out a whimper as the sharp teeth of the wood saw attachment pressed down into the soft flesh of her forearm.

"No?" Neil continued on when she didn't respond. "First, you have to wet the stain with water."

Neil applied more pressure and Cuddy whimpered again. A smirk formed across Neil's face. He began to draw a small amount of blood.

"Then, you want to put a layer of sodium peroxide powder over it." He gave a shrug. "It's really simple, actually."

Cuddy's arm was beginning to go numb as Neil cut off her circulation with his weight. He wanted to tear at her flesh, spill her blood on the floor, but decided it wasn't the right time. Neil removed the wood saw attachment from Cuddy's arm and closed his Swiss army knife.

He rose to his feet and took a step away from Cuddy. She drew her arm into her, covering the pin hole marks with her hand.

"After you let the sodium peroxide sit, you simply wash it away with water and then get some vinegar to neutralize the alkaline and you're finished," Neil completed his instructions. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Neil watched her for a moment before turning and heading for the ladder. Cuddy raised herself up and glared at his backside.

"No," she answered his question bitterly.

"What?" Neil spun around and Cuddy cowered back. "You have enough confidence to speak when my back is turned, but now," Neil approached her and took hold of her chin in his hand, "you're pathetic and weak."

Neil shoved her to the floor. He forced her down and straddled himself on top of her. She tried to push him off, but knew that it was ultimately useless.

"You think you're so tough," Neil pushed her arms over her head. "If your boyfriend could see you now."

"He's not my boyfriend," Cuddy spat back.

"Found your voice, huh?" Neil asked and slapped her across the face. "Because of your boyfriend?" He hit her again. "Whore." And again. "Dating someone when you're already taken."

Neil hit her twice more as Cuddy gave up on protecting herself against him. He raised his hand, ready to strike again when he realized the blood on it wasn't his. Staring down at the blood on Cuddy's face, Neil gently lowered his hand and stroked her cheek.

Cuddy flinched from his touch and shut her eyes against the sickness she was feeling. Neil let his hand trail down her cheek, over her clavicle, between her breasts. He stopped there and ran his thumb over the fabric of Cuddy's bra while she let out a whimper.

Neil continued his hand down as Cuddy tried not to swallow too much of the blood pooling from the broken skin on her bottom lip. Neil scooted back onto Cuddy's thighs, causing her to let out a cry of pain. He ignored her and moved his hand lower. Cuddy shuddered as his hand crossed over her belly button.

"Don't." Cuddy breathed as Neil's hand skimmed the top of her underwear.

"Easy." Neil lightly trailed his fingers over the fabric before bringing his hand down between her legs as he continued to scoot back, causing even more pain on her legs. "I'm not going to rape you, Lisa. Not now. That will only happen right before I kill you. It will ensure you to know what will be coming next."

Neil stopped and crawled back up over her. Cuddy shuddered again as he bent towards her forehead and planted one soft kiss. Neil raised himself to his feet and stepped away from her. He chuckled softly as he left her alone with the cold concrete.


	12. Bluebirds Fly: Chapter Four

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for your awesome, fun, and exciting comments! I truly enjoy them. Hope you like this chapter:o)**

* * *

House looked up as Wilson entered his office. He quickly returned to unpacking his backpack. Wilson crossed to the desk, but stopped short, keeping his distance.

"What happened to your lip?" he asked, staring at the red welt on his friend's bottom lip.

House gave Wilson a glance. "Bar fight."

Wilson let silence fall between them. He continued to watch House as he finished unpacking his backpack and set it to the floor.

"What did Lisa _tell_ you?" Wilson asked.

"Get in the Clinic." House shrugged. "Stop staring at my ass. Do you want me to file a sexual harassment-"

"About the stalking," Wilson cut in.

"Oh, of _course_ that's what you meant," House replied. "She told me she thought Neil was stalking her."

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "And she convinced you?"

"Eighty five percent until she showed up with the bruises." House swiped up his cane from where it rested against his desk. "That boosted it to a hundred and ten."

"I heard about your stunt outside yesterday," Wilson said.

"That wasn't me." House moved around Wilson and began towards the door. "Must have been someone else."

"Another doctor with a cane?" Wilson asked.

"Okay, you got me," House called over his shoulder.

"I'm worried," Wilson admitted. "Did the police do anything else?"

House stopped and let out a quiet sigh. He turned around and made his way back to Wilson. "Had to. Everyone heard my accusations and if the police did nothing, they could be held responsible when she turns up dead."

Wilson shook his head. "House, don't-"

"Neil let them take a look around his home, the confident bastard," House informed Wilson, cutting him off.

"Did they find anything?" Wilson swallowed hard.

"I don't know." House shrugged. "Guess not."

Wilson placed his hands to his hips. "Where do you think she is?"

"Honestly?" House kept his eyes on his friend, checking to see if Wilson really did want the truth.

Wilson sighed. "Are you ever anything but?"

"In a deep ditch or a deeper body of water," House answered the question.

Wilson frowned. "You don't think she could still be-"

"No," House interrupted. "We're on day two. Odds aren't good. No point in giving ourselves false hope."

"Guess you should already start preparing the burial." Wilson raised his eyebrows in surprise over House's pessimism.

"If there isn't a body, there isn't a burial," House replied.

"I was being-" Wilson shook his head. "Never mind."

"Dr. House?"

House prepared himself to snap at Cameron, but stopped when he realized it wasn't Cameron in the doorway, but Thirteen. She extended a chart.

"We have a patient," she told him.

"Since when?" House snapped.

"Ten minutes ago," Thirteen answered him.

House looked to the conference room where Kutner and Taub were seated. They both looked away as if they hadn't been watching the scene unfold. House brought his gaze back to Thirteen.

"Who assigned it?"

Thirteen gave a shrug. "E.R. case came in."

"Let me guess, the patient was from Dr. Cameron." House snatched the chart and flipped it open.

"She's only trying to help," Wilson spoke up.

House snapped his head in Wilson's direction. "By doing what? It would have helped if she paid more attention two nights ago."

"Don't blame Cameron for your own guilt," Wilson warned.

"My guilt?" House repeated. "I didn't let some creep kidnap Cuddy."

"And neither did she," Wilson replied.

House turned back to Thirteen and gave her the chart. "Take this back in there. I want three diagnosis from each of you by the time I come in."

Thirteen gave a nod and entered the conference room. House watched the door swing shut before looking to Wilson.

"I know it's not Cameron's fault, okay?" House told him.

"Then stop harassing her about it," Wilson replied. "She feels terrible. She was in tears last night."

"Yeah, I'll lighten up on her." House rolled his eyes. "Guess giving equalization between the sexes is overrated. If you had found the shoe, I'd be doing the same thing to you."

"Maybe, but there's already too much blame going around as it is," Wilson said. "You don't need to help it along."

Wilson let his words sit with House and then let himself out of the office. House waited a moment and tightened his grip on his cane before he entered the conference room.

* * *

The darkness was seeping into her skin, she was sure. Cuddy was awake, at least, she thought she was. She couldn't be sure if her eyes were open or closed because all she saw was darkness. Neil had been gone for a while and she was exhausted, but her nerves made it difficult for her to sleep. 

Her thoughts kept going back to House. Neil claimed her 'boyfriend' had stopped by and that meant it could only be Wilson or House. If Cuddy had to choose between which man would show up at Neil's home, she was positive it would be House.

Although she felt completely alone and cut off from the world, the fact that House had come looking for her gave her hope. If he was searching for her, she knew she had a chance. House wouldn't give up and she vowed that she wouldn't either.

The newly familiar clanking sounded and Cuddy directed her eyes to the place in the ceiling where Neil always descended. Earlier, Cuddy had tried to find a way out. She explored the entire room, accidentally walking into a wall once due to the darkness. However, her search returned no results, which meant the only way out was Neil's only way in.

Cuddy squinted against the light and watched the ladder drop down. Her first real plan of escape involved running from Neil while the ladder was down and hoping she was a fast climber. However, Cuddy knew that the escape plan had too many flaws and she aborted it. Which meant she still had to figure out another way to escape.

"Hungry?" Neil asked, holding up a plate with another sandwich. "Could be your last meal."

"How long are we going to do this?" Cuddy asked him, wondering if he would let her know how much time she had left. "If you're going to kill me, then do it already."

"A little impatient are we?" Neil smirked and set the plate down next to her head. "Don't worry, Lisa, we'll get there. Preparations are a little slow due to a certain drug addicted doctor."

Cuddy felt that small flutter of hope again. Did Neil really mean it? Was she still alive because House had interfered? Did she put up with everything that was Gregory House only so he would care enough to unconsciously save her life with his antics?

Neil walked away from her and seated himself against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. Cuddy was lost in her own thoughts and hadn't realized he had moved. She sat up now that he had distanced himself from her.

"My mother cheated on my father," Neil spoke up. "And when he found out, do you know what he did?" He waited a moment. "Huh?"

"No," Cuddy answered and pushed the plate away from herself. "What'd he do?"

"Nothing," Neil answered.

Cuddy had expected a story with blood and death. Neil's answer surprised her, but she still refused to speak unless she was certain he might hurt her if she didn't. After all, the bruises and cuts from their previous encounter still hurt and were throbbing.

"My father let that whore go around with whoever the fuck she pleased," Neil said, the bitterness coming through his voice. "And he did_ nothing_. I was ten at the time. Even I knew better than to let her get away with that."

Neil fell silent. Cuddy stared down at the sandwich on the plate. She was hungry, but the thought of eating something given to her by Neil made her nauseous. She looked over to Neil.

"Your parents together?" he asked her.

Cuddy hesitated and then nodded. "Yes."

"I bet they're unhappy," Neil replied.

"Yes," Cuddy answered.

Neil chuckled softly. "You're just telling me what I want to hear. You had a different tone between each yes you gave. So, your parents are happy?"

Cuddy had lied on the second question and she was just thankful her lie hadn't made Neil angry. She gave a small shrug. "Happy enough, I guess."

"Come here," Neil commanded of her.

Cuddy's body tensed and she sat frozen. Her breathing increased as fear settled into her, not knowing what Neil would do to her next.

"I said come here," Neil repeated his words.

Hot tears began down her face. Trembling slightly, Cuddy forced herself to her feet and crossed to Neil. He looked up at her and extended a hand.

"Take it," he instructed.

Cuddy slipped her hand into his. Neil held it a moment before he yanked her down on top of him. Her knees hit hard on the concrete and her free hand scraped across it. Cuddy let out a cry and pulled away from Neil, taking her bleeding hand within her uninjured one.

Neil shook his head and rose to his feet. "Be careful next time. If there's a next time."

Cuddy pressed herself against the wall, drawing her slightly bloodied knees to her chest. Neil crossed the room, stepping on the sandwich along the way. He climbed the ladder as Cuddy watched him, her anger rising as she glared.

As Neil drew himself out of the room, Cuddy was hit with an idea. Her heart began to beat faster as her mind raced over the forming plan. The next time Neil decided to come down to her, she wasn't just going to sit nicely. She was going to fight.


	13. Bluebirds Fly: Chapter Five

**Thank you for your tremendous feedback and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the last part for Bluebirds Fly. The next chunk in this fic is subtitled Morning Glow. It has about eight chapters on it so far, so I hope you all stick around for the ride.**

* * *

Cuddy was staring into the darkness, listening hard. She shivered slightly against the cold and felt sick, knowing the next time Neil approached, she wasn't going to sit around. It scared her to think of what would happen. She hoped she didn't fail.

The clanking began and Cuddy forced herself onto her two unsteady feet. She stared up at the location of the square, the only way out. She backed into the wall and waited. The patch of light fell down into the room and the ladder dropped. Neil began to descend.

"Now or never," Cuddy told herself, her voice not even reaching a whisper.

Swallowing hard, Cuddy charged at the ladder and threw her weight against Neil, her hands on his chest. The ladder swung out and then back in. Neil, surprised, dropped from the ladder and crashed to the floor while Cuddy stumbled backwards after receiving some of the force of the ladder.

Not wasting the precious time she had, Cuddy knelt at Neil's side, hoping his shock at her actions was still in her favor. She took hold of the fabric of his shirt and lifted his shoulders and head before slamming them down against the concrete. She repeated this action twice more before Neil finally reacted.

Neil's hand came up and locked itself around her throat. Cuddy still attempted to slam his head against the floor. He grabbed her arm with his free hand and dragged her partially on top of him, making it more difficult to lift him now that she was on top of him.

Cuddy's head began to throb as she pounded against Neil with two tight fists. He tried to stop her abuse with his free hand as his other still kept itself around her throat. He caught hold of one of her arms and squeezed. As darkness began to impede on her vision, Cuddy began to fear that she had, indeed, failed.

As soon as that thought entered her mind, Neil's grip loosed slightly before his arms fell limply and Cuddy crashed down on top of him. Her vision clearing and air returning to her lungs, Cuddy tried to lift herself off of Neil. She placed a hand to the concrete and drew it back quickly as she felt a warm liquid on her palm.

Cuddy pulled her hand back and stared at, knowing it was covered in blood. The blood dripped from her hand and she quickly wiped it on Neil's shirt. Feeling sick to her stomach and disoriented, Cuddy removed herself from Neil and crawled a few feet away from him. She stared at his body and watched his chest rise and fall.

Without much hesitation now, Cuddy clambered to her feet and headed to the ladder. She climbed up it and looked around at the environment she was. Crawling from the square hole, she painfully scooted to the side of it before pulling the ladder up. She examined the black metal square that acted as a door and the metal grate lying next to it which, Cuddy figured, acted as a prop to make the square appear as a drainage system of some sort.

Cuddy looked around, identifying her current location as a windowless garage. Her eyes began to adjust to the new environment and she quickly slipped the black metal square over the hole in the floor. She then decided she needed to call for help. She stood to her feet and ignored the lightheadedness she felt.

Her eyes lingered, however, on the dark car with its trunk open. Cuddy approached it cautiously and peered into the trunk. It was lined with black tarp and a thick rope sat in a pile on top of it. Cuddy backed away, but stopped when her bare foot landed on a cold object. She looked to the floor and found herself staring at a pair of pliers, hedge clippers, and a can of kerosene.

A whimper of fear sounded from Cuddy's lips as she realized that Neil had been coming down to kill her. Another whimper escaped as tears clouded Cuddy's vision. She tried to steady her breathing, but she was near panting. She bent over and began to dry heave.

After her stomach stopped doing flips, Cuddy sucked in a deep breath and straightened. The room blurred before her and she shut her eyes quickly against it. She waited a minute to let the feeling pass before she reminded herself to call for help.

Scanning the garage again and pushing the thought that she could be dead right now from her mind, Cuddy's eyes fell upon a door. Her cold feet hitting the even colder floor, Cuddy crossed to the door. She tried the knob and breathed with relief at the fact that it was unlocked. She pushed the door in.

Instantly, Cuddy squinted at the blinding bright light. It was morning or, at least, day time. Her eyes adjusting, Cuddy stepped onto the linoleum floor, a comfort for her feet. She took a look around and realized she was standing in a kitchen. It was clean and well kept, the shades mostly mint green and white.

Cuddy waited a moment, feeling particularly weak, and formed a plan. She needed a phone and to figure out her location. She assumed she was in Neil's home and she knew he lived in Princeton, but she had never been to his home. He always came to hers. Also, she decided, she needed something to cover herself up.

Taking careful and deliberate steps, Cuddy moved through the kitchen, scanning over the surface of the counters, the table, the island in the center. However, she didn't see a phone. Her fingers skimmed across the shiny surface of the refrigerator.

Pausing, Cuddy opened the refrigerator and peered inside. Her mouth watered at the sight of all the food. She reached for a bottle of water with a shaky hand. She took it and shut the door. Her mouth dry, Cuddy untwisted the lid and then jumped at the sound of a loud bang.

The bottle of water slipped from her hand and nearly landed on her foot. It bounced once before settling itself on the floor, its contents spilling out. Cuddy spun quickly and looked in the direction of the garage, where the sound came from. She had left the door open, but the garage appeared seemingly undisturbed.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Cuddy approached the garage. She paused in the doorway and listened hard. There was another loud bang from below the floor of the garage. Neil was conscious.

"Where are you, you bitch?" His voice was muffled, but audible. "Get me out of here!"

Cuddy waited in the doorway, frozen there by the fact that Neil was awake and speaking. Her breathing was shallow. She needed to get out of there.

Hesitating only slightly, Cuddy headed back into the kitchen, but stopped. She turned and shut the door to the garage behind her. She figured if Neil knew of another way out of his manmade dungeon, then the few seconds of stalling while he opened the door could only benefit her.

Cuddy began towards the open doorway of the kitchen that led into another part of the house. She paused in her step when she spotted the white cordless phone on the counter, partially hidden by a small towel. Cuddy hurried to the counter and picked up the phone. She dialed nine one one.

"Nine one one. What is your emergency?"

There was a flutter in Cuddy's chest as her voice caught in her throat. She felt a sudden nauseous and clutched onto the kitchen counter with her free hand.

"Hello? Nine one one."

"I, um..." Cuddy swallowed hard. "I need help."

"Okay. What is the problem, ma'am?"

Cuddy breathed in, trying to understand how the woman she was talking to could be so calm. "I was kidnapped... I don't know where I am. I mean, I'm in Princeton, but..."

"Okay, ma'am, what is your name?"

"Lisa," Cuddy answered and moved toward the sink. She was beginning to have trouble breathing as her nausea worsened. "Lisa Cuddy. I think I'm..."

"Are you okay, Lisa?"

"I feel sick and I... I don't know where I am," Cuddy said and focused her eyes on the faucet.

"Okay. Stay on the line with me. We're tracing the call. Is there anyone else there with you?"

"Neil Perkins," Cuddy replied. "He's the one who... took me. I don't feel good. I need to sit down."

"He's with you now, Lisa?"

"He's in the garage." Cuddy looked to the doorway, but her vision blurred. "He's injured."

"Okay. We have your location and we're sending the police and the paramedics there now. I need you to stay on the line with me and let me know if anything changes."

"Right." Cuddy was nodding and attempted to straighten up, but she felt completely drained.

"Lisa, are you with me?"

"I don't feel well," Cuddy muttered in response.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered closed and the phone clattered to the floor. Both hands were planted firmly on the counter and growing steadily numb as a coldness spread through her body. Her throat was dry and she drew in one deep breath before she collapsed to the floor.


	14. Morning Glow: Chapter One

**Thank you guys for your comments. Here we go into the last chunk. It's got about eight chapters on it and I'm not sure where the end is yet, but hopefully I'll find it soon. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

"Come on." Cameron led the way into the emergency room. "And get those cameras out of here!"

"She's dehydrated, blood pressure is eighty eight over sixty," a paramedic spoke up. "We tried to give her some water in the ambulance, but she was very disoriented."

Cameron turned to a nurse. "Get an IV." She looked to another nurse. "Pull the curtain around, please. And tell the reporters to get out." Cameron shook her head, frustrated. "Any other injuries?"

"Cuts and bruises," the same paramedic answered. "Doesn't seem to be any internal injuries."

"Well, we're getting scans and x-rays anyway," Cameron instructed a nurse. "This is the Dean of Medicine."

Cameron looked down at the pale Dean covered in a thin sheet. She noted the bruising on her face and the cut across her lip. A thick lump was in Cameron's throat and she sucked in a breath.

"All right, let's see what we have here."

Cameron threw back the sheet and drew back, surprised by the lack of clothing and the dirty appearance to Cuddy's undergarments. Cameron frowned, studied the bruises on the body, the small round scabs on her right arm, and then pulled the sheet back over Cuddy.

Cameron looked to the paramedics. "Where are her clothes?"

"She didn't have any when we got her." The paramedic shrugged.

"Okay." Cameron took in this information, pausing, and then her attention snapped to the unnecessary nurses peeking around the curtain as well as the reporters. Cameron raised her voice. "Everyone OUT! Now. Out!" Cameron pulled the curtain around, shoving the reporters back. "Paramedics stay. You." Cameron nodded to one nurse and then to the nurse returning with the IV. "And you, stay. Everyone else, out! Now!"

A few more nurses scooted out as well as a man with a notepad, leaving two paramedics, two nurses, Cameron, and Cuddy. Cameron breathed in, calming herself, and looked down at Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy..." she addressed the woman. "Lisa..."

"I'm tired," was the quiet reply.

"I know," Cameron nodded, her eyes focused on Cuddy's face. "I just need to ask you a question. Did he... were you... raped?"

Cuddy shook her head ever so slightly. "No."

Cameron nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Wilson entered House's office. "Have you seen her?"

House waited a moment before looking up from the magazine on his desk. "No."

"House, you should go," Wilson told him. "She needs reassurance from-"

"And you think I'm the poster boy for reassurance?" House asked, raising his eyebrows before directing his attention back to the magazine.

"Good point." Wilson gave a nod and entered further into the room. "But, you _were_ the one who-"

"I didn't do anything," House cut him off quite brightly, not looking up.

Wilson stared at House. They both knew that wasn't true. If it hadn't been for House's insistence, the investigation would have started later and Cuddy may not be alive as it stood now.

"She'd want to see you," Wilson spoke up before he decided to leave House alone.

House watched Wilson leave his office. "No. She wouldn't."

* * *

House lingered outside of the doorway, out of sight. Wilson was making her laugh and that almost disgusted him. He waited a moment and before he could stop himself, House was at the foot of her bed, Cuddy and Wilson both staring at him.

Cuddy was less pale by this point in time and she was sitting up in bed. She had neglected a hospital gown and opted for a pair of very loose scrubs instead. House didn't like the way the too large scrubs completely hid her body from view.

"So, you showed up?" Wilson asked, pleased that House decided to visit.

House ignored Wilson, his eyes on Cuddy. "Did he... _touch_ you?"

"House!" Wilson cried out in shock.

"What?" House asked, now bringing his attention to Wilson.

Wilson frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

House gave a shrug. "I want to know."

"This isn't a game," Wilson replied angrily.

"Stop." Cuddy spoke up from the hospital bed.

House brought his eyes back to Cuddy. "Is it true you came into the ER with only a bra and panties on?"

"I'm so sorry, Lisa," Wilson apologized for House.

Cuddy kept her eyes on House. "It's true."

Wilson shook his head. "If I had known House was going to do this, I would have never insisted-"

"I'm fine." Cuddy cut him off. "It's fine. I'm alive so-"

"So you're just glad to be alive," House finished her sentence. "Right. Like those aren't the words of someone completely fucked up inside."

"Your things are packed?" Wilson looked to the suitcase alongside of the bed, wanting to change the subject.

"I never unpacked what my mother brought me." Cuddy gave an eye roll with her words. "I'm going home."

"Already?" Wilson's eyebrows drew together.

"I'm well enough to," Cuddy replied. "I'm going home in an hour and I'll be in to work tomorrow. I know it's Saturday, but there's so much-"

Wilson took a concerned step towards the bed. "Lisa, don't you think you should-"

"I don't want to hear what I should and shouldn't do," Cuddy stopped him. "I'm _fine_. Really. I don't want to dwell on it."

"I guess that makes sense," Wilson agreed, unsure.

"Yeah, Jimmy," House sneered. "You want her to dwell on it?"

"No." Wilson looked to Cuddy. "But I do want you to be well."

"I'm fine," Cuddy insisted.

"Four," House said.

Cuddy turned to him. "What?"

"Keeping a tally of how many times you say fine," House explained. "The more you say it, the more it means you're not fine. Usually. But, you're an exception. After all, you were kidnapped and managed not to die. Exceptional, Dr. Cuddy, real-"

"You're an ass," Cuddy spat at him.

House was glad she cut him off. For some reason, he couldn't stop the words from ejecting themselves from his mouth. It bothered him that his mind could be so vicious and cruel. It wasn't something he could turn off. Usually his voice obliged, but today, there was no holding back.

"Well, I'm not going to give you special treatment because you got yourself kidnapped," House told her.

"House!" Wilson quickly scolded.

"Yeah, because I did it on purpose," Cuddy shot back to House.

"I knew it," House replied. "You just wanted a vacation."

"Exactly." Cuddy nodded, her eyes piercing House. "But, do you think the bruises are too much?"

"Definitely," House agreed, staring her down.

Wilson looked between the two. There was something going on between them that he wasn't a part of. He couldn't be certain if Cuddy was going to cry or kill House. However, he was certain House had a death wish.

"We're going to go." Wilson moved toward House and took a hold of his arm. "Feel better. Call if you need anything at all."

Wilson gave a tug on House's arm. House let his eyes linger on Cuddy for only a moment longer before he pulled away from Wilson and stormed from the room. Wilson looked back to Cuddy.

"I'm sorry," Wilson apologized.

"Me too," Cuddy whispered and diverted her eyes to the floor.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Wilson chased down House.

"What?" House asked innocently as he strode along.

Wilson stepped in front of House, cutting off his pathway. He planted his hands hard against House's chest, pushing him back slightly. House paused and then smirked.

"I didn't know you wanted to play rough, Jimmy," House said, his smile growing in his act.

Wilson had half a mind to slug House in the jaw. However, he believed in words over violence. He was careful to control the volume of his voice. "What the hell is wrong with you speaking to her like that? Do you not understand what she's been through?"

"Well,_I _was never kidnapped." House frowned. "Why? Were you?"

"House, Lisa isn't your toy," Wilson said. "You can't play with her and prod her just to get a reaction. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I don't want to deal with it."

"No one ever said you had to." House shrugged.

"Leave her alone," Wilson told House and then took off.

House watched him go and then jammed his cane into the ground before heading for his office.

* * *

Cuddy stood outside of her home. The sun had set and she felt immensely tired. The key was in the lock and her hand was on the door handle, but she couldn't get herself to open the door. At least a half hour had passed. Cuddy shook her head and yanked her key from the door. She headed for her car, the thought of spending a night in a hotel utmost in her mind. 


	15. Morning Glow: Chapter Two

**Thank you guys for your fantastic feedback!! I appreciate it immensely. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

She hadn't slept much. After two nightmares, she gave up hope of getting any more sleep. So, at four in the morning, she showered and dressed herself in the other outfit her mother had provided her with when she was at the hospital.

Deciding it was best to arrive at a time when a good amount of the hospital staff would not be present, Cuddy made it through the hospital doors by five thirty. She entered and kept her head down just enough to make eye contact if necessary, but also allowing herself the option to divert her eyes as well.

Cuddy hurried past the employees that would be finishing their shifts in a few short hours. She made it more than halfway to her office when the whispering began. It annoyed her that she noticed the stares and hushed tones, but she was just thankful there was not as many people there to see her as there were during the day. She was also thankful that it was the weekend.

Her office was dark and she unlocked it, aware that she was still being stared at. She slipped into her office, wondering if the cameras were still there, and closed the door behind her. Cuddy hurried to the light switch and flicked the lights on while managing to shrug out of her coat. She quickly drew the blinds shut.

Cuddy frowned as she realized her office was in disarray. Her bookcase had been taken apart, its contents spread along the floor. She noticed the white box with the high heeled shoes wasn't among the piles on the floor.

There were several items of electronic equipment resting around her desk and on her couch. The only part of Cuddy's office that looked familiar and somewhat organized was her desk. She made a mental note to thank Margery for that on Monday.

The stacks of work on her desk were labeled with post it notes. Three large stacks were labeled as Wednesday. Cuddy attributed the amount of work mostly to the fact that there were meetings and conferences that had to be cancelled due to her absence. Thursday's pile was reasonably lessened and Friday's was about the same.

Taking in a deep breath, Cuddy maneuvered around her desk and seated herself. She looked over the paperwork and decided to start with Wednesday. Painfully, she began to sort through the first stack of papers.

* * *

Cuddy jumped, startled by the knock on her office door. She frowned, wondering who it was and what they wanted. She hoped that leaving the blinds down would lead others to believe she wasn't in. Cuddy stared at the door, her hair slightly messy and her desk covered in a slew of papers.

She debated whether to go or stay, to call out or remain silent. During this internal debate, the door opened and House stood there. Cuddy glared at him and went back to her work. House entered and closed the door behind himself.

"You look like someone kicked the crap out of you," House said as he crossed the room. "And what the hell happened to your office?"

"I'm fine." Cuddy tried to ignore House and focus on the budget numbers in front of her. "And I'm assuming the police were in here."

House seated himself across from her desk. "Came to update you on the abductor."

"I don't care," Cuddy replied.

"You don't care if he's perfectly fine and going over to the doghouse today?" House asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"He's perfectly fine?" Cuddy repeated, her eyebrows quickly drawing together.

"No." House shook his head gently. "He's in a coma. He got you pretty bad in the battle." House's eyes went from the partially concealed bruises on her face to the healing cut on her bottom lip. "But, I think you won the war."

"What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Cuddy changed the subject. "I can barely get you in on time during the week, yet you come in on a Saturday? Before nine?"

"It's nine thirteen," House replied. "And I thought I'd make up my hours for being late. Oh, and I have a patient. Probably gonna die though."

"Please, don't kill me with your sadness and regret over it."

Cuddy held up both palms, pen entwined in the fingers of her left hand. House's eyes fell to the tiny scabs on her right arm. Cuddy caught the look and dropped her arms. House brought his eyes back to hers.

"What'd he do to you?" House gave a nod of his head with his question.

Cuddy shook her head and looked back down at the budget on her desk. "I'm not discussing that with you. Not after that wonderful display of concern yesterday."

"I was concerned," House insisted with watered down enthusiasm.

"It showed," Cuddy shot back sarcastically. "I especially liked the part about faking my own kidnap."

House paused. "Did you?"

Cuddy was silent for a long moment, eyes fixed on House as she did her best to keep her anger from spilling over. "_No_. Do you really think it didn't happen?"

"No." House leaned forward a bit in his chair. "I know it did."

"I don't even... _know_ what to say to you anymore." Cuddy shook her head. "We're not talking about it, House."

"Yeah, you're right," House agreed. "I have nothing to do with any of this."

Cuddy suddenly thought of Neil's words to her, of him mentioning House. She set her pen down and brought her eyes back to House, a frown on her face and her eyebrows drawn.

"Neil said you went to his house," Cuddy told him.

"I thought we weren't discussing this," House replied.

"Fine." Cuddy gave a shrug and directed her gaze back down to her desk.

House looked her over carefully. "Cuddy, are you aware of what everyone is thinking?"

Cuddy paused a moment and then pretended his statement didn't affect her. "I... don't care."

"You're covered in bruises," House's eyes remained on her, "your lip is split and swollen, you've got holes in your arm-"

"They're not holes," Cuddy snapped, lifting her head. "They're barely even noticeable."

"I noticed them," House said. "Make-up can only hide so much."

Cuddy sighed tiredly. "What are you saying, House?"

"You should stay home until you've healed," House answered and then shook his head. "No one wants to see the Bride of Frankenstein walking around the hospital."

Cuddy frowned. "I have too much work. Besides, I have an office for a reason as well as a secretary to screen everyone."

"Except on weekends." House gave a shrug, knowing he was right. "When I can let myself in without warning. What if Coma Head wakes up and comes looking for you?"

Cuddy felt her stomach drop and her blood run cold. "He's here?"

"Where else did you think he'd be?" House asked. "This is a _hospital_."

"I... I don't know." Cuddy shook her head. "I just thought that... I don't know what-"

"Didn't they tell you he was here when you were talking with the police yesterday?" House raised his eyebrows as he waited for her answer.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Cuddy's tone was harsh. "I simply must have forgotten something so imperative."

"Your sarcasm cuts me like a knife, Cuddy," House placed sarcasm in his tone as well, but then he softened. "He's got two cops in his room with him. He's not going anywhere." House offered that to her, easing her only slightly. He gave a nod in her direction. "You sleep last night? You really do look like hell."

"Thanks."

Cuddy picked up her pen and went back to her work. House sat there, clutching the top of his cane, brooding. After a moment, he straightened in his chair.

"You don't have to be here," House said.

"What?" Cuddy raised her head.

"You don't have to be here," House repeated.

"House, I have so much work to do," Cuddy told him, annoyed. "I'm not just going to sit at a hot- home and think about it, or make a revelation, or heal, or whatever the hell else I'm suppose to do, all right? If you want me to go home, why don't you join my mom, my doctor, Wilson, and the rest of my family in making me feel like I can't continue on with me life, okay?"

"Jesus, Cuddy, I didn't mean to rattle your cage." House gave her a roll of his eyes.

Cuddy threw her pen to the desk. "Why does _everyone_ think I need time off?"

"Because you almost died." House shrugged.

Cuddy's shoulders drooped as a sigh escaped her lips. "I didn't almost-"

"You were severely dehydrated," House cut in.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "But, I was fine within a few hours after-"

"And BTK was going to kill you," House gave a quick raise of his eyebrows and a nod.

"House," Cuddy warned.

"What?" House asked, not finding his statements wrong because they were true.

"Leave me alone," Cuddy told him.

"I'm trying to help," House replied.

"By insulting me?" Cuddy leaned back in her chair. "By arguing with me and making this seem like one big farce?"

"At least I'm not telling you everything will be okay like everyone else," House said in response. "Because we both know it won't be."

Cuddy stared at him, having a sudden desire to expose her insecurities, her fears, and the fact that she _was_ having a hard time understanding what she was actually suppose to be doing. But, her throat tightened and she lowered her gaze.

"Please, leave me alone." Cuddy was quiet as she picked her pen up once more. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Right." House raised himself to his feet. "See you tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday," Cuddy replied, not lifting her gaze.

"Patient may die tomorrow, not today," House told her.

"Depends on how much I get done." Cuddy answered his question as she picked up a small stack of papers and busied herself with them.

House watched her and then nodded. "Okay."


	16. Morning Glow: Chapter Three

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the great feedback. I really appreciate it. And I really appreciate all of you too!**

* * *

As the night drew in, Cuddy thought of driving to the hotel and attempting to sleep in a bed that was too big. But, as the hours went on and the work was still unfinished, Cuddy ultimately decided to stay at her office. She snagged a pair of scrubs and changed into them as it grew later.

When it was well after midnight, Cuddy stood from her desk and stretched. She couldn't work anymore since her vision blurred every time she attempted to read the small text. She looked to the couch where she had removed the police equipment. She set it up with blankets and a pillow, but she didn't want to sleep.

Exhaustion still plaguing her, Cuddy decided to get out of her office, which seemed to feel more like a cage than anything else at this point in time. She unlocked her office door and peeked out. It was darker than usual with the nighttime hospital lights on.

Cuddy left her office and headed out through the clinic and into the lobby. She received a few glances from the nurses, but no one addressed her. Her sneakers taking her somewhere she never intended to go, Cuddy ended up in the intensive care unit, standing just outside of Neil's hospital room.

He was lying in his hospital bed, handcuffed and asleep. There was an officer on either side of the bed. Cuddy stared at Neil's face, noting its paleness and the light scratches that she had caused. She swallowed hard, nausea rising inside of her.

One of the officers stood from his chair and approached the door. He slid it open.

"You probably shouldn't be here," the officer told her.

Cuddy gave a nod to the bed. "He's out of the coma?"

"Came out an hour ago," the office replied.

Cuddy nodded. "That's... good. So... what happens now? I mean, when does he... go?"

"When he's well enough to." The officer looked back over at the bed. "Couple days, the other doctor said. He'll get medical care at the prison then."

"Right, of course," Cuddy replied, her eyes on Neil as well.

"You'll be safe coming to work." The officer had his eyes on her. "He'll have guards constantly beside him."

Cuddy looked back over at the officer. "Thank you."

The officer slid the door closed as Cuddy took a step back and headed on the path back to her office. Suddenly not feeling as tired anymore, Cuddy figured she could attempt to work again. But, as she finally found herself sitting in her chair, staring at her locked office door, another thought came to her mind.

Turning to her computer, Cuddy began an investigation of her own. The hours went by quickly and before Cuddy knew it, the sun was peeking through the tiny slits of her closed blinds. Barely able to keep her eyes open, Cuddy left her computer as it was and trudged to the couch. Within a minute she was asleep.

* * *

She awoke with a scream stuck in her throat. She closed her mouth quickly, afraid that if she left it open, the threatening scream would make its way out. Looking around at her office as she regulated her breathing, Cuddy figured she should dress considering House may barge in as promised.

Cuddy steadied herself after standing, feeling slightly weak. She reminded herself to get something to eat before it got too late in the day. As Cuddy changed into her 'in case of emergency' outfit kept in her office, she thought over the research she had done the night before. It made her sick and slightly worried. She just hoped she was grasping at straws and nothing more.

The knock on her door startled her and she wondered if she would ever feel at ease again. Cuddy hurried to the couch and yanked up the pillow and blankets before stuffing them into the bottom cabinet of her bookcase. Cuddy slipped on her heels and unlocked her office door before opening it.

"Thought you were going to ask 'who's there,'" House told her and smirked. "I had a wicked punch line if you would've played along."

"I'm not in the mood for games," Cuddy replied.

House forced himself into her office and limped his way over to her desk. Cuddy hurried after him, but couldn't prevent him from seating himself in her chair. He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

Cuddy stared at him from opposite her desk. "How's your patient?"

"Much better actually," House answered brightly. "How are you, Kafka?"

Cuddy frowned. "Kafka?"

"Insomniac." House shrugged. "Or do you prefer Twain?"

"I'd prefer you getting out of my office and letting me work." Cuddy moved around the desk and placed her hands on her hips as she stared down at House.

House ignored her and leaned down in her chair. He placed his hand on the computer mouse and brought the computer back to life. Cuddy reached down and tugged hard on House's arm.

"House, I don't have the patience-"

"Sharon Foster." House stared at the computer screen. "Who's that?"

Cuddy sighed heavily and moved away from the desk. She seated herself on her couch, placing her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"Neil's killed other women," Cuddy spoke from behind her hands. "He told me."

House stared at Cuddy, feeling a heavy weight in his stomach. He eyed her up carefully and drew in a breath. He picked up his cane and stood to his feet. He limped toward the couch.

"That's not your concern," House said.

Cuddy looked up from her hands, incredulous. "He killed them in the place where he was going to kill me! How is it-"

"It's not for you to worry about," House cut her off.

Cuddy straightened. "But, I have to-"

"Stop being an advocate," House told her, stopping a foot from the couch.

"An advocate?" Cuddy stood up and crossed the room. She spun quickly. "House, I'm trying to help. Why is that a problem?"

"Because you can't handle it," House replied honestly.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Come here," House commanded gently.

"No." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest.

"Lisa," House tried again.

"Don't call me Lisa," Cuddy spat and moved toward her desk.

House watched her for a moment, turning slightly to keep his eyes on her. "Funny, you always said don't call me Cuddy."

Cuddy seated herself behind her desk and lifted a few sheets up paper. "I'm trying to get work done."

"Come on." House made his way over to the desk. "Let's go chat it up with the kidnapper. Ask him about the people he's killed."

"Why do you keep doing this?" Cuddy stared up at him, eyebrows drawn together.

"Go home," House told her.

Cuddy locked eyes with him and spoke slowly. "I have work that needs to get done."

"You know, I can just bring him down here for you," House offered, ignoring her statement. "We can have some coffee, swap war stories-"

"You're really trying hard to piss me off, aren't you?" Cuddy asked.

House shrugged. "Not so hard since you've got a short fuse from lack of sleep."

"I've been sleeping fine," Cuddy snapped.

House sighed. "There's that 'fine' word again."

"God, House, can you stop for one second?" Cuddy practically begged him, already at her wit's end. She really did need sleep. "I just want some _peace_."

"And I just want you to go home," House replied, a hint of anger rising up in his voice. "How many times do I have to insult you to get you to _go home_?"

"I'm not going home when I have three piles of paperwork to go through." Cuddy indicated the work on her desk.

House raised his cane and knocked several large stacks of paperwork over with it, unsure if they were ones Cuddy had sorted through or not. They slid across her desk, half a stack falling to the floor with a ruffled crash. Cuddy's mouth was slightly open as she scanned her desk before clenching her jaw and shooting daggers at House.

"Get out!" Cuddy yelled as she suddenly rose to her feet, ignoring the tingling head rush. "I don't want to talk to you and I can't even look at you! Get the hell out of my office!"

House didn't even bother to defend himself. He jammed his cane into the ground and headed for the door. He yanked the door open and then faced her.

"Want me to leave it unlocked?" House's tone was filled with false sincerity. "Or does Neil like an obstacle?"

Cuddy glared, her chest rising and falling heavily in her anger. House didn't wait for a response as he left her office and slammed the door behind him.


	17. Morning Glow: Chapter Four

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews. I love them. I hope you all have an amazing day/evening!**

* * *

Cuddy straightened herself in her chair and clasped her hands together on her office desk. The door opened and Wilson entered. He gave her a smile and crossed the room, seating himself across from her desk.

"How are you?" he asked, eyeing her up carefully.

"Better than yesterday." Cuddy gave him a tight smile.

"What happened yesterday?" Wilson asked, eyebrows drawn.

"Greg happened yesterday," Cuddy answered.

Wilson frowned. "I told him to stop. What did he say?"

"Nothing." Cuddy shook her head. "It's... nothing. He's just House, is all."

Wilson's face suddenly exhibited his confusion. "He was here on a Sunday?"

"He had a patient," Cuddy replied.

Wilson paused a moment. "No, he didn't."

Cuddy drew back slightly. "What?"

"He didn't have a patient," Wilson repeated. "He lied to you."

"Of course he did." Cuddy let out a sigh and suddenly had the urge to cry, but she pushed all reason behind it from her mind.

"How are you _really_?" Wilson asked.

"Well, I straightened my office after the police rummaged through it so that's good," Cuddy answered and indicated her surroundings that resembled the place she had before the abduction.

She hoped talking about her office and throwing in a 'good' would distract Wilson from seeking a better answer to his question. Cuddy didn't plan on telling him that she hadn't been home since escaping from Neil, she wasn't going to tell him she couldn't sleep, and she certainly wasn't going to mention that she decided to camp out in her office.

"It does look a lot better." Wilson nodded, looking around. He brought his eyes back to Cuddy. "I want you to know I'm here for you, Lisa."

Cuddy flinched at the sound of her name and hoped Wilson didn't notice. He gave her another smile. It took everything Cuddy had to return the smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "But, I... need to get some work done now and I have some things to go over with Margery, so..."

"Right, of course." Wilson stood to his feet. "If you want to talk, you know where I am."

Cuddy nodded in response. Wilson's smile grew and he let himself out of her office. Cuddy drooped slightly in her chair as the door shut, the drawn blinds rattling against it.

* * *

Cuddy froze, clutching the blankets to her chest. Her office was dark and she figured that no one would believe she was still there this late at night. After all, most of her employees avoided her eye contact or spoke loudly with too much enthusiasm. Either way, none of them would want to see her this late at night. Nor would they attempt to pick the lock to her office.

The door swung open and Cuddy let out a cry which she quickly stifled as a tall limping man crossed into her office.

"I knew it," House gloated.

Cuddy sat up a little more and clutched the blanket tighter around herself. "Go. Away."

"Couch that comfy?" House crossed to her.

"Please, go," Cuddy begged tiredly, even though she knew if he left, she still wasn't going to get much sleep.

"Come on." House extended a hand to her and gave a nod to the door.

"What?" Cuddy looked from his hand to his face.

"Let's go," House told her.

"No, I'm fine." Cuddy shook her head. "Leave."

"I'm not letting you sleep on your couch anymore," House said. "The hospital is going to suffer with you in this condition. Let's go."

Cuddy diverted her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Your clothes have been a bit wrinkled these last couple days and you wore the same skirt today that you wore on Friday when you left the hospital." House stepped closer to her. "And you've been wearing the same pair of shoes."

Cuddy leaned back into the couch cushions and raised her gaze back to House. She had been caught. She stood to her feet and straightened her scrubs as she walked toward her desk.

"I can't go home." Cuddy folded her arms over her chest. "I don't want to. He knows I _live_ there and even though he's still _here_, I feel like... I just feel... watched. He wouldn't look for me here, he'd look for me at home and I can't..."

"He's chained to a hospital bed, Cuddy. Besides, I'll..." The word caught itself in House's throat. "Stay... with you"

Cuddy turned. "I don't want you to have to-"

"I don't _have_ to, Cuddy," House cut her off. "Don't you want fresh clothes? And your bed?"

"You can't tell anyone." Cuddy hurriedly began to gather her things. She stopped and looked to House. "Swear."

"I pinkie swear." House extended the finger on the end of his hand.

Cuddy looked at his finger and then looked to his face. "Okay."

* * *

House awoke with a terrible pain in his neck. He turned his head in the hope of making the pain subside as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was sitting in a chair across from Cuddy's bed and he realized she was missing from it.

Taking in a breath, House picked up his cane and headed out of the bedroom. He assured Cuddy he would remain at her bedside in order for her to feel safe in her home. His hope was that she would eventually be able to be alone. However, he was unaware of exactly how long that would take.

"Hey." House stood in the doorway of the living room.

"You can go back to bed," Cuddy told him from her curled up spot on the couch, not looking at him. "Or go home. I don't plan on going back to sleep."

House moved into the lit living room and seated himself next to her. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Cuddy shrugged. "I'm... I had a dream." She sighed. "And I'm tired, but I close my eyes and I see him and I can't do it. I don't want to dream about him."

"The dreams will stop," he told her, his voice slightly scratchy from his lack of sleep.

"No, they won't." Cuddy was quiet for a long moment before she brought her eyes to House. "He didn't rape me. I know the entire hospital thinks he did. But, he didn't."

House shifted slightly, but didn't speak. Cuddy gave him a smile that quickly disappeared as she directed her eyes to her bare feet.

"You were right." She relocated her gaze across the room. "I came into the ER in my underwear. He stripped me. It was... degrading. And he told me that... he wasn't going to rape me. Not until he was going to kill me so I would know what was coming as he... did it." Cuddy brought her eyes back to House, tears ready to spill over. "And I... every time he came down to me, I wondered if this would be it. If this would be the last time he would come to me. I wondered if I was going to be dead within an hour."

"So you fought him," House said quietly.

"What else could I do?" Cuddy swiped at her tears. "I had to try."

"And you got out of there," He told her.

"It was luck." Cuddy shook her head. "I almost didn't."

"But, you did," House replied.

"But, so many _didn't_," Cuddy was desperate to get her guilt out. "I wasn't the first... He woke up, you know. After I... hurt him. He was unconscious when I left him. At least, I thought he was, but then he was shouting at me to let him out. I guess he probably blacked out soon after that."

"Come on." House stood. "We're going to bed."

"No," Cuddy told him.

"I'll be with you," House reminded her. "Come on."

"Don't... tell people," Cuddy asked of him. "Please. You can clear the rape thing with Wilson because I know he worries, but I don't want everyone to-"

"Relax," House cut her off softly.

"Relax?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "Right."

"Wanna couple Vicodin?" House offered. "Wash them down with a few shots? Knock you right out."

"No," Cuddy shot him down and stood to her feet. She followed House out of the living room. "You must really think I'm pathetic."

"No, moving into your office is pathetic." House made his way over to the chair he was in before. "This? This isn't pathetic. This is dealing."

Cuddy wasn't sure of his response, but she climbed into bed and settled under her bed sheets. She swallowed hard, wishing she could go to sleep without fear.

"Close your eyes," House spoke softly from the chair.

"I can't," Cuddy replied.

"Okay," House said. "You liked the library, right? You had your own little space. At Michigan."

Cuddy thought back to that time, unsure of how he remembered that. "Yes."

"You're there right now," he started, "You're on the second floor of the library. You turn left at the top of the stairs. You can smell crayons from the elementary after school program. You count the bookshelves as you pass them. One, two, three, four... on and on until you reach sixteen. You make a right and travel down three rows before making a left because the library was oddly shaped and it continued on for eighteen more rows as opposed to eight if you had stayed on your original path. You walk past ten bookshelves before taking a right and crossing through the anthropology section. As you pass seven rows, you reach the place you were looking for. The beat up green chair. You plop down, smelling the dust of the chair and the mold of the neglected books. You're in the poetry section, which often was neglected. And when you don't feel like studying, you pick a book at random and you lose yourself in its text."

House paused in his description and pulled himself out of that world. He focused on her and a smirk spread over his face. Cuddy's eyes were closed as she remained still while her breathing had regulated. She was asleep.


	18. Morning Glow: Chapter Five

**Thank you for your wonderfully nice and supportive comments. They're really helpful and I appreciate them. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Cuddy stood in the Clinic, shuffling through a few charts. She handed two to the nurse behind the desk. Cuddy picked up another chart and went to head into the first exam room. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes on the man in the wheelchair being escorted by two officers from the hospital.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy spun quickly and her eyes fell on Cameron. Cuddy gave her a tight smile.

"Yes?" Cuddy snapped after being startled. "What?"

"I was wondering how you were." Cameron glanced through the glass doors, watching as Neil was gone from view. Cameron looked back at Cuddy. "How you're doing."

"I'm great," Cuddy replied brightly. "Thanks."

Cuddy passed Cameron and headed for the exam room. Cameron let out a quiet sigh and set a patient's chart on the desk, her eyes focused on the lobby.

* * *

"I feel pathetic," Cuddy yanked her bathrobe from her closet.

"You're not pathetic," House replied as he sat on her bed.

Cuddy let out an annoyed sigh, not wanting to argue, and headed for her bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. Don't disturb me."

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" House asked.

"I told you that you didn't have to come." Cuddy stopped halfway to the bathroom and looked to him.

House turned toward her. "So, you'd sleep at the hospital? Right. Not falling for that."

"Go... watch tv," Cuddy told him and then shut the bathroom door harshly behind her.

Cuddy hung her robe on the back of the door and then pulled a towel from her bathroom closet. She set it on the hook by her bathtub and turned on the water. After setting the right temperature, she began to undress.

Standing in only her panties, Cuddy examined her arms carefully, noting the small scabs on her right arm were almost gone. She also noted the bruises that ranged from a purple color to a yellowish green. She raised her gaze to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

There were bags under her eyes and a greenish bruise next to her left eye. Cuddy raised a hand and lightly touched the cut on her bottom lip. She was glad the swelling had gone down. Cuddy backed away from the mirror, taking in her face as a whole and then looked away. She couldn't bear to see it anymore.

Cuddy slipped off her panties and then climbed into the hot water of the tub. She lowered herself slowly, letting the heat soothe her. She slipped down into the water, her hair getting wet and the water surpassing her ears.

The thundering water as it poured from the faucet blocked most of her hearing, but she was aware of the knocking on the door. Cuddy ignored it.

"Cuddy," House's voice sounded bubbly and barely audible through the water.

The knocking was louder. Cuddy continued to ignore it. House began to pound.

"Lisa... Damn it, answer me."

Cuddy clutched the side of the tub and forced herself up. She directed her words toward the door. "_What_, House? I can't hear you when the water's running. Calm down. It's not like I'm going to kill myself or something."

"I had a question," House spoke loudly through the door.

"And?" Cuddy turned the water off.

House lowered his voice somewhat. "Do you want Chinese?"

"Sure." Cuddy rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Fine."

"What do you want?" House asked.

Cuddy paused, a sigh escaping. "Just... get me whatever."

"Okay."

Cuddy shook her head, still annoyed, and slipped back into the steaming water. She closed her eyes and took in even paced breaths. She needed to relax and she needed to get Neil out of her mind. And she wasn't going to leave until she did. She was certain it would be a long night.

* * *

The pounding made Cuddy jump and she quickly sat up after the stirring water made a small amount go up her nose. She glared at the closed bathroom door.

"What?" Cuddy snapped.

"Food's been here awhile," House said through the door.

"Okay," Cuddy replied.

"Are you coming out?" House asked her.

"In a bit," Cuddy answered even though she wasn't sure if that was true.

"The water's probably cold," House commented.

"So?" Cuddy was quick to reply.

"So you're sitting in a tub of cold water," House pointed out.

"Go away." Cuddy began to lower herself back down into the water.

"I'm coming in," House declared.

Cuddy straightened, protectively placing her arms across her chest. "_No_, you're staying- House!"

House limped into the bathroom and Cuddy wondered how long ago it was that he picked the lock. She ducked down in the tub, peering over the edge at him.

"I'm not looking," House replied, shielding his eyes as he stared down at the floor.

"House, get out!" Cuddy screamed at him. "I'm not a child! I'm perfectly capable of taking a bath by _myself_. Now, get the hell out!"

House took her towel from the hook next to the tub and extended it to her. "Towel."

Cuddy yanked the towel from him. House turned from her and hobbled out, not once looking at her. Anger still fuming, Cuddy stood up and wrapped the towel around herself before climbing out of the tub. She reached down and pulled the plug before hastily drying herself off.

After throwing on her robe and tying it tightly, Cuddy opened the bathroom door and stormed out. She expected to see House there, but she was mistaken. She softened slightly at his absence and headed out of her bedroom. Passing the kitchen where she heard House rummaging around, Cuddy walked into her living room and sat down on the couch.

House entered and limped to the couch, two plates balancing on one arm. He handed a plate to Cuddy.

"Here. I heated it."

Cuddy took the plate from him. "Thanks."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" House asked and sat next to her. "There's nothing good on tv."

"I don't..." Cuddy shrugged. "I guess."

"Suggestions?" House asked as he set his plate on the coffee table.

"Whatever." Cuddy fell silent a moment. "_Annie Hall_."

"Ah, Woody Allen." House gave a nod. "Good choice." He eyed her up as Cuddy poked at her food with her fork. "Is it too hot?"

Cuddy brought her eyes to House. "No, it's fine."

"You need to eat," House told her.

"Stop babying me," Cuddy sneered. "I know. I eat. Okay?"

"Okay." House shrugged.

House stood from the couch as he went to retrieve the movie. Cuddy's eyes followed him as he hobbled with his cane to her shelf of movies.

"You're getting really fucking annoying," she told his backside.

House smirked as he pulled the movie from the shelf. He ignored the comment and popped the video into the VCR.

* * *

Cuddy stood from the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"The movie's not over." House nodded at the screen. The movie still had a good half hour left.

"I know," Cuddy replied and brushed past him as she headed for her bedroom.

House let out a sigh and reached for the remote control. He turned off the tape and the television before setting the remote control back on the coffee table next to Cuddy's dinner plate with most of her dinner still on it.

Grabbing his cane, House raised himself to his feet and turned off the light. He walked down the hallway, his thigh feeling particularly sore tonight. House entered Cuddy's bedroom and looked to the bed where Cuddy had taken up the right side, leaving a large space on the left. She was facing toward the middle of the bed and House moved toward the chair.

"Don't sleep in that chair," Cuddy spoke up, but otherwise didn't move. "It's bad for you and your leg."

House stared at her and then crossed over to the left side of Cuddy's bed. He set his cane against the wall and climbed into her bed. He turned onto his left side, facing her, and made sure he kept a gap between them.

"Bad day, huh?" House asked quietly.

"Yeah." Cuddy burst into tears and shielded her face with her hands.

"It's okay." House scooted slightly closer to her. "It's all right."

Cuddy wiped her tears and forced herself to stop crying. She focused on House, her eyes locked with his concerned ones. Without hesitation, she brought herself to him and kissed him. Cuddy placed her hands to his shoulders and forced him onto his back. House complied in his confusion and slight shock.

"Cuddy," House stared at her.

"Shut up," Cuddy replied.

Cuddy kissed him again, a wondering hand traveling down his chest and toward his inner thigh. House pulled from her kiss.

"Lisa," House tried again.

"Shut up," Cuddy repeated, harsher this time.

Cuddy pulled gently on his lower lip with her teeth before moving her mouth across his stubble to his ear. She kissed his neck just below his earlobe.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," House started. "You're not."

Cuddy stopped and rolled off of him before harshly throwing herself against her pillow. House watched her.

"Damn it," Cuddy cursed under her breath.

"What's going on?" House kept the concern from his voice even though he was feeling it in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm fine." Cuddy turned onto her side, away from him.

House leaned onto his side towards her. "Lisa..."

"Stop using that name," she snapped over her shoulder.

"What name am I suppose to use then?" he asked her.

Cuddy hesitated. "I... I don't know."

"Let's see." House paused. "There's Cuddy... Satan... Thy Evil One... Tease, obviously."

"Stop." Cuddy flopped onto her back and glared at House.

"What was that?" House asked seriously, his voice a bit more tired.

"I... I can't." Cuddy sat up quickly. "I just need to get away or... turn my mind off or..."

Cuddy threw her bed sheets from herself and scrambled out of bed, her thoughts on Neil, on the dark room she was kept in, the place where others had died. House sat up, watching as Cuddy hurried around the bed.

The bathroom door slammed shut and House leaned against the headboard, knowing tonight was going to be another late one. He closed his eyes against the sound of Cuddy heaving into the toilet as he wondered what he suppose to do for her next. He realized he hadn't a clue.


	19. Morning Glow: Chapter Six

**Thank you everyone for the comments! I'm glad you're enjoying the way I'm handling the aftermath. As for the amount of chapters, I'm not sure how many there will be, but we have at least four to five more, but that number may still climb. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

"Hey."

The greeting accompanied a knock on her office door. Cuddy brought her eyes up from her desk and they landed on Wilson. He gave a small smile.

"Hey." Cuddy straightened in her chair and returned the smile.

"Can I come in?" Wilson lingered in the doorway.

"Yeah." Cuddy gave a short nod.

Wilson closed the door behind him and crossed the room. "You have the blinds up."

"Yeah." Cuddy directed her gaze back to the project she was signing off on. "Since the media started to die down, it's been easier to breathe around here. I feel more comfortable keeping them up anyway."

Wilson seated himself across from her desk. "The reporters have backed off?"

"Finally." Cuddy flipped the folder closed and set it on a pile. "Telling them about the other women associated with... him that went missing sparked their interest more."

"That's... good." Wilson nodded. "Having them around couldn't have been helpful."

"No," Cuddy agreed.

Wilson leaned forward in his chair. "How are you, Lisa? Really."

Cuddy's eyes met Wilson's. "I'm fine."

"Honestly." Wilson kept his eyes with hers.

Cuddy leaned forward as well, hoping to make herself perfectly clear. "James... honestly... I'm all right."

Wilson paused and then stood up. "Okay. Do you want anything? A coffee? I have a little time before I meet with a patient."

"No, thanks." Cuddy shook her head.

"Okay, then I'll see you later," Wilson told her.

"Sure." Cuddy gave him a smile.

Wilson returned the smile and left her office.

* * *

House leaned against the back of the empty elevator and closed his eyes. The elevator doors almost closed, but they stopped and began to slid back open. House perked up a bit, but then returned to his former position as Wilson entered and pressed the up button.

"You look tired," Wilson said and stood next to House.

"Late night porn," House muttered.

Wilson knew he was going to get a smart response. He hoped changing subject might warrant different kinds of answers. "How do you think Lisa's doing?"

"How the hell should I know?" House looked to Wilson. "She doesn't talk about anything."

"I know," Wilson replied. "We should try to get her some help."

"Yeah, sure." House rolled his eyes.

The elevator doors slid open and House took off first, heading towards his conference room. Wilson followed after him.

"She doesn't look good." Wilson caught up alongside of House. "She's lost some weight and she seems tired all the time."

House suddenly stopped and turned toward Wilson. "Oh, right, Jimmy, almost forgot. Got a post-it to tell you she wasn't raped."

Wilson stared at House and dropped his volume. "What?"

"Slipped my mind." House shrugged and began towards his conference room again.

Wilson quickly stopped House. "Wait. She told you that? And told you to tell me?"

"Uh... yeah." House gave a nod and tried to get away from Wilson again.

"Has she been talking to you?" Wilson asked, concern clear on his face.

"It was one night." House let out a puff of a laugh and leaned in toward Wilson. "I got her _really_ drunk."

"House," Wilson warned, wanting the truth from his friend.

House let out a sigh, a seriousness coming over his face. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" Wilson was offended. "I'm concerned."

"Don't be," House replied.

Wilson frowned. "What are you talking about? She was _kidnapped_."

"And she's back," House said. "Leave it alone."

"Leave it alone?" Wilson repeated, not believing the words he was hearing. "House, I can't just go about it like nothing happened. It's not like I can pretend there isn't a problem and then talk to her same as before. She's _different_."

"Yeah," House agreed, caught up in his own thoughts of his recent experiences with Cuddy. "She is."

"What has she been saying to you?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing special." House shrugged it off innocently and began toward his conference room for the third time.

"When have you talked to her?" Wilson followed him.

"Just around," House replied.

"House."

"Let it go." House let out a groan that was almost a whine as he stood at the entrance of his conference room, where his team awaited. "If you care as much as you declare you do, leave it alone for a while."

Wilson eyed House up, debating on whether to trust him or not. He let out a quiet sigh. "Fine. But, you better not be making this worse for her."

"You think I would be mean to the poor, downtrodden kidnapped girl?" House asked, raising an eyebrow, and then entered the conference room.

"House," Wilson gave him one last warning and watched him for a minute before taking off towards his own office.

* * *

House let a sigh escape his lips as he approached Cuddy's front door. His patient had finally calmed enough to allow House to leave the hospital. However, his team was still there, running labs and tests.

The light in the living room was on, which meant Cuddy was still awake at one in the morning. House retrieved the key Cuddy gave him and opened the front door. He made sure to lock it behind him as he stepped inside.

"Cuddy?" House asked and made his way into the living room.

The television was on and Cuddy was curled up on one end of the couch, a blanket across half of her and the other half hanging off the couch. House stepped into the room, eyes on her, and he realized she was asleep. He picked up the remote to the television and turned it off before setting the remote back down on the coffee table.

House moved toward Cuddy and stopped in front of her. As gently as he could, he shook her shoulder. Cuddy's eyes fluttered open and they settled on him.

"Mmm," Cuddy closed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after one," House answered. He gave a light tug on her arm. "Come on. You should be in your bed. You'll be more comfortable."

"No." Cuddy breathed out and turned slightly on the couch. "I want to stay here."

"I'd carry you, but we'd both end up on the floor," House offered to her. "I can still try, though."

Cuddy groaned slightly and shook her head. She opened her eyes. "No... I'll go."

House aided her in standing. He then went to turn off the lamp as Cuddy made her way down the hallway. House followed after her, catching a glimpse of Cuddy in the moonlight and noting how the chosen sweatpants she wore hung off her hips.

Cuddy didn't bother to turn on her bedroom light as she climbed into the nearest side of her bed. House followed in after her. He stared down at her and the terrible job she made of getting herself under her covers.

House set his cane to the side and then leaned down toward her. He placed her left leg under the blankets and then pulled them up over her. Cuddy's eyes were closed and she hoped she would be able to fall back to sleep easily.

Picking up his cane, House headed for the bedroom door. Cuddy frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. She opened her eyes.

"Aren't you staying?"

House turned and looked at her. "Yeah. Just going to get a drink."

Cuddy stared doubtfully at him.

"I'll be right back," he enforced.

"Okay," Cuddy replied and watched him leave her bedroom.

Letting out a small groan, Cuddy turned onto her side, facing the middle of the bed. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She heard the sound of water running in the kitchen. Then silence. The clunk of a glass being set in the sink.

After a moment, House made his way back into the room. He looked to Cuddy and assumed she was asleep. However, Cuddy was still awake and listening hard to the ruffle of fabric as House changed into his pajamas.

House approached the empty side of the bed and set his cane against the night stand. He slid the covers back and crawled beneath them. He gave a glance at Cuddy before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. Cuddy opened her eyes.

"What would have happened if I never came back?" she asked him quietly.

"Go to sleep," House replied, his eyes remaining closed.

"What would you have done?" Cuddy still pursued.

"Killed myself, probably." House answered with traces of sarcasm.

"No, really." Cuddy propped herself up.

House opened his eyes and looked to her. "Cuddy, go to sleep. How long were you out for on the couch?"

"You said it was after one?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House answered.

Cuddy gave a small shrug. "Forty five minutes, maybe."

"You need more sleep than that," House said. "Close your eyes."

"No." Cuddy's voice hardened. "I want to know. What would you have done?"

"Killed myself." House closed his eyes. "Now, sleep."

"House, I'm serious," Cuddy snapped. "Don't patronize me."

House let out a sigh and turned onto his side, in her direction. He directed his blue eyes to her. "I don't know, Cuddy. I'd probably be out of my mind. Will you go to sleep now? Or do I have to slip you some pills?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head and rested back down. "I'll try to sleep."

Cuddy closed her eyes. House held back another sigh and shut his eyes as well. Cuddy shifted next him and then turned onto her back. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Greg."

"Sleeping," came the tired response.

"Neil said..." Cuddy's eyebrows drew together as she frowned. She looked to House. "Neil had said his plans were messed up because of you. I think that if you hadn't been there, I mean, if you didn't do what you did... I heard about the news thing with my parents and Neil said you came to his house. If it hadn't been for you..."

"Cuddy, stop," House practically grumbled. "I didn't do anything. You sign my paychecks. Kind of need you alive."

"Please be honest with me," Cuddy asked of him. "I could be dead now."

"But, you're not," House replied tiredly.

"Because of you," Cuddy said. "Why did you do it? Why did you care so much?"

House turned onto his back. "I hated Neil that much. Anything to make that asshole suffer."

Cuddy shook her head. "House, you-"

"Will you drop it?" House cut her off. "I'm tired, my thigh is killing me, and my patient might die. Can you please go to sleep?"

"Yeah... sorry." Cuddy turned away from him, pulling a good portion of the blankets with her.

House frowned, knowing he shouldn't have been so harsh with her. "Cuddy..."

"Sleeping," Cuddy shot back.

Annoyed with himself now, House remained awake, staring at the ceiling while giving Cuddy's backside the occasional glance. Cuddy's eyes were open as well as she focused her gaze directly across from her. Both was aware that the other was awake, but the moment to talk was gone and all that was left was a chill that clung heavily to their bodies.


	20. Morning Glow: Chapter Seven

**Thank you for your feedback. It's truly great and I appreciate every one. You guys rock and mean a lot to me. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

House awoke and groaned. His thigh was throbbing so he reached a hand to it and massaged it, hoping it would relieve some of the tension. The pain subsided slightly, but he knew he needed his Vicodin. He groaned slightly as he sat up.

Looking to his left, House noted Cuddy wasn't in bed. It didn't surprise him, but it brought a tight feeling to his chest. He picked up his cane and climbed out of bed. Clenching his jaw against the pain, House located his jeans and pulled the Vicodin bottle from the pocket. He popped a pill before returning the bottle to its former place.

House drew his cell phone from the pocket next and checked the time. It was almost four in the morning. House flipped his phone open. Six missed calls. Letting a sigh escape, he checked his voicemail. Kutner's voice came through the phone.

"Uh, hey, it's, uh, Kutner. No one else wanted to leave a message. Yeah, uh... the patient's doing a lot better now. Vitals are good. You were right. So... don't worry about coming in... okay. Bye."

The voicemail beeped and then Kutner's voice came through again. House rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me again. We were called in. The patient crashed, but is stable now. If you could call me back... thanks."

House let out an annoyed sigh as his voicemail beeped for a third time.

"Kutner, here. He died. The treatment was working, but his heart couldn't take it. We're all going home."

That was the last voicemail. House snapped his phone shut and slid it back in his jeans. He thought of the patient, a man in his fifties. House wondered if he had stayed at the hospital, if he could have seen the heart failure coming.

House had been able to set his team up with tests and labs to perform to diagnose the patient. He had narrowed it down to roughly ten diagnosis, but couldn't be sure of which one it was without the tests. Obviously, he had been right on one of the accounts. He wished Kutner had mentioned which one it was.

A soft sound started, scrubbing of some sort, a hard surface being assaulted. House's eyes found themselves on the closed bathroom door. He made his way over to the bathroom, noticing for the first time the light peeking out from underneath the door. House turned the knob and gave the door a push.

Cuddy was in her pajamas, her hair hanging down alongside her face, as she furiously attacked her floor with a wet cloth. House stared at her.

"What are you doing?"

Cuddy jumped at the sound of his voice. She sat back on her heels and looked to the doorway. She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" House repeated.

"I'm..." Cuddy hesitated. "I..." She looked around at the floor. "The bathroom was dirty. I have time so..."

"Come to bed." House gave a nod towards the bedroom.

"I'm not tired," Cuddy replied and went back to scrubbing the floor.

House sighed. "Cuddy."

"I'm not," she insisted, refusing to look up at him.

"Those bags under your eyes are telling a different story," House said. "Come on."

"No." Cuddy looked up at him, the word harsh.

House kept his eyes locked on her. "Let's go."

House approached Cuddy, reached down, and grabbed onto her arm. He tried to pull her to her feet, but she held herself back.

"I won't fall asleep," Cuddy told him.

"Then, placate me at least." House gave a tug of her arm.

"It'd be a waste of my time to lay in bed when I'm not sleeping," Cuddy replied.

Cuddy yanked her arm hard, pulling House toward her. His foot slid on the wet floor and he quickly let his right knee hit the cold floor and flattened his left foot, so he was partially kneeling next to her.

"I almost fell on my face," House told her bitterly.

"But, you didn't," Cuddy snapped back, glaring.

Swallowing hard as sudden tears sprung to her eyes, Cuddy shifted herself so she wasn't sitting on her heels anymore. House softened and sat down next to her. Cuddy covered her face with her hand, unable to hold back her tears.

"It's okay," House told her and set his cane aside before drawing her into his chest.

Cuddy clutched onto him, pressing her face against the warmth of him. House tightened his arms around her, hoping it might comfort her in some way.

"Can you just make me forget?" Cuddy whispered against the fabric of his shirt.

House thought about this for a second and then slid a hand around her backside. He used his other hand to gently lift her chin and kiss her in an attempt to use the strategy she had previously tried. He didn't exactly believe in its coping mechanism, but he would do anything to get her to stop crying. He would do anything to make her pain lessen.

Cuddy was taken aback for a moment before she straightened slightly and deepened the kiss. House drew back, their noses bumping, lips barely touching, hot breath against each other, before Cuddy drew his bottom lip back into her mouth.

House's hand ran gently against her warm skin before getting lost within the mess of her dark hair. Cuddy drew back suddenly and shook her head, her breathing labored.

"It's not working."

Cuddy clutched onto House's arm and he leaned down towards her, placing his forehead to hers. Her eyes met his before she diverted them, tears dripping down her cheeks. She hesitated a moment before kissing him again as he tried to ignore her tears wetting his face.

House attempted to keep up with her, but he knew it was useless. This wasn't going to help her no matter how much she wanted it to. He understood, in a way, because damaged was his thing. He understood her need of this, her need for the physical pleasure to push away her mental anguish and the torture still lingering in her mind.

Cuddy pulled her mouth from his and reached down for the bottom of his shirt. She clutched onto it as she began to lift it up, not looking at him. House drew in a breath and placed his hands on top of hers. She immediately stopped, but wouldn't raise her gaze to him.

"You don't really want to have sex on your bathroom floor, do you?" House waited for her to look up at him.

Releasing his shirt from her grasp, Cuddy scooted away from him. She sniffled and swiped at the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her eyes lingering on the floor.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," House replied quietly, being serious for her sake.

Cuddy looked to him, a fierceness in her eyes. "I want to have sex right here. Will you do it with me?"

House stared, lost for words for a second. "What?"

"Will you have sex with me on the bathroom floor?" Cuddy asked him. "I want to."

"I..." House watched her carefully, his eyebrows drawn, trying to determine the correct answer. "Cuddy, I doubt doing it in the bathroom at four in the morning will help you to stop crying."

"No, I'm done crying." Cuddy shook her head. "I want to do this. I'm asking you. Will you?"

Cuddy leaned across the space between them and slipped a hand behind his head. She kissed him passionately and it took him a moment before his hand made its way back into her hair. Cuddy moved closer to House as his other hand slipped itself behind the waistband of her sweatpants.

Breathing heavily, Cuddy pulled back slightly. "So, you'll do it?"

House removed his hand from her sweatpants, his suspicions very high. "What are you trying-"

"You would have sex with me because I asked you to." Cuddy sat back on her heels. "Just like you showed up at Neil's for the same reason."

"Because you asked me to?" House held back his sigh at whatever game she was playing. 

"No." Cuddy shook her head, irritated. "You showed up because you care. It's why you're here and why you sleep in my bed, and why you_ would_ have had sex with me."

House found himself in a state of confusion and that gave him a sense of fear he never experienced before. "Is it a crime to care, Cuddy?"

"It's not a crime, but you won't admit it," Cuddy replied. "House, do you have any idea what it was like for me? He kept me in this concrete room underneath his _garage_. It was pitch black all the time. I lost track of time. I was always scared and it's not going away. I'm still scared and I know I shouldn't be, I know I'm being irrational. He can't hurt me, he's in a prison cell, but... House. And you _care_, but you pretend you don't and I _need_ you to care."

"I do care," House said softly.

"Then, show it," Cuddy told him desperately. "Because next time, maybe I won't be so lucky and then you'll never see me again."

"You plan on being kidnapped for a second time?" House raised his eyebrows.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Cuddy's tears began again.

House frowned, feeling bad for being the cause of the tears this time. "I know. And I do care... or else I wouldn't be here."

"Sometimes I think that's not true," Cuddy spoke quietly, calming herself. "That you're only doing this out of guilt or because you were roped in from the beginning of it. I could just use an honest answer once in a while."

"Yeah," House agreed, his voice just as quiet.

Cuddy stood to her feet and left the bathroom. House waited a moment and picked up his cane. He stood as well and then limped from the bathroom, flicking the light off along the way. Once in the bedroom, he looked to the bed where Cuddy was climbing under the sheets on her usually chosen side of the bed.

House approached the bed and waited until Cuddy was settled before resting his cane to the side and joining her. She was turned away from him and that bothered him because he couldn't be sure if she was attempting to sleep or not.

After a few moments, House turned in her direction and slid closer to her. He touched her arm first and waited for the flinch, but it never came. Then, he lightly skimmed his hand down her arm and around her waist in order to draw her back in to him.

House was certain she was awake, but the lack of response gave him hope that she was comfortable enough with this. Cuddy fell against him and House noted her eyes were, in fact, closed.

"I'm sorry," House whispered to her.

He rested against her, letting his body relax. Cuddy shifted slightly. Her lips parted and she hesitated. She swallowed hard and breathed in.

"For what?" her voice was barely audible.

There was a pause on his part and he gave himself a moment, not wanting to reveal too much emotion in his voice. His voice was still in a whisper. "For not getting to you sooner."

House clenched his jaw. He was angry with himself, and admitting to Cuddy what she wanted to hear meant revealing thoughts he withheld due to his own guilt. He never let his guilt linger long in his conscious mind. House was an expert at placing it in the back of his mind to get lost. But, now he thought of her in the concrete room she described, a short distance from him as he had stood on Neil's porch the night of the confrontation. And then he left her there.

As House pulled himself away from his own thoughts, he realized Cuddy's breathing had regulated. She had fallen asleep, which initially pleased him, but the realization that he was now alone settled in harshly.


	21. Morning Glow: Chapter Eight

**Thank you for your feedback. It really keeps this fic going, so I appreciate you all very, very much. Again, thank you!! And enjoy!**

* * *

Cuddy drew in a deep breath and pressed her face deeper into her pillow. She shifted, turned her head to the side, and then opened her eyes. It took a minute for Cuddy to realize it was light out, but when she did, she sat up quickly and looked to her digital clock on her night stand. It was a little after eight.

"I turned it off."

Mouth slightly open, Cuddy looked across the room to the source of the voice. House sat in the chair across from her bed, a book in his hands.

Cuddy swallowed hard to keep her anger down. "You what?"

House stood up and set the book down on the chair. "I also called Margery and told her you wouldn't be in."

"House!" Cuddy whipped her blankets off. "I have three meetings before noon."

"You were asleep." House picked up his cane and crossed toward the bed. "I wasn't going to let the alarm wake you. Getting five or six hours of sleep isn't enough."

Cuddy frowned and stood quickly to her feet. "Well, it's more than I've had in a while so-"

Spots formed in front of Cuddy's eyes as she cut off her speech. Her head felt funny, lighter. House dropped his cane and reached for her, sensing something was wrong from the change in her face.

"Woah." House held Cuddy up. "Sit down."

"Uhm..." Cuddy tried to blink the spots away.

"Sit. Down," House commanded again and Cuddy did so. "Are you all right?"

Cuddy sat for a moment focusing her gaze to the floor as the swirling spots began to disappear. She drew in a few deep breaths as House looked on with concern.

"I stood too fast," Cuddy offered as an excuse and pushed House away as she stood to her feet again. "I'm fine."

"Get back in bed," House told her, releasing her from his grip.

"No." Cuddy moved away from him and towards her closet. "I have to go to work. You do too."

"My patient died." House swiped his cane from the floor and followed after Cuddy. "Get back in bed."

Cuddy stopped and faced House, frowning. "I have _meetings_, House."

"Which I'm sure Margery cancelled by now," House replied.

Cuddy shook her head. "You had no right to-"

"I had every right to if you remember the four a.m. bathroom chat," House cut her off, reminding her. "I'm taking _care_ of you."

"That was my exhaustion speaking," Cuddy said and turned back toward her closet. "I'm going to work."

"You're going to bed." House took hold of her arm, stopping her.

"Let go of me." Cuddy yanked her arm from him and glared. "I'm not going back to bed! I'm not tired, okay? I have work to do and I'm not going to do whatever you say just because you think you care. I'm not staying home as if I'm too weak to handle it. I am _not_ weak."

House held back his anger and frustration. He knew it would take time, but this was almost too much. He was just as tired as she after staying up night after night with her. And it didn't make anything better since lately he was feeling like he wasn't helping her at all anyway.

Cuddy moved towards her bedroom window and stared out as the sun reflected off the partially melted snow. She spoke slowly, her back to House. "I'm going to get something to eat, then I'm going to change and go to work."

Not bringing her eyes to House, Cuddy turned from her window and made her way out of the bedroom. House sighed and waited a moment, attempting to decide what to do now. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud thud.

House felt his stomach sink as he headed into the hallway to find Cuddy lying on the floor. He hurried to her side and knelt down ignoring the searing pain that spread through his thigh. He brushed some hair from her face and shook her lightly.

"Ow..." Cuddy muttered and tried to sit up.

"Careful." House helped her into the sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Cuddy placed her hand to a tender spot on her head. "I just... yeah."

"Stay here." House tightened his grip on his cane. "Don't get up. Okay?" House waited for an answer, but Cuddy only frowned as she stared down at the floor. House lifted her chin slightly, getting her to look at him. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Cuddy answered.

House stood to his feet and went into the dining room and then further on into the kitchen. Cuddy lowered her hand from her head. She groaned slightly, feeling more embarrassed than anything else at the moment. House limped back into the hallway, a glass of water in his free hand.

"Here." House offered the glass to her. "Take a drink."

Cuddy took the glass and sipped water from it. She lowered the glass and looked up at House. "I'm a real mess, aren't I?"

"Yes," House answered honestly.

Cuddy hesitated a moment and then nodded. "I'll stay home."

House extended a hand to her, which Cuddy took. She stood to her feet and frowned, feeling slightly nauseous. She took another sip of water.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" House asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah."

House took extra care as he aided Cuddy in returning to her room. He watched her for any signs of a concussion due to the fall after she passed out.

"How are you feeling?" House asked her as Cuddy sat down on her bed and set her glass of water on the night stand.

"Sick," Cuddy answered, climbing onto her bed and under the covers. "Nauseous."

House's eyebrows drew together. "Anything else? Headache? Ears ringing?"

"My head hurts where I hit the floor." Cuddy placed a hand to the spot on her head as she relaxed against her pillows. "But, that's it."

House inspected her scalp and then nodded. "All right. But, if you fall asleep, I'll be waking you up every now and then to make sure you're all right."

"Okay," Cuddy agreed quietly, annoyed at herself for causing so many problems.

House made his way to the chair across from her bed. He picked up the book he was reading and sat down in the chair. Cuddy watched him continue reading from where he left off. After several minutes, she closed her eyes and began to drift off.

* * *

Deep voices made their way to Cuddy's ears, pulling her from the light sleep she was in. She rolled onto her back, listening hard as the voices floated in from the hallway.

"You've been staying here?"

"Yeah."

Cuddy recognized both voices and frowned. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Wilson stopping by to visit her, but she was upset that he was speaking with House. Cuddy strained to hear more of the conversation.

"Wow."

"What? You think I wouldn't?"

"No, it's just... I'm surprised she let you."

"Yeah."

"I'm on my lunch now, but if she's asleep, I'll head back. Tell her I stopped by."

"I will."

Cuddy heard her front door open and then close. There was a pause before the quiet thudding of House limping down her hallway sounded. She watched him enter through the doorway and partially close the door before looking toward the bed and stopping.

"Hey," House greeted. "Wilson was here."

"I heard him leave," Cuddy replied.

House stepped closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Cuddy answered. "Rested."

"Hungry?" House asked.

Cuddy sat up and pushed her covers off. "Yeah."

"Ah." House pulled the covers back over her legs. "No. You're staying in bed until you eat."

"I'm okay," Cuddy insisted, pushing the covers off once more. "Really."

"You're staying in bed." House flipped the covers back. "What do you want to eat?"

Cuddy gave in and scooted back against the headboard. "I don't know."

"What are you hungry for?" House raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Cuddy leaned her back against the headboard.

House frowned. "A little help here, Cuddy. Soup?"

Cuddy shrugged. "That's fine."

"Okay." House moved toward the door. "I'll be back. Stay in bed."

"Right," Cuddy agreed and watched him leave.

For a moment, Cuddy debated getting out of bed anyway, but decided against it in case she passed out again. It made her nervous and she was just thankful that she hadn't been seriously injured from her fall. As promised, House woke her up regularly to check and make sure she didn't have a concussion.

By now, it was quarter after twelve. Cuddy's thoughts went to Wilson and his visit. She thought about calling him, but she really didn't feel like talking. And tomorrow was Saturday, so she knew she wouldn't see him. Cuddy let out a slight sigh and figured she would just see him on Monday.

Cuddy was growing steadily bored as she waited for House to return with her lunch. She thought about Neil, about what he was doing at this very moment. She wondered if he was upset, or angry, or sorry. Ultimately, Cuddy figured it didn't matter what he was. She was done with that part of her life. She had to make herself be and that included pushing Neil from her mind.

House returned to Cuddy's bedroom, balancing a tray carefully with his hand while one of the tray's edges was pressed against his chest. House lowered the tray over her legs, revealing a bowl of tomato soup along with two slices of whole wheat toast. Cuddy gave a small smile to House and helped settle the tray.

"Do you want anything else?" House asked her.

"No, this is fine," Cuddy told him. "Thank you."

House nodded in reply and left her bedroom. Cuddy's eyebrows drew together as she wondered where he was going, but she realized she didn't need to know. Her trust in House had begun to steadily grow since returning from the whole ordeal with Neil.

Cuddy began to eat and felt a sudden urge to cry. She sniffed and blinked away her tears. It struck her as something strange that House was now proving to her that he did care. She asked it of him and he obliged. Cuddy couldn't be quite sure as to what it all meant, but there was something to House that she never realized before.

House limped back into Cuddy's room, a glass of juice in his hand. He took a sip as he stood near the doorway. His eyes went from Cuddy's half eaten lunch to her face.

House gave a nod towards her tray. "How is it?"

"Good," Cuddy answered and then hesitated slightly. "Listen, I, um, really need to go into work after I'm done."

"Nope." House gave a small shake of his head. "You're taking a three day weekend."

Cuddy frowned. "House, I really can't afford-"

"You can," House cut her off. "You need to stop focusing so much on work, Cuddy. It'll kill you."

Cuddy let that linger in her mind for a moment and then thought of something. "I want to go out after I'm done eating. I want you to come with me."

"Okay." House eyed her up carefully, slightly suspicious, but agreed. "We'll go out."


	22. Morning Glow: Chapter Nine

**I know I say this all the time, but thank you for the comments!! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic and I hope you stick around for the more that is to come. :o)**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

House had been growing more and more suspicious as Cuddy remained quiet about the destination. He had a few ideas on where she was taking him and now he was nearly one hundred percent sure. He would be completely positive of her destination if she veered left.

"Just driving," Cuddy answered his question after a few moments of silence. She veered to the left.

House let out a sigh. "Cuddy."

"I just want to go for a drive," Cuddy told him.

"Turn left here." House nodded toward the left as they approached the stop sign.

"No," Cuddy replied.

House frowned. "Cuddy, stop."

Cuddy glanced at him. "Stop what?"

"You know what," House said. "Turn left."

Cuddy made a right and then slowed the car as she peered out her window, examining the line of houses.

"You don't want to do this," House told her. "You don't want to be here."

Cuddy slammed on her brakes and snapped her head in House's direction. "How do you know what I want?"

House shook his head. "This isn't going to help you."

Cuddy stared at him a moment and then looked back at the road as she continued to drive. "I guess we'll find that out, won't we?"

"I know it won't." House recognized her sought after location on the left. "Keeping driving."

"No."

Cuddy pulled up along the curb and parked the car. She pulled the keys from the ignition as she stared at the house with police tape around it. Cuddy kept her eyes directed to the window, but addressed her words to House.

"I didn't know where he lived. I checked his medical charts."

Cuddy reached for the door handle and opened her door. She unbuckled her seat belt and prepared to climb out of the car. House grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Please, Lisa, don't," House asked of her. "It's not going to change anything. It won't-"

"I just need to see." Cuddy yanked her hand from House and stepped out of the car.

Cuddy headed for the house. She ducked under the yellow police tape and continued toward the front door. House cursed under his breath as he opened his door and climbed out of the car. He went after her, ducking under the police tape as well.

"What are you doing?" House asked as he made it up to her side.

Cuddy clutched on to the door knob and tried to open it. "I want to go in."

"It's locked," House said. "Now, let's go."

"No." Cuddy stepped off of the front porch and away from House. "Stop trying to tell me what to do."

House stepped closer to her. "You asked me-"

"To care." Cuddy faced him. "Not command me to-"

"This is me _caring_, Cuddy," House cut her off, a harshness coming through his tone. "Now, get back in the damn car."

"No." Cuddy turned away from him and headed for the garage.

"You need to stop this." House limped after her. "You shouldn't be ripping open all your wounds."

"They already are ripped open," she called back over her shoulder, continuing on.

"Then stop adding salt." House reached for her arm and barely grasped onto it. "You don't need the burn. Let's go."

Cuddy faced him and pulled away. "I need to start _healing_ the wounds, House, and I don't know how to do that. Maybe this will help. I need to try _something_."

"Fine." House took a step back, raising a forfeiting hand. "Relive your past, Cuddy. Do whatever the hell you want."

"Thanks for your support," Cuddy shot back sarcastically.

Cuddy turned from him and made her way over to the garage door. She reached for the handle and gave it a yank. The door didn't budge. Cuddy tried for a second time, but again, nothing.

"I'm going around back," Cuddy told House.

"For what?" House practically shouted. "What are you looking for, Cuddy?"

"I want..." Cuddy suddenly appeared very lost as she glanced around. "I just want..."

"What?" House prodded. "What do you want?"

Cuddy brought her eyes back to House and frowned. She lowered her gaze to the ground and began to head back to the car. House watched her a moment and then went after her, afraid she might drive off without him.

* * *

Cuddy's body tensed under her bed sheets. She stopped herself from breathing as she listened hard for the noise she swear she heard. She was on her back and she tried to look at the window with as little movement as possible. There was a noise out there, she was quite sure.

However, Cuddy couldn't get a good view of the window, especially with the curtains pulled together. She didn't want to move, just in case she was right and someone was out there. She didn't want to make things worse for herself by letting them know she was awake.

Now, Cuddy's breathing was back and her chest was heaving, and she was sure that was enough to give away that she wasn't sleeping. Her muscles were taut and she was feeling close to tears. She glanced over at House's sleeping body. They hadn't talked since returning from Neil's house, but Cuddy figured now would be as good a time as any to start talking again.

"House," Cuddy whispered, making sure to keep still. "House."

House didn't move, his breathing regulated and deep. Cuddy felt tears pricking her eyes. She didn't want to be awake and she certainly didn't want to be alone. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she found that she couldn't rid herself of these feelings of fear.

"House," Cuddy begged, her voice growing louder. She would have shook him if she believed doing so wouldn't give her away. "Greg, please."

He stirred, drawing in a deep breath. House's eyes opened and he looked to Cuddy. Cuddy felt a bit more relieved, but not much.

"Someone's outside," Cuddy whispered to him.

"What do you mean?" House asked tiredly.

"I heard someone outside," Cuddy said. "What if it's Neil?"

"Neil's in a prison cell, Cuddy," House told her.

"I heard someone, House," Cuddy insisted. "Please, check."

House eyed Cuddy up, realizing she was trying to hide how terrified she was. House nodded and pushed his blankets off. Cuddy squeezed her eyes shut, almost expecting House to be shot or killed just for standing.

When nothing happened, Cuddy opened her eyes and watched as House went to each window and peered out. After checking the last window, he limped back towards the bed and sat down. Cuddy sat up and looked to House.

"No one there," House said. "Just the night."

Cuddy frowned. "I swear I heard something."

"You should have been asleep." House shrugged. "Then, you wouldn't have heard anything."

"Yeah..." Cuddy agreed and looked away.

"Come on." House gave a tap on her arm. "Try to sleep."

Cuddy shook her head. "I can't. Not now. Someone was out there."

"There was no one, Cuddy," House replied tiredly.

"I heard someone or something and it scared me." Cuddy was still feeling very apprehensive. "I can't go back to sleep here. Not after that. I'm too wound up." Cuddy felt hot tears make their way down her cheeks. "Can we go to your place?"

"No." House shook his head.

"Please, I won't be able to sleep," Cuddy begged. "Please, House. Please... Greg..."

Cuddy covered her face with her hands as she cried. House frowned, softening slightly. He didn't like this idea because he wanted Cuddy to feel safe in her home, but the thought of her staying up all night didn't settle well with him either.

"All right," House gave in. "Get your coat and shoes on."

* * *

The car ride was quiet. House volunteered to drive. He continually glanced at Cuddy, who stared aimlessly out the window as she nibbled on the end of her thumb. House knew she needed something more than he could give her. He just hoped he could convince her to accept the thing she needed.

When he pulled up to the apartment building, Cuddy didn't move. House unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car. He shut the door and realized Cuddy still hadn't move. House made his away around the car and tapped on her window.

Cuddy jumped and looked up at House through the window. Too tired to be embarrassed, she looked away and unbuckled her seat belt. She popped the car door open and climbed out. House led the way into the apartment building as Cuddy followed after him. He stopped in front of his door.

House unlocked the door for Cuddy. She entered and headed straight for his bedroom. House shut the door behind him and locked it. He moved to turn on the light, but stopped, figuring it didn't matter since they were both going to sleep.

He moved down the hall, following after Cuddy. House entered his bedroom as Cuddy climbed under the covers on the right side of the bed. He shrugged out of his coat and slid off his shoes. He moved to the left side of the bed and crawled into bed beside Cuddy.

Cuddy sniffed, keeping her tears in. House scooted closer to her and drew her in to warm her. He had a suggestion for her, a topic that needed to be discussed which he figured would help her, but he decided to bring that up tomorrow. Right now, it just needed to be them. She needed to feel safe.

Shifting slightly, Cuddy pressed her face into his shirt. House ran his fingers through her hair several times before skimming his hand down her back to the end of her shirt. House slipped his hand under her shirt and dragged it up slightly as he ran his hand over her warm back.

His hands were weathered and slightly dry. Cuddy relaxed against him, giving in to the comfort he was providing. He continued on, pressing his fingers into her skin, easing her into sleep. She wanted to thank him, but the words settled on her tongue and she was lost in the circles he traced on her back.


	23. Morning Glow: Chapter Ten

**Hey, guys! Thanks for your comments and letting me know you're still interested. Sometimes I get a bit worried when my fics get long, you know? How long can one sustain an audience and all that... anyway... I hope you'll all enjoy the upcoming chapters. And hopefully I'll find a conclusion somewhere soon. Thanks, everyone!!**

* * *

House awoke to an empty bed. He reached for his cane and grabbed it as he sat up before he climbed out of bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he made his way down the hallway, he became aware of the clanking and movement in his living room.

Stopping in the doorway, House stared as Cuddy wiped down his piano. House scanned the living room, noting it was cleaner and more organized. His view extended to the kitchen where he was made aware that it, too, had been cleaned.

House looked back to Cuddy. "Good morning."

Cuddy jumped, causing her hand to slip and crush a few piano keys. She straightened quickly and swirled around to face House.

"Sorry," House apologized.

"No." Cuddy turned back to the piano. "No, it's all right."

"How long have you been up?" House asked.

"A while." Cuddy set the rag down and turned back toward House. "Your apartment is disgusting, by the way."

"No one asked you to clean it," House replied as he made his way around the couch.

She looked away from him. "I know."

"Come here," House told her and sat down on the couch, leaving a space open next to him. "Sit."

Cuddy left her rag on top of the piano and crossed to the couch. She seated herself next to House, having a hard time bringing her eyes to meet his. House studied her a moment. It was time to bring up the topic that had been weighing on his mind.

"I've been looking up doctors the past few days," House said.

That brought Cuddy's full attention to him. "What's wrong?"

House paused a moment. "For you."

Cuddy shook her head, preparing to stand. "I don't need a doctor."

House extended his cane over Cuddy's lap, getting her to settle back down into the couch. She looked over at House, not pleased.

"You do," House insisted. "You need someone you can talk to that will help you."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "But, I talk-"

"But, I can't help you, Cuddy," House cut her off, shaking his head. "Not in the way you want me to. I've found a few doctors that seem promising. They all specialize in depression-"

Cuddy began to protest, "I'm not-"

House held up a hand, stopping her. "Anxiety, and PTSD."

"You think that I'm depressed, House?" Cuddy's voice cracked slightly. "That I have anxiety? And PTSD? You've got to be kidd-"

"Why are you getting so defensive, Cuddy?" House asked calmly.

Cuddy dropped her anger quickly. "I'm not."

"Wilson agrees." House removed his cane from her lap, now feeling it was safe enough to do so. "You need to see someone."

Cuddy sat for a moment and stared down at her hands in her lap. Not only was she outnumbered, but now she knew House and Wilson _did_ talk about her. She understood where the conversations came from, neither House nor Wilson particularly well versed in trying to figure her out. It made sense they would talk to each other about this. However, Cuddy feared of what House disclosed to Wilson, of how _much_ he disclosed to him.

Ultimately, Cuddy knew they had her best interest in mind. She didn't necessarily have to take their suggestion, but it was a good idea to take it into heavy consideration. Cuddy gave a nod and looked to House.

"You're right," Cuddy agreed with him, knowing that House was, in fact, right.

"I have their numbers here." House stood from the couch and crossed to his side table. He pulled a small piece of paper from beside the phone consul. "Dr. Harding seems like someone you'd like. Female. Then, there's Dr. Olsheski, which was Wilson's suggestion. Male. And Dr. Pultz is another gal."

"Thanks." Cuddy took the paper from him and read over each name and number slowly. She looked back up at House. "Do you think I'm pathetic?"

House shook his head. "Cuddy, we're not going there."

"Why?" Cuddy's tone had risen. "Because I am? Because I can't even sleep in my own house?"

"You're not pathetic," House told her, slightly annoyed.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "But, I-"

"And I'm not going to argue with you." House turned and walked away from her, signaling the end of the conversation.

Cuddy stared at his backside a moment and then stood to her feet. She went to move toward the piano, but stopped. She looked back at House.

"I can handle this on my own," Cuddy said.

"Yeah?" House faced her, almost in the kitchen doorway. "You want to try sleeping alone tonight at your place?"

Cuddy frowned, angry over House's comment. "I just don't-" She stopped herself, trying to sort through her thoughts. She took a few steps closer to House, yet maintained a distance. "How would that make me look, House? Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine, seeing a shrink."

"When you say it like that..." House held her eye contact and sighed heavily. "Getting help means you're strong enough to deal with and face this, Cuddy. The weak ones are the people that think they can do it alone. I would know."

House pulled the orange bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and gave it a small shake, rattling the pills inside. Cuddy perked up suddenly and looked from House's Vicodin bottle to his face with interest.

"I'll go to the doctor," Cuddy started, "if you'll go for your addiction."

House took a step closer to her, leaning in. "Excuse me?"

"I'll go if you get treatment for your addiction," Cuddy repeated her offer.

"This is about you, Cuddy, not me," House told her. "I don't care if you get help or not. I'm just telling you what I think you should do."

"Okay." Cuddy shrugged simply. "Then, I won't see a psychiatrist."

Cuddy seated herself on his couch. House watched her for a moment, eyeing her up, debating her tactics. He made his way toward her.

"You're being ridiculous," he said, his tone insulting.

"Why?" Cuddy shot back. "Because I'm making you get help too?"

"Because you're including me in your treatment." House stopped in front of her, staring down at her. "This is about you getting better. None of this should have anything to do with me. I'm not getting help."

Cuddy stood up, causing House to take a step back, a clear power play. "Then, I'm not going."

"Guess I'll have to let Wilson know." House tried to make his words as innocent as possible.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Are you really threatening me with James?"

House pointed a finger. "Yes, because I know he can be damn annoying when he cares."

Cuddy held his gaze. He was right and they both knew it. Cuddy didn't have much else to fight with, especially since she knew she was the one that really didn't have the upper hand. After all, it was she who had the issues and couldn't sleep alone. House could walk away from dealing with her any time he wanted.

"Fine," Cuddy bitterly replied and looked over the list of names. "Which one did you think I'd like?"

"Dr. Harding." House pointed to the first doctor on the list. "She's pretty damn hot, too."

"Well, it is all about the looks," Cuddy went along with House's words, but was partially distracted by her own worries of what this 'help' would entail. She brought her attention back to House. "Okay, then. I'll call Monday."

"She's open on Saturday until noon." House reached over for the cordless phone and yanked it from the console. He extended it to Cuddy.

Cuddy stared at the phone and then gingerly took it from him. She paused a moment before dialing the first number on the paper. Giving House a glance, she moved away from him as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, this is Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy spoke into the phone. "I'm calling to make an appointment with Dr. Harding."

House sat down on the couch, his eyes following Cuddy. She turned quickly and stared at House with eyebrows drawn. House shrugged and mouthed a 'what.'

"No... no, that's fine," Cuddy said into the phone, but her eyes were locked on House. "I- yes. Thank you. Bye."

Cuddy pushed the off button on the phone, now glaring at House. She had half a mind to throw the phone at him, but she was pretty sure she'd miss.

"Apparently, someone had scheduled an appointment for me," Cuddy told him as she crossed the room and slammed the cordless phone down on the console.

"If you're seeing Dr. Harding, I guess you don't need appointments with Olsheski and Pultz then." House reached for the phone, but Cuddy slapped his hand away.

"What the hell would you have done if I had refused?" Cuddy asked him. "Would you have talked me in to seeing at least one of them anyway? And how long have you had these appointments set up?"

House lightened his tone in the hope to lessen her anger. "A few days. Usually it takes weeks to get an appointment. Although, since you're kind of a big deal around here now, it wasn't as hard as I expected."

"Gee, thanks." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Just taking _care_ of you," House reminded her.

Cuddy went back to glaring. "You can stop it with that."

"Oh, can I?" House nodded slightly, leaning forward a touch.

Cuddy let out an irritated sigh, not wanting to fight with him. "So, my appointment's Tuesday, then."

"Yep," House replied.

She didn't want to say the words, to give in, but she knew they were needed. Cuddy's shoulders drooped slightly in her defeat. She softened her expression.

"Thank you," she told him quietly and sat down next to him on the couch.

House gave her a tight smile, noting just how tired she appeared. For a moment, he felt bad for messing with her like he used to. He chased that thought away, however, because he knew giving her special treatment wasn't something she wanted. He stood from the couch.

"I'll make some coffee." House didn't wait for a response as he headed into the kitchen.


	24. Morning Glow: Chapter Eleven

**Thank you all so much for your comments, especially about the length of this. Your reassurance over the length and your loyalty means a ton to me. Thank you so, so much everyone.**

* * *

House knocked on the closed bathroom door. "You done yet?"

"Why don't you just pick the lock?" Cuddy spoke from the other side. "That always seems to work."

"I'm thinking about it," House replied.

House moved over to Cuddy's bed and sat down. The lock clicked and the bathroom door opened. Cuddy walked out, fully showered and dressed, and House felt the heat from the bathroom accompany her. House's eyes followed her.

"You look good," House told her, eyeing up the black skirt that ended just above her knee and her low cut pink shirt.

"I want to go out," Cuddy said and located a pair of shoes.

"To Neil's again?" House asked, watching her.

"No." Cuddy glared as she slipped on one black heel.

House stood from the bed. "Then, where?"

"That's," Cuddy paused, "none of your business."

"Going to visit the jail?" House tried. Cuddy stared at him, offended by his comment. House went on. "Obviously you don't want me to know where you're going which means it's somewhere I would disapprove."

Cuddy slid on her other shoe, her gaze on the floor. "I'm going to my sister's."

"Liar," House accused, his eyebrows drawing together.

Cuddy glanced at him and walked out of her bedroom. House maneuvered around the bed and went after her.

"Don't make me follow your car," House warned.

"I'm trying to be independent, okay?" Cuddy told him as she buttoned her winter coat while standing by the front door. "I'm trying to do something by myself. Can you let me do that?"

House shrugged. "Depends on what you want to do."

"Please, don't, House," Cuddy begged. "I just need to be alone."

House didn't feel too comfortable letting her go even though he knew giving her freedom and letting her go off on her own was the best idea in helping her to recover. He just didn't want her to do something that would cause her more damage like when she went Neil's house.

Holding her gaze for a moment, House gave a nod. "Fine. But, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Cuddy had been driving for several hours and had to fill up her gas tank twice. She went to the park, but never left her car, opting to remain in the parking lot. When it began to grow dark, she pulled out and set off for the destination she had planned to go to after first leaving her house.

Nervous and cold, Cuddy opened her car door and stepped out of the vehicle. She peered at the house with several of its lights on. Taking in a deep breath, Cuddy headed for the front door, her heels clicking on the cold ground.

Without hesitation, Cuddy knocked on the door. She waited, debating whether to flee or not now that she had knocked. However, she wasn't given a choice when the door opened and an older gentleman stood in front of her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hi." Cuddy gave him a smile that didn't last. "My name is Lisa." Cuddy paused a moment. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about a personal issue."

The man stared down at her suspiciously. "What kind of personal issue?"

"Your daughter," Cuddy answered.

"What did you say your name was?" the man asked.

"Lisa," Cuddy said.

"Cuddy?" the man guessed. "You're that kidnapped woman, aren't you?"

"I just have a few questions," Cuddy told him.

"I thought you already asked enough questions." His tone had turned harsh. "You're the reason the cops came back here and were sniffin' around again."

Cuddy nodded. "I know and I'm sorry because that must have been hard-"

"Hard?" he cut her off. "My wife's been crying day and night since then."

"I just wanted to-" Cuddy began.

"Please, go." The man began to close the door.

Cuddy took a step closer. "Mr. Foster, I wanted-"

"Who is it, Joe?" a female voice spoke from inside the home.

"No one, Liz," Mr. Foster replied.

"Mrs. Foster, I'm Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy spoke up. "I was hoping I could ask-"

Mrs. Foster, a thin, older woman with bags under her eyes appeared behind Mr. Foster. She stared at Cuddy. "You're that woman who survived being kidnapped."

"Yes," Cuddy agreed. "I just had some questions. About Sharon. I know it's been hard. I've just been trying to deal with this, but I can't get Sharon out of my head and I feel terrible that I made it out, but Sharon didn't." Cuddy cursed the tears in her eyes. "Please. I'm begging you to talk with me."

Mr. Foster looked to his wife, who nodded in response. Mr. Foster shook his head and walked away, leaving the door open. Mrs. Foster widened the door for Cuddy to enter. Giving Cuddy a small, tight smile, Mrs. Foster led her into the worn living room.

"We called her Sherry," Mrs. Foster started, seating herself in a flower print arm chair. She indicated Cuddy to sit on a brown couch. Mrs. Foster continued, "She was a lawyer. She disappeared when she was thirty two. We knew she was seeing someone, but Sherry was never very open about those things. She wanted to keep the issue of boys from her, then, twelve year old sister. Em looked up to Sherry so much, and Sherry never wanted to set a bad impression with a change of boyfriends so often. Sherry just wanted to find a nice man to settle down with."

A teenage girl with thin brown hair stood in the doorway. "Mom, your water was boiling over so I turned it-" Her eyes went to Cuddy. "Who's this?"

"This is Lisa." Mrs. Foster looked to Cuddy. "Lisa, this is our daughter, Emma."

"You're that kidnapped chick." Emma stepped further into the room. "The cops said the guy who had you might have kidnapped Sherry."

"Yes." Cuddy gave a small nod.

"Em, why don't you go up to your room and do your homework?" Mrs. Foster suggested.

"It's Saturday," Emma replied.

"I forgot." Mrs. Foster gave an embarrassed smile as she turned to Cuddy. "I was making dinner. Will you excuse me?"

"Oh, sure." Cuddy stood up as Mrs. Foster did. "I can go-"

"No." Mrs. Foster stopped her. "I'll be right back."

Mrs. Foster left the room, leaving Cuddy alone with Emma. Cuddy looked over at Emma, who was staring at her.

"Want to see her room?" Emma asked.

"Uh..." Cuddy was unsure of what to say in response.

Emma began toward the beige carpeted stairs. Cuddy hesitated, but then followed after Emma, placing her hand on the white railing as she climbed.

"It was her old room," Emma said as she led the way. "Mom and Dad made it into a guest room when she hit her late twenties and moved into her dinky apartment. But, after she disappeared, they put her stuff that was in the attic back into her room. My mom thought that if she had a home to return to, she'd come back."

Cuddy wiped away the tears on her face. Emma stopped in front of a room with its door closed. She turned the knob, pushed open the door, and flicked the light switch. The room was a light purple. A bed with a pale yellow comforter was against a wall. There was a white desk, a dresser, and a set of shelves with books, trophies, and medals on them.

Emma entered first and sat down on the bed. Cuddy followed in after and went to the shelves. She glanced over the dusty books before looking at the trophies and medals.

"She was a great tennis player in high school," Emma said. "She played in college too. The medals were for her art though. She did that painting of the horses by the stream." Emma pointed to the paintings and Cuddy followed her indication. "And the still life of our kitchen."

Cuddy made her way slowly over to the paintings. "She was really good."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. She grew quiet a moment, but then spoke up. "Sometimes I come in here and I can feel she's here. Mom and Dad used to think she was still alive even though it didn't make sense that Sherry would abandon her life. I knew better. And besides, I felt her here. I talk to her a lot."

Cuddy turned toward the bed. "Do you?"

"Yeah," Emma answered. "Sherry may not be living, but she isn't dead."

"You're very mature," Cuddy told her, surprised by how well the teen seemed to handle her sister's disappearance and suspected death.

"Thanks. Sherry was mature too." Emma watched Cuddy. "What was it like when you were kidnapped?"

Cuddy choked out an 'I' before her voice gave out on her. She shook her head, the words lodged in her throat.

"I mean, if this guy killed Sherry, do you think she suffered?" Emma went on.

Swallowing hard, Cuddy did her best to gain back her composure. "I don't think I can answer that. My experience could have been completely different that Sherry's."

Emma stood and took a step closer to Cuddy. "You have bruises."

Cuddy looked away while the teen examined the fading bruises on her face.

"What are you doing in here?" Mrs. Foster's voice sounded from the doorway, causing Cuddy to jump.

"Since she's here about Sherry, I thought I'd show her Sherry's room," Emma answered.

"Of course." Mrs. Foster nodded, but her face had gone pale. "Dinner is ready. Are you hungry, Lisa?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head and made her way toward the door. "I'm going to go."

"I thought you had questions," Mrs. Foster replied.

"No." Cuddy squeezed past her through the doorway, needing to get out of the room. "They're... all cleared up. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Cuddy hurried down the stairs and out the front door, not waiting for a response nor a goodbye. She practically ran to her car, the night and being alone making her suspicious and paranoid. She opened her car door quickly and made sure the doors were locked after she was safely inside.

Looking toward the passenger seat, Cuddy reached over and lifted the small piece of notepad paper. It contained five names with addresses. What Cuddy had thought was going to help her understand her situation better, only seemed to make it worse. She crumpled the paper and tossed it aside. The indoor car light was fading and she needed to get away from this house. Her tears were falling, she felt even more distraught than before, and she just wanted to get away.


	25. Morning Glow: Chapter Twelve

**Hey, guys! Is anyone else as busy as I am? It's so hectic as of late. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I appreciate your comments so much. Thank you for your wonderful, kind words and encouragement.**

* * *

House shifted on the couch, taking a slight pressure off his right thigh, relieving it. He was about to drift back off when he realized where he was. Opening his eyes, he looked to the television where a rerun of _Saturday Night Live_ was playing. House sat up and glanced at the clock on the VCR.

Frowning, he grabbed his cane and stood to his feet. It was just after eleven and House had no clue as to where Cuddy was. He had begun to grow very worried when it became dark outside and she hadn't returned. Now, it was six hours later and he couldn't be sure if she was home or not.

House turned off the television and left the living room. He stopped in the hallway, his eyebrows drawing together when he heard heavy crying accompanied by labored breathing. House made his way toward the closed bedroom door, the source of the sound coming from behind it.

Turning the knob and finding it unlocked, House opened the door. All the lights were on and House's eyes fell on Cuddy. She was seated on the bed, hunched over. Her face was red and wet with tears as she tried to catch her breath.

"What happened?" House asked as he limped toward her. He thought about getting her tissues, but quickly realized that was the least of his concerns.

Cuddy couldn't stop hyperventilating so she shook her head in response to House. Frowning, House set his cane aside and bent down towards her.

"Cuddy, what happened?" House tried again. "Cuddy..." He let out an aggravated sigh. "Well, breathe at least."

House knew his anger wasn't helping either of them. He straightened as he drew in a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't mad at her, but rather at himself. He had fallen asleep on her couch and if he had been awake when she returned home, maybe he could have prevented her anxiety attack from happening.

"Okay, hey, focus here on me." House placed a gentle hand on Cuddy's shoulder. "All right? You're okay. Just... breathe dammit."

Cuddy had become silent, not letting air in or out, tears still falling and her mouth partially open. House kneeled down in front of her, careful of his thigh. Cuddy sucked in a very deep and raw breath, like fire cracking on the back of her throat.

"Purse your lips," House instructed. "Like you're blowing out a flame. Like this, Cuddy."

House placed his other hand on Cuddy's shoulder, getting her to lift her head and make eye contact. House pursed his lips in the way he had told her and breathed in and out as an example. Cuddy watched him a moment and then copied his behavior.

"Now, breathe," House told her. "Deep breaths, all right? In. And hold it." Cuddy failed in holding the breath. "That's all right. Try again. In and hold it. Hold it." Cuddy did so. "Now, let it out. Again. Slowly. In." House breathed in along with her. "Hold it... Okay, out. And again. Hold it." House noted she was calming down. "Out. Again. See?" House leaned in closer to her. "Again. See, you're all right. Okay?"

Cuddy nodded. She reached a hand up and wiped at her cheeks, wanting to dry them. Her hands were slightly numb, as well as her lips. She straightened up and drew in a deep breath.

"You going to tell me what happened?" House asked. "What caused this?"

Shaking her head, Cuddy looked down at the hands she placed in her lap.

"Well, then I won't be letting you go out alone if you're going to come back hysterical." House waited for a reaction, but didn't receive one. He lifted himself up and sat on the bed next to her. "What happened?"

Cuddy sniffed, her breathing still slightly irregular. "You'll- you'll be mad."

"I said don't do anything stupid." House's voice was too defeated to be mean. "Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered and swiped at her eyes again.

"But?" House prompted.

"I had to." Cuddy shrugged, keeping her eyes directed downward. "I needed to."

"To find what now?" House just wanted her to look at him.

"I had to know," Cuddy muttered.

"Cuddy." House waited. She still didn't look up. "Talk to me." Again, he paused. "Did you go see Neil?"

"No," Cuddy was quick to answer. "I... went to Sharon Foster's parents' house."

House recalled the name and he felt he had a better grasp on the situation. "Okay."

"I just wanted to see who she was before Neil got to her so I can remember what the hell I'm fighting for here," Cuddy spoke rapidly and then lifted her red rimmed eyes toward House. "He killed her. I know he did."

House shook his head. "You don't know for sure-"

"It's pretty obvious," Cuddy cut him off harshly and stood to her feet. She moved away from the bed. "The police investigated him. There had to be some reason for that."

House's eyes followed her. "Cuddy-"

Cuddy continued on, not even hearing him. "I was going to go visit with the families of the other suspected victims, but... I couldn't."

"And you shouldn't." House reached for his cane and stood. "You can't handle this right now. You should be focusing on you, not dead people."

Cuddy faced him, eyebrows drawn in anger. "Sherry. Nina, Lindsay, Amanda, Joyce. They have names."

"You have to take care of _yourself_, Lisa," House said. "The dead stay dead, but you're living." House made his way over to her. "You were out all day. Have you eaten since this morning?"

Cuddy looked away. "No."

House sighed. "Of course not."

"Don't get angry with me," Cuddy snapped, looking back up at him and glaring.

"You don't eat," House replied. "How am I suppose to feel about that?"

Cuddy moved toward the door. "I forgot."

House took hold of her arm, turning her towards him. He locked eyes with her. "You _need_ to take care of yourself."

Cuddy shook her head, trying to pull away. "I need to get out of here."

"And go where?" House asked.

"I just need to go." Cuddy pulled her arm from his grasp.

"You can't go out now," House told her. "It's late, you haven't eaten."

Cuddy headed for the bedroom door, swiping the car keys from the bed. "Well, I'm not staying here."

House followed Cuddy into the hallway and caught up with her halfway to the front door. He took her hand into his and pried the keys from her. Cuddy flinched at the metal being pulled across her hand. She glared at House and drew her palm into her.

"This is destroying you," House said harshly.

Cuddy turned her back to him and dropped her volume. "I know."

House stared at her. Cuddy's shoulders were hunched and her head was lowered, completely defeated. He took a step closer to her.

"If you really don't want to stay here, why don't I take you somewhere?" House suggested. "Perhaps _actually_ going to your sister's?"

"I don't..." Cuddy shook her head. "She wouldn't want me there. Not like this."

"She cares about you, Cuddy," House reminded her. "I'm sure she'd-"

Cuddy turned. "No. I don't want her to see me like this."

"You need your family," House said. "They'll understand."

"I don't care if they understand," Cuddy replied bitterly. "I'm not going to them when I'm like this."

"All right." House backed away from that. "Then, where do you want to go? Anywhere. You can go anywhere, but I won't let you go alone."

Cuddy held his gaze and then moved into the living room. She sat down on the couch and curled up on the end. House followed her in and sat down next to her. He waited a moment before speaking.

"You want to go somewhere to escape it, but it goes along with you."

Cuddy sat up slightly. She stared blankly across the room. "And sleep doesn't even help because I _can't_ sleep. And when I do, it's there. I just want it _out_."

"Seeing Dr. Harding will help," House told her, trying to reassure her that things had the possibility of getting better.

"Yeah?" Cuddy looked over at him, tear streaks on her face.

"Yeah." He nodded slightly.

Cuddy looked away from him. "I never should have went to the Fosters' home. I came back and I was shaking. I went into the bedroom because I didn't want to upset you." Cuddy brought her eyes back to House. "I was thinking about Sherry and her sister and her mother, who seemed to be dying herself. I kept thinking that could have been my family. And it made me think of the other victims' families and all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe and the tears just wouldn't stop. I thought I was going to die."

House kept his eyes locked with Cuddy's. "Anxiety."

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed.

"But, you made it through it," House pointed out.

"I'm tired of making it 'through' things," Cuddy practically whined. "I want to go back to just living. Not making it through a kidnapping, making it through a long night, making it through a panic attack. When is it going to stop? It just makes me so... _tired_."

House paused a moment and then shook his head. "I don't know how else to help you, Cuddy."

"You are now," she replied quickly. "By being here."

House took in her words, but they didn't comfort him. He felt useless. He stood to his feet. "Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"I can do it." Cuddy stood from the couch as well. "Just watch tv. Or go to bed."

"No," House said. "I'll wait for you."

"Okay," Cuddy spoke quietly and left the room.

Letting out a breath, House sat back down on the couch. Cuddy's appointment with Dr. Harding couldn't come sooner.


	26. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirteen

**Hey, everyone. I loved all the comments for the last chapter, and the encouragement and love for this story. Really, it means a lot. **_**You guys**_** mean a lot. Thanks for being fantastic readers!**

* * *

"Please eat."

House stared across Cuddy's dining room table as she poked at her scrambled eggs with a fork. It was the next morning and House was attempting to get her back into regular eating patterns. However, Cuddy was distracted and disinterested.

"I'm not hungry." Cuddy didn't look up from her plate.

"Bad dream?" House asked.

"A decaying Sharon Foster." Cuddy let her fork clatter to her plate. "I wish I could sleep without dreaming. I just can't win. And now I'm feeling sorry for myself and whining about it."

House perked up for her sake, but felt exhausted in his pursuit to help her. "Let's go to the movies."

Cuddy raised her head. "No."

"Don't consider it or anything first," House replied sarcastically, poking at his eggs now.

"It'll be dark," Cuddy said. "With a lot of people."

House stopped poking his eggs. "Since when have you had a problem with people?"

Cuddy shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

"Well, feel like doing something else because we're not staying here all day," House told her. "You need to get out. And not to places that are going to upset you."

Cuddy looked away from House. She wasn't in the mood to go out and she didn't appreciate House forcing her into picking a place to go. House pulled the newspaper towards him and flipped through it. He scanned over the page he had been looking for.

"_27 Dresses_," House brought his eyes to Cuddy. "That sounds... good."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Cuddy bitterly responded, her gaze still focused downward.

"It came out two weeks ago." House pushed the paper towards her. "Has that _Grey's Anatomy_ blonde in it. The one that likes the gay."

Cuddy brought her eyes to him and stared, brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't tell me you never watch our colleagues at Seattle Grace." House feigned shock.

"I don't," Cuddy replied.

"I said _don't_ tell me." House rolled his eyes. "Way to listen, Cuddy."

"Could you stop?" Cuddy asked. "I have a headache."

"You just don't want to go to the movies," House grumbled and pulled the paper back towards himself.

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I don't."

"That's two for two, Cuddy." House let out a sigh. "At least _try_ to act interested in my passions."

Cuddy stood from her chair. "I'm going to take two Advil and then take over the couch since I know you won't let me go into work."

"It's Sunday." House shrugged. "Still the weekend."

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed and headed out of the dining room.

* * *

"There's a movie showing at five forty." House stood near the doorway of the living room, his eyes on Cuddy.

Cuddy kept her focus on the television. "If you want to go so badly, then go."

"Alone?" House moved closer to the couch and sat down next to the blanket covered Cuddy. "I'm not putting myself through that torture."

"I thought you wanted to go," Cuddy replied, still not looking at him.

"With you," House clarified. "It's the only movie that isn't a cartoon and doesn't have blood, violence, or dead people in it."

Cuddy turned her head in his direction. "It'd be torture for you to go?"

"Yes," House answered.

"Maybe I would like to see it then," Cuddy said.

"Nice." House's sarcasm shone through.

"What?" Cuddy asked innocently.

"Well, let's go then." House stood from the couch, pulling Cuddy's blanket with him.

Cuddy frowned and pulled back the blanket from his grasp. "I don't want to go."

"Okay." House gave a nod. "What about shopping?"

Cuddy situated the blanket over herself. "I don't even want to go to the movies with you, do you really think I'd want to go shopping?"

"So, that's a no," House concluded.

Cuddy looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. House deflated slightly, defeated in his attempt to engage her.

"All right." He began towards the doorway. "I'll go occupy myself again. Alone."

"You don't have to stay," Cuddy called after him. "You can go home. Or go out. Call Wilson."

House stopped and faced her. "Call him here? We can go out for dinner."

"I don't want to go out so will you stop?" Cuddy asked, now becoming aggravated.

"Yeah." House began to turn, but then stopped. "Unless you'd want to see a play? Live right in front of you unlike those damn movies. You can't-"

"House." Cuddy cut him off tiredly. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop?"

"That was the last one," he told her.

"Good." Cuddy looked back at the television. "Go away."

House's eyes went to the television as well. "What are you watching? Lifetime? Women getting-"

House stopped himself from going on, which immediately brought Cuddy's attention back to him.

"Getting what?" Cuddy prompted. "Beaten? Raped?"

"It _is_ Lifetime," he replied.

Cuddy turned to the television. "Teen pregnancy."

"You should watch something a little more stimulating," House said.

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm not even paying attention."

House paused a moment. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Cuddy kept her eyes on the pregnant teen getting yelled at by her mother, but her thoughts were swirling around in her mind. She did want to talk. She wanted to talk about Neil and his childhood, about what he could have been if things had been different.

She wanted to talk about Sharon and what _she_ could have become. About how she seemed to understand and relate to Sharon, especially over the need to find a mate so late in the game. She wanted to talk. But, she was already feeling guilty for bringing House into her problems and she figured going on about the issues plaguing her would make her seem repetitive and annoying.

"No." Cuddy's voice had hardened. "I'm fine."

"Right." House gave a nod and headed for the doorway. "Fine."

* * *

House awoke, aware of the jabbing pain at his side. He rolled over in the direction of Cuddy, partially covering her hand under the blanket with his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, the pain having stopped once he stirred. He knew where it had come from and he was staring at the culprit.

Cuddy swallowed hard. "I heard something."

House shook his head. "No one's out there."

"I heard something," Cuddy insisted.

"Do you want me to check?" House asked tiredly.

"You're awake," Cuddy replied as simply as she could.

House sat up and let out a sigh. He had a hard time falling asleep and once he had, she decided to wake him.

"Will you shut up and go to sleep once I check?" House glanced in her direction.

"If there's no one out there, yes," Cuddy told him, still too frightened to mind his anger.

House harshly threw his covers off and climbed out of bed. He was worried this would now become a routine. Not only was he checking the windows tonight, but he had to check them the last two nights as well.

After peering out the last window, House began back towards the bed. His hand was clutched to his right thigh after forgetting to grab his cane due to his annoyance.

"Nothing there," House said and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry," Cuddy mumbled, still uncertain, but feeling safer now that House was awake. She felt guilty for waking him, but her relief currently cancelled that guilt.

"It's fine," House muttered in response as he settled back down in bed. "I can't wait to go to work tomorrow."

Cuddy sat up and folded her arms across her chest in defense. "Well, it hasn't been a picnic for me either, House. Having you here all weekend wasn't a joy."

"Too bad you can't be left alone, huh?" House asked harshly and shut his eyes.

Cuddy paused a moment and glared at him. "You're an asshole."

"Thanks." House kept his eyes closed.

His ignorance infuriated her even more. "I don't like this any more than you do."

"Good," House replied.

"I'm turning on the lights." Cuddy just wanted to annoy him now.

"Go ahead," House told her. "I'm so tired I could sleep in broad daylight."

Cuddy reached for the lamp on the night stand and switched it on. She then climbed out of the bed and moved around it where she switched on the other lamp. After, she went into the bathroom and flicked that light on as well.

House opened his eyes and watched Cuddy walk back into the bedroom. "You know, with the glare, you won't be able to see if anyone's outside."

Cuddy stopped and thought about that a moment, realizing he was right. She frowned and then yanked the blanket from the bed. Confusion crossed over House's face as he sat up. Cuddy took that opportunity to snatch his pillow.

"What are you doing?" House stared at her.

"I'm sleeping in the bathroom." Cuddy raised her chin defiantly. "In the tub. It's safer than sleeping in here with you."

House's mouth fell open slightly, not quite believing her. "Cuddy-"

"No," she cut him off sharply. "You're tired. Go to sleep. Sorry I disturbed you in the first place."

House tried to reason with her. "I didn't mean for-"

"You don't mean anything," Cuddy cut him off again. "See you tomorrow."

Cuddy entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. House heard the lock click and he let out an aggravated sigh. He knew he couldn't bother her now. No threats nor persuasions would get her out of the bathroom. He had screwed up.

House reached for her pillow and set it down for his head. He settled down and pulled the thin, left behind bed sheet over himself. He left the lights on and turned slightly, not planning on sleeping. His own guilt was keeping him awake, especially since he recognized the scent of her that lingered on her pillow.


	27. Morning Glow: Chapter Fourteen

**Thanks for the feedback, everyone! You guys are what keeps this fic going. :o)**

* * *

Cuddy stared down at the open file in front of her, trying to determine which part didn't make sense. It had been left on her desk with a note asking her to look at it. A light knock on her door quickly tore Cuddy's frowning face from the file.

Wilson opened the door and stepped inside her office, giving her a smile. Cuddy returned the smile and brushed a chunk of hair from her line of vision.

"It's good to see you." Wilson crossed the room and sat down across from her.

"Thanks." Cuddy flipped the file shut. She would deal with it later. "It's nice to see you, too, James. And thank you for stopping by and checking up on me Friday. I appreciated the gesture."

"It was no problem." Wilson shook his head, brushing it off. "I just wanted to be sure you were all right. You are all right, aren't you?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered a little too quickly. She flustered slightly, "I mean... I'm... going to see Dr. Harding tomorrow. I have an appointment."

"That's a good step, Lisa." Wilson made sure to lock eyes with her.

Cuddy drew in a breath. "A big step."

"A big step in the right direction," Wilson corrected.

"House told me that you both had a part in finding me a doctor." Cuddy placed a false smile on her face that she knew Wilson would recognize as so.

Wilson paused slightly and then gave an apologetic smile. "Yeah. We've been worried." Cuddy only nodded, so Wilson went on. "So... how long has House been staying with you?"

"Oh, not... that long." Cuddy gave him a tight smile that now hid her embarrassment. "I've just been... I've felt safer with him around."

"Understandable." Wilson gave a slight nod. "You've been sleeping?"

"As best I can," Cuddy replied.

Wilson reached over her desk and placed his hand on hers. He locked eyes with Cuddy. "If you need anything at all, you know where I am."

Cuddy nodded. "I do. Thank you, James."

Wilson smiled and then stood to his feet. "You seem to be busy so I'll leave you to your work. You'll be sure to call me after the appointment tomorrow and let me know how it went?"

"Sure," Cuddy answered.

"I'll, uh, talk to you later, then," Wilson told her.

"Okay." Cuddy agreed and watched Wilson exit her office, her smile fading.

* * *

"Hey."

Wilson stood just inside House's office. He was staring across the office at House, who was leaning back in his chair, face directed upwards toward the ceiling and eyes closed.

"Very busy," House said, not acknowledging Wilson in any other way.

"Still haven't been getting much sleep?" Wilson stepped further into the room.

"About ten hours a night. Definitely not enough."

Wilson didn't appreciate House's sarcasm, but he decided to change the subject considering House was the only thing helping Cuddy at the moment and Wilson appreciated _that_. "I talked with Lisa."

"Yeah?" House's eyebrows raised, but his eyes were still closed.

"And she's going to Dr. Harding," Wilson went on, desperately wanting to be included in the details of Cuddy's progression to good health.

"So I've heard," House replied dryly.

Wilson picked up the tennis ball from House's desk and tossed it into the air. "You can stop pretending she doesn't talk to you."

"Who's pretending?" House asked.

"It's not a game, House." Wilson set the ball back down. "She talks to you. She trusts you."

House frowned. "No, she-"

"She does," Wilson cut him off. "And you have to be careful that you don't screw it up."

"Thanks for the pressure," House retorted. "I know of a few people in the psych ward that can use that optimism. Make sure you lay it on thick about not screwing up. Tell them every mistake makes their parents more disappointed."

Wilson stared. "I... really think you need sleep."

"Can't." House opened his eyes and suddenly sprung from his chair, picking up his cane in the process. "Have a patient."

"When has that stopped you before?" Wilson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right." House immediately sat back down and rested his cane against the desk. "Mind letting a guy sleep?"

"I heard your other patient died." Wilson paused a moment. "How are you doing?"

"Better than he is." House kept his eyes closed.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep." Wilson raised a defensive hand. "But, let me know if there's anything I can do to help with Lisa."

"Yep," House replied and leaned back in his chair as Wilson made his way out of the room.

* * *

"Should I expect a wake up call in a few hours?" House asked as he climbed into bed next to Cuddy.

Cuddy shook her head and frowned, her body sliding toward the edge of the bed. "I'll sleep in the bathroom."

"No." House took hold of her gently and pulled her back. "Going in there won't help. You don't sleep."

Cuddy settled her back against the headboard. "Well, I don't sleep here-"

"Relax," House told her, locking eyes with her.

Scooting over slightly, House placed his arm around Cuddy and drew her into him. Cuddy was caught off guard and didn't react at first. She tensed quickly.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked him.

"Getting you to fall asleep first." House's voice was deep and she could feel his adam's apple move against her head.

Cuddy pushed herself away from him and sat up. "Doesn't matter. I'll just wake up in a few."

House kept his eyes on her and shrugged. "Maybe not."

"I always do," Cuddy replied.

"And maybe tonight will be different." House settled down partially, leaving room for Cuddy to return to him.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "I doubt it."

"Come here."

House gave a slight nod. Cuddy drew in a breath and rested down against him. House wrapped his arm around her, pressing her in even closer.

"Close your eyes," he commanded gently.

Cuddy did so. She shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. House tightened his grip on her, while his other hand rubbed slowly up and down her back. He placed his head closer to hers.

"Relax," House said in response to her body still being tense.

"I'm trying." Cuddy's voice indicated her agitation.

House continued to stroke her back, knowing she would eventually give in. He listened hard to the quietness of the home. He heard the very distant echoes of a dog barking. House looked back down at Cuddy.

"It's okay," he soothed, hoping his words would ease her faster. "You'll sleep tonight. And I'll be right here. You won't be left alone."

Cuddy felt her body slowly releasing its tension. She squished herself further into House. She waited a moment and swallowed hard.

"I'm scared," Cuddy confessed quietly.

"Of?" House prompted.

"Tomorrow," Cuddy answered. "I don't want to go."

"Why?" House further encouraged her to share. He thought of Wilson's words and knew he had to be careful not to cause her distress like he did the previous night.

"I don't want to talk," Cuddy told him. "I don't want to go there. I can't. It's too soon."

"You're tensing," House pointed out, feeling the tightness that overcame the muscles in her back.

"I'm nervous," Cuddy gave as her excuse.

"Take in a deep breath," House instructed and Cuddy did. "And let it out." House waited a moment. "Now, it's only your first session. Just check it out. If it feels wrong or makes you uncomfortable, you can always leave. And if you don't like Harding, you can try Olsheski or Pultz."

"What if I don't like any of them?" Cuddy's tone indicated just how worried she was.

House tightened his grip on her a bit more. "Then we'll keep looking until you find someone you do like. This is about you getting better with someone you trust. There's gotta be someone out there who you'll get along with."

Cuddy nodded against the fabric of his shirt. "You're right."

"I know." House smirked slightly. "You're relaxed."

"Right again," Cuddy replied, her body feeling at ease once more.

"Good." House yawned. "Now, sleep. I promise I won't boot you to the bathroom."

"Thanks," Cuddy sarcastically mumbled into his shirt.

House dropped his tone to a whisper, sensing she was beginning to nod off. "No problem."

As Cuddy's breathing began to regulate, House continued to rub her back and occasionally stroke her hair. House readjusted himself to become more comfortable now that she had fallen asleep. Once he was settled, he looked her over.

Cuddy's mouth was slightly open and her face was partially pressed against his shirt. She seemed worn out, even as she rested. House wondered for a moment what kinds of dreams were going on in that head of hers.

House untangled his fingers from her dark hair as he bent down closer to her and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night, Cuddy," he said quietly, feeling as though it could possibly start getting better from tomorrow on.


	28. Morning Glow: Chapter Fifteen

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! And we've still got a while to go, so thank you, as always, for continuing reading. I appreciate it. :o)**

* * *

"How did it go?"

Cuddy jumped as House stepped alongside of her. She gave him a scolding glance before continuing down the hallway and stopping in front of an elevator.

"Fine," she finally answered him as she jammed her finger into the down button.

House stood across from her and narrowed his eyes. Cuddy caught his look.

"Okay," she offered as another answer. She gave a shrug. "I don't know. I'm not going to get better in a day."

"Do you think it's going to help you?" House asked.

"I hope," Cuddy replied and then her eyebrows drew together. "Were you waiting here the entire time?"

"No," House answered and then added, "Just the last half hour."

Cuddy frowned. "You need to back off."

"Do I?" House raised his eyebrows.

The elevator doors slid open and Cuddy stepped inside. House followed her in and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"It's unhealthy." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest. "To be so... obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed, Cuddy." House shook his head as if her idea was ridiculous. "I'm..."

"You're what?" Cuddy prompted.

"Nothing." House shut his mouth and waited for the elevator to let him out.

"You're trying to fix me," Cuddy accused, knowing she was right.

House gave her a glance. "No."

"You left work to meet me once my appointment was over," Cuddy said. "You're trying to figure me out so you can fix me. It's not easy, House."

He held her gaze. "No one ever said it was going to be."

The doors opened and House quickly stepped out. Cuddy watched House's backside for a moment and then went after him, catching up at his side.

"Yeah, well, she coerced me into going Tuesdays and Fridays," Cuddy told him.

House slowed his pace to match hers. "That's a problem?"

Cuddy shrugged. "She said that in her professional opinion, twice a week would be more beneficial. Ultimately it was my decision, but... she's the doctor, right?"

"Come on." House held the front door to the office building open for Cuddy. "We'll get lunch."

"I promised Wilson I'd call," Cuddy stepped through the doorway. "I thought I'd go back to the hospital and stop by his office instead."

"See him later." House caught up alongside of her as they headed for the parking lot. "Come on."

"I'd rather go back to the hospital," Cuddy replied.

"I'll bring lunch to you?" House offered.

"No." Cuddy stopped at her car. "As I can recall, you have a patient who isn't doing well. Get back to Princeton-Plainsboro and get back to work. I can handle myself, House."

House paused a moment and then nodded. "Okay, boss."

* * *

"House..." Cuddy waited for a response as she remained frozen in bed. "Greg."

House was awake, but he pretended to be asleep. It hurt to ignore her, especially with the desperation in her voice, but he was doing this _for_ her.

"Greg." Cuddy tried again, glancing around the dark bedroom. "_Please_."

House swallowed hard. He wondered what would happen if he didn't respond. He wondered what she would do.

"Okay," Cuddy whispered to herself. "You are... okay. He's not out there. No one is out there."

She let out a whimper as she heard the pipes rattle. Her breathing had increased, her adrenaline pumping. She tried to stay calm.

"Just push the sheets off," Cuddy commanded herself. "Just do it. Go check. No one's there." She clutched the bed sheets, but hesitated. "Just fucking do it, you baby."

Cuddy whipped the sheets off and waited. Nothing. Her body tense, she sat up, looking to each window quickly before jumping out of bed. She stood frozen for a moment, her muscles tense, her mind racing.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Cuddy carefully approached the window closest to her. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the curtains. Thinking of the band aid approach, she whipped the curtains open and stared out into the darkness.

The moon illuminated the yard, the tree in the backyard. Nothing else. No one else. Feeling a bit more confident, Cuddy went on to check the other windows. After she looked out the last window, she knew there was no one outside. She had imagined the noises and shadows.

Cuddy made her way back to the bed, relieved. She climbed under the covers, listening hard and making sure she didn't miss anything. Silence. Feeling much better, she settled down. House shifted slightly and then turned over to face her.

"I'm proud of you." His voice was scratchy and tired.

Cuddy smiled at him for a moment, but then frowned and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" House placed his hand to his arm as he sat up. "What the hell, Cuddy?"

"You were awake and didn't tell me," Cuddy said angrily, sitting up as well.

"And look what you did because of it," House pointed out.

"Yeah, well... I was still terrified," Cuddy replied.

"And you got out of bed anyway." House yawned. "Maybe Harding is doing you some good."

Cuddy frowned at him again. "After one session?"

House gave a shrug and rested down on his back, closing his eyes. Cuddy watched him for a moment and then settled down as well. She glanced at the windows, reminded herself that no one was out there, and tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

House awoke and expected to hear Cuddy say something to him, but instead, her foot made hard contact with his shin. He let out a slight grunt, knowing from the intensity of the pain that it wasn't the first time she had kicked him that night.

Sitting up, House frowned at Cuddy, assuming she was awake.

"You were fine earl-." House cut himself off when he realized Cuddy was still asleep.

Cuddy let out a whimper, her eyebrows drawn and her mouth taut. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"Cuddy." House shook her gently, wanting to bring her out of her nightmare. "Lisa."

Cuddy cried out, her foot kicking House again. House grunted a second time and before he could stop her, Cuddy clocked him in the mouth with her hand. House ran his tongue over his now throbbing bottom lip.

"Stop," Cuddy mumbled and then whimpered again.

House tried for a second time to shake Cuddy awake. She struggled against him before her eyes opened. She still fought House until she realized her surroundings. Cuddy sat up quickly, her tears falling and her breathing becoming difficult.

"Cuddy, breathe," House asked of her. "Like blowing out a flame, remember?"

House placed his hands on her upper arms, wanting her to focus on him. Cuddy clutched onto him, pressing her lips together to form a tight circle. Her eyes met his, and she breathed in and out slowly, calming herself.

"That's it." House nodded. "The dream wasn't real. You're fine."

Once Cuddy's breathing became regulated, she removed her hands from House. She scooted back until she was pressed against the headboard.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked House, almost timidly.

"No," House told her, but his bottom lip still throbbed.

"I thought you were Neil," she confessed to him.

"I'm not." He shook his head slightly.

"I know," Cuddy replied.

"Dream that bad?" House raised his eyebrows and moved closer to her.

Cuddy only nodded in response, telling House that she clearly did not want to talk about it. House reached out and tenderly placed his hand on her forearm. Cuddy kept her eyes diverted from him.

"Come out of that place, Cuddy," House said, his eyes still on her. "Remember what you did before? You checked the windows yourself."

"Yeah," Cuddy pulled her arm away from him and scooted out of bed. "I'm going to get a glass of water."

"You all right?" House asked, trying to determine if he really did see her hands shaking as she began toward the doorway or if he imagined it.

Cuddy stopped and gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back. Promise."

House didn't trust her for a minute, but he remained in her bed even after he heard the television turn on. He wasn't very tired anymore and stayed awake, listening to the dull din of infomercials until the sun came up.


	29. Morning Glow: Chapter Sixteen

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the amazing feedback! You all rock!**

* * *

House followed Cuddy into her home. He let out a sigh as he shut her front door. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the rack near the door.

"What the hell is your problem, Cuddy?" House finally asked after staring at her for a good minute.

Cuddy turned to him, giving him a look of confusion mixed with annoyance. "What problem?"

"You haven't said a word to me since you came back from your appointment." House took off his coat and hung it next to hers. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing." Cuddy turned from him and began down the hallway.

House followed after her. "Oh, so you decide to stop talking to me whenever you want to? Does that work both ways?"

Cuddy stopped and faced him. "She wants to put me on medication."

"What?" House was caught off guard after expecting that her silent treatment _did_ have to do with him and not with any other incidences.

"She wants me to take Zoloft," Cuddy said, irritated.

"And?" House prompted.

"And I don't want to take it," Cuddy finished.

House frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want to be on medication." Cuddy turned and headed for the kitchen.

House followed her again. "Cuddy..."

"No!" Cuddy stopped in the doorway to the dining room. "I don't want to have to take anything."

House locked eyes with her. "If Dr. Harding thinks you should have it-"

"That means nothing," Cuddy cut him off bitterly.

"A doctor prescribing medication means nothing?" House repeated. "Then what the hell are we doing with our lives, Cuddy?"

"Shut up," Cuddy replied.

"It sounds to me like you could use it," House commented on her moodiness. "Did she say why she was putting you on it?"

"For... my problems," Cuddy answered. "She said it would help relieve some of the anxiety, stress. I'd probably start sleeping better. Other... issues would go away having to do with my... problems."

"Still not up to admitting your 'problems?'" House raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Vicodin addict," Cuddy snapped back.

"Yeah, let's get you on those anti-depressants today," House said, raising both eyebrows now.

Cuddy shot him a look. "No. I don't need it. Do you want me to end up like you?" Cuddy dropped her anger and looked away. "Shit. I'm sorry."

House ignored her accusation and kept his tone even. "The medication will help your symptoms, not make you an addict. It's not pain medication, Cuddy."

Cuddy raised her eyes back to him. "I know that. I just don't want to depend on pills."

"They'll help you," House told her.

"I can help myself," Cuddy was quick to reply.

"Can you?" House asked.

"I'm not going back." Cuddy gave a shake of her head.

"Then, try Olsheski," House suggested. "Or Pultz."

Cuddy locked eyes with him, and spoke slowly and deliberately. "I'm not going to anyone."

"You were doing well," House pointed out.

"How do you know?" Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "Let me guess, you broke in and stole my file."

"You checked the windows by yourself on Tuesday," House said. "And again last night."

"After I became paranoid both times." Cuddy maneuvered past him, heading toward her bedroom now and forgetting the kitchen.

House turned himself so he was speaking in her direction. "Which medication would help."

Cuddy spun around quickly. "I don't want to be on medication!"

House approached her. "If you were speaking to a patient with this problem, what would you tell them?"

"Oh, don't even play that game with me." Cuddy moved away from him, dismissing him with an arm raised.

House harshly grabbed onto her arm, stopping her. "What would you say? Huh? You would tell whoever it was that medication is a very good option to relieve symptoms."

"Not if they don't want it." Cuddy yanked her arm away.

House leaned in closer to her. "You would bludgeon them with all the fantastic reasons to take the drugs-"

"No, _you_ would do that." Cuddy held her ground. "Once they understood the pros and cons of taking the drug, I would let them make their informed decision."

"And if you disagree?" House asked.

"Then I disagree!" Cuddy spat and tried again for her bedroom.

"If you heavily disagree?" House prompted further as he followed her.

"Leave me alone!" Cuddy called over her shoulder as she crossed into her bedroom.

House continued, "You would tell them so and persuade them to make your-"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

Cuddy slammed the door in House's face. The walls trembled slightly while House's ears were left ringing. House breathed in and out deeply as he lifted his cane, wanting to slam it against the door. He refrained, however, and lowered it.

"Fine, Cuddy," House said loudly through the door. "If that's what you want."

House turned from the door and limped harshly down the hallway. He swiped his coat from a hook next to the door and let himself out.

Cuddy heard the front door slam close. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, knees drawn into her chest, breathing heavily in a state of near hyperventilation. Tears streamed down her face and she suddenly felt very foolish for being so angry with House. She tried to calm her breathing as she wondered if House was going to come back or keep his word.

* * *

"You slept here all weekend," House determined after looking Cuddy over as he stood in her office that Monday morning.

"Get out." Her voice was quiet, defeated, and she didn't bother to look away from her computer screen.

"I guess it saves on gas if you sleep at the place where you work," House tried to make light of the situation, but his tone indicated otherwise.

"Get out," Cuddy repeated.

"You could have called." House thought about crossing the room, but ultimately decided against it.

"No." Cuddy turned her head and locked eyes with him. "I couldn't have."

"I went to your house on Saturday," he told her. "You weren't there."

"Oh?" Cuddy cocked an eyebrow. "And you didn't come here looking for me? I'm shocked, House. Really."

"Did you sleep at all this weekend?" He watched her, knowing he'd get a better answer from her body language than a voiced response.

She diverted her eyes. "Somewhat."

"You should go home," House suggested.

"Yeah." Cuddy looked back up at him. "Right after three meetings, a budget proposal, and paperwork."

"I can't help you if you don't want to help you, Cuddy."

House turned from her and headed for the door. Cuddy's mouth was agape as her eyebrows drew together. She stood to her feet.

"If I don't want to help me?" she asked, her voice getting House to stop. "Did you really just say that? I don't want to live like this, House. I hate it. I hate not sleeping or better yet, waking up and coming back into this life that has turned into some cheap horror film slash Lifetime movie. I'm tired of my feelings not feeling like _my_ feelings. I am _tired_ of being a person I never knew."

Cuddy sat back down and placed her face in her hands. She breathed in, willing away her tears. House made his way across the room. He leaned over her desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cuddy let out a wet puff from her parted lips, his touch almost breaking her. She straightened quickly and pushed her hair away from her face. She brought her eyes up to House.

"I'm fine," she told him and turned to her computer where she started typing. "Please make sure the door is closed on your way out."

House straightened. "Cuddy, I-"

"If you have a problem, come back later when I have time," Cuddy cut him off, still keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Lisa-" House tried once more.

"Dr. House," Cuddy looked to him and locked her eyes with his. "Please leave my office. I don't have time for your games."

Cuddy immediately went back to typing. House watched her a moment and then shook his head. He turned from her and made his way out of her office, leaving the door wide open.


	30. Morning Glow: Chapter Seventeen

**Hey, guys. I wanted to thank you so much for reviews. They're really insightful and they are really helpful to me. I appreciate them so much. Thank you!!**

* * *

Wilson shoved the door to House's conference room open. House turned from his dry erase board, while Foreman and the rest of House's team all placed their eyes on Wilson.

"What did you do?" Wilson demanded, crossing to House.

"Yeah, good afternoon to you too, Wilson." House frowned at him and placed the cap back on the marker in his hand.

"What happened?" Wilson asked. "Did you fight with her?"

"I'm in the middle of something." House indicated the doctors at the table and then the dry erase board before directing his attention back to Wilson.

Wilson grabbed House roughly by the arm and gave him a harsh tug toward House's office. House was caught off guard and tightened his grip on his cane. Wilson pushed House into his office and shut the door behind them.

"I have a patient about to drop dead," House told Wilson, annoyed by the interruption.

"And a friend about to drop dead," Wilson said in return.

House rolled his eyes. Of course it was about Cuddy. "She's not-"

"I'm sorry, but were you in the meeting with us when she almost collapsed from exhaustion?" Wilson cut House off harshly. "Good thing she's in a hospital. I gave her something to sleep."

House smirked. "Oh, she's gonna be so pissed at you."

"I was doing for her what you wouldn't," Wilson replied.

"Because she doesn't want it!" House's voice rose in volume at the insult.

"Since when have you put personal wants over someone's well being?" Wilson asked.

"I was there for her. Not you. I'm the one who knows what's best for her 'well being.'" House spat Wilson's phrase right back at him.

Wilson pointed a finger. "You may know what she wants, but you're not giving her what she needs."

"But, what you're doing will only make her more upset," House replied.

"She's already upset," Wilson told him. "And she will be for quite a while. You're too close to this. And as far as I'm concerned, you're making it worse."

"Making it worse?" House repeated, trying to keep his anger at bay. "You have no idea what I've been doing for her."

"And whatever it is, it's not making her any better," Wilson said.

House looked away from Wilson and toward the conference room where all three team members looked away. Foreman quickly rose from his seat and tried to continue from where House left off. House turned back to Wilson.

"We'll talk about this later," House spoke in a lowered tone.

"Fine." Wilson raised a hand. "But, don't think I'm going to back off."

With that, Wilson let himself out of House's office. House waited a moment, watching him walk away, and then headed back into the conference room. House placed his full attention on the current patient and forced himself to forget about Cuddy.

* * *

Cameron slid open the door to the hospital room with its blinds closed. She stepped inside and made her way over to the bed, a chart open in her hands.

"What'd he give me?" a groggy voice spoke from the bed.

Stopping in her tracks, Cameron looked up from the chart and towards the hospital bed. Cuddy was on top of the covers, her shoes off and set on the chair next to the bed.

"Diprivan," Cameron answered her question and crossed to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Spacy," Cuddy told her. "Can't focus."

"Yeah." Cameron tucked the chart under her arm and set two fingers at Cuddy's wrist, checking her pulse. "You've still got a few more hours before that's going to wear off."

Cuddy groaned and placed her focus on Cameron. She closed her eyes quickly though because the room was swaying and feeling more spacious than it should have.

"Where's Wilson?" Cuddy asked, concentrating hard on her words.

"He's in and out with patients." Cameron glanced at her watch. "He told me to check in on you."

"Of course he..." Cuddy trailed off, drawing in a deep breath. Sleep was closing in fast on her again.

"Just take it easy, Dr. Cuddy," Cameron told her. "Get some sleep and you'll feel much better."

Cuddy heard Cameron's words, but had no energy to reply. She simply let herself be taken away by the drug she couldn't fight against.

* * *

House threw Wilson's office door open harshly, causing it to bang against the wall. Wilson shot him a look.

"I'm here," House declared loudly and then slammed the door behind him. "Let's do this."

"Okay," Wilson replied and indicated for House to sit, which he didn't. Wilson went on, "I let you do your thing with her, House, thinking it would help her, but you're not treating her like a patient."

"Because she isn't a patient," House said simply.

"But, she needs help," Wilson told him.

"I am helping her!" House exclaimed, not quite calmed down from their earlier engagement.

Wilson shook his head. "It doesn't seem like that to me."

"How would you know?" House asked him. "Was it your heart that practically stopped beating when she was passed out in her hallway? Were you there to help stop her panic attacks? Were you the one who was hit in the face because she was having an all too real nightmare?"

"No," Wilson answered quietly.

"Because you're not there," House continued. "I see what this is doing to her and I'm trying my best, Wilson. But, if you want to give up sleep and take over for me, then by all means, go right ahead."

Wilson stood to his feet in his defense. "I'm not trying to get you to stop seeing her, I just think she's not getting what she needs."

"It's not a fucking walk in park," House angrily replied. "It takes time. I can't help it that she's so mentally fucked up that I can barely get through to her even when I push."

"Then maybe you're handling it wrong," Wilson suggested, trying to remain calm since House wasn't.

House threw his arms out. "Which is why she has a doctor!"

"That she doesn't want to go to anymore," Wilson added. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything to her about not going to Dr. Harding," House honestly denied the accusation. "I was the one who _encouraged_ her to go. I was the one who told her that if she didn't like Harding, she could go somewhere else. I was the one who pressed her to take the damn medication that she doesn't _want_. Tell me one more time that I'm not giving her what she needs, Wilson. I'm _trying_."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Wilson and House stood staring at each other. The door opened and Cameron peeked her head into the office.

"I checked on-" Cameron stopped, sensing the tense atmosphere of the room.

"Oh, great." House rolled his eyes and moved toward the door to the balcony.

Wilson made his way over to Cameron as she entered into the office. Wilson lowered his voice. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Cameron spoke to Wilson, but her eyes were focused on House. "She's still a bit out of it."

House turned quickly. "You knew about this?"

"After it happened," Cameron replied. "She was completely drained, House."

"So, you let her pass out and rest." House directed his gaze to Wilson. "Not drug her."

"Maybe it was a bit of a misjudgment on my part," Wilson admitted, "but she isn't taking care of herself. She needs to rest."

"And she's resting now," Cameron added in.

"Where?" House demanded. Cameron looked to Wilson while House watched her. "Cameron." She looked back at House. House locked eyes with her. "Where."

"Room two sixteen," Cameron answered.

"Don't bother her," Wilson asked of him as House limped toward the door.

House glared at Wilson. "I'll do whatever the hell I want since you seem to abide by those same rules."

Picking up his pace, House let himself out of Wilson's office, forcing Cameron to move quickly out of his way in the process.

* * *

"Hey," House said when Cuddy awoke and directed her eyes to him.

"Hi." Cuddy still felt under the influence of the Diprivan. "James..."

"I know," House told her. "And he should have. You need help, Cuddy."

Cuddy frowned slightly. She raised a hand to place on her head, but she missed and it landed with a thump onto her pillow.

House swallowed hard. "I'll detox if you'll take medication and meet with a psychiatrist."

"What?" Cuddy stared at him, unsure if she heard him correctly. She figured it had to be the drugs.

"I'm offering you a deal," House clarified. "You first suggested it and now I'm offering it to you."

Cuddy shook her head slightly, here eyebrows drawn. "Greg..."

"Yeah, you're all drugged up, I know," House said when she didn't go on. "Just... think about it, okay?"

House turned from her bedside and began towards the door. Cuddy watched him and shook her head again.

"Wait," she called out.

House faced her. "What?"

"Stay with me." Cuddy kept her eyes locked with his. "Unless... your patient..."

"My patient is doing better." House crossed back over to the hospital bed. "For now."

House removed Cuddy's shoes from the chair next to the bed and set them on the floor. He pulled the chair closer to the hospital bed and sat down. Cuddy gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes, still feeling tired. House set his cane aside and then took her hand within his, letting her know that he was there, even when her eyes were closed.


	31. Morning Glow: Chapter Eighteen

**Hey, everyone! It's a beautiful day outside here. I like it. However, I have so much schoolwork, it is so not cool. This chapter is hot off the presses. And I would have liked to have finished it yesterday to keep on track with my regular posting, but it didn't happen. And now I've talked too much.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU for your wonderful comments. Really. It was enjoyable to see your take on the change of events in the last chapter. Thank you, guys! :o)**

* * *

"Hey." House peeked his head into Wilson's office. "Still mad?"

Wilson looked up from his desk and sighed. "What do you want, House?"

House pushed open the door further and stepped into the office. "Just came to tell you I'll be taking a little leave."

Wilson frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm detoxing." House answered and then turned toward the doorway.

House headed back into the hall while Wilson sat a moment in confusion. Wilson hurriedly stood to his feet and followed into the hall after House.

"Wait a second," Wilson said as he stepped alongside of House and stopped him by placing his hand on House's arm. "What did you say?"

House shrugged, playing innocent. "I haven't said anything."

"You said you were detoxing." Wilson stared at his friend, trying to determine if he was serious.

"Say it louder, Wilson." House glanced around before bringing his eyes back to Wilson. "Want a megaphone to help you out? Come on."

House turned from Wilson and led the way into his office. Wilson waited for the door to close behind him before looking to House, who had picked up his grey and red tennis ball.

"What do you mean you're detoxing?" Wilson asked.

"Pretty much is as it sounds." House tossed the ball up and caught it.

Wilson frowned. "What about Lisa?"

House looked to Wilson. "What about her?"

"You're going to detox while you stay with her?" Wilson raised his eyebrows. "She can't handle that, House."

House paused a moment and set the ball back down on his desk. "It will help distract her from herself."

"But, she needs to focus on herself," Wilson countered. "She needs to focus on getting better."

House brought his eyes back to Wilson. "And she will."

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "House."

House let out a sigh, annoyed that convincing Wilson really _was_ going to be this hard. "If Cuddy came to you after being on Zoloft for a few days and was distraught because she wasn't getting any better, what would you do?"

"I would explain to her that certain medications, like Zoloft, take time to get into the bloodstream and into the brain." Wilson folded his arms over his chest. "They take a while before they affect-"

"She's knows this," House cut him off and sat on the edge of his desk. "And she'll snap at you when she says it. But, she's still upset. Now, what?"

"I'll comfort her and remind her she's not alone," Wilson told him.

"She knows," House replied. "Now, what?"

"House, I don't know." Wilson shrugged. "This is hypothetical and-"

"And based on what will probably happen," House finished the sentence. "As I see it, Cuddy will think those same thoughts after taking the drugs for a few days, a week, but what better to distract her from it than a shaking, sweaty druggie going through withdrawal?"

Wilson stepped closer to House's desk. "Wouldn't taking care of you make it harder for her? The stress-"

House frowned. "Cuddy thrives on stress."

"No one thrives on stress, House," Wilson said. "Especially not Lisa, especially not now. Lisa gets stressed-"

"And she always handles it well." House stood to his feet. "We're talking about a Cuddy who sought out the family of a woman Neil probably killed. We're talking about a Cuddy who is searching for something and who is trying to keep herself busy, her focus elsewhere. That's the Cuddy who can handle looking over a guy going through withdrawal."

"What if she can't?" Wilson asked, raising his eyebrows. "I don't think this is a good idea. She's going through a tough time and it'll only make it worse-"

House let out a sigh. "_She's_ the one who first suggested it."

Wilson paused, his eyebrows drawing together. "She did?"

"Yes," House answered tiredly.

Wilson was still skeptical. "I don't know, House. What about the hospital?"

"What about it?" House replied. "Cuddy will be getting _better_ on the medication. You'll be without me for a little while, but really, Jimmy, is that a bad thing?"

"Now that you mention it, no, I guess not."

Wilson knew House was right, but getting House to detox during the same time Cuddy took medication to become well seemed almost too good to be true. It also struck him as odd that House would agree to a deal like this. That's when Wilson realized there was something more to this which he had overlooked due to the mere fact that he was dealing with House.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Wilson asked him.

House paused a moment, his eyes directed toward the floor. He nodded slightly and brought his gaze back up to Wilson. "Yes."

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big-"

House cut himself off as he stepped out of the bathroom. Cuddy was already asleep in bed, a surprise to him. He limped toward the bed, having left his cane at the night stand.

Gently, he lowered himself to the bed and then switched the lamp off. House crawled under the covers and turned toward Cuddy. She was on her back, one of her arms tossed above her head. Carefully, House reached a hand over to her and brushed some of her dark curls away from her face.

Cuddy stirred slightly and let out a heavy breath. House frowned in response, hoping she wasn't having another bad dream. The arm above her head jerked suddenly and Cuddy turned onto her side, facing House.

"No," Cuddy muttered, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Lisa," House said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cuddy flinched and let out a whimper. "No... please..."

"Wake up." House shook her.

"Greg." Her breathing had increased, but she was still asleep. "No. Greg."

"Hey, Lisa." House increased his shaking of her, trying to ignore the fact that she was saying his name. "Wake up. Come on."

Cuddy's eyes opened and she sat up quickly, her breathing still irregular. House forced himself into the sitting position as well. Cuddy placed a hand to her chest, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

House moved his hand to her back and gently rubbed in circles. Cuddy looked to him and kept her eyes on him which made House feel slightly uncomfortable for reasons he didn't know.

"You all right?" he asked.

"He killed you," Cuddy choked out between a mess of sobs that started.

"No one killed me," House told her gently. "I'm right here. I'm okay."

Cuddy placed her face in her palms and shook her head. "I watched him kill you, and then he came over to me and his hands..."

"Sh..." House pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. "It was just a dream. That's never going to happen."

"I want it to stop," she told him, tears still falling. "I want it to stop."

"I know," he said quietly. "And it will."

Cuddy shook her head against him. "You don't know that."

"Come on." House released her. "Let's lie down. Get you to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." Cuddy swiped at her tears.

"Don't make me get some Diprivan," House warned.

Cuddy glared at him. "That's not funny."

He softened his tone, "Come on, Cuddy."

House scooted over slightly and lowered himself down. He gave a tug on Cuddy's arm and she settled down next to him. She turned on her side towards him and closed her eyes. Images from the dream resurfaced so she quickly opened her eyes.

Cuddy's eyes met with House's. He studied her, letting silence sit between them for a moment.

"You sure you can handle me going through withdrawal?" House finally asked.

"You sure you can handle withdrawal?" Cuddy replied.

House raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Cuddy said.

House pulled her into him and held onto her tightly. She shifted slightly to get comfortable. Cuddy placed a hand on his chest before closing her eyes again and willing away any images from the dream.

Cuddy focused on House's breathing and matched her own with his. After a while of doing so, she found herself beginning to drift off. House looked down at the dark mess of curls surrounding her face. He swallowed hard and tried to be casual.

"So, Neil killed me, huh?" he said and Cuddy nodded in response. "And you were upset." Cuddy nodded again, but it could have been mistaken for a slight shift in the placement of her head. House paused a moment. "Why?"

He waited for her answer, but she had already fallen asleep.


	32. Morning Glow: Chapter Nineteen

**Thank you for all the fantastic comments. They make my day. Really. And new House tonight!! :oD**

* * *

Cuddy watched as House came limping down his darkened hallway and towards her. She didn't bother taking off her coat. They were only going to be there a few minutes, she hoped at least.

"Here."

House extended a cream colored pillowcase in her direction. Cuddy took the pillowcase from him and it rattled back at her. She peeked inside, a quarter of the case filled with pill bottles.

Cuddy lifted her gaze to him. "It's really this bad, House?"

House gave a shrug. "You never know when some asshole cop'll come through and cut you off."

"And this is all of them?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House answered her.

Cuddy straightened her back. "After you detox, your tolerance level is all screwed up. The normal amount you take might lead to an overdose." She paused a moment, letting that sink in. "Are you sure this is all?"

House sighed heavily and moved toward his piano. He lifted the lid and pulled out a plastic baggie filled with six pill bottles. He tossed it to Cuddy and she caught it. She dropped it inside the pillowcase.

"What about your office?" Her eyes followed him as he crossed back over to her.

"I gave you those," he told her.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "All of them?"

"Wilson double checked," House replied.

"Okay." Cuddy gave a nod and paused. She drew in an uncertain breath. "Are you sure you want to do this with me? It would be better if you went to a facility, were monitored-"

"It's cold turkey or nothing," House cut her off. "On my own."

"You're too proud for your own good," she said.

"So are you," he shot back quickly.

Cuddy frowned. "House, it's dangerous to-"

"No." He stopped her. "I'll be fine."

"The last time you were experiencing withdrawal symptoms, you cut your arm up," Cuddy said. "I just want to be sure we're doing what's best for you."

"We'll be fine," House assured her sternly. Cuddy fell silent and House let a sigh escape. He brought his eyes back to Cuddy. "You started your medication?"

Cuddy met his eyes. "I got the prescription after meeting with Harding this morning. I took it then."

"Good." House gave her a nod and headed for his front door.

Cuddy followed after him, the sound of the pill bottles rattling accompanying them.

* * *

"You okay?" Cuddy asked out in her dark bedroom.

She could feel House's body shaking next to hers. Giving a glance at him, Cuddy climbed out of bed and moved around to House's side. She pulled the covers off of him.

"Come on," she told him.

House shook his head, the sweat on him shining slightly in the moonlight. Cuddy slid an arm under House and lifted him into a sitting position.

"Let's go," she said. "Come on."

Cuddy maneuvered House out of bed and clutched onto him tightly. House slung his arm over her shoulder, tugging her hair and dampening the back of her pajama top.

Providing a crutch for him, Cuddy led House into the bathroom and over to the bathtub. She helped set him on the edge and then turned on the water.

Cuddy went back to House and helped him to stand. She tugged off his sodden tee shirt and dropped it to the floor.

House swallowed hard, his head throbbing. He wanted to go back to bed, to remain there and never move again. But Cuddy was tugging off his pajama bottoms, revealing his boxers. She kneeled down in front of him and helped him to step out of his pajama pants.

"Boxers on or off?" she asked, looking up at him.

It took him a moment to answer. "On."

Cuddy stood to her feet and sat House back down on the edge of the tub. She stepped into the warm water and turned the faucet off. Turning back to House and taking hold of his arms, she attempted to move him into the tub.

"Come on, House," she instructed. "Sit."

Struggling with her, House held tightly onto Cuddy and took her down with him as he sat in her bathtub. Cuddy let out a cry as she landed hard, causing water to slosh over the side of the tub.

"Sorry," House grunted as he held back a feeling of nausea.

"It's okay," Cuddy replied, but felt slightly uncomfortable in her wet pajamas.

She clutched the side of the tub, preparing to stand, but House grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me," he asked of her. "Please."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Cuddy sat a moment, staring at him. She felt tears pricking her eyes.

"You can't stop shaking. I'm sorry for making you do this."

House shook his head. "You didn't make me do anything. I didn't have to."

Cuddy frowned. "But-"

"No," he cut her off. "Now, come here. It'll keep me from shaking."

"I don't want to hurt you," Cuddy said, unsure.

"Please." He locked eyes with her.

Cuddy moved toward him and situated herself between House's legs. She turned onto her side to take up less room and not to press against his bad leg.

House wrapped his arm around her abdomen. Cuddy could feel the increase of his shaking. He clutched onto her even tighter until his shaking passed.

It was quiet for a few moments. As Cuddy sat there with him, she realized she hadn't thought about Neil the entire time she was helping House. That gave her a strange sense of hope. If she was able to have any amount of time where Neil was no where near her mind, it meant that she could really begin to move away from it. She could learn to move on from it.

House stirred behind her, bringing her back to him. She shifted slightly.

"Is the water helping?" she asked.

"Yeah," House answered.

They sat in silence, the only movement came from House's occasional shivers. When the water temperature seemed to be reasonably lowered, Cuddy forced herself up and away from House. She stood to her feet, her pajamas clinging tightly to her body.

"Let's get you out of here," she told him and offered both hands to him.

With Cuddy's help, House rose to his feet and stepped out of the tub. Cuddy again served as his crutch as she led him toward the bedroom, both of them leaving a trail of water as they went. As they passed through the doorway, Cuddy swiped a towel from the hook near the door and threw the towel over House.

She stopped him at his side of the bed, but House remained standing as he shook his head.

"No," he protested. "Put me on the couch."

"It's okay," she said, nodding.

"The couch," he insisted harshly.

Cuddy sighed and helped him around the bed and out into the hallway. House was grunting by the time they reached the couch. He collapsed down onto it, breathing heavily.

"I'll be right back."

Her wet clothes causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin, Cuddy hurried to her bedroom and quickly changed. After she put on warm clothes, she retrieved dry pajamas for House as well. She also picked up a bottle of pills and extracted one.

Cuddy headed into the hall and opened the door to the closet. She pulled down a blanket and a spare pillow. After she closed the closet door, she headed into the living room. She set the blanket and pillow on the armchair and placed the single pill on the coffee table.

House was sitting up on the couch, still wet and his eyes closed. He opened them to narrow slits as he watched Cuddy. She placed his tee shirt over his head and helped to put his arms through the sleeves. She went on to remove his boxers.

"I'll do it." House's rough voice caused her to jump.

"It's okay, House." Cuddy didn't remove her hands from the wet fabric. "It's not like I haven't seen-"

"Let me." House pushed her hand from him. "I don't have much dignity left, at least let me change my own boxers."

"Okay." Cuddy pulled her hand away and turned her back to him.

She listened as House grunted and then sighed heavily. He let out a sudden cry of pain and Cuddy wanted to turn around right then, but she knew she had to let him do it. After another minute, House spoke up.

"All right."

Cuddy turned around and reached for his pajama bottoms. She helped place them on and pull them up over his boxers. She then picked up the pill from the coffee table and extended it to him.

"Here," she said. "Take this. It'll help."

House stared at the pill. "Don't want it."

"House." Cuddy stepped closer to him, the pill still extended. "You need rest. It'll help with the withdrawal symptoms. Take it. I'll get you some water."

House pulled the pill from her, tugging harshly on her fingers in the process. Cuddy moved to get him water, but stopped when he swallowed it dry. She crossed to the armchair and picked up the pillow and blanket. She brought them back over to him and set him up with them, making sure he was comfortable.

Cuddy looked House over once, noting that he was already beginning to sweat again. She gave him a weak smile and turned the lamp off. She stood next to the couch and stared down at him.

"Call me if you need _anything_, understand?" Cuddy asked. "Even if I'm asleep. Promise me you'll come to me."

House frowned. "I don't-"

"Promise me," Cuddy cut him off.

"I promise," House replied.

"Okay." Cuddy gave a short nod. "Try to sleep. Your cane is right here, against the couch, if you need it. All right?"

"Yeah," House answered.

"Goodnight."

Cuddy turned to leave, but then stopped. She looked back at House and knelt down next to the couch. She brought her hand up and lightly began to run her fingers through his wet hair for a while. House occasionally felt a shiver course through him, but he eventually calmed enough to assure Cuddy she could leave him on the couch.

Rising back to her feet, Cuddy gave him a parting look before heading into the hall. She walked down to her bedroom and stopped, looking around the dark room. Her thoughts went back to Neil and she was reminded that she was alone. She swallowed hard and told herself that she was safe. House, even though he was sick, was still only right down the hall. Giving herself a reassured nod, Cuddy climbed into bed, but it took a long while before she fell asleep.


	33. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the lack of update. I was on a temporary hiatus while I worked on final papers and projects. I'm off hiatus now and all ready to fic it up. Here's the next chapter. And thank you for all the wonderful comments and reviews on the last one.**

* * *

Cuddy stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She felt tired, but didn't feel like turning over and going back to sleep. It was barely light out and she was unnerved by a dream she couldn't remember. Sitting up, Cuddy heard the sound of House coughing and gagging in the bathroom.

Climbing out of bed, Cuddy yawned before heading into the hallway. She stopped at the bathroom door and turned the doorknob. Slowly, she opened the door and peered inside.

House was kneeling over the toilet, dry heaving. Cuddy entered into the bathroom and crossed over to him. His shirt was damp with sweat and his hair was matted. Cuddy crouched down beside him.

"Hey," she said softly.

Pulling away from the toilet, House looked over at her. His eyes were sunken and wet. His face was pale and clammy. House shook his head as he sat back for a moment before he dropped down onto his back. Cuddy crawled over to his head. House stared up at her, his blue eyes shining with tears.

Cuddy lightly touched him on the arm. "Can I get you anything?"

House pressed his lips together and shut his eyes, causing his tears to spill over. His body started to shake as he began to cry.

Cuddy softened, a lump forming in her throat. "House..."

"It hurts." House breathed out. "God. Make it stop."

"I'll get you medication." Cuddy prepared herself to stand. "Okay?"

House shook his head against the cold floor. "No, Cuddy. I can't. I can't do this."

"You can," Cuddy insisted.

"No." House held back his tears as he stared up at her. "Ugh. It _hurts_."

"I know." Cuddy felt tears pricking her eyes. "And it's going to hurt. But, the worst of it will be over soon. I promise you."

House turned onto his side, his breath short and traced with a whimper. He began to dry heave again, not finding the strength to move back over to the toilet. Cuddy reached out to his arm and comfortingly ran her hand up and down.

"I'll take the medication, the pill, whatever," House told her as he tried to hold back any cries of pain.

"Okay." Cuddy nodded and stood to her feet. "I'll be right back."

Cuddy left House on the bathroom floor and walked into her bedroom. She made her way over to her dresser and picked up the pills that she brought to help ease House's withdrawal pain. Cuddy extracted one pill and remembered that she had to take her own medication. She wanted to do it soon, so she could get on a schedule of taking it in the morning.

After she placed the closed pill bottle on the dresser, Cuddy left her bedroom and headed down the hallway in order to get House a glass of water and saltines from the kitchen. She stopped at the open bathroom door, a frown crossing over her face.

House was leaning over the sink, Cuddy's light pink disposable razor in his hand. He was fumbling with it, his body shaking and barely able to stand. Cuddy hurried over to him and pulled the razor from his loose fingertips.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him as she checked his arms for any cuts. "If you're going to hurt yourself, you're going to have to go to the hospital."

"Gimme the pill." House held out a hand that couldn't stay still.

Cuddy eyed him up a moment before placing the pill in his hand. House swallowed it and then drank a few palmfuls of water from the sink.

"What were you going to do with this?" Cuddy demanded, holding up the razor, her eyes never leaving him.

House looked up at her, water dripping from his stubbled chin. "Shave."

Cuddy threw the razor into the sink and took hold of House's arm.

"Come on." She turned off the water with her free hand. "You're going back to the couch."

House placed his arm around Cuddy since he was without his cane. She led him from the bathroom and towards the living room.

"House, if the pain is this bad, you should go to the hospital," Cuddy said. "Or to another facility that'll help you. I don't feel comfortable letting you be alone in the bathroom."

"So don't let me be alone," House replied, every word hurting to get out. "I'm not going to the hospital."

There was a knock on the front door as Cuddy and House passed into the living room. Cuddy helped to set House down on the couch.

"I'll be right back," she told him. "Don't move."

Cuddy gave him a quick glance before she walked out of his sight. She hurried to the front door and unlocked it. She swung the door open and found Wilson standing on her porch.

"James." Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by before going in to work," James replied. "How's he doing?"

Cuddy let out a sigh and stepped back to allow Wilson to enter. "He's in a lot of pain."

"I expected as much." Wilson crossed into the hallway. "How are you? Is it too much?"

"No, it's fine." Cuddy gave a quick shake of her head. "I just feel a bit helpless. I wish I could make his pain go away."

Cuddy looked back towards the living room, while Wilson watched Cuddy, wishing he could do the same for her.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I thought since you're probably staying home-"

Cuddy brought her eyes back to him. "I am."

"Yeah." Wilson nodded. "I thought I'd offer to stay with him tomorrow so you could go in. I'm rearranging my appointments so I could take the day off."

"That's very thoughtful." Cuddy gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"And Cameron said she'd stop in when you have to meet with Dr. Harding on Thursday," Wilson added.

Cuddy's smile disappeared. "Cameron knows?"

It was Wilson's turn to give a smile. "I sort of told her."

"We should make sure it's okay with House," Cuddy said, trying to ignore the fact that Cameron knew she was getting therapy now. "He's very picky about this whole thing."

"Sure," Wilson agreed.

Cuddy led Wilson into the living room. House was leaning forward on the couch, face in his palms. He wasn't shaking at the moment, which gave Cuddy a sense of reassurance that he was going to pull through.

"Hey, House," Wilson greeted.

House didn't remove his face from his hands. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you," Wilson answered, taking a step further into the room.

Cuddy lingered by the doorway, arms folded across her chest. "And James said he wants to come again tomorrow while I go into work. Do you think that'll be okay?"

"Whatever," House muttered.

Cuddy kept her eyes on him. "And Cameron's going to come on Thursday."

House tore his face from his hands and stared at both of them. "Do you think I need three babysitters?"

"She'll only be here while I'm at my appointment," Cuddy clarified for him.

House doubled over as a set of shivers coursed through his body. He felt nauseous and as if his insides were turning against him. He brought his feet up to the couch and pulled himself into the fetal position as his body continued shaking.

"You should go," Cuddy told Wilson.

Wilson nodded in response, he eyes on his sick friend. He brought his gaze back to Cuddy. "Let me know if there's anything I can do. For you or him."

"I will." Cuddy gave a short nod. "Thanks."

Wilson looked at House once more before letting himself out. Cuddy moved closer to the couch and sat down by House's head. She ran her fingers lightly through his thinning hair, hoping it might soothe him again.

"Give me my Vicodin, Cuddy," House demanded through gritted teeth.

"No," Cuddy replied simply.

"Please." House stared straight ahead, his body shaking uncontrollably and with much more force. "I'm begging you. You know I don't beg, but I can't." House squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard. "It hurts. All over."

"I'm not giving you your Vicodin, House," Cuddy reinforced.

"You can stop this." House gave a small wave of his hand, indicating himself. "Just give me the Vicodin. Make the pain stop, Cuddy, that's all I'm asking."

Cuddy shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I won't do it."

"Why?" House was near tears again, the pain too much.

House placed a hand just above Cuddy's knee and gave a squeeze. He was willing to do anything to make the pain stop at this point in time, even if it took nearly killing himself just to reach a state of unconscious or a place where he couldn't feel. He just wanted it to stop, to be over with.

"Because you are better than this, House," Cuddy told him as she slipped her hand down to his and took it within hers, giving it a squeeze in return. "You always were. That's why."


	34. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty One

**Thank you for all the comments! I appreciate them very much. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey," Wilson greeted House as he stepped into the living room while mentally preparing himself for the day that remained ahead of him.

"Go. Away," House said firmly from his place on the couch.

"She told me about your razor stunt." Wilson sat down in the armchair near the doorway.

"It wasn't a stunt," House replied. "I didn't do anything."

Wilson leaned back into the chair. "Is she giving you something for the pain?"

"No, she really does want me to kill myself," House snapped back.

"What's the plan?" Wilson asked him.

House finally looked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"The plan," Wilson repeated. "After this. What are you going to do?"

House turned away. "Ask Cuddy."

Wilson knew he wasn't going to get any information out of House. He wasn't welcome and House was going to make sure he was aware of it. Wilson got up and grabbed the remote for the television.

"I'll put the TV on," Wilson told him.

Wilson turned the television on and sat back down in the armchair. House swallowed against the nauseous feeling in his stomach as a quick shiver ran through his body. He directed his pale face back over to Wilson.

"She said something non-narcotic," House offered some sort of an answer to Wilson's previous questions. "Cuddy's figuring it out. I'm going to be dealing with a lot more pain than I'm used to."

Wilson held his eye contact. "Well, it can't be as bad as this, can it?"

House shrugged slightly. "Guess not."

"Let me know if you're hungry or thirsty, okay?" Wilson asked.

House directed his attention to the television. "Put _General Hospital_ on."

Wilson switched the channel, but the show wasn't on this early in the morning. House began to shake again, but he kept his eyes focused on the television, hoping the feeling would pass quickly.

* * *

Cuddy entered into the stairwell and flipped a chart closed. She went to take a step down, but stopped when she heard her name.

"--you should have seen her yourself," the voice of a young woman continued on. "She really looks terrible."

"She looks like she lost weight," another woman replied.

Cuddy peered over the railing and down at the source of the voices to see two nurses standing near the door to the stairwell. One of the nurses was a blonde that Cuddy had seen in Pediatrics while the other nurse was named Marcy, but Cuddy couldn't remember what floor she was on. Neither woman seemed to notice Cuddy's presence.

"What do you expect?" the blonde asked. "She was raped."

"Was she?" Marcy raised her eyebrows. "I heard different things."

"Oh, definitely," the blonde quickly replied. "I watched the news stories and read about that Perkins creep in the paper. There were pictures of the room he kept her in. It was so creepy. She was there for over two days. He totally raped her."

"I heard she sleeps in her office," Marcy said.

"She _lives_ out of her office," the blonde corrected. "She hasn't been home in weeks."

Marcy frowned and shook her head. "But, she wasn't here yesterday."

"Didn't you hear?" the blonde asked. "Doctor House went postal, totally blames himself, and stopped taking _all_ his pain meds. She's been with him, trying to make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"I don't believe that." Marcy shook her head again.

"It's true," the blonde insisted. "McDowell talked to someone who overheard an entire conversation about it."

Marcy placed a hand on her hip. "A conversation between who?"

"I think one of House's team members or something." The blonde shrugged. "I don't remember."

"I just think it's ridiculous," Marcy told her. "Doctor Cuddy obviously has some issues and she shouldn't be running an entire hospital in her state. That's all I'm saying."

"Right." The blonde nodded. "I mean, all the power to rape survivors and all, but she needs to take a break. I bet she'll go postal next."

Cuddy hurried down the stairs, the sound of her heels accompanying her, and she turned the corner on the landing sharply. Both nurses looked at her. The blonde immediately gave a smile, while Marcy appeared shocked for a moment, before covering up with a smile as well.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cuddy," the blonde greeted brightly.

"Good afternoon," Cuddy returned. "You're in Pediatrics, right?"

"Yes," the blonde answered.

Cuddy looked to Marcy. "And you're in...?"

"Intensive Care," she gave quickly.

"Right." Cuddy gave a short nod. "I was working in my office this morning and I decided I wanted to try a bit of an experiment to check on the productivity in the Clinic to see if I need to increase the number of staff working at once."

"Uh-huh," the blonde encouraged Cuddy to go on.

"I thought it would be great if you two could volunteer for three weeks." Cuddy looked from the blonde to Marcy. "One could do charts while the other sees the ever present patients and then you can alternate each day."

"Sure, Dr. Cuddy," the blonde agreed.

"Of course," Marcy added in.

"Good." Cuddy gave them both a smile. "Thank you. That will be very helpful to get an idea as to whether the Clinic needs a staff increase. And your positions on your floors will be taken care of for the next three weeks, so you don't need to worry."

The blonde returned the smile. "Yes, Dr. Cuddy."

"You'll start in the Clinic tomorrow." Cuddy walked past them and opened the door. She stopped and spun around to face them. "And one more thing. Make sure you're on the top of your game because I've heard the Clinic always holds the _best_ gossip. You wouldn't want to miss anything."

Cuddy let the door to the stairwell slam behind her as she made her way to her office, the anger inside her making her hands shake.

* * *

"How is he?" Cuddy asked Wilson as she took off her coat.

"Sleeping." Wilson answered as he put his coat on. "He took a bath earlier because of all he sweating."

Cuddy set her coat on a hook by the door. "Did you sit in on him?"

"I took out anything he could harm himself with." Wilson moved toward her. "Which was everything. House is crafty when he needs to be."

"I've noticed," Cuddy replied and held back a sigh that wanted to escape.

Wilson's eyebrows drew together. "You okay?"

"I'm..." Cuddy paused a moment. "Have you heard rumors? Do you hear rumors?"

"At the hospital?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy answered.

"Sometimes." Wilson gave a small shrug.

"Any recent ones?" Cuddy prompted. "Particularly pertaining to me?"

"Why?" Wilson's concern grew. "What happened?"

Cuddy hesitated. "I overheard two nurses talking. It... I'm scared to know what the entire hospital thinks. I feel like I should set them straight, but it's also none of their business."

"You're right." Wilson nodded. "It isn't any of their business. At all. You can't let it get to you."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done."

"Focus on yourself and not on what everyone else is saying," Wilson told her. "You're going to get better and people will see that. They'll notice where you've come from and how strong you are. The rumors will stop."

Cuddy was still uncertain, but she gave him a small smile anyway. "Thanks, James."

Wilson placed a hand on her arm and gave a gentle squeeze. "Have good night. And call me if you need any help with House."

"I will." Cuddy made her way over to the door and opened it for him. "Goodnight."

Wilson smiled at her before heading out into the almost dark evening. Cuddy closed the door and locked it before she headed into the living room. She sat down in the armchair.

"Wilson sucks at babysitting," House spoke up from the couch, though his eyes remained closed.

"Guess it's a good thing you're not a baby," Cuddy replied, leaning back into the armchair as she crossed one leg over the other.

"You really care what those assholes at work think?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy answered bluntly.

"Don't." House's eyes were still closed. "You're better than them anyway."

"I can't help it," Cuddy said. "There's all these lies. I don't know how people can believe them."

"They're idiots," House told her. "You should've heard all the things I've spread about you that people believed."

"Like what?" Cuddy's panic was clear in her tone.

"Like you're a kind and caring person," House offered. "Except no one believed that one. It wasn't until I started mentioning you had a dick that people started to-"

"House," Cuddy cut him off, glaring and unsure if he was actually telling her the truth.

House opened his eyes and directed them to her. "That was a joke."

"It wasn't funny," she bitterly replied as she uncrossed her legs.

House drew in a breath and wiped the thin layer of sweat from his brow. He brought his eyes back over to her while she picked at one of her fingernails.

"Hey," he said to get her attention. "How was work? Other than the rumors?"

"Fine." Cuddy looked up at him. "I got a lot done."

"Good." House gave a nod toward the television. "I made Wilson watch _Oprah_. Although, I'm pretty sure he _wanted_ to watch it so it wasn't really a win."

House's small smirk disappeared as his body gave a quick convulsion and he winced in pain. Cuddy stood from the armchair and walked over to him. She placed her hand to his arm and gently ran her fingers in circles over it.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" she asked. "I haven't had anything yet."

His eyes squeezed shut, House nodded against the pain. He hadn't felt nauseous in a little while and hoped he would be able to keep something down. Cuddy hesitated a moment before placing a kiss to his brow and heading out of the room.

House felt his shaking reside and he relaxed into the couch cushions. He hoped this would be over soon because he wanted to be back on his feet and be able to take care of her again. He was done with her having to take care of him.


	35. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Two

**Thank you for all the comments, guys! And for sticking with this story. I appreciate it so much.**

* * *

"Your turn," Cameron told him as she looked up from the cards in her hand.

"Go fish," House replied bitterly.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at him. "We're playing Gin."

"_You're_ playing Gin," House said. "I'm trying to sabotage your hand."

Cameron let out a sigh as she threw the cards in her hands to the coffee table. House held onto his cards a moment before setting them down gently just to further get a rise out of Cameron.

"Now what?" she asked.

"You don't have to entertain me." House picked up the remote for the television and turned it on. "Besides, Cuddy'll be back any minute."

Cameron leaned back into the couch cushions. "You seem to be doing better. You've hardly had any chills."

"Still hurts like hell though." House didn't take his eyes from the television.

"Yeah," Cameron agreed, almost sadly.

House heard the sound of Cuddy at the front door. Cameron looked toward the hall at the noise and then looked back at House. When he still refused to look at her, Cameron stood to her feet and walked into the hallway.

Cuddy was slightly disheveled, her hair falling out of the loose bun she put it in. She shook her coat off and then noticed Cameron.

"Hi," Cuddy greeted and hung her coat by the door.

Cameron took a few steps toward Cuddy. "How did it go?"

"Um... it was fine." Cuddy wondered if Cameron could tell her face was slightly red and puffy from tears.

"I made coffee about ten minutes ago," Cameron told her. "Do you want me to get you a cup?"

Cuddy gave her a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Cameron turned from Cuddy and headed through the dining room and into the kitchen. Cuddy made her way down the hall to the living room. She peeked inside and brought her eyes to House.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"_Oprah_'s on." House gave a nod toward the television.

Cuddy looked to the television for a moment and then headed for the dining room. She smiled slightly when she heard him begin to change the channels now that she left. Cuddy entered into the kitchen and Cameron handed a mug of coffee to her.

"Thanks." Cuddy let the mug warm her hands. "And thank you for sitting with him."

"It wasn't a problem," Cameron replied. She frowned suddenly and then hesitated before speaking again. "How are you?" Cuddy diverted her eyes, but Cameron went on, "I mean, I understand that it may not be my place, but you were _my_ patient when you came into the ER."

Cuddy nodded, understanding where Cameron was coming from. Cuddy wasn't just a boss to Cameron anymore. Not after everything that happened.

"It's difficult," Cuddy said, her eyes meeting Cameron's. "Every day. But, I think things will get better. At least, I hope they will.

"You're a strong woman, Dr. Cuddy," Cameron replied. "I know things will get better." She paused, letting her reassurance sink in a moment. "I'm... gonna go."

Cuddy sipped her coffee before setting it down on the counter and following Cameron to the door. Cameron slipped her coat on and gave Cuddy a smile.

"If you need me again, you can call," Cameron told her.

Cuddy opened the door for her. "Thank you."

They exchanged short goodbyes and Cameron made her way out of Cuddy's home. Cuddy shut the door and locked it before heading toward the living room. House didn't bother to look to her as she flopped down on the couch next to him. He was now watching a show about a murder mystery.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked.

"Better if I had Vicodin," he answered, giving her a side glance.

"I'm going to start you on Celebrex soon." Cuddy tugged her hair out of the bun and massaged her scalp.

"That's not going to help," House replied, frowning at her.

Cuddy lowered her hands. "It'll help enough. You can't go on something narcotic, House. We'll try Celebrex and go from there."

"I feel like I've got the flu," House grumbled. "My head is killing me. Think Celebrex will help with that?"

"No, because it's for your thigh," Cuddy replied. "Do you want me to get you something else for the withdrawal pain? I still have that medication in the bed-"

"No," House bitterly cut her off.

Cuddy placed her hand gently on his thigh. "You'll be feeling better soon. You wanted to do this, remember?"

"Yeah."

House's eyes lingered on her, while she watched him, wondering if he was going to say something more. House leaned closer to her and his hand went into her hair as he brought her toward him. Her lips parted and they found themselves making contact with his.

He forced her lips apart a bit more as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He gave her top lip a nibble before he pulled away. House looked back over at the television. Cuddy swallowed hard and turned toward the television as well. She removed her hand from his thigh.

"I'll go figure something out for dinner," she told him before standing up and heading out of the room.

* * *

House limped barefoot down the hallway, slower than usual, and his cane thudding alongside of him. He stopped in the doorway of her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed in her pajamas, her back to him, and fervently writing.

"What are you doing?" His voice was deep and tired. He noticed she didn't jump.

Cuddy turned toward him, revealing the small notebook in her lap. "Doctor Harding asked that I write in a journal. She thinks it will help my progress. We could even go to one week sessions."

"That soon?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "She thinks I'm doing well. She seemed pleased."

House eyed her up. "What do you think?"

"I think it's helping," she replied honestly.

"Then, keep writing." House turned and began back down the hallway.

"Goodnight," Cuddy called after him.

* * *

Cuddy turned over in bed and pressed her face deeper into her pillow. She drew in a deep breath and lifted her head to look over at the empty space next to her. She frowned and then forced herself up as she heard the murmur of the television.

Trying her best to stifle a yawn, but failing, Cuddy made her way out of bed and headed into the hallway. She saw the flickering glow of the television coming from the living room. Cuddy stopped in the living room doorway and looked to the couch, where House was sitting and awake.

"Come to bed," she asked of him.

House looked over to her, surprised by her voice because he didn't hear her approach. He shook his head. "Nope."

"You're not sweating anymore, so you're welcome," Cuddy replied.

"I'm staying on the couch from now on," House told her.

She frowned. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're not going to overcome your fear if I sleep next to you," he said.

Cuddy stepped further into the room. "I'm not scared now. I just want you next to me."

House stared at her, wondering if she was telling the truth or if she was trying to cover up the fact that she was scared of being alone in her room. He noted her features were soft and her eyes were tired. She wasn't frightened at all.

"I should stay out here." House looked back toward the television.

Cuddy groaned as she approached him. She reached for his tee shirt sleeve and gave it a tug. House brought his eyes to hers. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he leaned forward and picked up the remote control. House turned off the television which cast them into darkness.

House picked up his cane and stood to his feet. He winced against the pain in his thigh and the pulsing rush that exemplified the pain of his headache. He limped after Cuddy as she made her way back into the bedroom.

Her eyes now adjusted to the darkness, Cuddy climbed into bed. She prepared to scoot over so House would not have to move around the bed, but he was already doing so. House set his cane against the night stand and then joined Cuddy in bed.

"Better?" he asked after he settled down.

"Yes," she answered.

House kept his eyes on her. "Are you sure you didn't ask me to come in here because you were frightened?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and scooted closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm sure."


	36. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Three

**Thank you guys for the feedback and for supporting this story. You are all AWESOME. Seriously, though. You are. Thank you. :o)**

* * *

House opened his eyes and turned slightly in bed. He looked to his left at Cuddy, who was still asleep beside him. Her face was soft and relaxed, and House's eyes traveled over her features. He started at her dark lashes, then moved on to the curve of her nose before settling on her partially parted lips.

The alarm clock sounded, dragging House out of his sleepy state and making him become aware of the pain in his thigh that seemed to force itself on his entire body. Cuddy stirred and rolled over in order to turn off the alarm.

Cuddy let out a yawn and turned back over to face House. Her eyes met his open ones as he looked at her, wishing the aches in his body would go away.

"Hey," Cuddy greeted him.

"Hey," House replied.

House wanted his Vicodin and he wondered if he would have an opportunity to get any. He would even be fine with just one pill. A frown crossed over his face as he grew certain he wouldn't have a chance at getting any Vicodin. He would have to continue to suffer through his pain.

Cuddy noticed the change in his face. "What's wrong?"

House looked toward the ceiling. "Are you staying home today?"

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "Yeah, why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

House sat up and immediately wished he didn't as a pressure began to pulse in his head. He pushed his covers off and placed his legs over the side of the bed, leaving his back to Cuddy. She frowned and sat up as well. She scooted closer to him and started to rub his back.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked him.

"I want my Vicodin," House spoke very low and Cuddy had to listen hard to hear him.

"You can't have it, Greg," she told him softly.

"I know," House snapped at her, raising his voice and shrugging her off. "I want to go to my place."

"I'll take you." Cuddy crawled alongside of him and climbed from the bed.

House stared down at his hands as his fingertips were pressed against each other.

"Alone," he said, not raising his eyes to look at her.

Cuddy stared down at him. "House..."

He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. "You don't trust me?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "I don't. We go together or we don't go at all."

"Fine." House sighed and picked up his cane. "We'll go."

* * *

Cuddy leaned over House's coffee table as she ran a cloth across it, giving an attempt at trying to clean his apartment. House was at his piano, lightly playing with his eyes closed. He stopped mid song and grabbed his cane as he stood. Cuddy straightened and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

House began down the hallway, wincing in pain. "Bathroom."

Cuddy dropped the cloth to the table and hurried after him. House picked up his pace to try and out limp Cuddy. However, Cuddy was faster than House hoped and she reached the bathroom door before he had a chance to shut it.

House let out a sigh and limped over to the toilet. He rested his cane to the side and then cocked his head in Cuddy's direction.

He raised his eyebrows. "You gonna watch?"

"Do I have to?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow of her own.

"No," House answered, the word biting.

Cuddy turned her back to him.

"You're making me nervous, House," she confessed.

"Good," House replied as he pushed down his sweatpants and boxers.

Cuddy waited as she listened to the sound of House relieving himself. We he finished, he pulled his boxers and sweatpants back up and flushed the toilet. Cuddy turned back around as House limped toward the sink without his cane. He turned the water on.

"It would make me feel better." He refused to look at her and kept his hands moving underneath the water. "I just want one... for now. Just one and that's it. To make me feel less sick."

"You'll just feel sick again after it wears off," Cuddy told him.

"I want to do this my way," House said. "I can do this my way."

"This is your way," Cuddy pointed out.

House turned off the water and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Just one Vicodin."

Cuddy shook her head. "No." She paused a moment. "I registered you for a rehab program. You'd stay at a facility."

House's head snapped in her direction. "What?"

"Just like you called an appointment for me for Harding," Cuddy replied.

"That was different." House raised his voice as he faced her now. "I can handle this!"

Cuddy folded her arms across her chest. "It doesn't look that way to me."

House limped over to his cane and picked it up. "I just have to stop craving and I can do that if you just give me-"

"No, House," Cuddy cut him off, not giving in.

House took two steps closer to her, but then stopped himself. "But, what about you?"

"What about me?" Cuddy asked him.

"I did this for you." House's voice had risen again. "I did this so you wouldn't have to think about your hell. And look at you, you're doing better while I'm _dying_ over here because you won't let me have one damn pill."

Cuddy frowned at him, her arms uncrossing. "I'm not better. I'm learning to get there, but I'm not there. And you getting off drugs was for you, not me."

"That's not what happened," House told her.

A flash of anger crossed over Cuddy's face. "I asked you, and you told me-"

"Because I fucking care about you, Cuddy!" House shouted at her. "Because I would do anything to get your focus off yourself! Because _I_ was the one that _left_ you with that asshole. I was right fucking there."

"It's not-" Cuddy softened. "You didn't know." Cuddy waited for a reaction, but didn't receive one. "Greg..."

Cuddy made her way over to him, but he kept his eyes diverted from her. She slipped her arms alongside his waist and held onto him, her head resting against his chest. House looked down at her and then cautiously raised his free hand. He gently placed it on her back.

"You can do this," she encouraged him. "You're over the worst of it. You just need to know you don't need the Vicodin. You need to know you _can_ live without it."

"My leg fucking kills," House said.

"I know." Cuddy placed her hand lightly to his hurt thigh.

House drew back slightly and then forced his lips upon hers, pressing too hard against her. She opened her mouth slightly, letting him in. His hand slipped down her back and cupped her buttocks. Cuddy pulled her mouth from his and took a step back.

"I can't do this." She shook her head slightly. "I want to-" She drew in a breath as she locked eyes with him. "Not like this."

House gave a slight nod, understanding. "I'll be at the piano. I need to sit."

He made his way out of the bathroom. Cuddy placed her fingertips to her lips, confused and uncertain, yet feeling that deep longing she always suppressed in his presence. The longing that seemed to have grown since the whole Neil incident happened.

The sound of the piano started again, still softly. Playing any louder would have made House's head hurt even more. Cuddy left the bathroom and walked down the hallway. She made her way over to the piano and sat on the bench next to House.

"You have a spot at rehab if you don't want to deal with this... with me," Cuddy told him.

House stopped his playing and looked over at her. "You could be punching me in your sleep and I'd still want to deal with you. Don't play the guilt card. You can't get rid of me."

"Right," Cuddy agreed, almost sadly. She still felt guilty for making House deal with her problems on top of his own. She wished she could make her guilt go away just by willing it to.

Leaning closer to her, House kissed her before turning back to the piano and lightly playing on the keys. He made sure the kiss was quick so she wouldn't reject him again. It wasn't that he was trying to play games with her, but he felt it was the most forthcoming way to show her that he cared. That he always would care.

"What is this?" Cuddy asked him, wanting to talk about the emotions they were both feeling for each other.

"I..."

House had so much he wanted to say to her. Honest things about how it scared him to think of not being around for her when she needed someone. About how he worried she would drive herself to a terrible place she couldn't come back from. About what his life would be like if she had been killed. How it would have scared him, destroyed him, killed _him_.

But, House couldn't voice those words. And he wasn't sure if he ever could. So, he shrugged and didn't make eye contact.

"I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Well... yeah... I don't. I guess."

Cuddy stood from the piano bench. She would have liked to talk about it, about everything, but they had other more pressing matters to focus on, she knew.

"Do you want coffee?" she asked him.

"Yeah." House began to play again. "Sure."

Cuddy gave a nod and made her way towards his kitchen.


	37. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Four

**Hey, everyone!! Thanks for the reviews! They were great. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"It's getting late," Cuddy said as she stepped into the living room from the kitchen. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

House looked over at her from his place on the couch. "Yeah."

"You want me to order take out for dinner, too?" Cuddy asked.

House turned his attention back on the newspaper in his lap. "Whatever."

Cuddy made her way over to the couch. She removed the paper from his lap and sat down next to him, her eyes on him the entire time.

"House." Cuddy placed her hand on his knee. "If we're staying here tonight, you have to be honest with me, okay?"

House gave her a look of annoyance. "Okay."

Cuddy spoke slowly, her eyes locked with his. "Is there any Vicodin in this apartment?"

House was quiet and he closed his eyes, an internal debate going on inside of him. He swallowed hard and then opened his eyes. He kept his focus ahead of him, unwilling to look at Cuddy.

"In the bathroom." His voice was low. "The bar on the towel rack is hollow."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Yes," House answered and directed his eyes to the floor.

Cuddy stood and headed for the bathroom. She took the two towels from the rack and set them on the sink. It took her a minute to free the bar from its constraints, but after she did, she turned the bar so she could see inside of it. A plastic baggie was wedged in there.

Reaching a finger into the bar, Cuddy pulled the end of the baggie along until she was able to extract it from inside. She stared at the dozen white pills before she replaced the bar back to its proper place.

Cuddy walked over to the sink and dumped the contents of the baggie into it. The pills hit the ceramic with light clanks and slight vibrations as they bounced around. Cuddy knew it wasn't helpful to the environment to get rid of the drugs by placing them in the sewage system, but it was the only way to dispose of the pills without having to leave House alone.

She picked up the towels and turned on the water to make sure the pills went down. Cuddy returned the towels to the rack before turning the water back off. She let the plastic baggie fall into the trash can before making her way back into the living room. House hadn't moved from his place on the couch.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely. "You still want to stay here?"

"Yeah." House really did miss his own bed with his own sheets. "For a change."

Cuddy moved to the side of the couch and looked down at him. "Want me to call for something for dinner?"

"I don't care."

House stood from the couch and moved around it, away from Cuddy. He headed for his bedroom, already regretting that he gave up the only stash he had left for himself.

"Or we could go out," Cuddy added as she moved into the hall after a slight hesitation.

That peeked House's interest and for a moment, he forgot about his Vicodin and the lack thereof. For a moment, he was in a state of surprise that Cuddy was suggesting they go out in public. But, it was only for a moment and the pain settled back in.

"My leg hurts too much." He gave her the truth, but he didn't face her just in case she was disappointed.

"That's okay." Cuddy was actually relieved. "We can order in. Do you want pizza for dinner since we had Panera for lunch?"

House turned halfway and looked to her. "That's fine."

"I'll order it."

Cuddy headed into the living room to retrieve the phone while House continued on into the bedroom. He let out a sigh as he moved to the bed and crawled onto the left side, his preferred side. He felt completely drained and let his cane fall from his hand to the floor. Before he even realized it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

House awoke to a dark bedroom. His head was pounding and his body felt sore. He sat up and looked to the empty space next to him. He wondered where Cuddy was as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to stand.

His thigh tightened the instant he stood. House placed his hand there and massaged gently, hoping to ease the tension. He looked to the floor for his cane, but realized Cuddy had set it against his side table. House grabbed his cane and began limping from the bedroom.

There was sweat on his forehead by the time he reached the hallway. The lights were on in the living room, but Cuddy wasn't there. He looked toward the kitchen, where the light was on as well. Again, there was no sign of her.

"Cuddy," House called out as his heart began to beat faster. "Cuddy!"

The bathroom door opened, the light casting a glow from behind Cuddy as she stood in the doorway.

"What?" she asked him.

"I... I didn't know where you were," House said.

"I was going to take a shower since you were asleep." Cuddy made her way over to him. "Do you want pizza?"

"I don't know." House looked away from her.

A look of concern crossed over Cuddy's face. She placed her hand on his arm. "You're practically shaking. Let me get you your medicine."

"I don't want it," House replied.

"You're in pain," Cuddy pointed out. "Don't do this to yourself."

Cuddy retrieved the medication for his withdrawal pain from her purse. She dumped a pill into her hand and returned the bottle to her purse. Cuddy crossed back over to House and placed the pill in his palm.

"I'll get you some water." Cuddy headed for the kitchen.

House swallowed the pill dry, almost getting it stuck in his throat on the way down. "Don't. It's gone."

"Well, you should still have something to drink," Cuddy called over her shoulder as she crossed into the kitchen. "And something to eat. If you don't want pizza, I can make you something else instead."

House limped towards the kitchen. "Pizza's fine."

After Cuddy poured the glass of water, she handed it over to House, who took a long drink from it. Cuddy smirked.

"See, you were thirsty," she told him and moved toward his kitchen table where a pizza box rested.

Cuddy lifted the lid of the box. House eyed the pizza, noting there was only a slice missing. He leaned his back against the counter.

"You didn't eat much." House nodded toward the box.

"Wasn't hungry much." Cuddy shrugged it off as she slapped two pieces of pizza on a paper plate and placed them in the microwave.

"Anything bothering you?" House asked and took another drink of his water.

Cuddy stared at the microwave as it rotated the pizza, her back to House. She drew in a breath and faced him. She gave a shrug.

"I was just thinking about us."

House lowered the glass. "What about us?"

Cuddy shrugged again. "Just... everything that happened. With us, between us." She paused. "To us."

"And?" House prompted.

Cuddy shook her head, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Nothing."

She moved away from the microwave and out of the kitchen. Cuddy sat down on the couch and picked up the remote for the television. She turned it on. House watched her the whole time and his eyes lingered on her until the beeping of the microwave sounded.

House limped toward the microwave and retrieved his pizza. He set the pizza on the counter as he refilled his glass with water. House balanced the paper plate on top of his glass and limped carefully into the living room.

Cuddy looked up at him as he approached the couch. She reached for the plate of pizza on top of his glass and took it. House set the glass of water on the coffee table and sat down next to Cuddy. She handed his pizza back over to him.

"You can take a shower if you want," House told her.

Cuddy frowned as she looked at him. "Thanks for the permission."

"Really." House locked eyes with her. "You can. I'll be fine."

Giving him a small smile, Cuddy stood to her feet. This was a means to test her trust in him. She dropped the remote for the television at his side and began toward the bathroom.

"I shouldn't be long."

* * *

House limped toward his side of the bed and rested his cane against the side table. He slipped into bed alongside of Cuddy, whose back was to him. Her hair was still wet and her skin held the scent of his favorite soap, which pleased him in a way, as if it somehow made her his.

He didn't realize she was crying until she spoke and her voice was thick and coated with the tears she was trying to restrain.

"I wish I had my old life back."

House scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her front. He found one of her hands and took it within his own.

"Me too," he whispered and gently placed his lips to her damp hair. "Me too."


	38. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Five

**Hey, everybody! It took me a little while to get this chapter posted. Thanks, as always, for the fantastic comments. I love them. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Cuddy asked House as she glanced up from the kitchen table in his apartment. House shuffled into the kitchen, still exhausted.

"My muscles are sore, my head is stuffed and heavy, and my leg hurts," he answered her bitterly.

Cuddy looked back to the notebook she had been writing in. She placed a period at the end of a sentence. "Craving your Vicodin?"

"Yes," House said.

"Planning on getting some?" Cuddy brought her eyes back to him.

"No," he replied and scratched at an itch just below his hairline.

"Why?" Cuddy pressed.

"Because someone promised me Celebrex," House answered, even though he knew Celebrex could never help him like Vicodin did. He moved toward the refrigerator and added in a low growl. "And because I hate myself."

Cuddy smiled slightly. "You'll get your Celebrex on Monday."

House nodded to the notebook on the table, his hand on the door handle to the fridge. "What were you writing?"

"About my dream last night." Cuddy flipped the notebook closed.

"Well, you didn't cry out or hit me." House opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of apple juice.

"I know." Cuddy dropped her head down slightly and directed her eyes to her notebook. She began to doodle on the cover.

House shut the refrigerator door as he gave her a glance. "What's wrong?"

Cuddy drew in a breath and set her pen down. "I think I should move."

"Move?" House repeated. "That would just be giving into that asshole. You know, he can't hurt you, Cuddy."

Cuddy brought her eyes to House, her eyebrows drawn. "And what if he breaks out?"

"Of prison?" House limped toward the counter and pulled a glass from the cabinet. "This isn't Hannibal Lecter we're talking about."

"It might as well be," Cuddy muttered.

"What did Harding say?" House asked her.

"I haven't talked to her about it," Cuddy answered him.

"He's not going to escape from prison," House told her as he poured juice into the glass. "It isn't going to happen."

"And I thought getting kidnapped would never happen," Cuddy replied quickly.

"Good point." House moved over to the table with his juice and sat down. "You can't live being afraid all the time."

"I know." Cuddy hesitated a moment. "Harding mentioned exposure therapy in order to get over my fears. I just don't know if I can do it."

"She wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't think you could do it," House said.

Cuddy frowned. "But, what if I can't handle it? What if it makes me worse?"

"Harding knows what she's doing." House tried to ease her. "She isn't going to make you worse. She'll work with you at your pace, Cuddy. She knows how to handle these kinds of situations."

"Yeah." Cuddy gave a nod, though her eyebrows were drawn together in uncertainty. "You're right."

"I know." House stood to his feet. "Want some cereal?"

"Sure," Cuddy answered, "but, you don't have any milk."

"Doesn't matter to me." House crossed over to the cabinets and opened one. "I'm going back to bed."

Cuddy turned in her chair to look at him. "You going to sleep?"

"Probably." House limped back over to the table and set a box of Cheerios on it. "Why?"

Cuddy gave a shrug. "I was thinking about going to the grocery store. You need milk and I need some things."

"I don't need milk if I'm going back to your house," House told her. "Or am I staying here?"

"I don't know." Cuddy placed her focus on the cereal box.

"Do you want me to stay at my place?" House watched her, trying to figure it out without her having to tell him. When she didn't answer nor give a reaction, House asked, "What are you getting at, Cuddy?"

"Nothing." Cuddy pulled the box closer to her and turned it to look at the nutritional information.

House decided to let it slide for now. "Want me to go with you to the store?"

"No." Cuddy pushed the box back and looked up at him. "I shouldn't be long. You rest."

"Sure?" House raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Cuddy gave a short nod. "I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

Cuddy stared at the milk. Whole milk, two percent, one percent, skim. There was chocolate and strawberry. Gallons, quarts, pints. Cuddy frowned. She wasn't ready to make this decision. So, she pushed her cart with the pack of grapes in it towards the end of the aisle.

"Cuddy."

She froze, the wheels of the cart coming to a rest. Cuddy turned and watched as House came limping toward her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I thought you were getting some sleep."

"I did," House told her. "I woke up and you still weren't back yet. Your cell phone's off."

"Is it?" Cuddy pulled her purse from her shoulder and began to dig through it, looking for her cell phone.

House frowned as he examined her shopping cart. "All you have are grapes?"

Cuddy stopped looking for her phone and brought her eyes to House. She felt color rising to her cheeks. "I didn't know what exactly to get."

"Do you know what time it is?" House's eyebrows drew together, realizing something was off. "You've been gone for over four hours."

"No, I haven-" Cuddy stopped herself, suddenly uncertain. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after one thirty," House answered.

Cuddy shook her head. "No, it-" She stopped again, realizing House wouldn't lie to her. She paused a moment. "Really?"

"Really." House gave a nod. "What's going on?"

"I couldn't decide what I wanted." Cuddy looked to her cart and then back at House. "I put stuff in the cart and then I second guessed myself and put them back. Then, I went and got the same stuff again, thinking I was wrong the first time, but then I ultimately put everything back. Except the grapes. I just..." She diverted her eyes to the grapes in her cart. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, let's do this then," House said, indicating the shopping cart. "Quickly because my leg already hurts and I can't walk for long."

"No," Cuddy told him. "Go back-" She frowned, confused. "Wait, how did you get here?"

"My bike," House answered simply.

"You rode your motorcycle with your leg?" Cuddy asked, appalled.

"Yep," House replied.

Cuddy held back the want to scold him. "Well, we're taking my car back. Go sit in it. I'll be quick."

House didn't budge. "That's what you said earlier. We'll do this now. Together."

Without waiting for a response, House limped up the aisle and lifted a quart of skim milk. He held it up as Cuddy wheeled the cart back over to him.

"Milk." House set it in the cart. "What next? Bread? Eggs?"

Cuddy gave a shrug. "Bread... I guess."

"Do you need milk?" House gave a nod toward the milk.

"No," Cuddy answered and then shook her head. "I don't know."

"There's a reason why people write out grocery lists, Cuddy," House responded.

"I know." Cuddy snapped back as she fought against the tears that suddenly began to well up in her eyes.

House softened slightly and frowned because of his words to her. He moved closer to her.

"Hey." House wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Cuddy shook her head against him. "It's not... I just... I don't know why this is so overwhelming." She let out a sigh. "God... what has happened to me?"

"A hell of a lot, but you're not alone." House drew back and looked her in the eye. "All right?"

Cuddy nodded and broke from his embrace. "Yeah." She returned to her position at the cart. "I wanted yogurt."

"Okay." House gave a nod and led the way further down the aisle toward the yogurt. He picked up a pack of six. "You like vanilla, right?"

Cuddy pressed her lips together and nodded again. House set the yogurt in the cart. He sauntered over to the freezers across the aisle. He cocked his head in her direction.

"Want some ice cream?" he asked her.

"No," Cuddy said, more bitterly than she meant to. She pushed the cart past him and headed out of the aisle.

House caught up to her side and hobbled alongside of her. He sucked in a few deep breaths through his nose to help keep the pain in his thigh at bay. He glanced down the first aisle they passed.

"Dog or cat food?" House looked over at her.

"No." Cuddy kept her eyes straight ahead.

"How about..." House glanced down the next aisle. "Tampons? Toilet paper?"

"No." Cuddy's tone was harsher this time.

He waited for the next aisle. "Chips? Pretzels?"

"No!" Cuddy's volume had risen.

She was in a bad mood now. House knew that. She could switch easily into different moods, sometimes without any reason whatsoever. House decided to stop his annoyances and just get through the shopping trip. He hoped she would perk up by the time they finished.

Cuddy bit the inside of her lip as she continued to push the cart. She was heading toward the fruit and vegetables, and wondering how she managed to stay at the grocery store for over four hours. She felt stupid, unorganized, and confused, each a characteristic she never would have identified with herself before.

Slowing the cart, Cuddy realized House wasn't on her left anymore. She turned to look back for him, but stopped when she felt the warmth of his hand on hers. Cuddy looked down at the cart where her right hand and was covered by his.

Cuddy brought her eyes to him, but he was nonchalantly looking toward the check out lines. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as Cuddy began to push the cart again. House kept up alongside of her, letting his hand remain on hers.


	39. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Six

**Hello, folks. Here is the next chapter. I swear we're moving somewhere. Promise.**

* * *

Cuddy was spread out on House's couch, her eyes across the room, on the television. House was sitting next to Cuddy as her legs were stretched over his lap and her feet were resting on the arm of the couch. House's hand was on her thigh as he made gentle circles with his thumb.

"Staying here tonight again?" House asked her, his voice low.

"Yeah," Cuddy answered and let out a tired sigh. "But, I want to go back home tomorrow."

"Okay." House gave a pat to her thigh. "I'm gonna use the bathroom and then we can go to bed."

Cuddy lifted her legs and brought them close to her, her knees bent. House forced himself painfully to his feet and picked up his cane. His body felt stiff as he began to head towards the bathroom. Cuddy stretched back out and closed her eyes, the late hour getting to her.

The sound of her cell phone vibrating on House's coffee table brought Cuddy back to attention. She reached a hand out and felt along the table until her hand landed on her phone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was silence for a moment before a voice spoke, "Hello, Lisa."

Cuddy froze, her muscles tightening and her eyes opening. Her breathing immediately increased.

"I called your home, but you didn't answer," he went on.

"Who... who is this?" Cuddy tried to keep all fear out of her voice, but she failed miserably.

"Don't tell me you forgot already," he replied, his voice smooth and calm.

"How...?" Cuddy choked out before her tears cut her off.

"How did I get a phone call out?" he asked her. "I've got friends, Lisa. We both know that." He paused, a grin coming over his face. "I wish you'd visit me. I'd love to see you, to smell you, ev-"

Cuddy slapped her phone shut and threw it towards the end of the couch. She drew her knees into her chest as she began to hyperventilate as painful images began to flash through her mind. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to push the images out.

The bathroom door opened and House came hobbling out. He froze a moment when he saw Cuddy, but then he hurried over to her.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, staring down at her.

Cuddy shook her head, unable to voice a response. House sat down next to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Cuddy, tell me what happened." House placed a hand on her arm, hoping to get something out of her.

"He-" Cuddy drew in a sharp breath. "He called me."

"Who called you?" House asked.

Cuddy let out a slight whimper and swiped at her tears. She let out a heavy, wet breath. "Neil."

House eyed her up carefully. "He called you here?"

Cuddy looked past House where her cell phone lay. "My cell phone."

House turned and saw the cell phone lying next to him. He picked it up and searched for the received calls. He opened the first number.

"Was this him?" House extended the phone out for her.

Cuddy looked to her phone, not recognizing the number. She saw the date and time, and nodded. House let out a heavy sigh.

"Did he threaten you?" he asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

House began to dial on her phone. "I'm calling the cops." He looked to her before hitting the send button. "Go get cleaned up, okay?"

Cuddy nodded again, her hands shaking and tears on her face. She rose to her feet and unsteadily made her way toward the bathroom, the sound of Neil's voice still in her ears. She heard House begin talking to the person on the other end of the line as she shut herself in the bathroom.

Tears still spilling over, Cuddy took a few steps in before she crouched to the floor. After a moment of keeping her face in her hands, she sat on the floor and tried to wipe away the tears that continued to flow.

Cuddy drew in a few deep breaths and reminded herself that her starting hyperventilation hadn't turned into an anxiety attack, which was a good thing. But, Neil's phone call brought back his face, the concrete room he kept her in, and everything he had done to her. It brought her to a place she didn't want to be in, a place she had been trying so hard to forget.

A knock on the door made her jump. Cuddy directed her eyes to the bathroom door and wiped the tears from her face again.

"Can I come in?" House spoke from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Cuddy told him.

The door opened slowly and House poked his head in first. When he saw her sitting on the floor, he opened the door further and stepped inside. He left the door partially open as he crossed over to her. He carefully and, with his thigh, quite painfully lowered himself to her side.

"The cops are coming here," House said. "They called the prison and assured me Neil is still in his cell, though they don't know how he called. They mentioned something about inmates smuggling in cell phones."

Cuddy only nodded in response. She drew her knees into her chest and hugged them tightly as she tried not to let any more tears fall.

"What did he say to you?" House asked her.

"He reminded me that he has friends," Cuddy began, keeping her eyes on the tile floor. "And... he told me I should visit, so he could see me... smell me." Cuddy swiped at her runny nose. "And then, I hung up the phone."

"That bastard," House muttered with a slight shake of his head.

He let out a light sigh as Cuddy looked away. House placed his hand into her hair and brought her closer to him. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then forced himself to his feet.

"I'll get you a glass of water," House told her and left the bathroom.

Cuddy debated standing and washing her face, but ultimately, she decided to stay on the floor for a little bit longer. House returned and offered the glass of water to her. Cuddy took it from him and sipped from it.

"You going to be okay?" House asked, watching her carefully.

Cuddy set the glass of water on the floor. "No. How am I-" She drew in a breath and brought her eyes to House. "I thought it couldn't be him. It had to have been someone else, my imagination... something. But, it was really him."

House wasn't sure what to say. He opened his mouth, debating his words, when there was a knock on his apartment door.

"That was fast," House muttered, sidestepping a response to Cuddy.

"I'll be out in a bit," Cuddy told him. "I just need a minute."

House gave a nod. "Okay."

Another knock on the door sounded and House let himself out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Cuddy sat for a moment and then stood to her feet. She heard the increase of voices as she approached the door. She stopped in front of the door and listened to the conversation.

Cuddy could only identify bits and pieces of the conversation, the voices of those speaking going in and out.

"... terrorizing her and I want a name and an ass fired for this!" The voice that spoke was female and Cuddy was certain she heard it before.

"... no way we can know... unfortunately it happens..." a male voice responded to the angry female.

"Not... it doesn't." It was the angry female again, who Cuddy now recalled was the District Attorney for the case against Neil.

"How did _you_ hear about this?" Cuddy recognized House's voice.

"I was at the police station when you called," the D.A. answered House's question.

"What's going to be done?" It was House again.

"We're going..." the male voice broke in again, but then continued to fade in and out. "...thorough investigation, but I can't promise... it all depends on... to her?"

Cuddy frowned, not understanding what was said. There was a knock on the door and she quickly jumped back. House opened the door carefully as Cuddy stepped away from the door, giving him her backside.

"The police want to talk to you. And the D.A.'s here." House waited for a reaction, but he didn't receive one. He softened his tone. "I'll be right beside you, Cuddy. Come on."

She gave a short nod and turned around. Cuddy made her way over to the door and followed House out.

* * *

House awoke from his state of sleep and held back a cry. He reached a hand to his thigh and began to massage it, the muscle underneath tight and close to going into spasm. He breathed heavily, hoping his efforts would keep the pain of a possible spasm away.

After a moment, the muscle relaxed and House let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

House looked to his left at Cuddy, who was next to him on her back. "You're still awake?"

"Yeah," Cuddy answered and swiped at her eyes.

"Come here." House turned toward her.

Cuddy looked over at him and turned onto her side. She scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Cuddy began to cry against him as House's hand found itself into her hair.

"It's going to be all right," he attempted to soothe her.

"How?" she choked out between tears. "What's next? He'll break out of jail?"

"No." House shook his head. "He isn't getting out of that place."

"So, then I'll just wait for him to call again," Cuddy replied bitterly with an eye roll.

"You can change your number," House offered to her.

"I shouldn't _have_ to," Cuddy snapped back.

"No," House agreed quietly. "You shouldn't."

Cuddy drew in a deep breath and flopped onto her back, crushing his arm in the process. "I don't want to be like this anymore. I don't want to feel like this. It isn't fair. He's in control. He always will be."

"That's not true." House let his arm remain underneath her. "Dr. Harding will help you through this, Cuddy. If you're going to be doing exposure therapy, you'll be re-experiencing all of these feelings and issues that come from this whole ordeal with Neil. And you'll work through them until you get used to them. Until these negative feelings lessen. You'll work through it. He won't be able to hurt you forever."

Cuddy sat up, relieving House's arm. She stared straight ahead. "Just... please... don't leave me, okay?"

House sat up as well. "You think I'm going to leave you?"

"If he had called and I was alone, I don't know what I would have done," she went on, looking over at him. "I can't... I can't do this alone. Not yet. I still need... I need someone."

"I'm still here," he replied simply, letting his eyes remained locked with hers.


	40. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Seven

**New chapter! Yay! Thank you for the fab comments, everyone. I appreciate them SO much. THANK YOU.**

* * *

"We have to take these with us," Cuddy said as she carried two paper sacks into House's living room. "They're the groceries for my house."

House looked away from the television and watched as Cuddy set the groceries on his coffee table. She turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" House kept his eyes on her.

Cuddy faced him and gave a shrug. "You were the one that said not staying home is giving into that asshole."

"Right, but I don't want you to upset yourself," House replied.

"Are you coming with me?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yes," House answered.

"Then... I'll be fine," Cuddy told him and made her way back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Home sweet home," House said as entered Cuddy's house.

Cuddy followed him in, grocery bags in her arms. House carried the duffel bag of his things down to her bedroom. Cuddy set the groceries on the dining room table and then walked into her living room to check her answering machine.

The red light was blinking so she pushed the button. The machine beeped at her before the electronic voice spoke.

"You have... thirty one new messages."

Cuddy frowned, staring down at the machine. House limped his way into the living room, hearing the answering machine as well.

"Hello, Lisa," Neil's voice spoke and then the machine beeped. "Waiting for you to answer." Another beep. "Not home yet?" And another. "It's getting late."

"Turn it off." Cuddy shook her head, stepping back.

"Where are you, Lisa?" Neil's voice came through again.

"Make it stop, please. Please. Stop it." Cuddy turned her back to the machine and walked away.

House hit a few buttons, but when the messages kept playing, he pulled the plug from the wall. He drew in a breath and looked for Cuddy, but he didn't see her.

"Cuddy?" House called out, making his way into the hall.

She was sitting at the dining room table and she didn't look at him when she spoke.

"Do you think they were all from him?"

"Probably." House stepped closer to her. "I'll call the police."

House moved back toward the living room to retrieve the phone, but her voice stopped him.

"I hate him," she said, shaking her head and fighting tears. "I really, really hate him."

He eyed her up and gave a nod. "Me, too."

* * *

"House..." Cuddy shifted slightly in her bed. "Greg."

Cuddy jammed her elbow into his side. House let out a grunt and turned his head toward her. He forced his eyes open.

"Damn it, Cuddy," House harshly whispered to her. "What?"

"I swear someone's in the hallway," Cuddy whispered back, fear present in her voice.

"No one's there," House told her.

"How can you say that?" Cuddy asked. "Neil _called_ me. He left thirty one fucking messages on my machine. Who's to say he isn't in my house right now?"

"I was afraid this would happen." House let out a sigh and threw his covers off.

He climbed out of bed and almost felt when a sharp pain coursed through his thigh. House grabbed his cane and limped around the bed. Cuddy sat up and watched as House opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. He flicked on the light.

Cuddy hesitated for a moment before getting out of bed herself. She peeked into the hallway and watched as House checked out the living room before moving toward the dining room. Cuddy stepped gingerly into the hall. She stopped a few feet from her bedroom.

House emerged from the dining room and began towards her. "No one's here."

Cuddy frowned. "I'm sorry. I really thought I heard..."

She trailed off and House softened slightly. He wrapped an arm around her. "It's all right."

Cuddy pressed herself against him, thankful he was there. "We should go back to bed. I have to be at work tomorrow and you need your Celebrex."

"Yeah," House agreed and pulled away from her.

Cuddy placed her arm around him and provided him a bit more support as they made their way into her bedroom.

House looked to her once they were in her room. "Why don't you sleep on the side I'm usually on? It's further away from the door. If anybody's coming in the bedroom, they'll get to me first."

Cuddy stopped next to her side of the bed and then looked to his side. She shook her head slowly. "I don't..."

"Cuddy, please," House asked of her. "I don't want you to be up the rest of the night."

She debated it a moment and then gave a nod. "Okay."

* * *

Cuddy took the pill bottle from the pharmacist in the hospital and gave him a smile in return. She then turned to House and dumped one of the pills into her hand.

"Twice a day." Cuddy told him and placed the single pill into his palm.

"That's it?" House raised his eyebrows at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"They're time release," Cuddy replied with a shrug and slid the pill bottle into her pocket.

"I don't care what the hell they are," House replied and leaned against the counter of the pharmacy.

Cuddy gave him a look. "You're just grumpy because you're in pain."

"Well, get used to it," House shot back. "Besides, I didn't get much sleep last night."

He blamed her and Cuddy merely frowned in return. "Take it."

"Hey, House," Cameron greeted, approaching the two. "How're you feeling?"

"Better when you go away," House answered and popped the pill into his mouth.

"You look a lot better than before," Cuddy told him and gave an encouraging squeeze to his arm.

House watched as Cameron walked away. He rolled his eyes and then directed them to Cuddy, who had her eyes on him.

"Well, it's nice to see Little Mary Sunshine's in a good mood," House sarcastically commented on Cameron.

"Come on." Cuddy gave a nod in the direction of her office. "You can stay with me in my office."

A look of confusion crossed over his face. "We're not going back to your place?"

"I have to work," Cuddy said.

"I still feel like shit," House replied indignantly.

"You can rest on my couch." Cuddy began leading the way toward her office. "Or we can put you in a hospital room. Or if you're feeling extremely ambitious, you can go up and see your team."

House trudged behind her and grumbled, "Your couch is fine."

Cuddy glanced back at him. "That's what I thought."

* * *

House entered the kitchen and set his glass in the sink. Cuddy kept her eyes on him, her back to the stove, as she sipped from a glass in her hand.

"This Celebrex sucks," House told her bitterly.

"I know." Cuddy lowered her glass. "I'm sorry. It's the best I can do."

House turned from her and began toward the dining room. "I'm gonna get to bed early. I'm exhausted. I feel awful."

"Here." Cuddy set her glass down and followed after him. "Let me help."

"Thanks," House replied when she placed his arm over her shoulder. Nights were always the worst time for him and he did appreciate her help.

As they made their way into the hallway, Cuddy glanced toward the living room and thought of yesterday's events. She looked back at House.

"I'm still worried he'll call again," Cuddy said.

"The D.A. said they cracked down on his privileges since they had proof he was harassing you," House reminded her. "Hopefully he won't be able to call again."

Cuddy frowned. "I'd still like to know how he got a cell phone."

"It's not that hard for inmates to get their hands on cell phones these days," House replied and went through the doorway to her bedroom first.

Cuddy helped House to her bed. "There. That okay?"

"Yeah." House scooted over to his usual side. "You coming to bed now?"

"I'm just going to turn all the lights off," Cuddy told him and made her way back into the hall.

Cuddy worked quickly, wanting to get into bed. She just wanted it to be tomorrow so she could get back to work. The hospital provided her with an escape. She always found herself too busy to think about the things that really bothered her.

Now that all the lights were off, Cuddy hurried back to her bedroom as fast as she could, the darkness making her uneasy. She was glad to have her usual side of the bed back. After a fitful night on the other side of her bed, House had realized there was a reason she preferred the left side in her own bed.

Cuddy rested on her back and drew in a breath. "I meet with Harding tomorrow." She looked over at House. "I'm terrified."

House opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. "She has your best interests in mind, Cuddy. You'll be fine. You have to go through this if you want to get better."

"It just seems so hard." Cuddy looked to the ceiling. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You're one of the strongest people I know," House replied.

Cuddy's volume dropped. "I don't feel very strong."

House continued watching her. "Maybe not, but you sure as hell are."

"How can someone do this to someone else?" Cuddy brought her eyes back to House. "How can someone make someone else _feel_ this way? Maybe I should have just let him... Maybe I shouldn't have fought-" She stopped herself and her eyebrows drew together. "Is it worth it?"

"Is it?" House responded.

Cuddy paused and then directed her gaze to the ceiling again. "I don't know."

House moved his hand under the covers until he found her hand. He slid his fingers between hers and gave a gentle and reassuring squeeze.


	41. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Eight

**Sorry this took me a little longer to get out. Thank you for all the fabulous comments from the previous chapter!**

* * *

House stepped out from Cuddy's living room and watched as she closed the front door.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

Cuddy slid out of her coat. "Wilson called before my appointment so I went to meet him after."

"Thanks for letting me know," House replied bitterly and turned back toward the living room.

"Sorry," Cuddy apologized and placed her coat on the hook by the door. She began down the hallway. "I thought you'd be asleep."

House was sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels when Cuddy entered. He didn't look to her when he spoke.

"I couldn't sleep not knowing where you were."

"You could have called," Cuddy offered.

"I did." House still refused to look at her.

Cuddy let out a sigh, realizing her mistake. "I left my phone on silent after my appointment."

"Yeah." House turned off the television and set the remote on the coffee table.

"Sorry." Cuddy sat down next to him on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

House brought his gaze over to her. "This withdrawal shit is finally starting to let up."

"Cameron was right." Cuddy eyed him up now that his eyes were on her. "You are looking better."

House let that sit a moment. "How was Harding?"

"It went... better than I expected," Cuddy answered. "I told her what happened over the weekend, with the phone calls. She said I did well. That even though I was afraid Sunday night and had to make you check, that not having anxiety attacks was very good."

"Great." House stood to his feet and limped past her, heading towards the doorway.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," House called over his shoulder and placed his hand to his right thigh.

Cuddy stood as well. "Greg-"

"I'm fine!" House cut her off harshly as he made his way into the hall.

Cuddy followed after him, but stopped near the doorway. "Okay. Want me to make dinner?"

House refused to turn around as he reached her bedroom. "Not hungry."

"What's going on?" Cuddy demanded, a frown on her face.

House let out a sigh as he faced her. "I'm exhausted, that's what's going on."

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded crisply and entered into her bedroom.

Cuddy wanted to call out to him again, or even go after him, but she held back. Instead, she headed for the kitchen to make herself dinner.

* * *

House awoke with a jolt. He looked around the darkened bedroom for a moment before his eyes adjusted. He placed his palms against his forehead as a throbbing began. Deciding to continue to ignore the pain, he forced himself to sit up and clamber out of bed.

He lowered his arms slowly and then picked up his cane. House glanced at Cuddy's empty bed as he moved around it and toward the door.

House hobbled out into the hallway, leaning heavily on his cane and squinting against the pain in his head that just about matched the pain in his thigh. The television was flickering from the darkened living room. House stopped in the doorway and saw Cuddy curled up on the end of the couch, asleep.

He approached the couch and reached down toward Cuddy. Gently, House gave a shake to her shoulder until she opened her eyes.

"Hey," he spoke quietly. "It's late. Let's go."

Cuddy shifted on the couch and held back a yawn. "I just fell asleep."

"Why were you still awake?" House asked.

Cuddy sat up and looked over at the television. "I was just thinking and... I didn't want to go to sleep."

"Come on." House reached down and took hold of her arm with his hand.

Cuddy pushed her blanket off and climbed off the couch. "Are you still angry?"

"No," House answered and released her. "Come on."

House led the way toward the hallway. Cuddy picked up the remote for the television and turned it off. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was a little after three in the morning. Letting out a tired sigh, Cuddy followed after House.

He waited until she was right behind him before walking again.

"And I wasn't angry earlier," House said. "I was just tired."

Cuddy followed House into her bedroom. "You seemed angry."

"I wasn't," House replied and began around the bed, wanting to be back in it.

Cuddy pulled back the blankets on her side of the bed as she watched him. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Go to sleep," House told her and set his cane against the night stand.

Cuddy frowned slightly, still not getting into bed. "Greg."

"I'm fine." House climbed into bed and turned onto his side, away from her. "Now, go to sleep."

Climbing into bed herself, Cuddy knew House wasn't fine, but she also knew he wasn't going to talk about it. She decided to leave it alone for now.

* * *

Cuddy tried to focus on the paperwork on her desk. Her eyes felt tired and she let out a yawn. She knew she should have gone to bed earlier the previous night, but she couldn't seem to turn her mind off, which had only managed to worry her and keep her awake too late.

House had come with her to the hospital, but went to see Wilson, refusing to remain in Cuddy's office all day. He felt he wasn't well enough to handle his team, but figured he could manage to bother Wilson.

There was a short rap on Cuddy's office door before it opened. A man in a police uniform entered and gave her a smile.

"Dr. Cuddy?" the man asked.

"Uh, hi," Cuddy said in return.

"I'm Officer Mitchell Craig," the man introduced himself as he began to cross the room. "I'm from the Princeton Police Department."

Cuddy stood to her feet. "Can I see some ID?"

Officer Craig chuckled slightly. "The uniform doesn't give it away?"

Cuddy stared coldly at him. "I was kidnapped, Officer. I have a hard time trusting people."

Officer Craig extended his badge and identification card for Cuddy before placing them back into his pocket. "That's actually what I wanted to see you about."

"The kidnapping?" Cuddy asked and indicated for him to sit.

"The trial," Officer Craig replied and sat down across from Cuddy's desk.

Cuddy sat back down as well. "What about it?"

"I think you should go on the stand," Officer Craig said.

"Why?" Cuddy frowned. "Ms. Adair said I didn't have to be there. She said they could convict without me."

"He's claiming he's not guilty," Officer Craig informed her.

Cuddy stared at him a moment, unsure if she heard him correctly. "What?"

Officer Craig gave a shrug. "He has a story. He's all set to get on the stand."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "But, Ms. Adair-"

"I just want to make sure we put him away," Officer Craig tried to get his point across. "You should go on the stand."

"What are you really doing here, Officer Craig?" Cuddy asked, suspicious of his motives.

"I'm looking out for you," Office Craig spoke simply and stood to his feet. "I want you to get justice. Don't you want to have your story heard and let everyone know what really happened? Don't you want everyone to know the truth?"

"Of course I want them to know the truth, but if Ms. Adair said I didn't have to testify, I'm not going to," Cuddy told him. "I don't want to put myself back into the media spotlight."

"It's worth it," Officer Craig insisted.

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "It isn't. Now, get out of my office."

Officer Craig smiled politely. "Dr. Cuddy, I'm only thinking-"

Cuddy stood to her feet. "Now."

Officer Craig closed his mouth and gave Cuddy a parting nod. He turned from her and quickly made his way out of Cuddy's office. Cuddy stared after him, a frown on her face, wondering what to do next. She reached for her phone as she sat back down in her chair.

Cuddy cradled the receiver between her ear and her shoulder as she dug through her top desk drawer. She retrieved a small card from inside and punched in the number from the card into her phone. It went right to voicemail.

"You've reached Assistant District Attorney Katharine Adair. Leave your name and number, and I will get back to your call. Thank you."

After the beep, Cuddy spoke, keeping her voice even. "This is Dr. Cuddy. Can you call me when you get this? It's important."

* * *

Cuddy's head was resting on her arms which were crossed over each other and set on her desk. She stirred slightly when her phone rang. She lifted her head and picked up her phone.

"Dr. Cuddy," she said tiredly into the phone.

"Katharine Adair is on line two," Margery, her secretary's, voice came through the phone.

"Thank you." Cuddy switched over into line two. "Dr. Cuddy."

"Dr. Cuddy, it's Katharine Adair," the familiar voice spoke. "You called earlier?"

"Yes, I did," Cuddy answered and leaned back into her chair.

"Is everything okay?" Katharine asked.

"I'm not sure." Cuddy replied. "I think we should meet."

"I'm out now," Katharine told her. "Do you want me to stop by your office?"

"Yes." Cuddy nodded. "That's fine."

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Cuddy drew in a breath. "Bye."

Cuddy leaned forward and returned the receiver to the phone console. For a moment, she thought about calling up to Wilson in order to clue House in, but she decided against it. After all, House was dealing with his own pain and she figured telling him wouldn't help. So, she sat back once again and waited for the arrival of Katharine Adair.


	42. Morning Glow: Chapter Twenty Nine

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the wonderful comments on the last chappie. Enjoy this one! :o)**

* * *

Cuddy sat a bit straighter at her desk as she watched Katharine Adair approach. They made eye contact as Katharine reached the door and let herself in.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cuddy," Katharine greeted and then closed the door behind herself.

Cuddy stood from her seat, but remained grounded, unable to approach. Katharine, instead, approached Cuddy.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Adair." Cuddy placed a tight smile on her face and indicated for Katharine to sit.

Katharine returned an equally tight smile and seated herself opposite Cuddy's desk. Cuddy sat down as well, her shoulders tense.

"What can I do for you?" Katharine asked, wondering what could have prompted Cuddy to call her.

"Officer Mitchell Craig stopped by today," Cuddy said, unsure of the reaction she would receive.

Katharine arched an eyebrow. "Did he?"

"He said he wanted me to go on the stand," Cuddy replied.

A smirk crossed over Katharine's face and she shook her head slowly. She stood to her feet and walked toward the door. Cuddy watched, not knowing what to do or say. She wasn't exactly sure what Katharine was doing.

Katharine stopped and planted her hands on her hips. She paused a moment before turning and facing Cuddy.

"I am tired of this crap." Katharine's voice was hard and borderline aggressive. "They want you on the stand so they can cross examine you. There's a cover up going on in that police department. It's hard to cover up kidnapping and intent to kill unless they intimidate the witness, especially on the cross examination." Katharine seemed to pull away from her outspoken thoughts and focused on Cuddy. "There's nothing to worry about, Dr. Cuddy. You're not going on the stand."

"Well, maybe I should," Cuddy offered. "Officer Craig said that Neil's claiming he's not guilty. Maybe I should testify."

"No." Katharine shook her head. "I'm not putting you through that. Neil's defense is shit. It won't stand up in court."

Cuddy paused a moment, debating if she really wanted the answer. "What is he saying?"

"You were in on it," Katharine answered her directly. "All of it. Some sort of play for money."

Cuddy frowned. "But, that's-"

"Total bullshit." Katharine nodded. "I know. It won't stand. Not with the evidence we have against him. Besides, when he figures out that you're not going on the stand, he'll change his answer to guilty pretty damn fast."

"But, wouldn't your case be stronger if I took the stand?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, it could be." Katharine made her way back over to the chair across from Cuddy's desk and sat down. "But, they're going to cross examine you and tear you apart."

Cuddy shifted in her chair. "How?"

"They're going to dig up anything they can about you," Katharine told her. "Anything that can discredit you, anything that can show you're unreliable, anything to make you seem like a liar, a whore, whatever they can get their hands on."

Cuddy shook her head. "But, I haven't-"

"Tritter case," Katharine cut her off quickly.

"What?" Cuddy swore she misheard her.

"That trial was pretty rough on you," Katharine said.

"I..." Cuddy drew in a breath. "It was, but-"

"You were defending Dr. House," Katharine's eyes were locked with Cuddy's.

"Yes, but-"

"Maybe even lied for him?" Katharine cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I never-"

"But, you couldn't have him go to jail, could you?" Katharine pushed her even further.

"He didn't do anything wrong except for being a jerk." Cuddy finally got a full sentence in.

Katharine went in for the kill. "You told the court that he received placebos, you produced a report that seemingly made him innocent-"

"That entire case was dismissed!" Cuddy exclaimed.

Katharine quickly dropped her act. "I know. But, that doesn't mean the defense will keep it out of the courtroom. They will try everything and then some. They are vicious people, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy let out a sigh, realizing that Katharine was only showing her what the defense would do if she went on the stand. Her tone was soft when she spoke. "What can I do?"

"Nothing," Katharine answered. "I'll do my job... and you'll do yours."

"And what's that?" Cuddy asked, searching for an answer she wasn't quite sure of.

"To get better," Katharine told her. "To be a doctor. And get back into your life. To not let a scumbag like Neil ruin it."

"So, that's it?" Cuddy wished there was something more she could do to ensure that Neil would receive his full punishment.

Katharine leaned forward in her chair. "Dr. Cuddy, please put your trust in me on this. I don't need your hope or faith, just your trust. I will win this and trusting me will make it easier on you when the trial starts."

"You're right," Cuddy agreed. "I do trust you."

"Good." Katharine stood to her feet. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Cuddy replied and watched as Katharine left her office.

* * *

Cuddy entered her bedroom and turned off the lamp, casting the room into darkness. She looked to House, under the covers, as she climbed into bed next to him. He was on his back and he opened his eyes once she was settled.

"Something's wrong." House's voice was rough. "You've been quiet since work. More gossip?"

"No," Cuddy answered.

"What happened?" House asked.

Cuddy turned onto her side, away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

House was quiet for a moment, his eyes still on her. "I know I haven't been in the best mood lately, but I am here for you. For whatever's going on."

"A police officer stopped by work today," Cuddy said, her back still to him.

House's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why?"

"He tried to talk me into going on the stand," Cuddy told him.

House sat up. "What the hell was he doing that for?"

Cuddy turned onto her back and looked to House. "I called Katharine Adair and she stopped by. She said he's trying to manipulate the case. She said the cops are trying to cover it up."

"They can't cover it up." House shook his head slightly.

"They're gonna try," Cuddy replied.

House rested back down and cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "You gonna go on the stand?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No. Ms. Adair doesn't want me to go through the cross examination."

"It'd really be that bad?" House asked her.

Cuddy gave a small shrug. "She thinks they might try to bring up the Tritter case even though it was dismissed."

"So?" House raised both eyebrows. "Let them."

"Right." She knew he knew why it was bad if they brought up the Tritter case. She changed the subject. "How are you?"

"Absolutely fucking fantastic." House's sarcasm shone through.

Cuddy stared at him. "You don't have to be mean."

"Like I would ever be mean to you," House shot back.

"I don't like to see you in pain," Cuddy said and let out a quiet sigh. She paused before adding, "I don't like to cause you pain."

House frowned at her. "You don't cause me pain, Cuddy."

Cuddy felt tears prick her eyes. "Remember what it was like before? When things were easy?" Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I want to go back to that."

"We have to move forward." House thought, for a moment, of his Vicodin. "We can never go back."

Cuddy took that in and sniffed back the tears she refused to let fall. "What's been up with you?"

"It's not important," House told her.

"It's important to me," Cuddy replied, her eyes fixed with his.

House sighed. "Celebrex isn't going to help me like the Vicodin did. I don't know how I'm going to do this."

Cuddy turned onto her side, facing him. "By believing you're stronger than your pain."

House let out a small snort. "Yeah."

"You can be stronger than this, House," Cuddy tried to assure him. "I know you can."

"Right," House agreed with an eye roll.

"Greg." She waited until he locked eyes with her. "I'm going to do everything I can to make this easier on you. It's going to take a little bit for the Celebrex to really kick in. If you made it through the withdrawal, you can make it through the rest. You know that."

"Just... Cuddy." He used her last name because he couldn't let himself get this close when he was being this honest. House turned onto his side, facing her now. "No matter how hard I push... don't be Stacy."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "What? I-"

"Don't." House cut her off sharply and drew in a breath. He couldn't look at her. "I pushed Stacy. Hard. I forced her away from me and she left. She gave up and I don't blame her. I was cruel to her." He brought his eyes back to Cuddy. "I'm... really trying here. Just don't be Stacy. Don't give up so soon."

It was his way of telling her that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"I'm not going to give up on you as long as you don't give up on me," Cuddy told him softly and scooted closer to him.

House drew her into him and planted a light kiss to her head. He took in a deep breath as he shifted and rested his head on his pillow.

"It hurts all the time," House confessed quietly.

"I know," Cuddy replied, lightly toying with the fabric of his shirt.

She felt tears spring to her eyes again. Cuddy tried to hold them back, but failed in doing so. She had been forcing her emotions to the back of her mind, away from herself, in order to continue functioning as normally as possible. It was now catching up to her.

House didn't say anything, but held onto her tighter, pressing her further into himself. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and planted another kiss to her head.


	43. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty

**Hello, everybody. Thank you so much for the comments!!**

* * *

House awoke to Cuddy struggling against him. He shook her slightly, pulling her from sleep. Cuddy opened her eyes, aware of the tears falling from them.

"It's all right," House tried to soothe her, his hand running over her hair.

Cuddy clutched tightly onto him as she began to cry. House continued to run his fingers through her hair, hating that she was still having nightmares.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling back slightly, wanting to get a look at her face.

She refused to answer him and she pressed herself against him again. Cuddy continued to cry as her nails dug deeper into House's shoulder.

"Talk to me," House said. "Please. What happened?"

She shook her head against him. The images of the dream passed through her mind and her muscles tensed before a shiver ran through her body.

"Hey," House ran his hand up and down her arm. "Come on."

"He was raping me," Cuddy's words faded at the end and she pressed her face into House's chest.

It was worse than House thought it would be. At the moment, he was hating that brain of hers for doing this to herself. If he knew of any way to help stop the nightmares, he would do it in a heartbeat. But, since he didn't, he tried his best to comfort her when they happened.

"What if the cops help him?" Cuddy asked through her tears. "What if he gets out and comes after me? He knows where I am."

"And where you are, I'll be," House replied.

Cuddy began to pull away from him. "I can't sleep now. I should just get up."

"No." House held onto her tighter. "Stay here. You'll fall back to sleep."

"I don't know if I want to." Cuddy rested her head against him.

"It's all right." House stroked her hair again. "It'll be all right."

* * *

The sound of loud beeping jolted her awake. Cuddy sat up quickly, yanking her body from House's. She reached across the bed and switched off her alarm clock. She blinked against the tiredness she felt in her eyes.

As Cuddy moved to slide out of bed, House took hold of her arm. She turned toward him, her left foot dangling out of the bed sheet, quickly becoming cold after being exposed to the air.

"You barely slept," House spoke gruffly. "Stay in bed."

"I have to go to work," Cuddy said, holding back a sigh. "Are you coming?"

"No," he answered her question and then added, "go in late."

"I can't." Cuddy pulled her foot back beneath the covers.

"Yes, you can." House gave a light tug on her arm. "Sleep a few more hours and then go in. Come on." He tugged again. "It's warm over here."

Cuddy frowned slightly, but gave in. She scooted back over to House and settled down next to him, turning in and facing him. Cuddy let her eyes close and drew in a breath. House moved his hand to Cuddy's nightshirt and slipped it underneath. He let his hand rest on her ribcage, feeling the gentle warmth of her skin.

* * *

Cuddy stirred and opened her eyes. She reached under the covers and removed House's hand from her. Sitting up, she let out a yawn before looking to her clock. It was just after nine. House shifted beside her.

"Still not coming in?" Cuddy asked him and pushed some hair from her face.

"No." House opened his eyes and looked to her. "Can you get my Celebrex?"

"Yeah." Cuddy gave a nod. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom first."

Cuddy climbed out of bed and made her way around it. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

House reached down to his thigh, where he applied slight pressure to alternating areas, hoping it would help relieve some of the tension and pain. The telephone rang sharply, bringing to light the dull stabbing pain in his head. He forced himself up and over to Cuddy's side of the bed. He lifted the phone receiver from the console.

"Hello?"

"Is Dr. Cuddy there?" a male voice asked.

House frowned, still massaging his thigh. "Who is this?"

"Officer Craig from the Princeton Police Department," the man identified himself. "I need to talk to her about some new information involving the case."

"She's not here," House lied.

"Could you take a message?" Officer Craig asked.

"No," House answered.

"This is very important," Officer Craig insisted. "Who am I talking to?"

House reached over and hung the phone up. Cuddy emerged from the bathroom, her eyebrows drawn as she looked toward House.

"Who was that?"

"Officer Craig from the Princeton Police Department," House mimicked the voice of the man he spoke with.

"Oh."

Cuddy kept her head down as she moved around the bed, wanting to get House's medication from where he left it in the living room.

"Wait." House kept his eyes on her. "Is that the same guy who came to your office?"

Cuddy stopped in front of the doorway, not passing through. She paused a moment before looking over at House.

"Yes," she answered his question. "What did he... say he wanted?"

"To talk to you about new information dealing with the case," House told her, gauging her reaction.

The phone rang. causing Cuddy to jump. House still left his eyes on her.

"Probably him again," he said.

She shook her head, looking away. "Don't answer it. I don't want to deal with this."

Cuddy left the room to get House's Celebrex. All she could think about now was getting into work and diving into the problems there. It would get her mind off things and away from her Neil driven nightmares and his friendships with the cops.

* * *

When Cuddy heard the front door open, she stood up quickly from the couch. She left the television on as she hurried into the hallway.

"Where have you been?" Cuddy demanded as House hobbled into her home. "I came home and you weren't-"

Cuddy stopped, watching as House leaned heavily on his cane, while trying not to put too much pressure on his damaged thigh. He was partially hunched, with blood on his face and his eye bruised and swollen.

"House, what the hell happened to you?" Cuddy approached him. "Are you okay?"

House continued limping past her. "I almost got arrested for assaulting a cop."

Cuddy turned, her eyes following him as he made his way toward her bathroom. "You what?"

House entered the bathroom, ignoring her. Cuddy made her way toward the bathroom doorway and stared at House, unsure of what she should say.

He was standing at the sink, the water running, and a washcloth in his hand. His cane was resting against the wall. House swiped at the blood from a small cut near his eyebrow with the damp washcloth.

"Ow." He winced.

"Here." Cuddy stepped into the bathroom. "Let me."

Cuddy took the washcloth from House and ran it under the water again. She wrung it out and turned the water off. Gently, she dabbed at the blood around his cut.

"I could really use some Vicodin now," House muttered, diverting his eyes from Cuddy.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked and went on to clean the dried blood from his face.

"I gave Officer Craig a visit," House answered and brought his eyes back to her.

Cuddy frowned. "House..."

"He started with the fists," House said. "And he would have arrested me, but he got me down pretty quickly and then kicked me in my thigh. I got in a few punches before I went down, but I looked a hell of a lot worse than he did when he finally let up."

"And what if he arrested you?" Cuddy lowered the washcloth from House's face. "Why did you go there anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" House replied, feeling a slight annoyance that she didn't understand.

Cuddy shook her head and rinsed the washcloth. "You shouldn't have. You should have left it alone."

House raised his eyebrows, feeling the sting of the cut and the pressure of his swollen eye. "I should have let the cops walk all over you?"

"It was only him and it wasn't a big deal." Cuddy turned the water off. She took a step back, locking eyes with him. "Ms. Adair said she was taking care of it."

"Apparently, that's not enough," House told her. "I already let an asshole like Neil practically destroy you, I'm not letting anyone else even get close."

Cuddy dabbed again at his cut. "Wow."

"What?" House was quick to ask.

"That was honest." Cuddy acted nonchalant as she set the washcloth down.

"Well... yeah." House shrugged slightly.

Cuddy's eyes met House's and she placed her hands on his shoulders She pushed him against the sink and lifted herself up enough to bring her lips to his. House pressed his lips against hers, bending slightly, making it easier for her.

His hands found themselves on Cuddy's hips as he deepened the kiss with her. Her hands began their descent down his arms, stopping just above his elbow.

"Mm," Cuddy mumbled against him.

Pulling his mouth from hers, House's lips traveled lightly over her chin. Cuddy tilted her head back, her eyes closing as House kissed his way down her throat. He stopped at the base of her neck and moved his mouth along her clavicle, his stubble scratching over her skin.

Cuddy lowered her head and House pulled her into him hard before bringing his lips back to hers. Cuddy engaged with him, but House suddenly pulled back and pushed her away from him.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed.

"What?" Cuddy asked, concern clear on her face.

"My fucking-" House clutched his thigh tightly.

"Want me to get you something?" Cuddy took a step back, their moment forgotten. "Ice? A heating pad?"

"No," House spat, still holding his thigh.

"You should sit," Cuddy told him.

Her fingers barely grazed House's arm before he whipped it away. He faced the sink and took hold of the rim, squeezing the ceramic in an attempt to hold himself up and focus his energy there and away from the pain.

"Let me help you," Cuddy insisted harshly and took a firm grip on his arm.

House was breathing heavily, his face reddened from the pain. After a tense moment, the muscles loosened in his back. He straightened up and released his grip on the sink, letting her lead him from the bathroom.


	44. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty One

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! I love them.**

* * *

Cuddy stepped from the bathroom and directed her gaze to the bed, preparing to give House instructions in case he needed anything while staying at her place while she went to work. However, she stopped and frowned when she saw his side of the bed was empty.

Making her way around the bed, Cuddy headed for the hallway. She stopped at the living room doorway and peered inside, but House wasn't there. She turned and made her way into the dining room and towards the kitchen.

House was standing at the kitchen counter, fully dressed, and his back to Cuddy. He took a sip of coffee from the mug in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked, confused.

House turned slightly, facing her. "Going to work."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "Really?"

"Got a patient," House replied and took another sip from his mug.

"And you actually want to go in?" Cuddy still couldn't believe it.

"As long as no one's going to be making me do Clinic duty." House indicated her.

Cuddy stepped into the kitchen, closing the space between them. "How's you thigh? And those marks on your face?"

"Hurts a bit." House shrugged. "And my leg's stiff. But, I thought I'd go in for a few hours anyway."

"How about you go in until I have to meet with Harding?" Cuddy suggested. "I can drop you off here before heading over."

"That'll only give me two hours," House said. "I'd rather decide for myself when I want to leave."

Cuddy frowned, but gave in anyway. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey." Cuddy peeked her head into House's office. "I'm heading home. You ready?"

House looked up from his desk. "Not yet. How did Harding go?"

"Fine," Cuddy answered, stepping inside. "We're just doing Tuesdays now."

"That's good," House commented and went back to the open medical book in front of him. His hand moved to his right thigh where a throbbing began. He started to massage.

"Yeah. It is." Cuddy made her way towards the yellow chair. "I'll wait for you."

"No." House looked up again. "Go ahead. I still need to get some test results back."

"I can wait," Cuddy offered, but didn't take a seat. "I don't mind."

House shook his head. "I'll get Wilson to give me a ride. He misses his 'our' time."

"What about your thigh?" Cuddy directed her gaze downward toward his thigh and House removed his hand from it. She brought her eyes back to his. "Is it all right?"

"It's fine," House replied. "Now, go. Get some rest."

Cuddy hesitated, unsure if she should leave him. His thigh was probably still in pretty severe pain and she hoped he didn't use any other means to pacify it.

"You shouldn't overdue it," Cuddy told him. "Your thigh-"

"Hurts," House finished for her. "And I've been off it most of the day. Now, go, Cuddy. You know you want to leave."

Cuddy let out a sigh. "All right. I'll see you in a bit."

House gave a nod. "Okay."

Cuddy turned from him and let herself out of his office.

* * *

House hobbled up to Cuddy's front door, knowing that Wilson was going to wait until he was inside before taking off. House was glad that he gave Wilson some time. It helped to assure Wilson that House was doing well enough now that he was off his Vicodin. It also helped to keep any suspicions and worries at bay.

Once House was inside, he first noticed that all the lights were on. He frowned slightly, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Cuddy?" House called out, wondering in which room he would find her.

There was no answer. House limped toward the living room and peeked inside. Nothing. He turned and walked into the dining room in order to see into the kitchen. Again, nothing. House made his way back into the hall.

"Lisa?" he tried again.

His eyebrows drawing together, House made his way toward the bedroom. He stepped inside, wanting the relief from seeing her, but again, there was nothing. He glanced toward the bathroom, but the door was open and it was dark.

House's eyes fell to the bed and he noticed a piece of paper lying there. He picked up.

_At your place.   
-Lisa_

He picked his head up and looked to the dresser where his house keys usually were. They weren't there. Now wondering what was going on, House turned from the bedroom to leave, but clutched his thigh as a hot, stabbing sensation coursed through it.

House drew a few deep breaths in and finally, the pain subsided. House straightened and turned off the lamp. He made his way down the hall, careful of putting pressure on his right side. He turned off the remaining lights and then left Cuddy's house, locking the door behind him.

* * *

House pulled up to his apartment building and climbed off of his motorcycle quickly. He saw Cuddy's car, which made him thankful that she was, indeed, there. He hurried toward the apartment building, the air cold against his face. He stepped inside and reached his front door. House tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.

Setting his helmet to the side, House closed the front door behind himself. He saw Cuddy sitting on his couch, staring toward the television, which was off. House limped toward her and stopped alongside the couch, his eyes on her.

"You know, the television's off," he said and waited for a reaction. He stepped around the couch, his eyes still on her. "Lise?"

"I know," Cuddy replied, not looking up at him.

House frowned and seated himself next to her on the couch. "What's going on?"

Cuddy turned her head in his direction. "The cops kept calling. They wanted to talk to me. I kept refusing until they said they would just go to my house. I couldn't stay there. I don't want to deal with it."

"This is harassment." House stood from the couch. "I'm going to put a stop to this."

Cuddy stood as well. "There's nothing you can do, House. Violence will only get you in trouble and telling someone with the power to do something does nothing. No one cares."

"We'll go to the police station tomorrow," House told her.

"What?" Cuddy stared at him as if he was crazy.

"We'll go down there and we'll make a formal complaint," House explained. "If no one will listen to us, then we'll go somewhere else. The media. Anything."

Cuddy sat back down, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"We can call Adair and tell her to meet us down there." House sat next to Cuddy. "She would help us."

Cuddy was still unsure. "I guess."

"If we want this to stop, we can't just keep hanging up phones and hope they'll get the message," House helped her to see his point of view. "And I'll go with you. We'll do it together."

Cuddy paused, thinking it over, and then gave a short nod. "Okay." She brought her eyes to his and spoke almost timidly. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"We can stay here as long as you want," House answered.

"Good thing we bought groceries last weekend." Cuddy let out a sigh as she stood and moved toward the kitchen.

"Good thing," House agreed, his eyes following her as she walked away.

* * *

Cuddy stepped into the police station first, with House following behind her. They moved down the short hallway and entered into the room that held several desks of police officers. Cuddy and House stopped at the front desk, which blocked off the rest of the room from them.

Officer Craig was the first to see them and he smiled as he approached.

"Dr. Cuddy," Officer Craig greeted. "It's great that you came down. We need to speak with you." Officer Craig turned his attention to House, eyeing up his healing injuries. "Oh. Dr. House. What happened to you? A little bitch fight?"

Cuddy placed her hand on House's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting him to remember her and keep his cool. However, she realized House was right in what he said. Officer Craig didn't appear to be hurt at all. Although, when he took off his sunglasses, Cuddy noticed a slight bruising by his left eye.

"We asked Ms. Adair to meet us here," Cuddy informed him. "We're going to wait for her."

"Right." Officer Craig nodded. "Of course. Why don't you come this way and take a seat?"

Officer Craig pulled back on the desk stretching across, opening the door that easily blended in with the rest of the desk. He led the way into the rest of the station and Cuddy followed after him. She froze suddenly and her face dropped of color while House had to abruptly stop so to not crash into her.

House stared at her for a moment before he followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Neil. He was sitting in a chair, his wrists and ankles handcuffed together, as well as being handcuffed to the chair. A slow smile spread across Neil's face.

"What is he doing here?" House demanded as Officer Craig turned back to look at them, aware that they weren't following him anymore.

"We needed to see him," Officer Craig offered simply.

"You can't see him at prison?" House asked and then took hold of Cuddy's arm. "Let's go."

"Lisa!" Neil called out, his eyes never leaving her.

Cuddy suddenly felt very cold and as if her insides were forming into knots. She thought she was going to throw up or pass out. She wasn't sure what was holding her up and she was completely unaware of House's hands on her.

"Dr. Cuddy." Katharine Adair made her way past the front desk and approached the small group, but then her eyes darkened as she noticed Neil sitting across the room. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Questioning that we couldn't perform at the prison," Officer Craig answered her, straightening a bit.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." Katharine glared at him.

"We followed standard procedure," Officer Craig replied.

"And further traumatizing the victim is part of that procedure?" Katharine bitterly asked.

Officer Craig shook his head. "Of course not."

"Right." Katharine shot him a look. "I want to see your captain. This is completely out of hand."

Office Craig shrugged. "Captain's out. Important business."

Katharine rolled her eyes. "Of course he is." She hardened her stare at Officer Craig. "Get him on the phone. Now. I'm talking to him and then the judge." Katharine turned to House and Cuddy. "Dr. Cuddy, wait outside. Dr. House, please help her."

"Come on," House whispered to Cuddy.

He helped to turn her away from Neil and began to lead her to the doors that would take them to the hallway.

"Lisa, you bitch!" Neil screamed, trying to get up from his chair. "I always knew it was him! Fucking lying bitch!"

Cuddy felt a chill run through her as House gave her an extra push to get her into the hallway faster. The doors swung closed behind them, Neil's voice still audible, but the words hard to identify.

House helped to seat Cuddy down on the wooden bench in the hall. He was unsure as to what to say. He was furious and he knew it wouldn't help her if he spoke while angry. So, he kept his mouth shut, sat down next to her, and took her hand within his own.


	45. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Two

**Thanks you so much for the comments and feedback. I appreciate them and all of you!! Thanks, everyone!**

* * *

House gave Cuddy's hand a gentle squeeze as Katharine Adair joined them in the hallway. House looked up at her, while Cuddy kept her eyes on the floor.

"We're filing a complaint against the police department," Katharine informed them.

"You go all out, don't you?" House sarcastically snapped.

"It's the first step, Dr. House," Katharine replied. "I know what I'm doing. They won't get away with this. Did they ask you to come down here today?"

Katharine looked to Cuddy, but she still remained with her eyes directed at the floor.

"No," House answered for her, bringing Katharine's attention back to him. "They kept calling, telling her they needed to discuss things. She refused and they said they'd show up at her house. We stayed at my place last night and came in today."

"Well, it's a good thing you called me," Katharine said. "I just can't believe they brought him here."

"Can they do that?" Cuddy asked without lifting her head.

"They _can_, but they shouldn't have." Katharine kept her eyes on Cuddy, waiting for her to look up. "It depends from criminal to criminal and based on charges. It also depends on what they get from their criminal by bringing him from the prison."

"What would they get from bringing him from prison?" House's tone was still harsh.

"I don't know," Katharine turned her attention to House. "But, I sure as hell am going to find out. If anyone contacts you again, call me, okay?"

House nodded in response. Katharine whipped out her cell phone and headed back into the main area of the police station. House released his hand from Cuddy's and gave her a gentle nudge.

"Let's go." House stood to his feet and looked down at Cuddy.

Cuddy refused to lift her head, but she stood to her feet as well and walked alongside House as they left the police station.

* * *

House was sitting on the couch in his living room, watching as Cuddy paced across the room in front of him. He let out a sigh.

"Why don't you sit down?" House suggested, tired of her pacing.

"No," Cuddy snapped, not looking at him.

"Your pacing is making my leg hurt more," House told her.

"Stop watching," Cuddy bitterly replied.

"Cuddy." House just wanted her to stop. Needed her to stop.

Cuddy paid him no mind. "Why? I don't underst-" She cut herself off, lost in her own thoughts. "How? No. Why? Why would they-"

She cut herself off again and her pacing quickened. House let out another sigh and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Please, sit," he asked of her.

"No." Cuddy finally stopped and shook her head. "I don't want to stay here."

House opened his eyes, surprised. "You want to go home?"

"No," Cuddy answered, insulted that he even considered that option after this morning's events.

"Where do you want to go?" House raised his eyebrows. "Your sister's?"

"No." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest.

"Your parents'?" House tried.

"No!" Cuddy's voice grew in volume.

House paused, trying to remain patient. "Wilson's?"

"No!" Cuddy made her way around the couch. "Forget it!"

House turned slightly and watched as Cuddy stormed away from him and down the hallway. He sat up a bit straighter, staring after her.

"Fine!" he called out and rested back on the couch.

* * *

Cuddy was curled up on her side in House's bed. She stared at the wall, trying to sort out what she was feeling. It was a blow to see Neil, to hear his voice. She saw him in her nightmares, she heard him in her nightmares, but when she woke up, she could convince herself it wasn't real. But, she couldn't convince herself of that now.

The bedroom door opened, but Cuddy didn't realize it until House spoke.

"Come on."

Cuddy's head snapped in his direction. "What?"

"We're going to your place." House entered further into the room and headed for his closet. "You'll have to pack a suitcase."

"Why?" Cuddy sat up, her eyebrows drawn.

House pulled his duffel bag from the closet. "Because we're getting away from here."

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked, staring at him.

House drew in a breath as he crossed to his dresser. "Just... let's go."

* * *

Two hours later, House was driving Cuddy to his predetermined destination. Cuddy bothered him about where they were going to be staying for the first hour while she packed, but she gave up trying once they finally made it into the car.

Cuddy sat up straighter in her seat when House slowed the car and put his blinker on, preparing to turn into the Hilton.

"We're staying here?" Cuddy asked, frowning. "In East Brunswick?"

"Yep." House navigated the car toward the parking garage.

"It's expensive," Cuddy said, staring at him.

House glanced at her. "So?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't know, House."

"I already booked the room." House pulled into the nearest parking space. He looked toward Cuddy. "Besides, I packed your bikini."

"What?" Cuddy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"They have an indoor pool," House clarified for her, finding a bit of satisfaction in the fact that she hadn't noticed that he slipped her swimsuit in her suitcase.

"No," Cuddy told him. "We shouldn't stay here."

"Why?" House was quick to reply. "We might as well treat ourselves to something nice. Everything has been shit lately."

With that, House opened his car door and climbed out. He grimaced from the pain in his thigh, but he otherwise ignored it, and headed toward the trunk to retrieve their bags.

* * *

House led the way down the hall, his duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. Cuddy followed after, pulling her suitcase behind her. House stopped at a room on the left and swiped the key card before opening the door. He paused a moment and then limped inside as Cuddy stepped into the doorway and examined the room from there. Her eyes went to House.

"There's only one bed," she said.

House glanced at the bed before setting his duffel bag on the floor. "It's huge."

Cuddy didn't reply as her eyes drifted toward the desk and then to the armchair. Her gaze lingered on the large window before she entered and directed her attention to the bathroom. Cuddy felt a little better at seeing the large bathtub.

"It's not so bad, right?"

Cuddy turned and looked back over at House. He was stretched out on his backside on top of the bed. His eyes were on her.

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "It's not."

"Gimme your phone." House sat up and then stood, extending his hand to her. "We'll turn them off and check 'em before we go to bed."

Cuddy extracted her cell phone from her purse and gave it to House. He turned it off, as well as his own, and took them both over to the desk. He set them down next to each other and then brought his attention back to Cuddy.

"What are we going to do now?" Cuddy set her suitcase against the wall.

"Relax," House answered.

Cuddy walked toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She rolled her eyes. "Right."

House limped toward her. "We just need a break. Get away from it. No phone calls, no work."

Cuddy wasn't sure she liked this idea, so she changed the subject. "How's your thigh?"

House sat next to her on the bed. "Don't worry about me. Worry about you."

"I don't want to worry about me," Cuddy told him. "I'd rather have stayed in Princeton where I could go to work to take my mind off of things."

"And have slept where?" House asked. "You didn't want to stay at my-"

"I know," Cuddy cut him off and stood to her feet, heading toward the door. "I could sleep at my office."

"Then, go," House said. "I'll stay here. Take your car."

Cuddy faced him, her arms folded over her chest. "Okay. Give me the keys."

"No." House gave a small shake of his head.

Cuddy let out a sigh and looked away from him. House stood up and crossed to her. He stopped in front of her, but she wouldn't bring her eyes to him.

"We have the room tonight, tomorrow, and Monday." House kept his eyes on her. "We can head back Monday night so you can make it to Harding's on Tuesday."

Cuddy shook her head, still not lifting her eyes. "I have to work on Monday."

"You don't _have_ to," House pointed out.

"I do." Cuddy locked her eyes with his.

"We'll see." House turned and made his way back over to the bed. His thigh was throbbing and putting his weight on it wasn't helping.

Cuddy frowned at House's backside. "No, we won't see. I have to work."

House sat down on the bed and let out a tired sigh. "Would you just stop and let me do this for you?"

Cuddy looked to the floor, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind with everything... and the other day... with... with us." She lifted her head and her eyes met his. "In the bathroom."

"What about us?" House prompted with a slight gentleness.

"I don't know how I feel..." Cuddy made her way back to the bed. "What I... I don't." She sat down next to House. "I don't know how you really feel. I can guess, but I don't... know."

House leaned toward her and planted his lips on hers. Cuddy let her eyes close and widened her mouth a bit. House lightly touched her cheek with his fingers before he pulled back.

He locked eyes with her. "That's how I feel."

"Oh." Cuddy gave a small nod and directed her attention to her lap.

"Lisa." House waited until she met his gaze again. "You don't have to give me an answer now."

Cuddy nodded again and gave House a tight smile. House patted her knee before standing and heading toward the desk. He swiped the key card from it before turning toward the bed.

"Why don't I find us some food?" House suggested.

"Okay," Cuddy agreed.

House headed from the hotel room. Once the door had shut behind him, Cuddy fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She still didn't want to stay, but she thought she might as well give it a day since House had already paid for the hotel.


	46. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Three

**Thanks so much for the comments! Without you guys, this fic would cease to exist. Thank you!!**

* * *

House yawned as he turned over to the lump beside him in bed. He gave a gentle jab to it, causing it to stir slightly and shift away from him.

"We should get up," House said, his voice still holding traces of sleep.

"Don't want to," a tired voice mumbled from under the blankets.

"They have to clean," House replied, giving another jab.

"Don't care."

"Come on." House sat up. "We'll get something to eat. Maybe go to the pool."

"Ha." The blankets came down a bit and Cuddy narrowed her eyes at House. "Like you're going to swim."

"I could read," House told her.

"You can read here," Cuddy shot back.

House climbed from the bed, pulling the blankets with him. Cuddy let out a groan and sat up. She glared in House's direction. He smirked in return and limped toward her suitcase. He extracted the bottoms of her black bikini and tossed them to the bed. Cuddy's eyes landed on the bikini before she brought them back to House.

"You don't need the top." He shrugged.

"I don't want to go swimming," Cuddy said.

"There's a jacuzzi," House tried.

"No." Cuddy leaned against the headboard. "Why do we have to go somewhere?"

"Because we're not staying in," House replied. "Get some clothes on. I'm going to use the bathroom."

House tossed Cuddy's bikini top to the bed before he limped his way to the bathroom. Cuddy stared down at her bikini for a moment before she climbed out of bed. She made her way over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

Cuddy changed quickly, not wanting to be in the middle of changing when House was finished in the bathroom, and then sat down on the bed. She picked up both pieces of her bikini and toyed with the fabric.

"You finished?" House asked from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah," Cuddy answered him.

House left the bathroom and made his way over to his duffel bag. He pulled out a pair of jeans and slid them on over his boxers. He tugged off his pajama shirt and Cuddy stared at his backside, watching his muscles flex. House quickly placed a tee shirt on and turned toward her.

"Get your shoes on," he commanded gently. "We'll get brunch."

* * *

House followed Cuddy down the hall as they headed back to their room after brunch. Cuddy's hands were swinging at her sides, her steps quick and light. House had a bit of trouble keeping up with her as his thigh felt sore and tight.

"Someone's perked up a bit," he commented, his eyes on her.

Cuddy turned slightly and flashed a smile at House as she stepped up to their hotel room. Her smile disappeared slightly as her eyes directed themselves to his thigh.

"How's your thigh?" she asked and lifted her gaze to make eye contact.

"It could use some rest," House told her and caught up to her at the door.

Cuddy swiped the key card and opened the door. She entered first and flopped down on the now made bed. House limped over to the armchair and sat down. Cuddy stared down at her bikini, which housekeeping had placed back on the bed after making it.

She looked to House and cocked an eyebrow. "They have a jacuzzi?"

House gave a short nod. "They do."

Cuddy brought her eyes back to her bikini. "Maybe I'll go."

"I'll watch," House told her and Cuddy frowned at him. House smirked and corrected himself. "Read."

Cuddy bit her lower lip. "I'll be right back."

She stood from the bed and picked up her bikini, taking it into the bathroom to change.

* * *

House led the way into the pool area, immediately feeling the humid air of the enclosed area. He was glad he changed into his swimming trunks, even though he had no intention of swimming. Cuddy followed after him, her jeans and long sleeve shirt covering her bikini.

There was a family with two young children in the shallow end of the pool. A dripping man in a swimming trunks was sitting in one of the chairs on the other end of the pool, chatting on his phone. House seated himself in a chair alongside the jacuzzi. He set his cane against the chair and opened his book in his lap.

Cuddy set her towel down on the chair next to his. She pulled her shirt up over her head, careful of bumping against the bun she tied her hair in. House's eyes were on her taut skin as it stretched over her ribcage before he lifted his gaze to watch as a few curls fell from the bun Cuddy's hair was tied in. Cuddy then went on to unbuttoning her jeans and House directed his focus to his book.

He looked back up again as Cuddy made her way over to the jacuzzi. He noted she was much thinner than he could remember. Her bikini bottoms were slightly loose and House could see the outline of her bottom ribs.

Cuddy gingerly stepped into the steaming water. She waited a moment before she stepped down and sat on the seat that extended around the inside of the jacuzzi. Once she was seated, she allowed herself to sink further into the water, the heat and pressure of the jets doing wonders for her muscles.

House drew his attention away from his book when he noticed the dripping man in the swimming trunks was approaching the jacuzzi. The man stopped at the edge of the jacuzzi and ran a hand over his dark brown hair.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked Cuddy.

Cuddy glanced to House, which caused the man to glance at House as well. Cuddy brought her eyes back to the man and shifted slightly.

"No," she told him. "I don't mind."

"Good." The man stepped into the water. "This thing helps my lower back. You here on business?"

"No," Cuddy answered.

The man sat and gave Cuddy a smile. "Vacation at the end of February?"

Cuddy shrugged. "Cheaper rooms."

"True." The man gave a nod. "So... you're not here on business. What is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm the Dean of Medicine at a teaching hospital," Cuddy said, aware that House was staring at them.

"Impressive," the man replied. "And slightly coincidental. I work at the University of Maryland Medical Center. We teach as well."

"What are you doing in New Jersey?" Cuddy asked.

"Business." He nodded. "I'm meeting with a few people to work out financial issues over some of our medications. I'm Dale, by the way."

"Lisa," Cuddy offered.

"Lisa," Dale repeated and Cuddy suddenly feared that he now knew who she was. Dale smiled. "My sister's name is Lisa."

"Small world." Cuddy instantly felt relieved.

Dale nodded. "Yes, it does seem so, doesn't it?"

* * *

House followed Cuddy into their hotel room, carrying his book and her clothes. "That guy was friendly."

"Yeah." Cuddy wrapped her towel tighter around herself. "And he didn't look at me like he felt sorry for me. He didn't know who I was, what happened to me. It was a nice change." Cuddy sat in the chair to the desk, watching as House set her clothes on the bed. "The other day, I was in the Clinic, seeing patients. This woman had a fever of a hundred and three, but she said she'd wait."

House looked to Cuddy. "I hope she died."

Cuddy frowned at him. "House."

House merely shrugged in response. He took a seat next to her clothes and opened his book.

"Thank you for this," Cuddy said. "For talking me into staying. I needed it."

"I know." House didn't look up.

Cuddy drew in a breath and stood to her feet. She slid off her shoes. "I'm going to take a bath."

House snapped his book closed. "I'll check our phones."

"Okay," Cuddy replied and headed into the bathroom.

House stood and headed to the desk. He picked up Cuddy's phone first and saw she had a missed call and a voicemail message. He dialed her voicemail.

"You have a voicemail," House called out to the closed bathroom door. "What's your password?"

"One, one, three," Cuddy called back. "One eight three."

House punched in the numbers and waited. He frowned as the message came on. "It's Adair."

Cuddy opened the bathroom door, her towel wrapped around her. "What does she want?"

"She said you don't need to worry, they got Neil," House told her.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "What does she mean by that?"

"She said to turn on the news." House picked up the television remote and turned it on. He flipped it to a news station.

A field reporter was standing in the woods, a swarm of police and investigators behind her. She continued mid sentence "-had been searching this area for more than three weeks when they discovered the remains of Sharon Foster."

Cuddy's mouth fell open and she reached out for the door frame, wanting help to remain standing. A picture of Sharon came on the corner of the screen.

"Sharon disappeared almost five years ago without any leads to her disappearance," the field reporter went on. "These findings surfaced after the arrest of private investigator, Neil Perkins. He was being brought up on charges of the kidnap and attempted murder of a doctor last month. When speaking with the family, Sharon's father had this to say."

A prerecorded video of Mr. Foster filled the screen. "It's a tragedy. It's a tragedy over what this man had done to our daughter."

"I met him," Cuddy said to House, but her eyes were fixated on the television.

"We thank you for all your thoughts and prayers for Sherry, but we hope to let this rest with her body." Mr. Foster had tears in his eyes. "We want to remember the good in Sherry, in everything she had done for everyone."

The field reporter came back on. "Investigators and police officials have stated they will be working through the night to heed Mr. Foster's words and close this case soon. Back to you, Steve."

House flipped the channel to another news station. Another field reporter was standing in the woods. He walked as he spoke.

"Sharon Foster was an ambitious woman, serving as a role model for her twelve year old sister. But, that came to an end when she disappeared four years ago. Her parents tried to remain-"

House flipped the channel again.

"I think it's absolutely nuts there in New Jersey!" The infamous Nancy Grace exclaimed. Cuddy winced. Nancy went on. "We've got one woman who was almost killed and now this body turns up. There's almost five years between these two cases. Who wants to bet more bodies will stack up?"

"Apparently, Perkins' latest victim claimed he killed other women," a man with glasses commented as he shared the screen with Nancy.

"How did this get on Nancy Grace?" Cuddy asked, completely mortified.

"I don't doubt it for a second!" Nancy replied to the man. "And it seems the police didn't want to do a damn thing about it until those remains finally turned up."

"Mr. Perkins had an in with the cops," the man said. "You have to wonder just how much is covered up by the same people who are suppose to protect us."

House muted the television and looked to Cuddy. She was staring at the television, her eyebrows still drawn.

"Go take your bath," House commanded her.

"This has exploded." Cuddy felt a heavy pit growing in her stomach.

"It hasn't," House told her.

"It has," Cuddy said in return.

"Take your bath. I'm turning this crap off."

House flicked off the television, causing Cuddy to bring her eyes to his. She held his stare for a moment before turning and entering the bathroom. She closed the door quietly behind herself.


	47. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Four

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the feedback. I really appreciate it all. And all of you, of course.**

* * *

House awoke to the sound of Cuddy sobbing beside him. He shifted slightly onto his back and looked over at her. He could see her outline in the dark. She was on her side, turned away from him, her shoulders shaking.

"Hey."

He moved closer to her and turned onto his side. House placed his hand on Cuddy's shoulder and waited for a reaction from her. Cuddy glanced over her shoulder at him and then wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on..." House spoke gently in order to try to calm her.

Cuddy turned toward him and House quickly drew her into him. She began to cry harder, barely able to catch her breath.

"Let's sit up." House shifted against her. "Try to breathe."

Cuddy shook her head against him. "No."

"Lisa." House pulled away slightly to try and make eye contact.

"I don't want," she drew in a shaky breath, "to go home."

"We have to go home," House told her.

"No." Cuddy shook her head again. "No, we don't."

"Yes, we do," House replied.

"No." Cuddy pressed her face into House's chest.

House gave her a quick squeeze. "You have to meet Harding."

"I'll cancel," Cuddy mumbled against him.

"You've been doing well," House said. "You've just moved to one day a week. You need to go."

Cuddy pulled her head away from House's chest and drew in a few deeps breaths, her face still slightly wet with tears. She knew House was right and that she couldn't skip out on her session with Harding. She noticed, too, that it really was helping her.

"I... know." Cuddy let out a sigh.

"Do you want to get up or try to sleep?" House asked her now that she had calmed somewhat.

Cuddy thought for a moment, debating which would probably be better for her. "Sleep."

"Okay."

House straightened the blankets and made sure Cuddy was covered. He placed his arm back around her and Cuddy leaned into him. Her eyes were tired and they burned slightly when they were open from her crying. She closed her eyes, glad to give them a rest. Cuddy tried to clear her mind as she attempted to get to sleep.

* * *

Cuddy jolted awake. She looked to her right to be sure she didn't wake House. He was sleeping, his arm still on her. Cuddy moved his arm and let her back rest against her pillows for a moment before she sat up. As carefully and quietly as she could, Cuddy slipped from the bed and headed for her suitcase.

She drew a pair of jeans out of her suitcase and shuffled through some of her clothes before frowning. Cuddy stood erect and looked for House's duffel bag. She spotted its outline in the dark and tiptoed over to it.

Cuddy unzipped the bag carefully and dug through it until she found his old University of Michigan sweatshirt. She drew it out and slipped it over her pajama top. Cuddy removed her bottoms and pulled her jeans on. She located her shoes and put them on.

Giving a glance toward the bed, Cuddy picked up the key card from the desk and headed for the door. She opened it just enough to squeeze through before gently closing the door behind her. The lights in the hallway were bright and Cuddy blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted.

She made her way down the hall and to the elevator. Cuddy pushed the down arrow and waited for the elevator. She let out a yawn and slipped her key card into her pocket.

The elevator doors slid open and Cuddy stepped into the empty elevator. She pushed the button for the lobby, unsure of where she was going or what she was looking to do. The elevator stopped on the second floor and the doors opened.

Cuddy froze for a moment at seeing Dale standing there. He gave her a smile as he stepped into the elevator, pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Morning, Doc," Dale greeted her.

"Morning," Cuddy returned, giving him a tight smile.

"Checking out?" Dale asked as the elevator doors slid closed.

Cuddy shook her head. "Not yet. Taking a walk."

Dale raised his eyebrows at her. "You frequently take walks at quarter after six in the morning?"

"Um... no." Cuddy gave a small laugh to hide her embarrassment.

The elevator doors opened. Dale extended his arm, signaling Cuddy to step out first. She led the way out and Dale followed her, bringing his suitcase with him. Cuddy stopped outside of the elevator, wondering where her next destination was.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee before I go," Dale spoke up. "Do you want to, uh...?" He indicated the coffee shop.

"Oh." Cuddy was taken back by his offer to get coffee, but she quickly nodded. "I... sure."

Dale began toward the coffee shop with Cuddy following behind him. She checked her pockets for money and frowned when she realized she didn't have any. Dale stopped at the counter and gave a smile to the woman working behind it.

"I'll have a cappuccino." Dale looked to Cuddy. "What do you want?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't have any money on me, so I'm not going to-"

"I'll pay, no problem," Dale offered, stopping her short.

"No, that's okay," Cuddy replied.

"I insist." Dale gave a nod.

Cuddy turned to the woman behind the counter. "A coffee. Two sugars."

"Take a seat," Dave told Cuddy. "I'll bring your coffee over."

Cuddy looked toward the area where two tables with two chairs each were set up. She headed over to one of the tables and took a seat. She watched as Dale paid for the drinks and waited for their arrival.

The woman behind the counter handed him a cardboard carrier for the two drinks. Dale took it with one hand while he pulled his suitcase with the other. He thanked the woman and headed for the table Cuddy was sitting at.

Cuddy stood and went to him, taking the carrier from him. She set it on the table as Dale parked his suitcase behind his chair. Cuddy sat down and pulled her drink from the carrier. Dale sat as well and took his drink. They each sipped from their paper cups, letting a moment pass.

"The coffee here isn't too bad," Dale said and set his drink on the table.

"Do you stay here often enough to know?" Cuddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dale shrugged. "A few times a year. There's also a seminar around here every year that I have to go to."

"You're leaving pretty early in the morning," Cuddy commented and took another sip of her coffee.

"I have to get to work sometime today," Dale replied. "Thought I'd stay the night to avoid seeing the wife for another day." Dale laughed and sipped his drink.

Cuddy smiled in return. "Nice plan."

"I do love my wife though." Dale set his cup down. "She was actually away this weekend, too. The house was empty."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "No kids?"

"Not yet," Dale answered. "Hopefully soon. So, that guy you were with, was he your husband?"

"No," Cuddy told him. "We're just... friends."

Dale appeared doubtful. "Friends on vacation?"

"Exactly." Cuddy nodded.

Dale gave Cuddy a smile and then checked his watch. He frowned, took his drink in hand, and stood to his feet.

"I better get going," he said. "Thanks for keeping me company."

Cuddy stood as well. "Thanks for the coffee. It was really nice meeting you."

"Right back at ya, Doc." Dale reached for the suitcase handle. "Take care."

Dale headed for the front doors as he pulled his suitcase behind him. Cuddy took a sip of her coffee and then picked up the carrier. She threw it in the trash as she headed back to the elevator. The doors opened immediately after Cuddy pushed the button and she stepped inside. She hesitated pressing a button, but then picked the top floor.

Cuddy watched the numbers light as the elevator climbed to the eleventh floor. She sipped her coffee and the elevator stopped at the top floor. The doors opened and Cuddy stepped out. She headed down the hall, unsure of where she was going. She stopped when she sighted the door to the staircase.

Hesitating only slightly, Cuddy pushed the door open and headed into the stairwell. She walked up the small flight of stairs that led to the door to the roof. Cuddy opened the door and was thankful when no alarms sounded. She pulled a loose brick over with her shoe in order to keep the door propped open.

Cuddy took only a few steps away from the door so she could get a better view of the sunrise. The air was chilly and she shivered against it before taking another sip of her coffee.

Once the sun was nearly up, Cuddy headed back inside the hotel and made sure the door was closed well behind her. She walked down the flights of stairs until she reached the floor they were staying on. Cuddy entered into the hallway and made her way to the hotel room. She swiped the key card and quickly entered.

House stood from where he sat on the bed when he saw Cuddy. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Coffee." Cuddy held up her now empty cup.

"For over an hour?" House asked.

Cuddy shrugged and placed her cup into the garbage can under the desk. She set the key card on the desk and slid off her shoes.

"I borrowed your sweatshirt," she told House, not looking at him.

"I see that," House snapped back.

Cuddy turned toward him, her eyebrows drawn. "What's wrong?"

"I woke up and you were gone," House said. "No note and your cell phone was here."

"What did you think happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know," House bitterly replied.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy shrugged. "I thought you'd be asleep for a while. I was just... I needed some air." She paused a moment. "And I saw Dale."

"Did you?" House's tone was cruel.

"Yes." Cuddy caught his tone, but she answered anyway. "We had coffee."

"Good for you." House stood from the bed and limped toward the bathroom, but he didn't enter.

"Why don't we leave?" Cuddy suggested, her tone hardening. "You can go to your place, I'll go to mine. You're cranky."

"I'm not cranky." House faced her. "I'm pissed. Lise, you just left. How was I suppose to know that you weren't out there jumping off the roof or drowning yourself in the pool?"

Cuddy frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. "What? You think I'm suicidal?"

House let out a sigh. "No, I... I worry."

"That I'm suicidal," Cuddy finished for him.

"Yes," he admitted. "Yes, I do. I wait for the day that this is too much. And now with all the damn press... I thought you were getting better."

"And now I'm not," Cuddy shot back, feeling hurt and upset. "I'm sorry if I've been stressed because Neil's been calling me and then I fucking see him, House. I'm sorry if all this shit with the news is starting all over again. I'm sorry that my problems are so damn difficult for you."

House walked back to the bed and sat. "Damn it, Cuddy, I don't want to fight."

"Right." Cuddy stood grounded.

"I brought you here to get away from all that shit because I'm so fucking worried, all right?" House's shoulders were slumped, his head turned in her direction. "Do you not understand that?"

"Yes, I understand," Cuddy snapped. "And I'm not suicidal!"

House directed his gaze downward to where his hands were intertwined. Cuddy waited for a reaction, but he didn't give her one. She sighed and walked over to the bed. Cuddy sat down next to House.

"Look, I'm sorry," Cuddy apologized, her tone softened. "It's just that I thought I was getting better, too. And then Neil started calling, and now Sherry's body was found and that's just going to stir up all the news again... as we have seen. I just needed to get out of this room."

"It was bound to get worse." House lifted his head. "I figured when it went to trial."

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded and then paused. "Do you still want to stay for a bit?"

"We don't technically have to check out until tomorrow morning," House said.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Cuddy replied. "Could we put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and go back to bed?"

"We could," House agreed.

"Good."

Cuddy climbed to the head of the bed as House stood and made his way over to the door. He took the Do Not Disturb sign from the back of the door and placed it on the handle outside. House closed the door and headed back to the bed. He climbed in alongside of Cuddy.

"Greg..." Cuddy turned toward House. "For the record, I would never kill myself. If that was the case, I would get help before it reached that point."

House pulled Cuddy into him, glad to have her back beside him. He planted a kiss on her head and Cuddy let her eyes shut. House began to gently stroke his hand through Cuddy's hair until she was fast asleep.


	48. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Five

**Another chapter. Thank you for all the comments. I appreciate them and love 'em. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Cuddy stirred slightly and then turned onto her side. She drew in a breath as she opened her eyes and realized House wasn't next to her. She sat up and looked around the hotel room. Her eyes fell on House as he sat in the armchair, reading.

"Hey," Cuddy said to him, her voice soft and groggy.

House brought his eyes up from his book. "I packed our things."

He gave a nod toward the door before directing his attention back to his book. Cuddy looked toward the door where she saw their bags were sitting side by side. House glanced at her.

"And you're still wearing my sweatshirt," he added.

"Sorry." Cuddy shoved the blankets from her. "I'll change."

"No, it's fine." House closed his book. "You ready to go or do you want to hang out for a while?"

"What time is it?" Cuddy asked and failed at holding back a yawn.

"Almost two," House answered.

Cuddy swung her feet over the bed, but she didn't stand. "I'm hungry."

"Well, we can get something here or we can go out," House told her.

Cuddy paused, thinking about it. "Can we head home?"

House shrugged. "Yeah, if that's what you want."

Cuddy nodded. "It's what I want."

"Okay." House picked up his cane and stood to his feet. "We'll stop on the way home and get something to eat."

Cuddy let out a small groan and flopped back on the bed. "Work's going to be terrible tomorrow. Maybe I'll just go to Harding's."

"You can't avoid forever," House said and made his way toward his duffel bag.

"I know," Cuddy replied. She turned her head in his direction. "How long do you think it's going to take for this... _whole_ thing to blow over?"

"Too long, but we'll deal with it," House put his book inside his duffel bag and zipped it up. "Especially since you're not suicidal. That makes it a bit easier."

Cuddy shot him a look and then sat back up. She slid off the bed and looked around the floor of the hotel room. Her eyebrows drew together as she frowned and she brought her attention back to House.

"Where are my shoes?" Cuddy asked him.

"I left them by the desk," House answered and nodded toward the desk.

Cuddy's eyes went back to the desk and she noticed them set underneath it. "Oh."

She made her way over to the desk and extracted her shoes. Cuddy sat on the desk chair as she placed her shoes on.

House slid his duffel bag strap onto his shoulder. "So, you don't mind stopping on the way home to get food?"

"Nope," Cuddy replied. "Don't mind. Sounds good."

"Good." House gave a nod in return and waited for her to finish getting ready.

* * *

House walked next to Cuddy, her quick pace making it difficult for him to keep up. She was speeding to the car after barely eating any of her lunch. House let out an aggravated sigh as she moved ahead of him.

"Would you slow down a bit?" House asked.

Cuddy stopped and spun around to face him. "Did you see everyone staring?"

House shook his head. "No one was staring."

"Yes, they were," Cuddy insisted. "Don't lie to me."

House decided to let the argument slide. There was no use in fighting with her about it. He knew he wasn't going to win. Instead, he passed her and made his way to the driver's side of the car.

"Do you want to go to your place or mine?" House called back to her.

Cuddy walked the rest of the way to the passenger side. "Yours."

"Want me to swing by your place first?" House opened the car door. "Get some clothes and check your answering machine?"

Cuddy stopped, her car door midway of being open. "What if there are people there?"

"People there?" House repeated.

"News reporters," Cuddy clarified.

House shrugged. "We'll give 'em the cold shoulder."

He climbed into the car. Cuddy frowned and got in the passenger side. She left her door open while House already had his closed and was finishing clicking his seat belt into place.

"But, if we stopped at my house, they'd follow us to your place after," Cuddy said.

House slid the key into the ignition as he looked to Cuddy. "Why don't we drive by and if it's clear, we'll stop?"

Cuddy thought a moment and then shut her car door. She gave a nod. "Okay."

* * *

House pulled up alongside of Cuddy's house. He gave a glance to Cuddy, who was anxiously looking around.

"All clear," he said and parked the car.

"Let's make it quick, just in case," Cuddy told him in return as she popped opened her car door.

"I don't think you need to be worried," House replied and climbed out of the car.

Cuddy was already to her front door by the time House closed his car door. He hurried after her, wincing against the pain in his thigh. Cuddy left the door open for him as she entered her home. House made sure the door was closed behind him as he entered.

"You have... fourteen new messages," the monotone voice greeted House as he made his way down the hall. He stopped in the living room doorway and Cuddy looked to him.

"What if it's all Neil?" Cuddy asked.

House shook his head. "It shouldn't be."

"Dr. Cuddy, it's Adair," Katharine's voice came through the answering machine. "We've got Neil. Call me when you can. I'll try your cell."

"Did you call her back?" Cuddy directed her question to House.

"Yeah." House nodded. "I called her on your cell."

The next message started. "Lisa Cuddy, this is Martin Blendowski from WZBN. If you could give us a call back, we'd appreciate it. Five, five, five, oh, two, oh, two. Thank you and have a nice day."

"The news station." Cuddy frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

"Let me guess, that's not the only one," House commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Lisa, honey, are you all right?" Cuddy's mother's voice came through next. "Please, call me. Your father and I haven't heard from you in a while and now this story is all over the news. Call us soon and let us know you're okay. I love you." There was a pause on her end. "What? Oh. Your father loves you, too. Goodbye, honey."

Cuddy looked to House. "They didn't call my cell?"

"Nope," House answered.

"I better call them," Cuddy said.

"Hi, Dr. Cuddy, this is Annie Ventura," the answering machine continued on. "I'm a writer for the _Princeton Packet_. I was hoping I could have a word with you. If you could call me back at five, five, five, three, six, nine, four, extension three, that would be great. Thanks."

"I'm afraid to hear the rest." Cuddy let out a sigh and tiredly rubbed her forehead with her hand.

A low male voice came on. "You've accused the wrong man, bitch. Maybe if you weren't such a whore, then you wouldn't-"

House stepped toward the answering machine and quickly hit the delete button, erasing the message. "Fucking prank callers."

"Prank callers?" Cuddy repeated. "I didn't know we-" She paused a moment, thinking. "Have you been hiding-"

"Hey, Lise, it's Dory," Cuddy let her sister's message cut her off. "Um, I know things are crazy and I haven't talked to you in... days, but, if you want to come and stay a coupla days with me and the boys, just give me a call. Think about it and let me know. We've always got room for you. Love you."

"I have to call her, too," Cuddy mumbled.

"You gonna stay there?" House asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"Dr. Cuddy, my name is Shawn Benton," a male voice said. "I work for CNN Headline News with Nancy Grace. I'm hoping you'll consider an interview with our show. We believe this case is important and we hope to put this further into the public eye to make sure there is justice for every victim in this case. Give us a call at two, one, two, five, five, five, three, four, nine, zero. Thank you."

"I don't want to hear anymore." Cuddy pushed the button to stop the answering machine. She brought her eyes back to House. "I'm going to get my clothes. Wait here."

Cuddy brushed passed him and headed out of the living room. House followed her out into the hall, watching her backside as she made her way to her bedroom.

"You all right?" House called after her.

"I'm fine." Cuddy gave a wave of her hand to dismiss him.

House took a step toward her bedroom. "Lisa-"

"I'm fine!" Cuddy cut him off harshly and disappeared into her room.

* * *

Cuddy paced in House's living room, her phone up to her ear. House was sitting on the couch, watching her. He let out a yawn.

"No, Mom, I haven't-" Cuddy was cut off by her mother. "I know. I've been- right. Yeah, it's been helping. I don't... Mom... I don't want to talk about it, okay? Please?" Cuddy glanced at House, but quickly looked away. "It's not something I want you to know about. It's not something you need to hear. Mom." She let out a quiet sigh. "I'm fine." A pause. "As fine as can be. Mom. Put Dad on."

Cuddy looked at House again and rolled her eyes. She turned her back to him as her father came on the phone. "Hi, Dad... I'm fine." She stopped pacing and stretched her back a little. "I know, I'm just going through a lot and I don't want to drag you into it." Cuddy paused again. "I know. I love you, too, Dad." She faced House, making eye contact. "No, I'm not alone." A long pause. "Yeah. Tell her I love her. Bye, Dad."

House raised his eyebrows at Cuddy as she hung up the phone.

"That sounded fun," he commented.

"Yeah." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I can handle a phone call to my sister now."

"She's not as bad as your parents," House said.

"No," Cuddy agreed. "She's not. I just don't want to deal with it. And I hate avoiding all the questions."

"Then, stop avoiding them," House replied. "Talk about it."

Cuddy shook her head. "She's my younger sister, House."

"So?" House leaned back into the couch cushions.

"So... I can't," Cuddy told him. "It's my job to protect her."

"And who's protecting you?"

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together and her mouth formed into a tight frown. She held his eye contact for only a moment before she directed her gaze downward. She turned her back to him and headed into his kitchen.

"Do you want some pasta?" Cuddy asked, still keeping her back to him.

"Sure," House answered as a small smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Cuddy shifted in bed. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She gave a glance at House before directing her gaze upward again. After a moment, she turned her head in his direction.

"Greg," she paused, "you still awake?"

"Yeah," House answered and turned slightly toward her, opening his eyes. "What's up?"

"Thank you for not- um," Cuddy frowned, trying to get her words out. "For not giving up on me even when I've been a complete bitch. Or have been completely crazy. I really appreciate it. More than you probably know."

"No." House shook his head. "I do know. That's why I'm still here, Cuddy."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah," House replied quietly and closed his eyes.

Cuddy watched him a moment and hesitated before asking, "Greg?"

"Lisa?" House returned and opened his eyes once more.

"Um," Cuddy lost her nerve to talk about what was on her mind. "Never mind."

"You sure?" House asked.

"Yeah." Cuddy gave a short nod.

"Goodnight, then." House let his eyes close.

"Night," Cuddy replied and shut her eyes as well.


	49. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Six

**Here's the next chapter, folks! Thank you for the reviews. I truly appreciate them. And you all, of course.**

* * *

"Hey," Cuddy greeted as she stepped into House's office. She let the glass door close behind her.

House looked up from the medical book he was skimming through. "Hey."

Cuddy lingered for a moment and House went back to his book. She made her way over to the yellow chair and perched herself on the edge of it.

Another minute passed before House gave her his attention again. "Need anything?"

"No," Cuddy answered.

"How was Harding?" he asked her, wanting to get to the bottom of why she came.

"Fine." Cuddy shrugged. "We went over the kidnapping, the details, recorded them. I have to, uh, go over the recording a few times a week. Kind of get used to it. Get sick of it. Until it doesn't really affect me as it does now."

House raised his eyebrows. "That sounds fun."

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed with the same amount of sarcasm.

House let his eyes remain on her even though she looked away. "Is anything bothering you?"

Cuddy raised her head quickly. "No."

"You sure?" House's eyes were locked with hers.

"Yeah," Cuddy replied.

House shook his head, deflating a bit. "Lisa."

"What?" Cuddy tried to play innocent.

"Why did you stop by?" House asked.

"I just," she shrugged, "wanted to tell you about Harding."

"Okay." House gave a short nod.

He went back to his book, hoping it would give him some answers on what condition his patient might have. Cuddy looked down at her hands in her lap and kept her focus there. House glanced back up at her.

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Cuddy answered crisply.

"It's just that you've been skirting around an issue since last night," House said. "Just say it. Whatever it is."

Cuddy paused, unsure. Her eyes met House's. "What happens... after this? I mean, I plan on getting better. And I hope I wouldn't _need_ someone beside me. At night, I mean. But, having you around... I kind of liked..." She frowned. "I... I don't know."

House nodded at her. "What do you want?"

"I-" Cuddy let out a puff of air, "haven't a clue. What do you want?"

"To not have this discussion anymore," House replied.

"But, House- Greg," she corrected. "What about when I'm better? When I'm feeling better and... you can't continue to stay at my place, can you? Wouldn't that be weird if I don't _need_ you... I just-"

"Cuddy," House cut her off.

Cuddy drew out of her own thoughts. "What?"

House leaned back in his chair. "Are you better now?"

"Well-" Cuddy seemed unsure.

"Right now," House clarified. "Do you think you'd be fine?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No."

"Then, we won't worry about it now," House told her. "All right?"

"We're going to have to worry about it at some point," Cuddy said.

"I know," House agreed quietly.

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. The door opened and Wilson entered, but he remained close to the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Wilson looked from House to Cuddy.

"No," House answered him.

"How are you, Lisa?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"Fine," Cuddy replied.

Wilson planted his hands on his hips. "How's the media treating you?"

"Like I'm some celebrity or something." Annoyance came through her tone. "I get calls at home and the office. At least I have Margery to intercept the calls when I'm here."

"Well, if you ever need somewhere to stay, my place if always open," Wilson offered.

Cuddy gave him a small smile. "Thanks, James. I appreciate that."

"Do you both mind?" House spoke up. "I'm trying to get some work done."

"Sorry," Cuddy apologized and stood to her feet. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." House directed his attention back down to the book on his desk.

"Give me a call tonight, all right?" Wilson asked of him.

"Yeah," House muttered, not looking.

Wilson held the door open for Cuddy and she left first. Wilson glanced back at House and then let himself out.

* * *

"Hey."

Cuddy looked up and saw House standing near the end of her couch. She was spread out on it and she turned back to the television.

"Hi," she replied.

"How long have you been watching TV?" House asked.

"Since I changed and unplugged the phone," Cuddy answered, not bringing her attention back to him.

"Have you eaten?" House waited for her to make eye contact again.

"No." She still didn't make eye contact.

House let out a quiet sigh. "Lisa."

"I had a big lunch," she said.

"Guess it's good I brought dinner home," House told her.

That got her to look at him. "What did you bring?"

"Pizza." House could smell it from where it sat on the dining room table.

Cuddy frowned. "I don't want pizza."

House let out another sigh, louder this time. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Cuddy directed her attention back to the television. "I'm fine."

"You need to eat." His tone came off harsher than he meant it to.

"I will," Cuddy replied.

"It's almost eight," House pointed out, softening his tone some.

"I know," Cuddy snapped.

House took a step closer to the couch. "Lisa, please, eat something."

"I said I will," Cuddy said harshly and locked eyes with House. "I'll get some cereal or something."

"All right." House turned and headed for the dining room. "Pizza will be in the kitchen if you change your mind."

"I won't," she called after him as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

Cuddy stuck her head into the living room and placed her eyes on House. He was sitting on the couch, a notepad on his left thigh and a pen in hand. There were open books spread around him.

"I'm going to listen to the recording," Cuddy told him.

House looked up at her. "Will you be all right?"

"I'm going to have to be." Cuddy shrugged.

"Call me if you need anything," House said.

Cuddy turned to leave, but then turned back. "You still working on that patient?"

"Yeah," House answered.

"Three days and nothing?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, he hasn't died," House replied. "That's something."

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed. "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

House knocked on the bathroom door. "Lisa?"

He waited, listening. House had heard the shower start about an hour ago. He didn't think anything of it until he finally took a break from work and realized just how long the shower had been running. He knocked again.

"Lise," House said.

Nothing. He tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. House entered the bathroom and noticed there was no steam, which meant the water was cold.

House crossed to the bathtub and pulled back the curtain slightly. Cuddy was sitting in the bathtub, hunched over. Her knees were drawn into her chest, which only further accentuated her spine and rib bones. The water was hitting her hard on the head.

House let the curtain fall back into place and went for a towel for Cuddy. He took it from the rack by the door and limped back over to the tub. House turned off the water and placed the towel around Cuddy's shoulders.

She jumped slightly and then turned her head in House's direction. They made eye contact for a brief moment before House moved back and looked away. Cuddy stood and wrapped the towel around herself. She pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out.

Cuddy brushed by House and entered into the bedroom. She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She skimmed the clothes inside and slammed the drawer shut. Cuddy went on to open the second drawer and then slammed it shut as well. She did the same for the third drawer.

House stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her. Cuddy let her hands rest on the wood of the dresser and lowered her head.

"What happened?" House asked gently.

"I felt dirty." Cuddy didn't lift her head. "The floor, the concrete everywhere. Him. His hands. His body." She shook her head. "I felt disgusting."

"You're not disgusting," House told her as he crossed over to her.

"It's what I felt," Cuddy replied.

House placed a hand on her shoulder, which was cold to his touch. Cuddy shivered.

"Put some clothes on," he said. "I'll make some coffee."

Cuddy nodded in response and House left the bedroom to let her change.


	50. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Seven

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chappie. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Heh.**

* * *

"Busy?" House asked as he let himself into Wilson's office.

"Something must be wrong if you actually care if you're interrupting," Wilson said as he watched House seat himself across from his desk.

House frowned at him. "Shut up."

"What's going on?" Wilson asked. "Lisa?"

"Yeah." House diverted his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't handle this himself anymore. "She's not eating and not sleeping again. I don't like this Harding treatment, but when Cuddy saw Harding yesterday, Harding told her that she's doing well. I don't know what the hell that means when she's still like this. She writes in that damn notebook all the time, especially after she listens to that recording."

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "You don't think she's getting better?"

House brought his gaze to him. "How can she be if she's back into some of her old ways?"

"It gets worse before it gets better," Wilson told him. "She's upbeat in public."

"And then she goes home and crashes on the couch for the rest of the night," House added in.

"Maybe we should try to do something," Wilson suggested. "We've been talking about doing something for the last couple of days."

"Yeah." House's eyebrows drew together as he thought a moment. He placed his attention back on Wilson. "Why don't you come over for dinner? I'll still be here for another few hours, but Cuddy's heading home now. You can just come with me and we'll pick up Chinese."

Wilson raised his eyebrows again. "She'll be okay with that?"

House shrugged. "We'll see."

Wilson drew in a breath, slightly unsure. "I don't want to, like, ambush her."

"It's not an ambush, we're just having dinner," House said.

"I don't want to upset her either," Wilson replied.

House sighed. "She does the same thing day after day. It's work, home, television, recording, writing, bed. Half the time, she doesn't sleep. Then, she does the same thing all over again the next day. It'd be good for her to have a change."

"I guess." Wilson debated for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah. I'll come over. But, if this backfires-"

"It won't," House quickly cut him off.

"Then, let me know when you're leaving," Wilson told him.

"Will do."

House stood to his feet and limped out of Wilson's office.

* * *

House looked into the living room as Wilson remained in the hallway, holding the containers of food. Lisa was curled up on the edge of the couch as she watched television.

"Lisa," House interrupted.

Cuddy looked over at him. "Hm?"

"Wilson came home with me," House told her. "We brought Chinese."

"Oh." Cuddy sat for a moment, but then climbed off the couch. "I'll, um, set the table." Cuddy passed House and saw Wilson in the hall. "Hi, James."

"Hi, Lisa." Wilson gave her a smile. "How are you?"

"Good." Cuddy nodded. "Just let me set the table."

Cuddy entered into the dining room. Wilson looked over to House, who merely shrugged.

"So far, so good," he whispered to Wilson and then entered the dining room.

* * *

House stepped into the living room and then stopped so he could massage his right thigh. Wilson was standing in front of the couch, his eyes on the eleven o'clock news.

"She's asleep," House announced. "I think the dinner helped. She ate more than she-"

"You should see this." Wilson gave a nod toward the television and turned up the volume.

A male news anchor's voice filled the room. "The body of Joyce Blakely was found earlier this evening after police received a tip. Officials believe Blakely is another victim of the private investigator, Neil Perkins, who murdered another woman five years ago and kidnapped a doctor last month."

"Another body?" House stepped further into the room.

"She was right." Wilson looked over at House. "He told her he killed other woman."

"I better turn off the ringer on the phone," House said.

Wilson turned the television off. "I'm sorry, House."

"She'll get through it," House told him and then paused, thinking. He gave a nod. "She'll get through all of it."

House took a step toward the phone, but the sharp pain in his thigh caused his leg to almost give out on him. He leaned heavily on his cane, keeping himself up. Wilson hurried over to him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." House straightened up, his hand massaging his thigh again. "I'm fine."

"You need to rest, too, House." Wilson's eyes connected with his. "You're stressed."

House shook his head. "I don't have it as bad as she does."

"Maybe not, but if you want to continue to be there for her, you need to take care of yourself so you don't burn out," Wilson said.

House nodded, but didn't say anything else. He continued to massage his thigh, hoping it would ease the pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," House answered, but then he shook his head. "Maybe not. If my thigh is this bad tomorrow, I can't come in."

"I think that's a good choice," Wilson told him. "You need rest, too."

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy looked up from her desk. She felt a bit of relief at seeing Katharine Adair standing in her doorway. She had been receiving calls from the media all day and she wasn't entirely sure as to what the true facts were about this new discovery of a body.

"Ms. Adair." Cuddy stood from her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come to you personally to let you know what's going on," Katharine said as she crossed the room. "I know it must be crazy around here right now."

"It is." Cuddy nodded. "A bit."

"Perkins is being charged with first degree murder in both cases," Katharine told her.

"So, you have evidence that he really did kill Joyce?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," Katharine answered. "And he's being charged for attempted murder in your case." Katharine sat across from Cuddy's desk. "He's changed his tune. He's pleading guilty in the hope to cut a deal."

"A deal?" Cuddy lowered herself to her own chair. "What kind of deal?"

Katharine straightened in her chair. "A prison of his choice, within reason, if he tells us where the other bodies are."

Cuddy frowned. "But, you found Sherry and Joyce without his confession, so you can find the other bodies as well."

"Neil slipped when we asked him about Sharon," Katharine confided. "That's the only reason we found her. And we lucked out with Joyce. A tip came in from someone who must have seen something three years ago. Otherwise, we have no other sources of information."

Cuddy nodded, taking in that information and glad that Katharine was being honest with her. "Are you going to give him the deal?"

"I'm being pressured to in order to close the cases of the other missing women and give the families closure." Katharine shook her head. "But, I'm not going to. I know where Perkins is looking and I _know_ he's plotting something. I can't let him choose a facility that he believes he can get out of."

Cuddy felt her breath catch in her throat. "You think he'd try to get out?"

"Yes." Katharine nodded. "I do."

"So, you're not giving him a deal because of me," Cuddy concluded. "The parents of the other women won't ever know where their children are."

"Dr. Cuddy." Katharine paused. "I don't know if he'd try to find you or not. But, I do know he'd try to get the hell out of here. He believes he was wronged and is too good for prison. I'm not giving him the chance to even think about getting away."

Cuddy looked away from Katharine. She waited a moment before raising her gaze. "Do you get calls? From the media? News stations?"

"I ignore them," Katharine said.

"I'm thinking about changing my number," Cuddy replied, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"Doctor-" Katharine cut herself off and shifted in her chair. "Lisa. We often let things control us because we think we can't beat them. Little do we know, we are strong enough to." She hesitated. "Live your life, do the things you want to do. We don't know what the future is going to bring us, so live all you can now."

Katharine stood to her feet, preparing herself to go. Cuddy stood as well and moved around her desk. She stopped part way.

"Did something happen to you?" Cuddy asked, her curiosity getting the best of her after the offered advice.

Katharine gave a short nod. "But, I made it through it. And it's made me better at what I do. I'll let you get back to your work. Call if you have any questions."

She turned from Cuddy and headed for the door.

"Katharine," Cuddy called out and waited for her to turn. "Thank you."

A tight smile came over Katharine's lips and she gave another short nod. Cuddy returned the tight smile and watched Katharine leave her office.

* * *

"Hey," Cuddy greeted House as she stepped into the kitchen. "How's your thigh?"

"Better than this morning," House answered as he set his cup in the sink. He turned back to Cuddy. "Staying home and resting it helped."

"Good." Cuddy nodded and then bit her lower lip. "Greg."

House kept his eyes on her. "Yes?"

Cuddy took a step toward him and reached up in order to pull him closer. She forced her lips on his and parted them slightly with her tongue. House engaged with her for a moment, but then he drew back.

"What are you doing?" House asked her.

"Things are crazy now and I just-" Cuddy swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. "I don't want to think about anything now. Just... to be here..."

Cuddy kissed him again as one of her hands slid down his back. House held onto Cuddy's upper arms and pushed her back slightly as he pulled his lips from hers.

"Lise." House locked eyes with her.

"Don't." Cuddy shook her head, her voice soft.

Cuddy tugged off House's shirt and ran her hands down his chest. She clutched onto the band of his jeans as she stood up on her tiptoes and engaged him in another kiss. House responded much more passionately this time.

She broke from his kiss and pulled her own shirt off. Cuddy let it fall from her fingers and House brought his lips back to hers. He then moved his mouth along her jaw line until he reached her ear. House kissed his way down her neck as his hands brushed over the back of her bra and then went slowly down her bare back.

Cuddy closed her eyes, her breathing increasing. She moved her hands back up House's chest and applied pressure, pushing him back slightly. She opened her eyes and locked them with his.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she suggested in a breathy voice.

"You sure about this?" House asked and tried to keep his breathing even.

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded and kissed him again.


	51. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Eight

**Hey, guys! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I kind of figured you would. Heh. Thanks for all the comments! They were great.**

* * *

House opened the door to Wilson's office and let himself in. He limped to the chair across from Wilson's desk and sat down. It was then that his eyes finally went to his friend. Wilson's attention had been on House since the moment he entered.

"Yes?" Wilson asked.

House paused a moment, thinking hard, but then said, "I slept with Cuddy."

It was Wilson's turn to pause. He wasn't expecting that and it caused him to fluster slightly. "I... kind of knew you two might have done a little something awhile ago, uh-"

"Last night," House interrupted.

"You had sex with her last night?" Wilson raised his eyebrows. "Who initiated it?"

"She did," House answered.

"And you just let her?" Wilson's voice rose slightly.

"She seemed sure," House replied. "She _wanted_ to do it."

Wilson's eyebrows drew together. "Well, what happened this morning?"

"She left before I got out of the shower."

House's gaze went down toward the floor. Wilson realized that House was confiding in him because he unsure as to what he should do in this situation.

"Did you go in and see her here?" Wilson tried to get more information from him.

"No." House shook his head. "I shouldn't have done it. I know she's very emotional and I shouldn't have." He swallowed hard. "What if I made everything worse for her?"

"You should talk to her," Wilson told him.

House shook his head again, closing himself up. Wilson waited a moment before picking up his phone and dialing. He held the receiver to his ear.

"Hey," Wilson said into the phone. "Are you busy?" He paused. "Can you come up here for a minute?" Another pause. "Okay. Bye."

Wilson hung up the phone. House lifted his head and his eyes met Wilson's. He knew exactly who Wilson called. House stood.

"Sit down," Wilson told him.

"No."

House headed for the door, but Wilson got up and quickly slid in front of him, blocking him from exiting. House turned and made his way toward the balcony door instead.

"You can run, House, but you can't hide." Wilson folded his arms over his chest.

"Fuck you," House called out over his shoulder, but without much malice.

"Why did you sleep with her if you thought it was a bad idea?" Wilson asked him.

"Because she wanted to. And because I-" House stopped himself.

"Have feelings for her," Wilson finished his sentence.

House turned. "Yeah. I do. I care about her and..." he let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have."

"You don't know what she's thinking," Wilson replied. "She may be fine with it."

"Yeah," House agreed sarcastically. "Right."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Wilson turned toward the door while House looked on nervously. Wilson opened the door.

"Hi, Lisa," Wilson greeted her. "Come in."

Cuddy entered the office, her eyes going to House, while Wilson stepped out, making sure the door was closed behind him. Cuddy gave House a tight smile.

"We overslept," she said. "I couldn't wait for you."

"That's okay."

House directed his gaze to the balcony door. Cuddy walked over to House and stopped in front of him. He brought his eyes back over to Cuddy.

"How, um," he ran a hand through his hair, "are you?"

"Fine," Cuddy answered. "Good. You?"

"Good." House nodded.

"'Kay." Cuddy nodded as well. A moment passed. "This is awkward."

"No." House shook his head.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip. "Maybe we shouldn't have..."

"You regret it?" House asked.

Cuddy thought a moment. "No... but, it's awkward."

"It's not," House insisted.

He leaned down toward her and kissed her. Cuddy kissed him back, flashes of the previous night going through her mind. The tenderness, the delicate movements, and his complete consideration for her.

House pulled back and locked eyes with her. "Not awkward. As long as you're okay."

Cuddy nodded. "I'm okay."

"So..." House tapped his cane on the floor. "What made you want to...?"

"It was just something Adair said yesterday." Cuddy shrugged.

House raised his eyebrows. "You talked to Adair?"

"She stopped by my office yesterday," Cuddy replied.

"I guess I should thank her," House said.

"Shut up." Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"No, really." House took on a more serious tone. "You were different yesterday."

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed, nodding slightly. "She gave me some advice."

"To sleep with me?"

Cuddy smirked. "No."

"And you're okay with everything?" House wanted to be completely sure.

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "Last night was..." she tried to find the right words. "It was nice." She lowered her gaze. "It probably won't happen again anytime soon, but-"

"Yeah, that's fine," House jumped in, letting her know that he didn't expect anything more.

Cuddy raised her eyes back up to him. "It just felt right last night." She drew in a breath. "Thank you."

House gave her a tight smile. "We should probably give Wilson his office back."

Cuddy returned the smile. "Yeah. We probably should."

* * *

House leaned against the door frame of the living room. "What are you watching?"

"_Friends_," Cuddy answered, her eyes staying on the television.

House stepped into the room, getting a better look at Cuddy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cuddy replied crisply.

"You were fine earlier." House sat down next to her, wishing she would look at him.

"I'm fine now," Cuddy said.

House eyed her up, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Did you listen to the recording today?"

There was a slight pause on her part. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" House asked.

Cuddy brought her eyes over to House. "Usually I just get upset... but, I was pissed. I am pissed. I don't understand how this happened, how I let this happen."

"You didn't let this happen," House told her, his eyebrows drawing together. "None of us saw who Neil really was. And if he had succeeded in what he wanted to do with you, he might still be living his life as normal."

"No, he wouldn't." Cuddy shook her head. "You would have never given up on finding me."

House's eyebrows darted upwards. "He probably would have killed me, too, then."

Cuddy looked back at the television as the audience laughter sounded. House wasn't sure what else to say to her.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early." Cuddy stood from the couch when the commercial break came on.

"You sure?" House looked up at her.

"Yeah." Cuddy began to head from the room.

"Okay." House watched her until she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

House pulled back the blankets on his usual side of the bed. He climbed in beside Cuddy and settled down. His thigh was throbbing and he hoped it would lessen enough to let him sleep.

"Greg?" Cuddy asked.

House looked over at her, his eyebrows drawing together. "You're still up?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"You should have come out and watched TV or something," he told her.

"No." Cuddy turned in his direction. "I was thinking."

"About?" House prompted.

"It was nice that James came over to have dinner with us the other day," Cuddy said. "And I enjoyed it even more because _you_ enjoyed it." She paused. "You should go out with him. Like you used to before all of this happened. I feel bad that you haven't been doing things you used to."

"Don't feel bad." House shook his head. "It was my choice. Wilson understands."

"I can handle being alone so you two can go out somewhere," Cuddy replied. "I want you to."

House turned in to face her. "I'll ask him tomorrow if he wants to do something."

"Good." Cuddy flopped onto her back.

House paused. "Lise?"

"Hm?" She looked over to him.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cuddy answered.

She turned back onto her side and scooted closer to him. House reached out and lightly ran his hand over Cuddy's hair. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep now, all right?"

Cuddy nodded and closed her eyes. "Yeah."

House stared at her for a moment and then ran his hand over her hair again. He rested his head down and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep as well.


	52. Morning Glow: Chapter Thirty Nine

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved them. This fic wouldn't continue to exist without you guys.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked and crossed her leg over the other as she sat on her bed.

"Magma Pizza," House answered. "Want me to bring you something home?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "That's all right."

"You sure?" House turned and slid on his jacket. "They make good pizza. Or a salad?"

"No, I'll make something here," Cuddy told him.

"Okay." House picked up his cane. "We shouldn't be out too late."

"Take your time," Cuddy replied. "I'll be-"

A knock on the front door interrupted Cuddy. House headed out of the room and down the hall, Cuddy following after him. He opened the front door to reveal Wilson standing there.

"Hi, Lisa," Wilson said, looking past House.

"Hi, James." Cuddy gave him a small smile.

Wilson turned to House. "Ready?"

"Yep." House glanced back at Cuddy. "See you later."

"Bye," Cuddy returned and watched House leave with Wilson.

She closed her front door and locked it. After pausing for a moment, Cuddy began toward her living room, planning to put on a movie.

* * *

Wilson handed their menus to the waitress and gave her a polite smile as she left them. He took a drink from his water and set it back down. He placed his attention on his friend.

"How have your cases been?" Wilson asked. "You're always in and out, I don't see you as much."

"Yeah, I know," House agreed with Wilson's statement. "My cases are fine. The new team's timid, but they're not hopeless. Foreman's been leading them as best as a pompous snitch can."

"He's not that bad," Wilson replied. "I've kept my eye on him, and your team, for you."

"Figured you would." House took a drink from his soda.

Wilson leaned forward in his chair, slightly apprehensive. "I, uh, meant to tell you about something else. I think I'm seeing someone. I mean, I am seeing someone."

House's eyebrows drew together. "Thirteen?"

"No." Wilson raised his eyes to meet House's. "Amber."

House set his glass down with a clunk. "Who the hell is that?"

"You liked to refer to her as Cutthroat Bitch," Wilson clarified.

House leaned in closer now, trying to determine if Wilson was telling him the truth or just pulling his leg. "You're dating Cutthroat?"

"We ran into each other the one day," Wilson explained. "I asked how she was doing. We got to talking and we made a date. That turned into another and... here we are."

"You sleep with her?" House leaned back in his chair.

"Um..." Wilson diverted his eyes.

"Oh my God." House pointed a finger as a smile began to spread over his face. "You did."

Wilson looked back up, sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Oh my God." House raised his eyebrows. "You and Cutthroat? Was she good?"

"Oh, I don't think I should say-" Wilson caught House's look and gave in. "Yeah. She was incredible."

"Oh my God." House merely stared at his friend in disbelief.

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "You can stop saying that."

"She a dominatrix in bed?" House asked.

"House!" Wilson's face quickly became flushed.

"What?" House smirked. "It's a simple yes or no question."

Wilson raised a defensive hand. "We're not talking about this."

"You brought it up," House pointed out.

"I didn't bring up our sex life," Wilson replied.

"_Our_ sex life, Jimmy?" House raised his eyebrows.

Wilson gave him a look. "You're insufferable."

"Thank you," House smugly replied as the waitress carried over their order of buffalo wings.

* * *

The doorbell interrupted Cuddy's movie halfway through. Eyebrows drawn, Cuddy climbed off the couch and made her way to the front door. She peeked through the peephole and frowned at seeing Office Craig on her porch.

Cuddy took a step back and removed her hands from the door. She wondered what he was doing here and if she could manage to hide without him knowing she was home.

"Dr. Cuddy," Officer Craig spoke up. "I know you're standing by the door."

Cuddy drew in a breath, hesitating. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"No," Cuddy replied.

"I just need to know something."

Cuddy paused. "What?"

"Will you let me in?" Officer Craig asked.

"No. Greg's-" she cut herself off, thinking quickly, "in the shower. And I don't feel comfortable letting you in if he's not out here with me."

"I'll wait on the porch until he's done," Officer Craig told her.

"He just got in," Cuddy lied. "It'll be a while."

"This is very important." He sounded desperate now. "Please, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy frowned, annoyed with herself. "Hold on."

She hurried down the hall to her bedroom and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then made her way back to the front door. Cuddy unlocked the door and opened it. She took a step back to let Office Craig in.

"What is it?" Cuddy demanded, her hand planted on her hip.

"I want to know why you refused to see Neil if he would offer up another victim's body," Officer Craig said.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Office Craig frowned slightly. "Neil said if you went to see him, he would tell us where we could find another one of his victims."

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't know anything about that."

"Adair didn't tell you?" Officer Craig raised his eyebrows.

"No," Cuddy answered.

Officer Craig let out a tired sigh. "We want to find all his victims, Dr. Cuddy. You have the power to help."

Cuddy folded her arms over her chest. "But, if Adair didn't tell me, she must have had a good reason as to-"

"She's trying to run this entire case," Office Craig cut her off. "She's not helping anyone, but herself."

"She's helping me," Cuddy snapped.

"You _think_ she's helping you," Officer Craig replied.

"She is," Cuddy insisted. "Now, get out of my house."

"Fine, then." Officer Craig gave a short nod. "I just wanted you to know the facts since Adair refused to let you in on them."

Cuddy moved to open the front door, but Officer Craig was faster and did it himself. He left, closing the door behind him, and not once looking back at Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy stood timidly in the doorway of Katharine Adair's office. Katharine was sitting at her desk, writing furiously on a pad of legal paper. Her office was packed with a lot of books, but it was relatively tidy.

"I need to talk to you," Cuddy said, but remained in the doorway.

Katharine looked up and let her eyes stay on Cuddy for a moment as if trying to remember who she was.

"You could have called," Katharine replied.

Cuddy took a step into the office. "I needed to see you."

"What's going on?" Katharine appeared slightly concerned.

"Officer Craig stopped by my house last night," Cuddy told her.

"Why?" Katharine asked.

"He wanted to know why I wasn't helping the case," Cuddy answered. "He wanted to know my reasons for not agreeing to see Neil."

Katharine shook her head. "He shouldn't have gone to see you."

"And you should have told me what Neil was offering," Cuddy was quick to remark.

"This is my case," Katharine reminded her. "I make the decisions."

"But, _this_ wasn't your decision to make." Cuddy stepped closer to Katharine's desk. "You should have run it by me, at least."

Katharine paused, eyeing up Cuddy. "You want to see him?"

"I thought about it and-" Cuddy drew in a breath, "I want to give another family peace. I met Sherry's family. I had seen what it had done to her parents, her sister, but they have closure now. They know what happened now. But, there are other families who don't know where their children are. If I could help another family, I want to."

"And at what price, Dr. Cuddy?" Katharine asked. "Is it worth it to put yourself through the ordeal of seeing him?"

"I _can_ do it," Cuddy insisted.

Katharine debated a moment and then sighed. "I can make some calls, get some clearance, and probably get us down there in two days. Saturday."

"Okay." Cuddy nodded.

"You're sure about this?" Katharine held Cuddy's eye contact.

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "I'm sure."

* * *

Cuddy sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She was writing in her journal for Harding as House finished changing into his pajamas. He began to head out of the room when Cuddy looked up at him.

"Greg," she said, stopping him.

"Yeah?" House turned in her direction.

"I was thinking about going to my sister's on Saturday," Cuddy lied, but tried not to show it. "I'll leave in the morning and spend some time with her and my nephews."

House shrugged. "Okay."

"So, you can stay here if you want to while I'm gone," Cuddy told him. "Or go to your place. Whatever you want to do."

"I'll go to my place if you won't be here," House replied. "Are you staying overnight?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "I'll be home later in the day. I just don't know when."

House gave a nod. "I think that'll be good for you."

"Yeah." Cuddy looked back down at her journal. "I think so, too."


	53. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty

**Hey, sorry for the bit of time between this chapter and the last. Real life has been kind of kicking my ass. But, thank you guys so much for the awesome comments.**

* * *

Katharine stood in front of Cuddy as they prepared to enter through a door that would lead them down a long hallway and to a room containing Neil.

"You ready?" Katharine asked Cuddy.

Cuddy glanced at the guard standing with them and nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay."

Katharine gave a nod to the guard. He used his key to open the door and he escorted them down the hallway. There were rooms on both sides of the hallway, the glass on the doors to each room allowing Cuddy to see inside.

A few rooms contained other prisoners, but most rooms were empty. It was a simple set up. A table, a chair on either side, and that was it.

"Here's how it will go," Katharine said to Cuddy. "I will talk with him while having an officer on the phone. When he gives us the information, we wait to see if it checks out."

Cuddy frowned. "How are you going to do that?"

"The police force on standby that is the closest to the destination will head out," Katharine told her. "Hopefully, it'll only take a few hours. If it checks out, you will go in. It will only be you, Neil, and a guard. I'll be waiting outside, listening in. If he threatens you or is offensive, anything like that, you will be pulled out."

"Okay." Cuddy nodded.

The guard stopped at a door on the left. Katharine stopped next to him and faced Cuddy. Cuddy drew in a deep breath, refusing to take a peek into the room.

"Any questions?" Katharine asked.

"No," Cuddy answered.

"Then, let's do this." Katharine gave her a tight smile. She turned to small box next to the door and turned a knob on it. A little green light came on. Katharine looked back at Cuddy. "You can listen in with this."

Cuddy nodded again, slightly overwhelmed. Katharine indicated to the guard to open the door. He slid his key card in and opened the door for Katharine.

She entered into the room cooly, her eyes on Neil as he sat on the other side of the table. A guard was standing behind Neil, but Katharine paid him no mind. She seated herself across from Neil and pulled out her cell phone. She punched in a number and set the opened phone on the table.

"She's really out there?" Neil raised his eyebrows, his eyes on the door.

"Yes," Katharine answered crisply.

"Can I see her?" Neil asked.

"Only when you give us the information we're looking for," Katharine replied and crossed one of her legs over the other.

"I need to know she's out there," Neil told her.

Katharine turned in her chair and faced the doorway. "Lisa, can you please look through the window on the door?"

Cuddy froze at the command. She hesitated, but she knew she had to do it in order for Katharine to get anywhere with Neil. She stepped up next to the glass and waited there a moment. She didn't look up, however, she didn't look at him.

As quickly as she stepped in, she stepped back. Katharine felt a bit of pride in Cuddy for the strength she was showing. Katharine turned back around in her chair and locked eyes with Neil.

"Now, care to start?" Katharine flipped open a notebook and took out her pen.

"Nina Rossetto," Neil began, completely emotionless. "She lived in Jim Thorpe. Pennsylvania."

"With you so far." Katharine stopped scribbling notes and made eye contact again. "Where is she?"

"Hickory Run," Neil answered and a small smirk crossed over his lips. "The boulder field. Walk past the sign in front, go straight across the boulders until you reach the woods. Walk two hundred feet. There's a tree stump with three rocks around it. To the left of that, you'll find Nina." He paused and cocked his head to the side. "Now... Lisa?"

"Once your story checks." Katharine picked up her cell phone and held it up to her ear, but her eyes remained on Neil. "Give us a few hours."

"That's bullshit." Anger flashed over Neil's face. "I'm telling the truth."

"I'm sure," Katharine replied with sarcasm.

Katharine stood from her chair and picked up her notebook. She turned and headed from the room, the guard in the hall opening the door for her. Cuddy stared at Katharine.

"Now, what?" Cuddy asked.

"We wait for word." Katharine snapped her cell phone closed. "Police are already heading for this Hickory Run place."

* * *

Katharine paced outside of the room Neil was being held in. Cuddy had her back against the wall as she leaned on it. She wondered what House was doing without her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Cuddy jumped at the sound of Katharine's voice. She looked over at her to see that Katharine was now on her cell phone.

"It's been four hours," Katharine said into the phone.

"Listen, we got here as fast as we could, but do you know how many fucking boulders are here?" the voice of a Detective Holt spoke through the phone. "It took us a half hour to walk across the damn thing. Jordan twisted his damn ankle."

"I don't care," Katharine replied. "Find the damn body so we can get the hell out of here."

"We're looking, Adair," Holt bitterly told her. "Get the stick out of your ass."

"I'd ask you to help with that, but it would take another week," Katharine spat back.

"Fuck you."

"You wish." Katharine turned her back to Cuddy.

Holt sighed on his end. "I'll call if we find anything."

"So, I've got about a month?" Katharine asked.

There was a click and Katharine knew he had hung up on her. She snapped her cell phone closed and faced Cuddy. She gave her a small smile.

"You don't get along with them, do you?" Cuddy said.

"They're a bunch of idiots." Katharine rolled her eyes. "Men."

Cuddy gave a nod toward the door to the room Neil was in. "He's been in there for four hours. You think he'd be pissed."

"He's playing it cool in case I flake out," Katharine replied, slightly distracted, as she walked back over toward Cuddy.

"You mean, in case I flake out," Cuddy corrected.

Katharine held her eye contact. "Yeah."

"I won't," Cuddy told her. "I'm doing this for Nina."

"You're braver than I am." Katharine's eyebrows flicked up and she diverted her eyes.

The cell phone in Katharine's hand began to ring. She quickly flicked it open and brought it up to her ear.

"Got something?" she asked into the phone.

"Skull." It was Detective Holt.

"How do I know it's hers?" Katharine, again, turned her back to Cuddy.

"Dug a little deeper," Holt told her. "Broken collarbone when she was sixteen. Pretty sure it's her."

Katharine let out a sigh. "All right. Thanks." She hung up her phone and turned back to Cuddy. "He said it's her."

Cuddy nodded and realized that she wished it wasn't Nina they had found. She drew in a breath, hoping it would give her more strength to do this.

"So, I just go in there?" Cuddy looked to the closed door.

"If you want to," Katharine replied.

"It's part of the deal." Cuddy felt her muscles tightening in her body. She gave a nod to the guard standing by the door.

The guard swiped his key card and opened the door for Cuddy. Cuddy swallowed hard to prevent herself from vomiting on the spot. She passed Katharine and stepped into the room. Neil perked up in his seat, a smile crossing over his face.

"I said I was telling the truth," he said to her as his smile grew even more. He nodded to the chair across from him. "Take a seat."

"No." Cuddy shook her head, unable to move her feet.

"Come on, Lisa." Neil raised his eyebrows. "For old time's sake."

"Why did you want to see me?" Cuddy asked.

"If I can see you without the guard, I'll tell you where another body is," Neil offered.

The was a click at the door and it opened. Cuddy turned to look as Katharine stood in the doorway. Katharine locked eyes with Neil and shook her head.

"No. And hurry up. Your time is limited. And any offensive or threatening comments will not be tolerated."

"Leave," Neil spat at her.

Katharine stepped back and the door closed. Cuddy looked back over at Neil.

"She is such a bitch," Neil commented, but he quickly removed any anger from his face. "Come on, Lisa, sit down."

"No," Cuddy told him again.

"What?" he asked. "Trying to gain back some control or something? Don't even bother. I'm going to be in your head until the day you die."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cuddy shook her head slightly. "You were like... two different people."

A smirk appeared on Neil's face. "No. I wasn't."

Neil stood from his chair and Cuddy backed up. Her eyes went to the guard, but he didn't move, let alone look at her. Neil took a step, but he was chained to the table and it clanked at the sudden tension of metal on metal. He stopped, his eyes on Cuddy.

"I still scare you," he said simply.

"You were going to kill me," Cuddy offered as the reason she was still scared of him.

Neil raised his eyebrows. "I was going to do more than that."

Cuddy didn't reply, but diverted her eyes instead. Neil sat down and leaned back casually in his chair.

"Where's Dr. House?" Neil asked her.

"That's none of your business," Cuddy answered.

"I was so stupid to fall for you," he told her. "I thought you were too perfect. I should have known you were already taken."

Cuddy shook her head. "I wasn't."

A frown crossed his face, but his words were still casual. "Don't lie to me, you bitch. You were."

"I'm going," Cuddy announced, preparing herself to walk out of that room and never look back.

"No." Neil sat up. "Sit with me."

"No," Cuddy replied.

"Lisa." Neil clenched his teeth and his voice hardened. "_Sit_. I fucking told you where I buried that cunt, so you should sit your ass down."

There was another click at the door and it flew open. Katharine gave a wave to Cuddy. "Come on, Lisa."

"Bitch!" Neil stood and the guard in the room moved closer to him. "This is not how it's suppose to go!"

"Too bad life isn't fair, Neil," Katharine told him as she entered into the room. "If it was, you'd be dead now." Katharine gave a tug on Cuddy's arm. "Let's go, Lisa."

"You're a coward!" Neil's eyes were locked with Cuddy's. "A fucking coward bitch!"

Katharine pulled Cuddy from the room and the guard closed the door behind them. He followed them as Katharine led the way back down the hallway to where they had entered from. Cuddy kept her eyes on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Katharine asked, her eyes focused on Cuddy. "Lisa. Talk to me. Are you okay?"

"I'm... no." Cuddy stopped at the door that would lead them out as the guard moved around them to open the door. Cuddy drew in a breath and brought her eyes to Katharine. "No. Yeah, I'm all right. He can't-" She bit her bottom lip. "He can't hurt me. He just wants to... own me... have control. I won't... _can't_ let him."

Katharine nodded and reached out a comfortingly hand to place on Cuddy's arm, but Cuddy stepped away and out the door once the guard had opened it. Katharine paused a moment and then followed after Cuddy.


	54. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty One

**Sorry for the lack of update. Real life has been a real bitch lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter! And thank you for all the wonderful comments. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Cuddy entered into her home and closed the door behind her. She heard the television playing from the living room. After locking the door, Cuddy made her way into the living room. House looked up from his spot on the couch.

"Hey," Cuddy greeted. "You stayed here."

"Yeah," House agreed. "You've got better movie channels. How was your sister's?"

"Great," Cuddy told him and felt her stomach grumble.

"That's good." House nodded. "And slightly odd considering you weren't there."

Cuddy's lips pressed together. House stared at her, waiting for her to say something because he wasn't going to say any more. Cuddy shifted her weight.

"How did you find out?" she asked quietly.

House raised his eyebrows. "Where were you?"

Cuddy looked to the floor and then back up at him. "I was with Adair." She paused a moment. "Neil offered that if he got to talk to me, he would give the location of another one of his victims."

"You went to see Neil?" House wasn't sure if he believed her.

"Yes," Cuddy answered.

House grabbed his cane and stood from the couch. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I knew what you would do," Cuddy told him. "You'd talk me out of it. And I needed to go."

House frowned. "Well, it seems you were dead set in going. Even if I tried to talk you out of it, we both know you would have gone. What is this really about?"

She eyed him up and admitted, "Yeah, that was part of it."

"And the other part?" he prompted.

"If it," she drew in a breath, "would cause me more harm. I... didn't want you to know why if I started having more nightmares or something."

"So, now when you do have more nightmares, I know what I can blame?" House asked. "You shouldn't have gone if it's going to set you back. And you should have talked to me about it instead of lying to my face, Cuddy."

"You don't understand." Cuddy's voice rose in volume. "I needed to go there. And I didn't want the guilt of going against your word."

House's eyebrows drew together. "So, you'd rather have the guilt of lying to me?"

"Yes," Cuddy snapped. "It's easier than trying to tell myself that you're wrong."

"I guess you expect me to clean up the mess you made," House concluded with a snide nod of his head.

"I'm not a mess," Cuddy harshly replied. "And I didn't make a mess. I think-" She softened her tone. "I think I'm okay."

"You're okay?" House was positive he was talking to someone else. "After seeing Neil, you're okay? I don't believe that."

"I was scared to be there, to see him," Cuddy honestly confessed and began to pace. "But, it was on my own terms. I knew what I was getting into. And on the way home, I thought about everything he said to me and..." She locked eyes with House. "He was pathetic. He's in there, scrounging around for any sort of control, but he has _none_. That's why he set up that deal. For control. But, he's the one behind bars. He's the one that will be there for the rest of his life. I needed to do this for me, Greg." She stopped and faced him. "I... I won't always need you."

House stared at her for one quiet moment. When he spoke, his voice was laced with resentment.

"You think I don't know that? I want you to get better. I don't want to stay here forever with you."

"So, leave." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest defensively, not expecting that kind of reaction. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, right," House said. "You'll lock yourself in your bathroom."

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Cuddy asked, feeling hurt.

"Why did you lie to me?" House was quick to reply.

"I told you why." Cuddy stepped closer to him. "I needed to do this for me. Some things don't include you, House. Some things aren't your business."

"It _is_ my business when I have to pick up the pieces of you falling apart," House insisted.

Cuddy frowned. "I'm _fine_!"

"_Now_," House dragged out the word. "I'm waiting for the nightmares."

Cuddy shook her head, trying to shake him off as well. "Leave, then. Don't stick around for them."

"Fine." House moved past her and into the hallway.

"Fuck," Cuddy muttered to herself and then went after him. "Wait."

House turned by the front door. "What?"

Cuddy let out a heavy breath. "I don't want you to go."

"Tough." House shrugged at her.

"House. I _needed_ to do this," she stressed again. "I don't expect you to understand that. You have no idea-" The tears started before she could stop them. "You don't know..."

"Damn it." House breathed out. He hated when she cried. He made his way toward her. "Lisa."

Cuddy swiped at her tears quickly, embarrassed by them, and walked away from him. House followed after her and into her bedroom. Cuddy was sitting on the edge of her bed, her head down and her hands in her lap.

"Just fucking go if you're going," she told him, defeated.

"I don't want to go." He sat down next to her on the bed. "Wanna tell me what happened when you went to see Neil? I want all the details." He gave her a gentle nudge to get her to look at him. "I do care, Cuddy."

Cuddy kept her eyes on him, making sure he was being truthful. "Adair drove. We got there a little earlier than scheduled, but we went in anyway. Adair was prepping me for what to expect and I could feel my heart just...like, pounding in my chest..."

* * *

An hour later, Cuddy finished recounting every detail to House and was stretched out on the bed, her bare feet in House's lap. He lightly tapped his fingers on her shin.

"And after all of that, you still think you're okay?" House asked, unsure if he could buy into what she was telling him.

"I do." Cuddy nodded. "Yes."

House raised his eyebrows. "After everything he said to you?"

"Yes," Cuddy insisted. "Like I told you, he's powerless. He only has power if I let him affect me."

House nodded slightly and removed her feet from his lap. He stood from the bed and looked down at her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually." Cuddy gave him a small smile.

"I'll get you something," House told her as he headed for the door, cane in hand.

Cuddy swung her legs over the bed as she sat up. "No, that's okay. I'll-"

"No," House cut her off. "I ordered Chinese earlier. I'll heat up the leftovers for you."

"Thanks."

House left the room and Cuddy settled back down in bed, feeling the exhaustion of the day wash over her. She tried to force herself to keep awake considering her stomach was feeling extremely empty and she wanted to eat. But, as she shifted her head on her pillow, her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off.

When House returned to the bedroom with a fork and a plate piled high with food, he was surprised to see Cuddy asleep. He set the plate on the night stand and then carefully placed her legs beneath the bedcovers before pulling them up over her.

He switched the light off and picked the plate of food back up. As House began down the hallway and toward the kitchen, a knock on the door sounded. House headed for the door instead, plate still in hand.

House opened the front door, surprised to see Wilson standing on the porch. Wilson gave House a smile.

"You didn't answer your phone," he said. "I figured you were here."

"Yeah," House replied.

"Something wrong?" Wilson asked, his eyebrows drawing together in concern.

House extended the plate of food. "Hungry?"

Wilson stared down at the food. "Um. No." He looked back up at House, slightly confused. "Can I come in?"

House took a step back, allowing Wilson to enter. Wilson closed the door behind himself and unbuttoned his winter coat.

"Where's Lisa?" Wilson directed his question to House.

"Asleep," House answered.

"Oh." Wilson gave a short nod. "I was wondering if you and Cuddy wanted to go out tomorrow afternoon."

House raised his eyebrows. "With Cutthroat?"

"No." Wilson shook his head. "Amber's going to visit a friend tomorrow."

"Old boyfriend?" House couldn't stop his small smirk from forming.

Wilson narrowed his eyes at his friend. "House."

House shrugged. "I wouldn't put that past a cutthroat bitch."

"Don't call her that," Wilson told him. He paused a moment. "So, do you want to?"

"I'll have to ask her." House gave a nod toward the bedroom.

"Okay." Wilson placed his hand on the door knob to the front door. "Let me know tomorrow."

House frowned. "You came all the way over here just to ask if we wanted to go out with you tomorrow? Cuddy has a home phone line, you know."

"I know," Wilson replied.

"You wanted to check up on us," House accused. "See if we were in the throes of passionate sex."

"House," Wilson scolded for a second time.

"What?" House asked. "Why else would you stop by?"

"I was in the area," Wilson said.

House raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him. "Alone?"

Wilson held House's eye contact a moment before giving up. "It was Amber's idea. She's in the car."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, House."

With a shake of his head and a slight roll of his eyes after being caught, Wilson pulled open the front door and headed out of the house. House watched as Wilson made his way toward the car with Amber in it. She was driving, which didn't surprise House at all.

House shut front door and locked it. He made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen. After dumping all the food back into the Chinese food cartons, he placed the plate in the sink and the cartons back in the fridge. House made sure the lights were off as he went back into the bedroom.

Cuddy was still asleep in bed, her mouth partially open. House limped around the bed and over to the dresser. He opened the drawer he kept some of his clothes in and extracted his pajamas. Once he was changed, he went to the other side of the bed.

He checked his watch, noting that it was after eleven. House climbed into bed next to Cuddy. She stirred as the bed shifted and looked over at House.

"I fell asleep," she muttered, her voice tired.

"That's okay," House told her, speaking quietly.

"Sorry," Cuddy apologized.

"It's okay," House replied. "Go back to sleep."

Cuddy scooted closer to him and snuggled up against him to keep warm. House stared at her for a few seconds before placing his arm around her and pulling her closer into him.


	55. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Two

**Thanks for the great comments. You guys are awesome and I am so lucky to have such awesome readers as yourselves. Thank you!!**

* * *

House awoke, his hand already on his right thigh. He grimaced and held back a groan. His head was throbbing and he realized he had forgotten to take his medication before going to bed. Drawing in heavy breaths, he reached for the pill bottle on the night stand.

His fingers hit the bottle and he quickly grasped it. House popped the lid off the bottle and it fell to the floor. He took one of the pills and swallowed it. His head fell back against the pillow and he closed his eyes.

After several minutes had passed, House opened his eyes and looked over to the other side of the bed. He was surprised to see that Cuddy was missing.

House forced himself to sit up and he set his pill bottle back on the night stand. He swallowed hard as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. House managed to stand and swiped his cane quickly in order to keep himself standing.

He limped around the bed and made his way down the hall. House stopped at the intersection between the living room and dining room. He listened for any movement to locate Cuddy because his thigh throbbed more with every step and he didn't want to walk any more than he needed to.

There was a light clank in the kitchen and House headed in that direction. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes on Cuddy's backside. She was standing near the sink, a mug on the counter next to her.

"Hey."

Cuddy spun around, a bowl in her hand. She chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

House shook his head. "No, my leg did."

"Sit down." Cuddy placed her bowl on the counter and crossed the kitchen. "Here."

She passed him and pulled a chair over from her dining room table. House lowered himself gently, careful of his thigh. Cuddy walked back over to the kitchen counter and picked her bowl back up.

"What are you eating?" House gave a nod in her direction.

"Cheerios," Cuddy answered. "Want some?"

"No," House answered. "What time is it?"

"Little after seven," Cuddy told him after she swallowed her mouthful of cereal.

House raised his eyebrows. "That early?"

"You should go back to bed," Cuddy said and picked up her coffee mug. She took a sip.

"Nah." House shook his head for a second time. He waited for her to set her mug back down before speaking again. "Wilson stopped by last night. He wants to go out this afternoon."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "Go out where?"

"Don't know." House shrugged. "I told him I'd check with you."

"I guess that's okay," Cuddy replied. She frowned. "Is Amber going with us?"

"Nope." House stood from his chair, wincing, and limped toward the fridge.

"Why?" Cuddy asked, watching him go.

"Has plans." House called over his shoulder and opened the refrigerator. "It'll just be the three of us."

"Okay." Cuddy ate another spoonful of cereal.

House faced her, a carton of orange juice in his hand. He raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

Cuddy nodded, affirming her answer. "Okay."

* * *

Cuddy set a glass of water in front of Wilson at the dining room table. House took the seat next to Wilson and leaned back in it. Cuddy sat across from both of them and offered a small smile.

Wilson sipped from his glass and set it back down. "Thanks."

"No problem," Cuddy replied. "So..." she paused a moment. "You're dating Amber, right? How's that going?"

Wilson leaned forward in his chair. "Great. I really care about her."

"That's," Cuddy nodded, "good."

"You don't sound like you believe that," Wilson said, raising his eyebrows a touch.

"She just seemed kind of intense," Cuddy told him.

"That's why he likes her," House snickered.

Wilson shot House a look before turning his attention back on Cuddy. "She can be intense, but there's also a really sweet side to her, too. It was just that she was too busy trying to win a job that she never showed that side of herself at the hospital."

House caught on to what Wilson was insinuating and he frowned at his friend. "Don't blame her lack of showing emotion on me."

"What do you say we go to a movie?" Wilson changed the subject.

"Cuddy hates movies." House looked over at Cuddy.

Cuddy frowned. "I do not."

House stared at her. "Last time I tried to get you to go-"

"I didn't want to go then," Cuddy cut him off.

"But, you do now?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy snapped before turning to Wilson. "What's playing?"

Wilson pulled the newspaper that sat on the table toward himself. He flipped through the pages until he found the movie theatre listings.

"Um..." Wilson scanned over the movie options.

"Something I'd actually go to," House added in.

"_Definitely, Maybe_," Wilson offered and looked up from the paper.

"Definitely _not_," House said. "I don't want to see a chick flick."

"Well, maybe Lisa does," Wilson replied to him.

Wilson and House both looked to Cuddy. Cuddy pressed her lips together, not wanting to make the decision. She held back a sigh.

"What else is there?" Cuddy asked.

"That House might want to see?" Wilson raised his eyebrows and scanned over the choices again. "_Vantage Point_?"

"Let's just rent a movie," House suggested, annoyed

"No, let's go out," Cuddy insisted. "_Vantage Point_. It's that one about the president getting shot, right? Let's see that."

"Fine with me," Wilson told her. He looked to his left. "House?"

"Whatever." House shrugged.

A distinct buzzing started. Wilson shifted in his seat and pulled out his cell phone. He glanced at it and quickly stood.

"It's Amber," he announced. "I'll be right back."

Wilson stepped out of the dining room. House looked over at Cuddy. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"What?" she asked him.

"You really want to go out to see this movie." House's voice indicated that he didn't believe her.

"Yes." Cuddy nodded and lowered her tone. "Listen... we should spend some time together. The three of us. Because... I don't know how much time we'll still have."

"What does that mean?" House frowned at her. "You're worried about Cutthroat taking up all his time?"

Cuddy was quiet longer than House would have liked. She nodded again. "Yeah." Cuddy stood from her chair. "Yeah, something like that. I'm going to put my shoes on."

She headed from the room, passing Wilson on the way. House stared after Cuddy, his eyebrows drawn together. Wilson remained near the doorway, aware that something was off, but unsure as to why.

* * *

House entered Cuddy's office that Monday afternoon without bothering to knock. He let the door shut behind him and headed for the chair across from her desk. Cuddy's eyes were on House, her telephone up to her ear.

"Thank you, again," Cuddy said into the phone and looked away from House. "So much." She paused. "All right. Yes. Goodbye."

Cuddy hung up her phone as House sat down. He leaned back, eyeing Cuddy up suspiciously.

"Who was that?" House asked.

"Um," Cuddy flipped open a chart on her desk, "a donor." She brought her eyes up to meet his. "Do you need something?"

"You to be honest with me," House said.

Cuddy frowned. "What do you mean?"

House pointed a finger. "I'm on to you, Lisa Cuddy. I know you're hiding something."

Cuddy shook her head and looked back down at the chart. "House, I don't know-"

"Yes," House insisted. "You do know. There's something you're not telling me. If it's another trip to see Neil-"

"It's not," Cuddy cut him off.

"So, there is something." House raised his eyebrows.

Cuddy let out a sigh. "Leave it. For now. I'll tell you when... when I know for sure."

"Know for sure?" House repeated, his suspicions being confirmed. "Lisa, what-"

"Please," she stopped him, raising a hand. "It's not going to harm anyone. It won't make anything worse."

"I don't like you keeping things like this from me," House told her.

"You don't even know what it is!" Cuddy replied, eyebrows drawn.

"I know it's important if you're this worked up about it," House pointed out.

"Just trust me, okay?" Cuddy asked of him.

"After you lied to me?" House replied.

Cuddy put her attention back on the chart. "I'm really busy, can you go?"

House watched her a moment and then stood to his feet. "Yeah."

* * *

"Hey," Cuddy greeted as she stepped into Wilson's office.

"Hi, Lisa." Wilson gave her a smile. "What's up?"

Cuddy closed the door and leaned against it. She drew in a breath. "I'm going to need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Wilson asked, concern crossing over his face.

Cuddy clasped her hands in front of her. "I can't tell you now. And I may not need the favor. But, if I do, you'll be willing?"

"Willing to what?" Wilson stood, becoming even more concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Cuddy reached for the doorknob and shook her head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Wilson moved around his desk. "Lisa, did something happen?"

"No." Cuddy looked back over at him. "I'm just... making some decisions. And I may need you to back me up on them."

"Good decisions?" Wilson asked.

"I hope so," Cuddy replied.

Wilson eyed her up and gave her a short nod. "Well... if you need me, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Cuddy smiled tightly and pulled open the door. She hurried through it and away from Wilson before he could continue the conversation any further.


	56. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Three

**Hello, everyone. Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the great comments on the last chapter. We're on number forty three of Morning Glow. I'm shooting for about fifty chapters. Thanks so much for all the fantastic feedback.**

* * *

House was listening to her breathe. The bedroom was dark and they had been in bed for over an hour. They hadn't spoken and House was trying to determine if Cuddy was asleep by her breathing. After debating a few more seconds, he finally broke the silence.

"You awake?"

There was no response at first and House told himself to go to sleep already. But, then she answered him quietly.

"Yeah."

He looked over at her, but her back was to him.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" House asked.

"No," she replied.

"Lisa." He was pleading, something he rarely did with complete seriousness in his tone.

Cuddy turned onto her back and brought her eyes to him. "I need some time."

"How much time?" he said.

Cuddy looked toward the ceiling. "I don't know."

"Well, I need to know," House told her. "I won't let you leave me in the dark forever."

"It won't be forever." She directed her eyes back over to him. "I just need to figure some things out."

House watched her for a moment, trying to decide what to do or say next. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Cuddy quickly answered.

House fell silent and turned slightly away from her, deciding to give up for the night. Cuddy closed her eyes as well, but she couldn't fall asleep. After she was sure a half hour passed, she opened her eyes and looked to House.

"You awake?" she asked him.

His eyes opened and he directed them to her. "Yes."

"Do you remember when you first stayed with me and you talked to me about the library at school to help me to sleep?" Cuddy said.

"Yeah." House nodded slightly.

"We've come a long way since then," she commented.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly and shut his eyes again.

Cuddy let her fingers find his under the covers and he intwined his within hers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Greg!"

House stirred from his sleep, but didn't open his eyes.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

Cuddy glanced towards the bed as she quickly dressed. "Did you turn off my alarm?"

"No," he groaned and shifted in bed.

"It didn't go off!" Cuddy shouted at him, flustered and annoyed.

There was silence on his part for a moment as he processed what she was saying. "So?"

"I have to get to work," she replied.

He wasn't going to get back to sleep now, so he forced himself into the sitting position. "You'll just be a little late."

Cuddy stopped her frantic dressing and planted her hands on her hips. "I can't afford to be a little late. I'm leaving early to go to Harding's."

House threw the covers off himself, but he didn't attempt to get out of bed. "It's not that big of a deal, Cuddy."

"You're not the one trying to prove you can still run a hospital, House," Cuddy bitterly told him.

"Do you want me to buy you a new alarm clock after I get out of work?" House asked her.

Cuddy glared at him for a moment, thinking he was making fun of her, but then she realized he was serious. She shook her head and lowered her tone. "No. I can do it after Harding's."

She sat on the edge of the bed in order to slip her pantyhose on. House still sat in bed, his eyes on her backside.

Cuddy stood from the bed and pulled her pantyhose up, fixing them under her skirt. House turned away to try and give her a bit of privacy. When she started to put her shoes on, House looked back over at her.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone," House said.

She didn't say anything, but when she finished putting her shoes on, she brought her eyes over to him.

"Yes," she replied. "I do."

* * *

House closed the front door behind himself and locked it. He took off his coat and hung it by the door. Drawing in a breath, he began down the hallway. All the rooms were dark around him, but a soft light was coming from beneath the closed bedroom door. He stopped at the door and knocked.

"Cuddy?" he asked.

When he didn't get an answer, House opened the door. Cuddy was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to him.

"Hey," House said.

She stood to her feet at the sound of his voice and faced him. There were tears on her face and still more ready to spill over.

House took a step into the room. "What's wrong?"

Cuddy walked toward him, a small whimper escaping, and she reached for him. House pulled her into him and Cuddy clutched onto him. She pressed her face against his chest.

"What happened?" House whispered.

"I had a hard time sleeping last night," Cuddy began, her words rushing out of her. "And then, the alarm didn't go off and so I was late. I didn't feel well at Harding's. I went to buy a new alarm clock and I ran into someone I knew and it was awkward and... it was a terrible day."

House gently ran his hand over her hair. "Tomorrow will be better."

He placed a kiss to the top of Cuddy's head. She sniffled and held onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You don't need to be," he replied.

"I hate when I feel like this," Cuddy told him.

"We all have our bad days," House said.

Cuddy pulled back from him and nodded. "Yeah."

"You hungry?" House asked her. "We can order out."

"I, um..." Cuddy wiped her cheeks with her hands to remove the wetness from them.

"What?" House prompted.

She reached a hand up and placed it on his chest while the other went up to bring him down toward her. Cuddy's lips met his and House didn't pull away. He deepened the kiss, but became distracted when she began to unbutton his shirt.

House pulled out of the kiss as Cuddy finished working off his button up shirt and she let it crumple to the floor. She pulled her shirt off next, distracting him with the breasts that were cupped in a black bra.

Cuddy, again, brought him into a kiss. House let his cane drop from his hand and quickly placed the free hand at Cuddy's hip. His other hand skimmed down the side of her neck and settled on her collarbone.

House's hand sailed up her collarbone to her shoulder. He cupped her shoulder for a moment before his hand began to slide down her arm. Cuddy's hands fumbled with the button on House's jeans.

He removed his mouth from hers and pulled her against him hard, her hands caught between their waists. House moved his mouth to her ear.

"I don't want to be your escape," he whispered.

She shook her head slightly, bumping against the side of his face.

"You're not," she whispered back.

Cuddy turned her head in his direction and House brought his lips to hers. He kissed her for only a few seconds before he released her and stepped away. He fixed the button on his jeans and picked his cane up from the floor.

"Are you trying to humiliate me?" Cuddy asked.

House stared at her. "What?"

"I just-" Cuddy frowned. "I want to... and you act like you don't want to, but I know you do. Why the hell did you stop? I already had a bad enough day-"

"And fucking me would make it better?" House cut her off.

"This isn't fair," Cuddy spat. "Any other day, you would gladly fuck _me_, but ever since this whole stupid thing happened-"

"And since it happened, you're not acting like yourself," House said.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Cuddy replied. "I'm fine."

"You're hiding secrets," House pointed out.

"I'm-" Cuddy stopped herself and sighed.

House scooped her shirt from the floor and extended it to her. "What's going on?"

Cuddy took the shirt from him and put it on. She sat down on her bed and stared down at her hands intertwined in front of her. House limped toward the bed and sat down next to her.

"What do you think of..." Cuddy couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Of me going to Baltimore?"

House's eyebrows drew together. "Baltimore?"

She picked at her fingernails. "I looked around and... I spoke with Dale, the man we met when we stayed at the Hilton. There's a job at the University of Maryland Medical Center."

"And you want to go?" House asked her.

Cuddy shrugged. "I'm thinking about it."

"You'll move?"

Cuddy finally looked to him. "I can't commute."

"Why would you want to go there?" House searched her face for the answer.

"I need something new," Cuddy told him. "I want to go to a place where people don't know the before and after Lisa Cuddy. I feel like it's hindering me. I need something fresh. I'm not running, I just... need something more. I'd be out of a management position and back into practicing medicine." She was quiet a moment and then added, with slight humor, "besides, I'll get a new phone number."

"Yeah," House agreed, but then his tone switched to something more serious. "If you're leaving, I guess I better look for a job, too, then."

A look of confusion crossed over her face. "Why?"

"Come on, Cuddy," House said. "I'd only last one day with whoever takes your job."

Cuddy hesitated. "Well... maybe not."

House was suspicious. "What do you know?"

Cuddy pressed her lips together for a moment before drawing in a breath. "Foreman is planning on interviewing for my job. He likes control, he's always looking ahead. He'd do well. And he'd keep you."

House was quiet for a long moment as he took in all of this information. Finally, he glanced back over at her. "What did Harding say about all of this?"

"We're almost done with our sessions," Cuddy answered. "She's unsure about such a drastic change with all the demands a new job would have, but she thinks it might be a good idea. She referred me to another doctor in Baltimore if I think I need it."

"Do you think you will?" House asked.

Cuddy shrugged and her volume dropped lower. "I don't know. I'm not there."

House locked eyes with her. "You really want to go?"

Cuddy nodded. "I really do."

House reached for her and gently touched the side of her face. He leaned in closer to her and let his lips meet hers. He applied more pressure against her lips, parting them, letting his tongue slip in. Cuddy held onto his arm and pulled herself into him.

He was the one to break from the kiss first and he only did so to tug Cuddy's shirt off over her head. House dropped it to the floor and hurriedly brought her into another kiss. Cuddy pulled back.

"You want to do this now?" She tried to catch her breath. "What changed?"

House ignored her question and kissed her again. Cuddy pushed him back.

"No, Greg," she spoke harshly, wanting to know the truth. "What changed?"

"You were honest," he pointed.

"And?" She knew there had to be more.

"And now I'm being honest with you," House said.

His mouth enveloped hers and Cuddy kissed him back while working on unclasping her bra. She knew her news was a shock to him and she still wasn't sure on how he felt about it, but she certainly had a grasp on how he was feeling about her right now.


	57. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Four

**Hey, guys. I'm still aiming for fifty chapters total of Morning Glow. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. You're all so fabulous and wonderful. Thank you.**

* * *

He awoke in pain and for a moment, he questioned whether the sex was worth it. Hand clutching his thigh, House sat up. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

He had a feeling this was going to happen when he had crawled up the bed earlier and felt a slight stinging. The stinging had gone away for a short amount of time before developing into full blown pain.

House forced himself to climb out of bed and he quickly grabbed his cane. He drew in a deep breath and noted it was just after four in the morning. He couldn't take his medication for another five hours.

Doing his best not to put too much of his weight on his right side, House limped around the bed and headed for the door. He stopped at Cuddy's side of the bed, however, and examined her, making sure she was still asleep.

Her eyes were closed and her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken before they went to sleep. House reached down and lightly touched her cheek. He quickly withdrew his hand when she flinched.

House stepped out of the room and began down the hallway. He thought about Cuddy's flinching and wondered what kind of dreams she was having that she wasn't telling him about. He wondered what kind of nightmares her subconscious was giving her.

Not bothering to turn on any lights, House headed into the kitchen. He needed a drink and hoped that he might find something to distract himself from his pain. After he poured himself a glass of water, he set out to look through Cuddy's cupboards.

The moonlight provided enough light to identify most of the inhabitants in each cupboard and House frowned as he realized the pain was getting worse. He froze as he examined the cupboard next to the fridge. There were spices on the bottom two shelves, but the top shelf held several bottles of alcohol.

House had only cooked every so often while staying with Cuddy and when he did, he didn't use spices. He hadn't a clue that she had alcohol. He glanced to the doorway first, making sure he was alone, before reaching up and pulling down one of the bottles. Vodka.

He stared at the bottle, heavily weighing his option to start drinking it. House knew he shouldn't, yet he also knew it would help numb the pain of his thigh. He bit his lower lip and then shook his head. He couldn't do it, not when he was with her.

House set the bottle back in its original place. He wondered for a moment if she was drinking, but he knew she wasn't. Besides, the bottles were dusty, untouched for months.

"Hey."

The voice was quiet and groggy, but it still made House jump. He closed the cupboard door and faced the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked, eyeing him up.

"Nothing." House shrugged. "My thigh hurts. I was getting a drink and exploring your cupboards."

Cuddy made her way over to the sink. "There's nothing interesting in them, I can assure you."

"Except alcohol," House replied.

Cuddy stopped in front of the sink and faced him. "Did you drink any? You can't-"

"No," House cut her off. "I was actually wondering if you did."

"No," Cuddy said.

House limped toward her. "Just wanted to make sure."

Cuddy frowned at him. "Thanks for your trust."

"Thanks for telling me you want to leave for Baltimore." House set his glass in the sink.

"I did tell you." Cuddy stared at him.

House brought his eyes to hers. "How many weeks _after_ you decided you wanted to go?"

Cuddy ignored his question and took a glass from the cupboard close to the sink. She filled the glass with water and took a sip. She turned and faced House again.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" Cuddy asked him.

House sighed. "You can do whatever you want."

"But, you don't want me to go," Cuddy replied.

"All that matters is what you want," House told her, but Cuddy was unsure if she could believe him.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "Greg."

"Are you asking me to tell you to stay?" he said.

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"Then, what?" House demanded.

"Nothing." Cuddy looked away from him.

"Okay." House began for the doorway. "I'm going to watch tv. I'll never get back to sleep with this pain."

Cuddy raised her gaze to him and watched as he left the room. She dumped the rest of her water in the sink and let out a sigh.

* * *

Wilson looked up from his desk as his office door opened. Cuddy entered his office and closed the door behind herself.

"Hey," Wilson greeted. "What's up?"

Cuddy moved to the chair across from his desk and sat down. She never made eye contact and kept her focus on her hands in her lap.

Wilson's eyebrows drew together. "Lisa?"

"I'm moving," she said, her head still down.

"What?" Wilson was surprised by her words.

"To Baltimore." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I found out this morning that the job at the University of Maryland Medical Center is mine if I want it."

Wilson shifted in his chair, thinking. "Is this what you wanted support on?"

Cuddy only nodded in response.

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "Does House know?"

"I told him last night," Cuddy said.

"What did he say?" Wilson asked.

"Not much." Cuddy shrugged and then lowered her gaze back to her hands. "I don't want him to leave here just because of me if he doesn't want to."

"But, you don't know what he wants," Wilson pointed out.

"I know." Cuddy nodded again. "I should just go alone. It's not right to ask him-"

"Do you want him to go with you?" Wilson cut her off.

Cuddy lifted her head. "No. Only if he wants to."

"So, if he wants to, you'll both be going?" Wilson wanted to be sure he understood.

"I don't know," Cuddy answered. "I don't know if he wants to, but I know he _will_ go just because he wouldn't want me to go alone. That's not right. It's not fair to him." Cuddy drew herself out of her own thoughts and focused on Wilson. "He hasn't been in to see you?"

"Not yet," Wilson told her.

"He should stay here." Cuddy nodded for a third time as she went back into her head. "It'd be better for him."

"What would be better for you?" Wilson brought her out of that place by putting the attention back on her.

"Going to Baltimore," Cuddy said.

"And you'd go alone?" Wilson raised his eyebrows.

"Any way I have to," she replied.

Wilson leaned back in his chair. "_Why_ are you doing this?"

"I'm not running from my problems, James, that isn't it at all," Cuddy told him. "My priorities are different. I want to be somewhere else where no one is doubting my capabilities. I need something else. I need something more gratifying."

"What happens to the hospital?" Wilson wondered if she had thought this through.

"I know Foreman's going for my job," Cuddy informed him. "Dr. Paterson. Maybe Dr. Steinberg."

Wilson nodded and leaned forward. "If this is what you want, Lisa, then you should go for it."

"So, you support my decision?" Her tone held her hopefulness in believing he was on her side.

"Of course," Wilson answered as if it was obvious.

Cuddy smiled, feeling relieved. "Thanks." She stood. "I have to get to a meeting, so if you see House, tell him to stop by my office when he has time."

"I will." Wilson nodded. "See you later."

"Bye." Cuddy flashed him another smile before heading out of his office.

* * *

Wilson caught up to House as he made his way to the vending machine. House glanced at his friend at his side before focusing forward.

"Lisa stopped by my office today," Wilson told him.

"Did she?" House asked, mocking him.

"She said she was moving," Wilson said.

"Yeah." House stopped at the vending machine and held out his hand, indicating for Wilson to give him money.

Wilson dug his wallet from his pocket and extended a dollar bill to House. "And how do you feel about that?"

House snatched the dollar. "Fine."

"You don't care?" Wilson asked.

"Nope." House shoved the dollar into his pocket and walked away from the vending machine.

Wilson hurried after him. "You've been avoiding me all day."

"I don't know what you're talking about," House called over his shoulder, playing up his innocence.

"House." Wilson crossed in front of his friend and faced him, stopping House in his tracks. "You're going to go with her, aren't you?"

House debated trying to get around Wilson, but his thigh was still hurting more than usual and he figured he would fail.

"I don't know yet," House answered. He waited a moment and then added in a lowered tone, "what do you think?"

"I think you should go," Wilson told him. "You'd end up there anyway. You care about her too much."

"I'd be leaving you," House pointed out.

"That's okay," Wilson said honestly.

House eyed him up. "Why is that okay?"

Wilson shrugged. "You won't be that far. And I have Amber."

"You're pretty far into it with her, aren't you?" House asked him.

"What about you and Lisa?" Wilson turned the topic off of himself.

House shook his head and moved past Wilson. "We're not anything."

Wilson easily caught up to his side. "You sleep together."

"So, do you and Cutthroat," House retorted.

"We're in a relationship," Wilson replied. "How about you?"

"No." House picked up his pace, the pain in his thigh increasing, but he wanted to end this conversation.

"You're both denying it, then?" Wilson still wouldn't let up. "What does she think?"

House stopped and faced his friend. "That we're obviously not if she's moving to Baltimore."

"But, you're going to go with her," Wilson added.

House drew in a few breaths, holding his friend's eye contact. "Not if she doesn't want me to."

With that, he turned back around and headed for his office. Wilson watched him, letting him go, knowing that House wasn't going to give up any more truth.

"House," Wilson called out to him. "Cuddy said she wants you to stop by her office."

"Yeah," House called back sarcastically. "I'll get right on that."

* * *

Cuddy heard the front door open and then close. It was quiet for a moment before his footsteps started down the hallway. She was surprised to hear him arrive. She thought for certain that by the time it had passed midnight, he wasn't going to show.

She went to bed around eleven, but couldn't fall asleep. The lights were off, she was tired, but she kept thinking about him, hoping he would come so she could talk to him.

The bedroom door creaked open and House entered into the room. He began around the bed, deciding not to change his clothes. He had been out all night, avoiding Cuddy and trying to forget about everything. That led to a lot of painful walking.

"Where've you been?" Cuddy asked, still in bed, but her eyes on him.

"Does it matter?" House replied and placed his cane against the night stand.

"Yes," Cuddy answered.

"Trust me," his words held nothing, but sarcasm.

Cuddy sat up, glaring at him. "Why are you being like this?"

House stood next to the bed, staring down at her. "If you didn't get the job in Baltimore, what would you have done?"

"I don't know." Cuddy gave a shrug.

"Looked somewhere else?" House suggested as an answer.

"Maybe." Cuddy, again, tried to shrug it off.

House turned on the lamp. "Then, you should have told me sooner. You're leaving any way you can. I had a right to know when you first thought about it."

"Why do you think you had a right to know?" Cuddy demanded. "I mean, I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted then. Why bring it up if I might back out?"

"I need to know what's going on with you, Cuddy," House told her, tired of fighting already. "It reassures me you're not losing it."

"Losing it?" Cuddy repeated, her eyebrows shooting up.

"You know what I mean." House frowned. "That I know you're still okay."

"Stop treating me like a victim!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"I'll stop treating you like a victim when you stop acting like one," House shot back.

Cuddy held his eye contact. "Go to hell."

She climbed out of bed and headed around it, planning on going into the bathroom. House quickly grabbed his cane, knowing that he made a mistake in his words.

"Lisa." His eyes followed her as she passed him.

"Get out of my fucking house," she told him and entered into the bathroom.

House followed her in. "I meant, you're being secretive like you have to protect yourself from-"

"Get the fuck away from me."

Cuddy pushed him and House stumbled backwards. She gave him another shove and House dropped his cane. One more push sent him into the bedroom and she slammed the door. House tried the doorknob, but she had already locked it.

"Open the door," he asked of her.

"Get out of my house!" Cuddy shouted at him, pacing inside of the bathroom.

"At least give me my cane," House said.

"No," Cuddy replied.

House drew in a breath, annoyed with the situation. This all could have been avoided if he had just bit his tongue.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You'll never see me as anything, but a victim." She was standing near the bathroom door, her voice indicating her hurt. "And that _kills_ me."

House shook his head, his hand back on the doorknob. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." She had moved away from the door.

"Come on out of there." House tried to open the door again.

"Go away," Cuddy spat in the direction of the door.

"Lisa-"

"Go," she paused, "_away_."

House let out a quiet sigh and turned off the lamp. He lowered himself to the floor, his back against the wall. He knew he could pick the lock, that he was capable of doing so, but he didn't want to upset her even more. So, he decided, he would wait.

Cuddy paced a few more times as she felt the hot tears on her face. She stopped pacing and sat down, drawing her knees into her chest. She was under the impression that he had left.

House could hear her crying and sniffling, which only made his guilt weigh heavier on him. He let his head rest against the wall and he closed his eyes. He'd wait there all night for her.


	58. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Five

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. Hopefully the next chapter won't have such a long wait. Thank you so much for all your fabulous reviews!**

* * *

Cuddy awoke and let out a slight groan. She opened her eyes and identified the tiled floor of her bathroom. She forced herself to sit up, feeling a pain in her neck and back. Cuddy blinked against the light filtering in from the window, her eyes burning each time they closed. She deduced it was from all the crying.

After sitting for a moment, she forced herself to her feet and trudged toward the bathroom door. Cuddy stopped when she saw House's cane on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, the cane reminding her of the stinging words from last night.

Cuddy unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. She stood in the doorway and stared down at the pair of legs stretched out beside the door. She took a step out and looked at the sleeping House. Cuddy figured he couldn't be comfortable.

"Hey." She gave him a poke in the shoulder with his cane.

House stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He sucked in a breath as he straightened up, feeling a pain in his back that nearly matched his thigh pain. He looked up at Cuddy.

"Here." She extended the cane to him.

House took it. "Thanks."

Cuddy watched as he forced himself to his feet, but she didn't help him.

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor," she told him.

House shrugged in response and attempted to stretch the cramping pain in his back out. He wondered what time it was and hoped it'd be close to the time for him to take his medication.

Cuddy turned from him and began around the bed. House's eyes followed her.

"I don't see you as a victim," he said.

That made Cuddy stop by the doorway. She lifted her eyes from the floor and directed them to House.

"What do you see?" she asked him.

"Someone who fights." House began to walk towards her. "You got the hell out of there and away from him, Cuddy. That doesn't make you a victim."

"Not everyone sees me that way," Cuddy replied and diverted her eyes. "And I try to be strong, but sometimes-"

"You are strong," House insisted. "There is no try. You either are or you aren't." He stepped around in front of her so he could look her in the eye. "You've got to stop listening to other people, Cuddy. You're better than that. You deserve more than that."

Cuddy diverted her eyes once more. "You really don't see me as a victim?"

House lifted her chin with his finger and locked eyes with her. "No."

Cuddy held his eye contact for a moment and nodded slowly. She pulled away from him and moved around him, heading from the bedroom.

* * *

"Is she really leaving?" Kutner asked, staring up at House as he prepared to write on the white board.

"No, she's dying." House looked over at Kutner. "Why would she be leaving?"

"I meant Cuddy," Kutner clarified and cleared his throat.

House raised his eyebrows. "Is she our patient?"

"No." Kutner shook his head. "I'm just surprised she's leaving."

"Patient's staying." House turned back to the white board and continued writing the patient's symptoms.

"What about you?" Thirteen spoke up.

House frowned, but didn't face her. "What about me?"

"You're close," Thirteen pointed out. "Are you going with her?"

House capped his marker and turned to his team. "Let's get back to something more important. Like, I don't know, the woman about to die."

"Where's Foreman?" Kutner asked.

"With Cuddy," House answered shortly, hoping that would be enough.

"He's interviewing for her job," Taub added.

"What happens to us?" Thirteen's eyebrows drew together.

"What do you mean what happens to you?" House's voice rose in anger. "_I'm_ your boss, not that idiot. Can we focus?"

"I think it's myocarditis," Taub said. "We need to get a scan of her heart and check for the most common infections that cause myocarditis."

"Anyone else?" House asked. Kutner and Thirteen looked away. "Worried about your jobs?" House waited until all eyes were back on him. "Well, you should be if you're not doing them now. Go follow Taub and take some notes." House placed his attention on Taub. "Do the scan and run the tests."

* * *

House seated himself across from Wilson in the cafeteria. He placed his hands over his face as he drew in a breath. He lowered his hands as he let out the breath.

"My team is driving me nuts," House told Wilson.

Wilson's eyebrows drew together. "Why?"

"They're worried about their jobs," House said and grabbed the bag of pretzels from Wilson's tray.

"That's reasonable," Wilson remarked. "If you go-"

"There will still be a Diagnostics Department," House cut him off hastily as he munched on a few pretzels.

"But, they'll need a new head," Wilson pointed out. "Someone new could mean an end to their careers here." He took a drink from his bottle of water. "Have you decided?"

"What?" House tossed a few more pretzels into his mouth.

"About leaving," Wilson clarified.

House lowered his eyes. "No."

"Did you talk to her?" Wilson asked, observing his friend's body language.

"Yeah," House answered and set the pretzel bag back on the tray.

"House." Wilson sighed. "I don't know how either of you really feel. I don't know how this will affect whatever it is you are, but," he paused, not wanting to continue, "you may just have to let her go."

Wilson waited for a reaction from House, but House merely watched his fingers drum on the top of the table.

"That," Wilson continued, "or tell her how you really feel. Tell her what's really on your mind."

House lifted his gaze back to Wilson and held eye contact a moment before standing. He turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey," House greeted as he stepped into Cuddy's office.

"Hi," Cuddy returned and looked up from her desk. "All the interviews are done."

"Who's got the job?" House asked as he crossed the room.

"Don't know yet." Cuddy pulled out a manila folder from a stack on the desk. "Their profiles are still being reviewed."

"You nervous about leaving?" House stopped behind one of the chairs across from her desk.

"I'm too busy to be nervous," Cuddy told him, looking up at him quickly before turning her attention back to the contents in the manila folder.

"Found a place in Baltimore?" House was hoping he could work his way up to expressing one of the many feelings he had about the whole move.

"Two," she told him, distracted. "I'm getting pictures... measurements and locations emailed to me."

"You're not going to go and take a look?" House said.

Cuddy shook her head, her attention still split. "I don't have time."

House nodded and took a step back, knowing now wasn't a good time. "Well, I'm heading out."

Cuddy brought her eyes to him as if just fully realizing he was in the room. "How's your patient?"

"Stable." House shrugged. "Team's still working."

Cuddy gave him a tight smile. "I won't get out of here for a while. I still have a lot to do."

"Don't stress yourself out too much," he told her.

"I won't," she replied. "See you later."

House turned and let himself out of her office. Cuddy watched him until he disappeared from her sight and then dove back into her work.

* * *

It was well after nine by the time Cuddy finished the work she wanted to get done that day. As she made her way out of her office, she realized just how dark it was. It reminded her of the night of the kidnapping and she suddenly stopped within the darkened Clinic.

The rate of her breathing increased and her heart began pounding. She stared at the doors that seemed so far away.

"Just get through the Clinic and out the doors," Cuddy muttered to herself. "No one is out there. No one is waiting for you. Take a deep breath."

Cuddy drew in a very deep breath and held it. She let it out, feeling a rush of emotion leave with it. She took in another breath as she began toward the doors. She made her way out of the Clinic, but stopped again as she stood in the hospital lobby.

A night nurse waved at her from the nurse's station. Cuddy waved back, forcing a tight smile on her face.

"You're fine," a little voice in her head told her. "You are absolutely fine."

"Dr. Cuddy!"

Cuddy jumped and spun around quickly. Her eyes fell on Cameron, who hurriedly came toward her. Cameron gave Cuddy a smile.

"Leaving?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll walk with you," Cameron told her. "Just finished my shift in the ER."

"Oh." Cuddy began towards the door, feeling a whole lot safer. "Good."

"I heard you were leaving," Cameron spoke up, giving Cuddy a side glance and wondering if bringing it up was a good idea.

"I am, yes," Cuddy replied.

"Baltimore, right?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy answered as they stepped out into the cool night. "I'm going to work at the University of Maryland Medical Center. In their Endocrinology Department."

"A friend of mine is there." Cameron kept up alongside of Cuddy even though they were heading in the direction of Cuddy's car. "In Pediatrics, though. Michael LeDonne. If you see him, tell him I said hello."

"I will." Cuddy smiled at Cameron.

"I hope you enjoy it," Cameron said. "It's a nice place."

Cuddy stopped alongside of her car door. "Thanks. For a lot of things, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron gave Cuddy a smile before departing for her own car. Cuddy watched her for a moment before climbing into the driver's side of her car. She locked the doors, buckled herself in, and then headed for home.


	59. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Six

**Hey, everyone! Here we are with another chapter. Thank you for all the comments on the last one. You guys are fantastic!**

* * *

Cuddy arrived home to a dark house. She knew that House was there and she figured he must be sleeping already if the lights were out. After locking the door behind her, she headed down the hallway, her breath hitching in her throat.

She swallowed hard, trying to shake off the fear still encasing her. Once she made it into the bedroom, Cuddy quickly shut the door. Her eyes went to the bed to make sure House was there.

He was on his back, the blanket rising and falling with each breath he took. Cuddy drew in a breath herself and headed toward her dresser. She changed into her pajamas, figuring it was a good idea to try and get to sleep early since she planned on working all of Saturday.

After changing, Cuddy headed back over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers. She turned herself until she was on her stomach, her head facing away from House. Within minutes, her breathing had regulated and she was asleep.

House shifted. He had been awake the whole time. He wouldn't have gone to sleep without knowing she returned home. House looked over at her as his hand scooted toward her under the covers.

His fingers hit her hand and he placed his hand over her palm. He entwined his fingers with hers. House wished she was still awake. He wished he felt he _deserved_ to tell her how he was feeling. But, he didn't want to make any of this about him. It was about her and he didn't have a right to screw with that.

* * *

Cuddy awoke with a jolt. She sat up and realized House's hand was within hers. She removed her hand from his and looked over him.

He was asleep, his mouth partially open. It was still dark out and his features were hard to determine in the darkness. She scooted closer to him, wanting to have comfort after her terrible dream she awoke from.

Cuddy settled down beside him and felt tears prick her eyes. She blinked them back, annoyed by them. She reached a hand up to House's face and lightly ran a finger over the stubble on his cheek.

She would miss this, she decided. It was so easy to let him remain by her side. But, now, with her leaving, she knew it was a massive thing she was asking from him. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't ask anything of him. It wasn't fair to him.

Cuddy lowered her hand and rested her head next to his shoulder. She tried to push the details of the dream from her mind as she closed her eyes. After listening to House breathing for a while, she finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

House opened his eyes and drew in a breath. He looked to his left to see Cuddy pressed against him. He wondered when that happened.

Shifting away from her, House climbed out of bed, taking his cane in hand. He was stiff as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Where're you going?" Cuddy croaked from the bed.

"Bathroom," he answered, stopping and turning.

"I should get up." Cuddy sat up in bed and yawned.

"It's, like, eight in the morning," House replied.

"I have work to do," she told him.

"It's Saturday," he pointed out.

"I know." Cuddy groaned slightly and forced herself out of bed.

House shrugged. "Your choice."

* * *

"I'm thinking about getting a dog," she said suddenly from her spot at the dining room table. She didn't look up or make any other movement that suggested she had spoken.

House peered at her from the kitchen and lowered the glass of orange juice he was holding.

"What?" he asked.

"In Baltimore." Cuddy brought her eyes to him. "It would be nice to not be alone, you know?"

"Yeah." He set his unfinished glass of juice in the sink and picked up his cane. "Cuddy." He began toward her. "Lisa."

"What?" Her question was directed to him, but she was focused back on her work.

House stood across from the table, staring at her. Her ran his tongue over his bottom lip and then shook his head.

"I'm gonna take all my stuff back to my place," he said with a sigh. "You're going to start packing soon, right?"

"Yeah." She stapled two packets together and then looked up at him. "I leave the end of next week and start that Monday."

"Right," he agreed. "So, I should get my stuff out of here."

"Might be a good idea," she replied.

House headed for the hallway. "I'll be in and out all day." He stopped and turned in her direction. "If you need anything-"

"I won't," she cut him off quickly. "I'll be here doing paperwork."

"Okay." He headed from the room, deciding not to bother her for the rest of the day.

* * *

Cuddy stood in the doorway of the living room, her eyes directed to where House was sitting on the couch, watching television.

"You get everything?" she asked him.

House turned his head in her direction. "Except the stuff I'll need the next few days."

"Good." She nodded.

"When are you going to start packing?" His voice came out quietly, something he didn't expect.

"Tomorrow," she answered and folded her arms over her chest. "I'll have to run out and get boxes."

"I'll help," House offered.

Cuddy shook her head, frowning. "You don't have to. It's fine. You can go... do whatever it is you usually do."

"I usually spend time with you," he replied and turned the television off with the remote.

"Oh." Cuddy diverted her eyes to the floor. "Right."

House stood, picking up his cane, and made his way toward her. "You sure about this move?"

Cuddy's head snapped up and she locked eyes with him. "Of course, I'm sure."

"Sorry," he said, but didn't mean it. "I just I have doubts about it. That's all."

"What doubts?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"You being alone there." He shrugged. "I mean, you don't fair so well being alone here."

"Thanks for the support." Cuddy replied. "You should go."

House frowned. "What?"

"I'm going to bed soon and tomorrow I'll be packing all day," Cuddy explained. "You should spend the night at your place. I don't need you here. I'll see you at the hospital on Monday."

House stared at her for a moment. "Okay.

He made his way past her and headed straight out of her home. Cuddy instantly started mentally cursing herself out. She didn't like pushing him away, but she knew it would lessen the sting of her leaving later.

* * *

"Morning," he greeted as he stepped up alongside of her in the Clinic that Monday morning.

"Hey," she returned, giving him a tight smile.

"How did the packing go?" House acted disinterested and wouldn't look at her.

"Good," Cuddy answered. "Got a lot done."

"I'm glad." House slapped the chart he was holding down on the counter and picked up another.

"Greg." Cuddy frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. "Are we all right?"

"Yeah." House shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Cuddy paused outside of the slightly open door. She knocked and then pushed the door open a touch. Katharine Adair looked up from her desk, surprise crossing over her face.

"Dr. Cuddy." Katharine stood to her feet. "What are you doing here? Nothing happened, I hope."

"No." Cuddy shook her head as she entered the office. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving."

"Oh." Katharine paused for a moment. "Any particular reason?"

"I need something new," Cuddy told her. "I have a job in Baltimore."

"When do you leave?" Katharine asked.

"Friday." Cuddy bit her bottom lip.

"That soon." Katharine sat back down and indicated for Cuddy to sit across from her desk.

Cuddy stepped closer to the chair, but didn't sit. "The job is good and available now, so..."

"Right." Katharine nodded. She leaned back in her chair. "I wish I had news on Perkins for you. He's still doing what he does best. Being a manipulative bastard."

"Yeah." Cuddy pressed down on the top of the chair with her fingertips. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and fighting so hard for the whole case."

Katharine gave Cuddy a smile. "You're welcome. I'm just glad we got some justice."

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed. "Bye, Katharine."

"Take care of yourself, Lisa," Katharine told her.

"You, too," Cuddy replied. She placed a smile on her face and then headed from Katharine's office.

* * *

Cuddy nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened her front door and saw House standing on her porch, directly in her way.

"You scared me," she glanced at him for a moment before stepping outside and shutting the door behind herself.

"Sorry." House took a step off her porch, slightly chilly from the cool morning air.

"What are you doing here so early?" Cuddy asked as she faced him after locking her front door.

House merely shrugged in response.

"You didn't stay over last night." Cuddy waited for his reaction.

"Was busy," he stated simply.

Cuddy stepped off her porch and passed him, not wanting to admit that not having House with her the past three nights really bothered her. House followed after her.

"Today's your last day with Harding," he said as he caught up to her side.

"It is," she agreed.

"Want to get dinner after?" House looked up toward the sky when he asked.

Cuddy slowed her pace and turned her head in his direction. "Sure."

"Do you want to carpool now, then?" Again, he didn't look at her.

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded and stepped up toward the driver's side of her car.

House limped around to the passenger side and got in. Cuddy was buckled with the car on by the time he got settled. She began to drive them both on the familiar route to the hospital.

"I wanted-"

"I was thinking-"

"Go ahead," House quickly told her.

Cuddy shook her head. "No, you first."

"Nah," he replied. "It wasn't important."

"Yeah, mine either," she agreed.

After a brief moment of silence, House looked over at her. "So, are you going to tell me what you were going to say?"

"No," Cuddy answered. "It wasn't anything." She glanced at him. "What were you going to say?"

"Just, uh... nothing." House turned the radio up louder.


	60. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Seven

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. Enjoy this one!!**

* * *

"You have a lot of stuff."

House stared at the boxes around her living room. Most were packed and labeled. A few were still open for any last minute items.

"Books," she told him as she entered into the room, carrying her alarm clock. "I have a lot of books."

Cuddy set the alarm clock in a box and closed it up. She wrote 'bedroom' on the side in thick black marker.

"You should get rid of some?" House suggested to her, raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head and headed from the room. House followed her into the kitchen. She poured herself a paper cup of orange juice.

"And you've cleaned out your office?" he asked.

"Yep." Cuddy sipped from her cup.

"And that Paterson dick is taking your job," House added in and leaned against the counter.

Cuddy frowned at him. "Don't say it like that. He's perfectly qualified to-"

"Fire me," House cut her off.

"He won't fire you," Cuddy said and set her cup on the counter. "He knows you're a good doctor. He might just have tighter control on what you do."

"Yeah, that sounds great." House watched her for a moment as she looked out the kitchen window. "You think you're going to be okay alone?"

"I think I'm really going to get a dog," she replied, still focused on the view outside her window.

"I thought you were kidding when you said that before." House made his way over to her.

"No." She looked at him. "I was actually going to check out some dogs tomorrow before I leave. Do you... want to go?"

House raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head.

"You don't have to." Cuddy picked her cup back up.

"I'll go." House gave a shrug. "Besides, we'll already be together. You're still sleeping over my place, right? Last night and all."

"Yeah," she agreed and took another sip of her orange juice.

* * *

"You comfortable?" House asked her as he shifted in bed.

"I've slept in your bed before," she told him in a deadpan.

"You don't say," he replied sarcastically after her attitude.

She fell silent and he shifted again, attempting to get comfortable. Cuddy turned onto her side, away from him. She stared across the room wishing she could fall asleep easily. She turned onto her back and looked over at House.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night," she said.

"No problem." House looked over at her. "Goodnight, Lisa."

"Night."

They both stared at the ceiling now, remaining awake. Finally, Cuddy let her eyes close and fell asleep from the exhaustion, her nerves not being enough to keep her awake any longer.

House brought his eyes over to her, watching her. He scanned her face before settling on her lips. They were parted just a touch. He scooted closed to her and ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair was soft, slightly tangled, and held the scent of coconut.

He smiled faintly and breathed in the scent again. He didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't want the night to end. Once it did, she would be moving to Baltimore and he hated the thought of it.

* * *

"What about that one?"

Cuddy leaned over as they stood outside of a white cage at the animal shelter. House peered down at the small dog and frowned.

"That's a Shih Tzu," he said.

"And?" Cuddy scratched behind the dog's ear through the metal of the cage door.

"It's annoying." House moved past her and nodded at the dog in the next cage. "What about that one?"

Cuddy straightened up and looked at the next cage. She shook her head at the sight of the Great Dane. "I can't have big dogs in my apartment."

"Maybe you should have gotten a different apartment," House replied, thinking that if she really wanted a dog for some sort of protection, a bigger dog was the way to go.

"I like the new apartment." Cuddy continued walking down the hall, peering into each cage. "You haven't seen it. It's great."

"Right," House agreed, but remained grounded where he stood. "Get whatever dog you want."

"I'm just getting an idea." Cuddy turned and faced him. "I won't buy a dog yet anyway. Not until I'm settled in my apartment."

"Of course." House went along with her and looked back in at the Great Dane.

Cuddy made her way back to House and looped her arm through his. "Come on."

"Finished?" He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Yep." Cuddy nodded and began to lead him from the room. "It's moving time."

* * *

"Hi, James." Cuddy gave her friend a smile as he approached.

Wilson returned the smile. "Hey."

Cuddy wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Wilson returned the hug and then pulled back, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Take care of yourself and make sure you call, okay?" Wilson locked eyes with her.

"I will." Cuddy hugged him again. "I'm going to miss you."

"Same here, Lisa," Wilson replied.

"All right." Cuddy broke away from the hug and swiped at her eyes. "I need to check the directions with the movers. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Wilson nodded as Cuddy headed over to the large truck parked in the street.

House stepped up next to Wilson and watched as Cuddy talked with the man planning on driving the truck. Wilson looked over at House.

"So?" he asked.

"What?" House kept his eyes on Cuddy.

"You're staying here," Wilson said.

House shrugged. "Maybe not."

Wilson stepped in House's line of vision. "You've said something to her?"

House let his eyes meet Wilson's. "Not yet."

"But, she's moving right now," Wilson pointed out.

"Is she?" House laced his words with sarcasm. "I had no idea."

Wilson made a face, showing House his annoyance. "What's your plan?"

"All will be revealed in time, Wilson." House gave his friend a pat on the arm.

"But, you are helping her move in?" Wilson wasn't sure if House was going with her to help her move in or not.

"As much as I can with this leg," he replied. "I'll be helping unpack, help put her bed together. That stuff."

Wilson nodded. "I'd come, but-"

"You have your patients and it was such short notice," House cut him off, repeating the words Wilson had spoken a few day ago.

"And you're coming back Sunday morning?" Wilson made sure he understood the plans.

"Unless I stay." House shrugged for a second time.

Wilson frowned. "House, you can't just wing this."

"I can do whatever I want," House said.

"Hey." Cuddy stepped up next to both of them. "We're all set."

"Bye, Lisa." Wilson hugged her for a third time. "Take care."

"You, too, James." Cuddy gave him a quick squeeze before drawing back. "Keep me updated on everything."

"I will." Wilson gave her a smile. "Bye."

"Bye." Cuddy returned a tight smile and headed for her car.

Wilson looked to House. "See you later, House."

"Maybe," House added and went after Cuddy.

Cuddy was buckled and ready to go by the time House got into the car. He fastened his seat belt and looked over at her. Cuddy gave a wave to Wilson as she pulled out of her driveway and began down the road.

"I'm going to miss him," Cuddy said, putting both hands on the steering wheel.

"Please, don't cry," House told her, sarcasm coming through.

"Can't help it," she replied, missing the sarcasm.

"You're really crying?" House stared at her noting the tear streaks on her face.

Cuddy swiped at her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Don't cry and drive." House frowned. "Pull over. I'll drive."

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "No, it's fine." She wiped her eyes again.

"You sure?" House asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." She nodded and then let out a breath. "I'm really fucking terrified."

"You're going to be fine," he assured her.

She glanced at him before looking back at the road, wondering if she could believe him or not.

"You all right to drive?" House hated the silence that fell over the car.

"Yeah." She drew in a breath.

House looked out his passenger side window before bringing his eyes back over to Cuddy. "Think he's going to marry her?"

"What?" Cuddy frowned as she made a turn.

"Cutthroat," House clarified. "Do you think Wilson will marry her?"

"Might," Cuddy wished she could add to the conversation, but she wasn't up for it. She just wanted quiet.

"We'll have to drive in for the wedding," House added, looking back out his window.

"We'll?" Cuddy repeated, catching his faux pas.

"You'll," he quickly corrected and cleared his throat, silently cursing himself.

Cuddy glanced over at House again, her heart rate picking up as a few suspicions crossed her mind. She wondered what his game was, but decided to wait it out. She didn't want to call him on something that may be far from the truth.


	61. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Eight

**We are slowly making our way to the end of this fic. I want to thank you guys so much for all your fantastic support through everything. You're all wonderful.**

* * *

"Do you like it?" Cuddy asked as she walked into the empty apartment.

House followed her in. The walls were bare, the floors were hardwood. There were two rooms with open doorways off the room they were currently standing in. In line with the front door was a hallway leading to a room in the back.

"It's nice," House said as he headed over to one of the open doorway rooms.

It was a bare room painted a light tan color and it connected to a kitchen, where another doorway opened into the hallway.

Cuddy faced him. "You don't like it."

"No." He shook his head as he stepped back into the middle of the room. "I like it."

"You're lying." She frowned. "You hate it."

"No," House replied.

Cuddy skeptically watched him wander over to the other open doorway. She went on to explain what she would do with the place.

"This will be the living room and it connects into a study or an extra room." She indicated the room he was looking at.

House stepped back into what she called the living room and looked to her.

"And then over there will by the dining room which connected to the kitchen as you saw," Cuddy pointed out. "There's a door to both the kitchen and a bathroom in the hall. And straight back is the bedroom with its own bathroom."

"One bedroom, two bath?" He looked over at her.

"Well, the one in the hallway is only a half bath."

"Oh." He headed down the hallway and stopped at the open door to the kitchen. He turned back to face her. "It's kind of small."

"It's not as big as my house, but it's bigger than the apartment you live in," she replied.

House took a step toward her. "Lived in."

Cuddy frowned, eyebrows drawing together. "What?"

"I don't live there anymore." House shrugged, playing this news up as no big deal.

The apartment door opened as two movers entered, carrying a stack of boxes. Cuddy directed them towards the bedroom. House stepped out of their way before limping back into the living room area.

"Where do you live then?" Cuddy asked him, still trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Well, your old place," he answered. "But, you moved out of there. So..." he raised his eyebrows, "your new place?"

Cuddy merely stared at him a moment before asking, "you want to stay with me? Here?"

"It's better than you getting an annoying little bitch," House said, thinking of all the awful dogs she had looked out.

She frowned again. "Those dogs were cute."

"Like anyone would be scared of one of those yapping satanic furballs," he replied.

The movers made their way out of her bedroom and headed for the front door.

"We'll be right down," Cuddy told them and then put her attention back on House. "Greg, are you serious?"

House turned from her, eyeing up a small crack in the paint on the wall. "If you'll let me stay... I'd like to. Or if not, I could find a place here on my own maybe..."

He glanced over to her, wanting to gauge her reaction. Cuddy was still staring at him, her hands planted on her hips.

"You're moving out of your apartment?" she asked.

House turned and limped toward the hallway. It was hard to act nonchalant when there was physically nothing to distract him from looking at her.

"I have boxes," he said.

"And what about your job?" Cuddy added.

"Talked to Paterson." House stopped and looked to her. "He said he'd put Foreman in charge. Mentioned something about hiring another person for the team. I suggested Cutthroat."

"You went behind my back," Cuddy accused, a soft look of hurt appearing on her face.

House shrugged. "You don't work there anymore."

Cuddy bit her lower lip, eyebrows drawing together. She wanted to show him that she had the upper hand. "What if I say no?"

"To staying with you or staying in Baltimore?" House asked her, thrown for a slight loop.

"Both," she answered.

"Then, Wilson's got a house guest," he replied.

The movers entered into the apartment again with more boxes for the bedroom. Cuddy quickly walked over to House as she let them pass her.

"It was a big risk to do all of this without letting me know," Cuddy said to him, her voice lowered as to not be overheard by the movers.

"Well, _you_ didn't mention you were planning on leaving until last minute," he pointed out.

Cuddy shot him a look, but she knew he was right. She shifted and folded her arms across her chest. House raised his eyebrows at her.

"So?" he asked. "Can I stay?"

She nodded and blinked away the tears that suddenly sprung to her eyes. Cuddy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. His free hand went to her lower back.

"I thought you-" Cuddy pulled back and locked eyes with House. "I thought you didn't want to and I didn't want to _force_ you..."

"I know." He nodded. "And I didn't want to force myself on you if you really didn't want me to come along."

"You're going to stay here though?" She wanted to be sure, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah." House was enjoying the look on her face.

Cuddy took a step back, becoming flustered with everything that needed to get done racing through her mind. "We'll have to unpack my stuff. Then, go get your stuff. Are we going to be able to fit all of your things-"

"We'll fit what we need to," he cut her off. "You can sell some of your books."

She frowned at him, playing along. "No way."

"Should we keep your bed or mine?" House asked.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Who said we're sharing a bed?"

House shrugged. The movers emerged from the bedroom. Cuddy waited until they left before speaking.

"Yours creaks too much."

"It does," House agreed.

"'kay." Cuddy gave a nod, the decision made.

House began towards the door, figuring they should probably help the movers. Cuddy followed his lead and left her apartment with him.

"We'll unpack your things and I'll go get my stuff tomorrow and bring it back Sunday morning," he told her as he hobbled over to the elevator.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked and hit the down button.

"No, you should stay and finish unpacking," House replied. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Okay, then." House stepped into the elevator. "I'm going to get the bed up here and put it together so we'll have somewhere to crash when we're exhausted after unpacking all your books."

Cuddy followed House into the elevator, rolling her eyes at him. House pushed the button for the ground floor and waited for the doors to close. Cuddy leaned against the wall of the elevator, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

Cuddy stretched out on her bed in her new bedroom. There were still several unopened boxes stacked in the room and the furniture was haphazardly placed. House looked over at her from his spot in her bed.

"I'm exhausted," Cuddy told him.

House raised his eyebrows. "That's an understatement."

Cuddy smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you for helping me."

"Well, we're kind of in this together now, aren't we?" House said.

"Yes," Cuddy agreed. "We are." Her eyes lowered to his thigh. "Will your leg be okay to drive tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" she asked.

"You still have a lot to unpack," House pointed out.

She frowned slightly. "I know."

House turned in her direction. "Worried about being here alone?"

"No," she quickly denied. "I really like it here. Besides, I need to learn to be alone."

House paused before speaking quietly. "Then, maybe me moving in isn't such a good idea."

"But, I want you here." Her eyebrows drew together.

"I can live in the area," he suggested.

Cuddy shook her head. "No... I want you _here_."

House leaned toward her and kissed her gently, almost hesitantly, on the lips. He pulled back and rested down onto his back. Cuddy's eyes were on him, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Goodnight," he said and closed his eyes.

"Night," she replied softly and shut her eyes as well.

* * *

House limped away from the truck he rented now that he was back in New Jersey. The two men hired to help were putting his piano in the truck. House headed back to his apartment to get more boxes that he spent all of Saturday night packing.

He stopped suddenly when he saw Wilson approaching.

"You got my message," House said.

"Yeah," Wilson replied. "I knew you'd go."

"I put in a word for Amber in Diagnostics if she wants it," House told him.

"Thanks." Wilson gave him a tight smile. "I can't believe you're going. I mean, I knew you would, but it's strange that you're leaving me."

House began toward the apartment building. Wilson walked alongside of him. House glanced over at his friend.

"You always thought you'd go first," House said.

"I did," Wilson agreed, being completely honest. "Want me to help load some stuff?"

House nodded and let Wilson enter first. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Wilson watched as the movers closed the door to the back of the truck. House slung his backpack over his shoulder as he limped away from his apartment building. He stopped when he reached Wilson's side.

"So, that's it then?" Wilson asked.

House gave a short nod. "Yep."

"And you're going to work there," Wilson said.

"Maybe." House shrugged. "I'll see what's around."

Wilson drew in a breath. "Take care of her. Take care of yourself."

"Right back at ya," House replied, his thoughts flicking over to Amber for a moment.

Wilson gave him a tight smile. "Goodbye, House."

"Bye, Wilson."

House straightened and stepped toward Cuddy's car. Wilson stopped him and offered his hand. House looked to the hand before taking it. Wilson leaned closer to House and gave him a quick pat on the back that somewhat resembled a hug. He pulled back and they released each other's hand.

"See ya around," House said and headed for Cuddy's car.


	62. Morning Glow: Chapter Forty Nine

**Hello, everyone. First, thank you for all the great comments. You know how much I appreciate and love them. And second, this is the second to last chapter of this fic, just to give you a heads up that the next chapter will be the last.**

* * *

"We have too much stuff."

Cuddy handed House a glass of ice tea as he sat on the couch in their new living room. Boxes were still stacked and putting the room together was still an issue, but for now, both parties were satisfied with the unpacking they had done.

"That spare room was a good idea," House said and took a sip from his glass.

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed and flopped down on the couch beside him. "It took care of the books, and the piano, and the guitars. And some of the furniture."

"We'll weed stuff out over the next few weeks," he told her. "Like all your books." House waited for her protesting reaction, but she didn't give him one. He looked over to her, but she was staring off. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"It's going to be fine." House's hand went to the top of hers.

Cuddy was still staring ahead. "Sometimes I think about everything that happened. And how I got here. It scares me sometimes. Where I am and where I could have been if Neil succeeded in his plans."

"Don't let your mind take you there, Cuddy." He ran his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I think I'm going to go write in my journal."

Cuddy stood from the couch, her hand sliding out from under his. House sat back in the couch and watched her go, wishing he could have done something more for her.

He set his glass of ice tea on the coffee table and began to massage his thigh. The pain had increased due to all the extra activity of the move and it really had taken its toll. It was during these times that House wished he was still on the Vicodin.

A quick shiver coursed through him and goosebumps popped up on his flesh as he recalled those rough few days during the worst of the withdrawal. He was thankful to have Cuddy then. He could never have done it alone. He would never have done it alone.

"Coming to bed?"

Her voice surprised him. House looked to the figure standing in the hallway.

"Finished writing already?" House raised his eyebrows.

"It's been, like, ten minutes." Cuddy stepped closer to the couch. "Lost in thought?"

"Yeah." House stood from the couch and picked up his ice tea glass.

"I'll get it." Cuddy took the glass from him and disappeared as she went to the kitchen.

House reached for his cane where it rested against the side of the couch. He put weight on his right side and quickly switched back, the pain almost too much. He swiped his cane and leaned heavily on it.

"Your thigh all right?" Cuddy was back in the hallway. "It must hurt from all the moving and unpacking."

"It'll be fine."

House began for the hallway, doing his best to make sure his face didn't reveal his pain. Cuddy followed after him into the bedroom. The room was more organized than when House left the other night, but he still had some of his clothes in boxes.

Cuddy went for the other side of the bed, but House grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned in his direction, a small smile coming across her lips.

House drew her close and planted his lips to hers. Cuddy stepped even closer to him to deepen the kiss with him. House released her hand and let his rest on her hip. He slowly ran his hand down to her thigh. She pulled back.

"I'm too tired," she told him.

He locked eyes with her. "Just let me kiss you a little while longer."

Cuddy brought her lips back to his. He engaged with the kiss for a moment before moving his lips to her neck. He sucked there gently making Cuddy's legs suddenly feel very weak. But, as quickly as he had started, he stopped and then placed one more kiss on her lips before stepping back.

"Goodnight."

Cuddy smiled after his display of affection. "Goodnight, Greg.

House turned and limped to his side of the bed. Cuddy, the smile still on her face, made her way to her side of the bed.

* * *

"Doctor Lisa Cuddy."

Cuddy stopped and spun around quickly. She placed a smile on her face and removed her hands from the pockets of her lab coat.

"Hi, Dale."

Dale approached her, a smile on his face as well. He enclasped his hand around Cuddy's and shook.

"It's nice to see you again," Dale said. "How's your first day going?"

Cuddy placed her hands back into the pockets of her lab coat. "Everything's going well. I really like it here. It's a great facility."

"Good," Dale replied. "I'm glad. Off to lunch?"

Cuddy gave a slight nod. "Yes."

"I recommend any of the salads, but the sandwiches are great, too," Dale told her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Dale parted from her and Cuddy kept on in the direction she had been going. It was a large hospital and had a different set up than Princeton-Plainsboro, but it altogether wasn't so bad. She was actually very much enjoying the new environment.

A half hour later, Cuddy was nearly finished with her lunch when a tall, soft looking blonde woman in a lab coat approached her table.

"Doctor Cuddy, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Cuddy answered.

"Doctor Michelle Rudy." She extended a hand. "I'm the head if Pediatrics."

Cuddy took the hand and the women exchanged a small shake. Cuddy indicated the open seat across from her and Michelle sat.

"I've heard about you," Michelle said.

Cuddy instantly felt her stomach drop, fearing the worst. Michelle didn't seem to notice.

"You were Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro," Michelle added.

"Right," Cuddy agreed.

Michelle crossed one leg over the other. "What made you come here?"

"Being the Dean was a good job, nice pay, but a lot of paperwork." Cuddy knew her words were only a partial explanation. "Not so much medicine. I wanted to get back into medicine. I needed a change."

"I understand that." Michelle nodded. "I used to work on the west coast and I just flew out one day. Although, I guess I could blame some of that decision on my ex-husband."

The women exchanged a smile. Cuddy took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Today is one of the doctor's birthdays in Pediatrics, a friend of mine," Michelle continued. "A few of us are going out and you're welcome to join us."

"Oh." Cuddy set down her coffee cup. "Um... Sure. Yeah." She paused for a moment. "Oh, wait, can I bring a friend?"

Michelle raised a curious eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

"Not exactly," Cuddy replied.

"That's fine." Michelle extended a piece of paper with the information Cuddy needed on it. "We're meeting at Sabatino's Italian Restaurant at six."

"Okay." Cuddy took the slip of paper. "Thanks."

Michelle stood up. "So, we'll see you tonight."

"Wait." Cuddy frowned. "You came in here to find me just to invite me to dinner?"

"I invited Dale and he suggested I invite you," Michelle told her. "He told me where to find you."

"Oh." Cuddy smiled. "Thanks."

"Yep." Michelle returned the smile. "See you tonight."

"Bye," Cuddy responded and watched Michelle walk away.

Cuddy looked down at the handwritten address of the restaurant. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed. She waited through two rings before he picked up.

"How's it going?" House's voice came through the phone.

"Good," Cuddy answered quickly. "Listen, I just got invited to a dinner birthday thing tonight. I can bring a guest."

"You've already made plans on your first day?" House asked her, raising his eyebrows as he turned away from the mess of unpacking more boxes in the spare room.

"Yes," Cuddy replied. "So make sure you're showered by the time I get home."

House took a seat in the chair he brought with him. "Who said I was going?"

"I did," Cuddy told him. "It'll be fun. We'll make friends."

"Who needs friends?" House just wanted to be sure that this was something she really wanted to do. Meeting new people would be an interesting experiment now that they were both in a new place.

"We do," she said. "But, I gotta get back to work now. I'll be home a little after five."

"Okay," he agreed. "Bye, Cuddy."

She smiled. "Bye, House."

* * *

Cuddy entered the restaurant first. House followed her, a little unsure. He hadn't had the opportunity to learn anything about these people, which meant he would be more on the defensive than usual.

She maneuvered him around a few tables and to a larger one that both Dale and Michelle were standing next to.

"Hi, Dale," Cuddy greeted him and smiled. "Hi, Michelle."

"Hey, Lisa." Dale focused on House next. "Oh, I met you."

"Informally," House said.

"This is Greg," Cuddy introduced him. "You remember Dale. And this is Michelle."

"Hi." Michelle gave House a smile and then introduced the table. "This is Tom, Sara, and Michael, the birthday boy." Michelle looked back to House and Cuddy. "This is Lisa and Greg."

"Michael," Cuddy repeated. "Are you in Pediatrics?"

He nodded. "Yeah, me and Michelle."

"LeDonne?" Cuddy asked, recalling the last name.

A slightly suspicious look crossed over Michael's face. "That's me."

"Small world," Cuddy commented and took a seat at the table. "Allison Cameron says hello."

House sat down next to Cuddy as Michelle took the seat on the other side of her. Dale sat in the last open seat.

"Oh." Michael was nodding again. "Allison's at Princeton-Plainsboro, isn't she? I haven't talked to her in such a long time."

"She remembered you when I mentioned I was coming here," Cuddy told him.

Tom, the man sitting between Dale and Michael, spoke up, his question directed toward House. "Wait a second, are you Greg House?"

"Guilty," House answered, squinting slightly at admitting it.

Michelle leaned in towards Cuddy and whispered, "I didn't know Gregory House was your 'not exactly' boyfriend."

Cuddy shrugged slightly. "Yeah..."

"So, you're not working at Princeton-Plainsboro anymore?" Tom asked House.

"Nope." House shook his head.

Michael slid a menu to House and Cuddy, his attention still on House, too. "Where are you working?"

"Haven't decided yet," House said.

"What brought you to Baltimore?" Sara jumped into the conversation.

House frowned. "Change of pace."

"Well, we should get out to a game sometime," Tom suggested. "The stadiums are great."

"Yeah," House agreed.

"Tom, don't you have box seats?" Dale asked him.

"Get them every year." Tom leaned back in his seat, smiling. "They're great. But, it depends on what you like, you know? Some people would rather be right in the action."

"I like the action," House immediately told Tom in order to avoid making any early commitments.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sara piped up.

"Sport Virgin," Michael accused.

"Hey." Sara shot him a look. "I watched the Super Bowl once."

"What game?" Tom gave her a nod.

"I don't know," Sara sneered at him. "The blue team."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Well, that doesn't help at all."

House placed a hand on Cuddy's thigh, letting her know he was thinking about her. She reached under the table and let her hand rest on top of his. They interlocked their fingers and House gave a gentle squeeze.

Cuddy glanced over at him and a small smile crossed over her lips before she put her attention back on the conversation at the table.


	63. Morning Glow: Chapter Fifty

**Wow, guys. Here we are. The last chapter. This has been such a long and enthralling journey. Thank you for accompanying me on it and for giving me all of your helpful comments. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

"Lisa's been gone a while," Michelle commented as she looked back toward where the women's bathroom was located.

House pushed his chair back and stood. "I'll go check on her."

Leaving his half eaten meal, House limped toward the bathrooms. He paused outside of the women's bathroom for only a second before entering.

An older woman fixing her hair in front of the mirror looked over at him, confused, before abruptly leaving. Once the door shut, House stepped further into the bathroom.

"Cuddy?" he called out.

"This is the women's room," her voice spoke from inside a closed stall.

"I know," House replied. "What's going on?"

"I want to leave," Cuddy told him.

"What?" House stood in front of the stall she was in.

"I want to go back to the apartment." The stall door opened and Cuddy stepped out, her eyes red and watery. "Please, can we go?"

"What happened?" House asked her.

"Nothing." Cuddy shook her head and lowered her eyes. "I just want to go."

"Okay." House decided not to fight her on this, even though he wanted answers. "Go to the car and I'll get our stuff."

House opened the door for her and she headed for the exit. He made his way back to the table and put his coat on.

"Is Lisa all right?" Sara asked, her eyebrows drawn.

"She's not feeling well," House said. "We're going to head out."

House slapped two twenties and a ten on the table to cover their meals and grabbed Cuddy's coat and purse from the empty chair.

"Tell her we hope she feels better," Dale told House.

"Yeah." House looked to Michael. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Michael gave House a tight smile.

They exchanged quick goodbyes and House hurried away from the table. Outside the restaurant, he found Cuddy standing next to the car, her arms folded across her chest. House extracted her keys from her purse and unlocked the car.

Cuddy got into the passenger side, clearly not wanting to drive. House limped around the car and climbed into the driver's side. He handed Cuddy her coat and purse.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

House turned on the car and pulled out of the parking space. Once he was on the road, he glanced over at her.

"What happened?"

Cuddy stared out her window. "Nothing."

"Then, why are you upset?" House pressed further.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cuddy snapped. "I just want to get ho- to the apartment."

They continued on in silence.

* * *

An hour later, Cuddy was placing an empty mug in the sink. House entered the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"Want to talk now?" he asked casually.

"No."

Cuddy left through the doorway to the dining room. House stepped out into the hallway and cut her off as she emerged from the dining room and entered into the living room.

"We can play cat and mouse all night," House told her.

She tried to pass him. "I have work tomorrow, House."

"You're right," House agreed. "We should resolve this before you go to bed."

Cuddy let out a sigh. "They know." She paused. "About Neil."

"Of course they know, Cuddy," House said. "It was big news."

Cuddy walked over to the couch and sat down. She kept her eyes on her hands in her lap. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I should have gone to... Ireland."

"Ireland?" House repeated, his eyes on her.

"Spain, Portugal, France, England maybe," Cuddy continued. "Italy. A place where no one will know about any of this."

"So what if they know, Cuddy?" House asked her. "They didn't say anything about it."

"But, they _know_." Cuddy locked eyes with House. "And as I was sitting there, I figured Dale has to know because he helped me get the job here and so he must have heard the news. Which meant that everyone at that table could know. And then I felt self conscious and I kept wondering what they were thinking about me-"

She looked away from him. House softened.

"And that's when you got very quiet."

"Yeah." She paused. "I want to be okay with this, but I can't help where my mind goes."

"It's something you'll have to work through." House sat down next to her on the couch. "Not everyone's going to see you as that Lisa Cuddy. And if they do, they'll forget about it when they get to know you."

"You sound so sure," Cuddy replied sarcastically.

"That's because I am," House told her. "Anyone who sees that woman who was splashed all over the papers and nothing else, doesn't _deserve_ to see you."

Cuddy reached over and hugged him tightly, glad he was there beside her. House's hand went to her back, returning the hug.

"Thanks," Cuddy said.

She drew back and planted a kiss to his stubbled cheek as she did so. Cuddy gave him a tight smile before standing up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Night."

House watched her walk down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

"Hey, Lisa," Michelle greeted as she caught up alongside of Cuddy in the hallway. "Feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah." Cuddy gave her a smile. "Thanks."

"Want to get lunch together later?" Michelle asked.

"Sure." Cuddy nodded.

Michelle smiled. "Is one o' clock good for you?"

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed and stopped at the elevator that would take her up to the fourth floor.

"See you later," Michelle gave a wave as she continued down the hallway.

"See ya," Cuddy replied and boarded the elevator, relieved there were no hard feelings over her disappearance from the restaurant the night before.

* * *

House limped away from the closet he was trying to arrange in the bedroom when the phone rang. He picked up the cordless phone from its spot on the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Doctor House," a male voice came through.

"Who's this?" House asked.

"This Doctor Hudson from the University of Maryland Medical Center," the man announced. "I heard you're in the area."

House frowned slightly. "I am."

"I'd like to offer you a job," Dr. Hudson told him.

"What makes you think I don't already have a job?" House asked.

"Do you?" Dr. Hudson replied.

"No," House answered and sat down on the bed.

"You'd be called in for consults," Dr. Hudson told him. "We'd give you an office, a few doctors to work with. Of course, it'll be a bit stricter than what you were allowed to get away with at Princeton-Plainsboro."

"What makes you think I want this job?" House was still suspicious of this man.

"You can't stay away from mystery for too long, Dr. House," Dr. Hudson offered as a reason. "What do you say? Can we set up a meeting to discuss the details?"

"How did you know I was here?" House really just wanted to know if it was Cuddy who had tried to get him a job.

"One of my doctors had dinner with you the other night."

House figured Dr. Hudson wasn't referring to Cuddy.

"Why do you want me?"

"Someone should utilize your skills," Dr. Hudson said. "You'd bring more money in, give us an even better name. In return, we provide for you the intriguing cases you live for."

House stood from the bed and took a few limping steps. "I actually find it very intriguing on why you think you know me."

"You don't want the job?" Dr. Hudson sounded slightly surprised.

"We can talk about it on Friday." House wanted to let this man know that he liked things on his own turf. "That's when I'm free."

"Friday it is," Dr. Hudson agreed. "Ten?"

"Two." House chose a different time. He really wanted to play with this.

"Okay." Dr. Hudson easily gave in. "See you then."

"Bye."

House hung up the phone and sat back down on the bed. He placed the phone back on the night stand and frowned. He loved his job, but he hated the people. It was something that was never going to change. He didn't want it to change. But, he wondered, since he was in this new setting, if it would inevitably change anyway.

As House sat on the bed, staring across the room, he realized what was in his line of vision. It was Cuddy's journal. House stood and limped to the dresser it sat on. The ribbon that kept it tied shut was unraveled. With gentle fingers, House touched the cover of the book.

In an instant, House had snatched the journal and was already sitting back on the bed. He flipped through the pages, catching words like 'scared,' 'hate,' 'hope,' and a lot of 'Houses' and 'Gregs.' He stopped at the last filled in page. It was from last night.

House scanned through her handwriting until he found the part where she wrote about him.

_I never thought this would have happened, that we would end up where we are. I mean, I never tried to think of Greg like that just because I knew it would never work out. But, after the incident, he's changed. I'm not the only one this affected. He's someone I can trust in that bizarre messed up way that makes me so irritated, but... in the end, reassures me that he's not doing or saying anything to intentionally hurt me. _

_I don't know if I could have made it through this whole ordeal without him. I'm thankful for him every day. I'm happy to fall asleep beside him and wake up with him still there. I know it sounds crazy after everything we've been through, after all the fights and tears, but... I really do love him._

House snapped the book shut and set it aside. He shouldn't have read it. He knew he shouldn't have. But, he did. And now he had information that he found himself really glad for having discovered.

* * *

"I'm home."

Cuddy made sure the door was locked behind her upon her arrival home. House emerged from the kitchen, a bag of potato chips in his hand. Cuddy frowned at him.

"I'm going to make dinner," she said.

"How was work?" House asked, ignoring her statement.

"Good," she replied and took off her coat. She hung it by the door.

House took a few steps closer to her. "I got a call from Dr. Hudson today."

Cuddy appeared alarmed, thinking it had to do with her. "What did he want?"

"Offered me a job," House answered.

She processed his information, glad it wasn't about her. "Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know." House shoved a few more chips in his mouth.

"It would give you something to do," Cuddy told him.

"It would," he agreed.

"We could go to work together," she added.

House shook his head. "I don't plan on showing up the same time that you do."

Cuddy stared at him, her eyebrows raised. "You going to keep up your antics here?"

"My antics?" House repeated. "I play by my own rules, Cuddy. You know that."

"Yes." Cuddy nodded. "I'm well aware."

"I'm going to meet with him on Friday and see how it goes." House gave his cane a tap.

"How will it go, Greg?" Cuddy knew he had already decided on how it will play out.

"I'll probably take the job," he told her.

Cuddy nodded again and headed for the kitchen. House stepped in her way, however, and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, suspicious.

"You read my journal," she said.

"You left it out," House replied, knowing it was a set up.

She sighed. "I knew I couldn't trust you not to read it."

Cuddy pulled herself out of his arms and headed for the kitchen. She wasn't angry at him, just mildly disappointed. She stopped in the kitchen, however, when she saw the small note on the refrigerator with his short message written across it.

A smile formed on her lips. She turned around, planning on going to find him, but she stopped when she saw him in the doorway.

"Got your note," Cuddy told him as she walked towards him.

"Yeah?" House raised his eyebrows.

Cuddy stopped in front of him and lifted herself up to kiss him, ignoring the fact that his lips were salty from the chips. She drew back and lowered herself back down.

"Want to help me with dinner?" she asked.

"No," he answered honestly.

House turned from her, smirking, and headed back to the living room. Cuddy bit her lower lip, a smile forming on her face again. She began to make dinner for both of them. Her eyes occasionally went back to his note on the refrigerator, where his scrawled handwriting told her--

_I love you, too._


End file.
